Naruto's Evolution
by smithy801
Summary: Following on from Naruto's encounter with Sasuke at Orochimaru's lair, a different path is forged for our prankster hero. And is there are blossoming romance between Naruto and Sakura or Naruto and Hinata? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Humility 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story begins from Naruto Manga 307 pg 11 (entitled Caprice) where Naruto has caught up with Sasuke, and Sasuke has ended his tirade about his fraternal bond of hatred. From there on I write my own version of what happens next.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HUMILITY 101

* * *

Standing with Sai and Yamato, Naruto and Sakura look up with despair at Sasuke as he stands on the edge of a tall embankment. Sasuke looks down at his former team-mates with serenity as he comes to the end of his tirade, "Still, the one thing I can say to you is that back then I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine."

Naruto glares at Sasuke, _"You stuck-up, pompous son of a b!tch."_

Just as soon as he finishes his train of thought, Naruto finds himself looking at Sasuke's upper arm. _"He's quicker. And he still smells like a fish. When was the last time he took a shower?"_

Yamato, "He's fast ..."

Sakura moves into a defensive stance and looking utterly bewildered, wonders when he moved.

Sasuke, now with his arm around Naruto's shoulders continues, "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage one of your dreams? If you have the time to chase me around, you would have been better off training don't you think Naruto?" After a brief pause, Sasuke unsheathes his Katana, "And that's why this time you're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

Having exited Orochimaru's lair, Naruto had already surveyed the surroundings. Sasuke, with his latest manoeuvre, had given up the upper ground. Earlier, he had brushed off Sakura-chan's concern over his battle with Orochimaru, but Naruto was feeling the aftermath of his transformation into the four tailed fox, and his coordination wasn't at its usual best. Naruto snickers to himself. But it was time to get focused. "Like there's a chance someone, who can't save a friend, could become Hokage, don't you think Sasuke?"

"Humph" Sasuke replies.

Sasuke, having drawn his blade, begins his killing stroke. Being the closest to Naruto, Sai quickly counters by grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

"Your choice of defence ... quite correct." Sasuke remarks.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto flips holding onto Sasuke's free arm.

Yamato and Sai take advantage of the opening. Sasuke simply closes his eyes and activates his sharingan.

Sasuke shouts, "CHIDORI NAGASHI" as his entire body erupts with arcing lightning and emanates with a horrible chirping noise. Naruto and Sai are thrown into the air and land awkwardly.

Sakura runs in determined to help. But Yamato, recognising the disaster in her choice of attack, takes her place, blocking her path. Sasuke plunges the katana into Team Kakashi's stand-in captain.

Naruto laughs inwardly with the nine tailed fox. _"He continues to underestimate me. Typical! Will he never learn?"_ Naruto begins to collect himself and looks around to ensure his team-mates are ok.

As Naruto stands up, Sasuke uses his sharingan to gaze into Naruto's soul.

* * *

_Outside of the Kyuubi's cage, Naruto stands face to face with his body's tenant. __**"SHALL WE KILL HIM THIS TIME ...?"**_

_Sasuke suddenly appears standing next to Naruto. _

_Naruto turns to his body's newest intruder, "Why are you here?" _

_Sasuke ignores the question and glares at Naruto through the corners of his sharingan eyes. "Now I am able to see ... so this was your secret power then. Hard to believe, that something like this existed inside you." _

_With his eyes hardening with anger, Naruto shouts out with the top of his lungs "THIS IS MY DOMAIN ... YOU SASUKE UCHIHA DO NOT BELONG HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_With Naruto's arms thrown backwards, a storm begins to emanate from Naruto's throat. His voice billows out with such a tremendous force that Sasuke is forced to shield his eyes._

_To maintain his balance, Sasuke widens his stance and draws more of his chakra in an attempt to remain in Naruto's mind. Piece by piece his body seems to atomise and disappear. "How ... how ..." an utterly bewildered Sasuke responds before his face disappears into thin air._

* * *

Now back in reality, a sweating Sasuke stumbles to one knee and looks up to see Naruto approaching him full of emboldened confidence.

"You arrogant prick!" Naruto responds.

Sasuke launches into a full attack with his chidori charged katana. It stabs Naruto and exits through his back. Naruto shakes his head in disappointment, and disperses into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow-clone?" Sasuke questions.

The sound of whistling comes from the tunnel where Team Kakashi first arrived. Naruto casually strides out with his hands in his pockets. This time Naruto stops short of Sasuke and places one foot on a boulder and leans on his knee. "I admit you have gotten a bit faster. But after all these years, I expected more of an improvement." After a brief pause, Naruto's gaze hardens, "Entering my head ... quite an achievement! But don't do it again." Naruto warns with a sinister voice.

An enraged Sasuke attacks again. With his enhanced speed he attempts to gauge Naruto's reaction. But he simply doesn't move. He merely glances at his nails to see if they are too long or something.

Again Sasuke's katana strikes true and again the Naruto before him laughs and disperses into a cloud of smoke.

"I ... I ..." Sasuke's confidence wanes, "I should be able to see his clones with my sharingan?"

The sound of whistling again gets Sasuke's attention and he quickly turns to face where the sound is emanating from. Naruto suddenly hardens out of the embankment's rocky surface and casually strides up to Sasuke, his hands still in his pockets.

"I have spent the last three years training to save my friend. To do this, I have adapted myself to counter everything you have."

Team Kakashi look at Naruto with sheer bewilderment.

"You think you're fast Sasuke?" Naruto asks questioningly.

Before Sasuke has a chance to respond, his sharingan beholds a golden light encircle him. He attempts to keep up but his sharingan only sees the shimmer of where Naruto once was. He lashes out with his chidori charged katana but merely disperses the haze. Sasuke receives a massive blow to the side. He turns to face his attacker, but receives another blow to the opposite side. Grasping for air, he forces his katana into the ground to regain his balance and with a free hand braces one of his shattered sides.

"Sasuke, can't you see me? Are your eyes working ok? You feel alright?" Naruto's voice echoes around him and drips of sarcastic concern. Naruto slows and sits on a nearby boulder.

"Just imagine how strong you could have become had you stayed. Why ... you may have even been able to keep up with me."

"NARUTO!" Sakura screams, reaching towards her friend, "BE CAREFUL." Naruto glances in her direction. He sees a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. _"Or are they tears? Perhaps I should take it easy on him for Sakura-chan's sake ... just to be on the safe side"._ Naruto thinks.

Inner Sakura is practically bursting with excitement at this sudden turn of events, _**"Look at Naruto go ... HE OWNS SASUKE'S ARSE. GOOOOO NARUTO!!"**_

Sasuke uses the distraction to attack; he takes a huge deep breath and launches his fireball jutsu. Naruto turns to see the oncoming ball of fire, _"It's a lot larger then it use to be … and more intense."_ But again he doesn't dodge it. Sasuke sees the fire engulf Naruto but before the flames enveloped him, he catches a glance of the smirking Naruto. He looks around. And behind him sits Naruto, "Not quite quick enough."

Sasuke lifts his katana, ready to try another form of attack.

Naruto's eyes gleam as time stands practically still. He moves to Sasuke's katana and takes his time to slowly move each of Sasuke's fingers from the grip of his weapon. Naruto moves back to where he was sitting, taking up the exact same position and faces Sasuke.

"Nice weapon you have here but you shouldn't rely on it too much. What happens if you lose it?"

Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he looks from Naruto's newly acquired weapon to his now empty hand.

"You're so pathetic! You think your bond of hatred has made you strong! It has made you stupid. Why don't you get it?" Naruto shouts. "Your body's going to be stolen by Orochimaru any time now!"

Sasuke stares at Naruto, "If that happens, then it happens. Revenge means everything to me, don't you get it? As long as I have my revenge, I couldn't care less what happens to me, or the whole world for that matter. If I can accomplish this goal, through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine, then he can have my life, and my afterlife for that matter."

Another blow, but this time to the side of the jaw. Sasuke feels it shatter. He wishes to scream with the pain but to do so would result in further injury.

"Stop talking so much crp." Naruto screams.

With his jaw out of place, Sasuke begins to strike out randomly. The golden blaze no longer circling him but rather moving in random patterns. To the left ... no ... to the right. Sasuke's sharingan attempts to predict Naruto's movements with little luck.

"_Focus",_ Sasuke thinks to himself. _"He has become too fast. I must get him into a place where I can strike at him with my new jutsu. I had hoped not to resort to my cruder methods but I see little option."_

Sasuke turns in the direction of Sakura, his gaze full of murderous intent.

"You dare Sasuke!!" Naruto shouts from what appears to be thin air.

Sakura's eyes shift from one side to another seeking answers. Within the blink of an eye, a golden ray of light sweeps in front of her. Sakura's hair billows with the force of the movement. For a brief moment, she makes out the outline of Naruto's body running at Sasuke.

"_I SEE HIM!"_ Sasuke shouts inwardly and begins making the necessary hand signs. His entire body begins again to emanate with arcing electricity, and that chirping sound is more piercing and getting louder by the second.

Naruto clenches his fist and drives it into the stomach of the avenging Uchiha. With Sasuke's approaching speed, Naruto's fist collides with Sasuke's spine, nearly ripping through his entire body.

"_No time ..."_ Sasuke says to himself, and the lightning around his body begins to dissipate. _"Underestimated him … Should activate the cursed seal … Too drained … Attempting to remain inside Naruto's mind took too much chakra …" _Sasuke immediately begins to cough up blood, and collapses over a nearby boulder.

Naruto looks at his charred black fist. "Ouch!" He starts blowing on it to cool it down and jumps from one foot to another. "Sakura-chan … Sakura-chan … Ouch … Ouch!"

Sensing another's presence at the top of the embankment, Naruto and Sakura look up. Orochimaru and Kabuto stare down at the scene before them.

"_Amazing!"_ Kabuto says to himself.

Orochimaru, "This boy intrigues me to no end."

Inwardly Orochimaru questions himself, _"Sasuke beaten by this mere brat! Perhaps I have chosen the wrong vessel. And what's more surprising is that he didn't use the Fox's chakra. It is all him! Simply astonishing."_

"What are you looking at?" Naruto bursts out.

Naruto looks down at his once time rival and with his charred hand, picks him up by scruff of his shirt and tosses Sasuke's limp body up to the top of the embankment where Orochimaru and Kabuto are standing. Sasuke's stomach lands on the verge of the embankment, his legs dangling over the sides. More blood gushes from Sasuke's collapsed jaw.

"What strength!" Yamato whispers.

"Heal Him!" Orochimaru says to Kabuto, whilst not taking his eyes from this powerful foe.

Kabuto drags Sasuke's limp body to a more appropriate area and begins assessing the damage.

"He's in pretty bad shape, this may take some time. Not only is his jaw crushed, but he has broken ribs on the left and on the right. His lungs have collapsed and he is suffering severe internal bleeding. And that's not to mention the damage to his spine. We need to go if we are to save him!"

Feeling utterly drained himself, Orochimaru nods.

Kabuto picks up Sasuke and stands next to Orochimaru. All three begin to disperse into a hazy cloud of smoke.

Sakura turns to Naruto and shouts "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU THROW HIM BACK?"

Inner Sakura, kneeling out of apparent exhaustion, silently sobs, _**"That was so beautiful...What a fight. Let's make it happen again and make sure we have popcorn and maybe a remote control to slow down the action a bit. I had trouble keeping up. That will teach that bastard Sasuke for leaving us. YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"**_

Sai and Yamato turn to Naruto, interested to hear his answer.

Turning to Sakura, Naruto's eyes glaze over and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouts, running over to his collapsed form. She kneels over him with her chakra enveloped hands.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO KONOHA!" Sakura shouts to Yamato and Sai. "I have done what I can here." Her voice turns into a solemn whisper.

Sakura scrutinises Naruto's charred hand, _"Funny … The skin was all burnt and blistered as one would expect. But underneath the skin, there was absolutely no damage."_ Sakura shrugs, _"Guess the nine tailed fox got to it before I could." _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story is a continuation of chapter 1. Naruto spends the majority of his time passed out in a hospital bed next to Kakashi. Our returning team attempts to solve some questions raised by their most recent mission.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 2: RECOVERY

* * *

Back in Konoha, beside Naruto's and Kakashi's hospital beds, Team Kakashi stare at Naruto trying to figure out just what had happened back at Orochimaru's lair. As though this would unravel the mystery that is Naruto.

Tsunade walks in, "Naruto should be awake soon. I will discuss my findings with you latter ... Moving onto more important matters, I am surprised he was able to battle Sasuke in this condition, let alone defeat him … Why do you think Naruto threw him back?"

Yamato answers, all business like, "I believe he knew we were outmatched. And he also knew that he was on the verge of collapse. Naruto did the only thing he could to give us a chance of escape."

Sakura sighs and looks to the floor, "I called him an idiot when he was thinking 10 steps ahead of me. I am the idiot Naruto, I am sorry." A tear slowly drops to the floor. She walks towards her friend and clasps his hand in hers.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato look on at the sad display of affection. Sai just stands there and attempts to take this all in, jotting down some notes. _"This is gold! I will have friends in no time."_

Tsunade, in a more serious tone, continues, "How did Naruto become so fast?"

It was the question on everyone's lips. With some difficulty, Kakashi pulls himself into a more upright position.

"I can answer that question." Jiraiya stands at the window looking concerned at the well-being of his student.

Sakura looks around the room for an indication of his sudden appearance, even looking under Naruto's bed.

"_**Where did he come from? These legendary sannin are beginning to aggravate me."**_ Inner Sakura shouts.

"During our training, Naruto and I knew that we had to increase his speed to counter the sharingan. He had to become so fast as to become virtually invisible to the moving eye. In actuality, so fast that it would appear that time itself had stopped."

"One day, during an intense training session, Naruto tore his hamstring. Kneeling next to him, I watched as the Kyuubi's chakra healed him. Naruto then simply hopped up, ready to do it all over again." Jiraiya snickers at the fond memory.

"I theorised that if we were stopped this chakra from healing a muscle injury, more chakra would be sent in order to overcome the apparent obstruction. When the Kyuubi's chakra became so large that the obstruction could no longer stem the flow, the obstructing chakra could be merged with the healing chakra of the Kyuubi. I believed that by doing this, the make-up of the injured muscle would be altered dramatically. It would be infused with so much power, that it would become something else, something more."

Tsunade and Sakura, being familiar with the human anatomy stood transfixed.

"At first Naruto had a hard time understanding what I was proposing but he eventually grasped the concept. When he asked if we could try it on one muscle first, I told him that we had to do it to all to see the potential benefit. If we left one muscle unaltered, this one muscle would prevent the others from utilising the apparent change. Basically following the Weakest Link theory ..." Jiraiya paused to gauge the groups understanding and once satisfied continued.

"I told Naruto that I would have to enter his mind. And together we would walk the corridors of his body to each muscle. He would have to prepare for the onslaught of the nine-tailed fox's chakra by readying the release of his own chakra. I was going to then tear Naruto's muscle practically in two. The pain of which would be immense. Once done, there should be a surge of red charka. Naruto would then have to unleash his own chakra in the form of a shield over the damaged area, providing an obstruction. Upon encountering the obstruction, more healing chakra should be sent ... in theory anyway.'

"If this all happened, I told Naruto to increase the power of his shield so as to get the most chakra from the Kyuubi as possible. Once near his limit, he was to remove the obstructing shield and merge it with that of the red chakra, and that he would need to give his chakra purpose ...Think of what you want your muscles to become."

Jiraiya looked up from Naruto's body to Tsunade, seeking forgiveness.

"Naruto of course decided to give it a go. What harm could it do after all?" Jiraiya waited for an answer but none were forthcoming.

"We started on the smaller muscles first. The chakra was easy for Naruto to stop in the beginning and he managed to withhold its healing intent."

"He continued to increase his shield and on the verge of exhaustion, Naruto slammed his chakra into the red chakra. At first the red chakra seemed to fight, but it eventually capitulated and turned into a surprising golden colour. The newly formed chakra then not only healed the torn muscle but transformed its entire structure as I had hoped, extending to even the ligaments themselves. On a molecular level however I wasn't sure what was happening."

"We repeated this process over and over again, and as a side effect, Naruto began getting accustomed to his immense chakra levels. His larger muscles were much more difficult and there were times when Naruto had nearly died from the exertion and the continued pain. But eventually the job was done. He had changed every muscle in his body."

"At first, his speed and strength seemed the same. I attacked Naruto with a myriad of elemental jutsu's and found that his muscles were much more resilient. Either that or they just regenerated so fast that I couldn't see. But even though there was a slight improvement, I was rather disappointed with the result." Jiraiya pauses.

"But then something extraordinary happened … we were attacked by some rogue ninja's. And in the heat of battle, Naruto turns to me; his grin could have split his face in two, and within a mere heart beat; the area looked like it had been hit with a tornado. Debris and bodies were flying everywhere." Jiraiya waves his hands around in the air trying to add some more flare to his story.

Taking in everyone's astonishment, Jiraiya continued, "At that very moment, I analysed his muscles and from what I could gather; they had become exceptionally stronger. Without any form of chakra manipulation he was 100 times stronger than both Tsunade and Sakura combined ..."

"Wait ... wait ... wait a minute", Tsunade interrupts, "Are you telling me that he can do all this without even accessing his chakra?"

Jiraiya answers worriedly, "I am not entirely sure. What I am certain of is that Naruto must have had some reservations about changing himself. So I think he inadvertently moulded into his intent some kind of activation. I am not sure what it is, perhaps it a subconscious decision. Perhaps it's his body's way of self-preservation."

"It's like he has two modes of operation. A stand-by mode; where his muscles are now extremely resilient to damage. And a battle-type mode, where his subconscious decides things are dire and the extra speed and strength are required."

Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato, Sakura and Sai were having a hard time taking in what Jiraiya had just said. But it had to be true. Most had seen it with their own eyes. Kakashi turned to Yamato to determine whether he too should believe it.

"It's true." Sakura says quietly, breaking the silence. "It all fits. Naruto ran rings around Sasuke. One time, Sasuke was holding his katana, and within the blink of an eye, Naruto had it. It looked as though Naruto hadn't even moved. And each blow he delivered ripped through Sasuke's organs and shattered bones. Also, at the end of the fight, with a mere flick of his wrist, he tossed Sasuke up a 20m high embankment, 30m away."

"_This also explains why his burnt hand functioned fine."_ She thinks to herself.

Sakura gently straightens Naruto's hospital sheets, _"Is this all I can do for him?"_

Cursing herself for not checking earlier, Tsunade walks up to Naruto and delves her chakra into one of Naruto's muscles. She begins to notice the subtle molecular changes. _"How on earth is this possible?"_

Tsunade musters all her chakra in her right fist, turns around and punches Jiraiya in the face, forcing him to fly out of the window. Jiraiya screams in pain, "OW OW OW OW OW OW …!"

"YOU IDIOT", Tsunade screams out the window to the now distant Jiraiya. She cups her hands around her mouth in an attempt to have her insult carry. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO NARUTO?"

She glares at the other members. Kakashi feigns sleep whilst the others step back in sheer terror. Tsunade turns her head to the boy under the covers, "IF HE WERE AWAKE, I WOULD CLOBBER HIM TOO." She grabs Naruto's collar and begins shaking him, "IT WAS ABOUT TIME HE WOKE UP ANYWAY. I HEALED HIM HOURS AGO".

Some drool escapes Naruto's mouth as he slowly comes too. The first thing he sees is a glaring old hag. "BWAAHHHHHHHHH", Naruto screams and covers his eyes.

Tsunade stops glaring at the boy and lets him go. It took all her will-power not to beat him senseless.

"So you changed your muscles. Whoop-de-do!" Tsunade says in an angry, child-like voice. "How come you didn't show us this new found ability when fighting Kakashi?" It was a stupid question considering Jiraiya's explanation, but she had to let the boy know that she knew.

Ignoring the question, Naruto sits up, "Arhhh ... I feel much better." He peers passed Tsunade. "Sakura-chan, you really should learn how the old bag did this. If you could have done this earlier, I may have been able to bring Sasuke back."

Inner Sakura's left eye twitches, _"__**What did he just say?"**_ Sakura loses her cool, pushes past Tsunade and punches Naruto in the face. The downward motion of her stroke causes the bed to collapse.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW … MY FACE ..." Naruto clutches his face with both hands. Lying on the floor, Naruto looks back to Tsunade and answers her question, "There was no need." He states simply. He didn't want to be attacked by another angry woman.

"So how about some ramen?" Naruto stands up in his hospital gown and turns to look for his clothes, "Where are my clothes?"

Team Kakashi and Tsunade find themselves staring at Naruto's naked behind.

"Where's that breeze coming from?" Naruto asks, reaching back to scratch his butt. His eyes widen at the sudden realisation.

Inner Sakura snickers, _**"AW...RIGHT"**_ she pumps the air with her fist, _**"LOOK AT THOSE BUNS OF STEEL BABY!"**_

Sakura, all prim and proper, "NARUTOOO!!"

Naruto runs out the door, his gown billowing with the speed of his escape. _"I can't let Sakura-chan hit me again …_"

Sakura follows in hot pursuit.

Sai's eyes widen as he jots down some more notes, _"Note: Upon seeing the naked body (e.g. bum) of a person of the opposite sex, scream and attack them."_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story continues from Chapter 2. After running from his hospital bed, Naruto accidently runs into Hinata. From there a series of unexpected events befall our young ninja's.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 3: CHANCE ENCOUNTERS

* * *

Upon bolting from his hospital room, Naruto makes a dash down the corridor and takes the first turn left. He looks back to see if Sakura is still chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT", Sakura shouts.

"_I'm the pervert?"_ Naruto asks. At the next intersection, Naruto takes another left, and then another. Peeking around the corner he waits in ambush.

Sakura comes to the second intersection and looks both left and right for signs of the retreating Naruto. Not seeing him, she decides to go right.

"PHEW", Naruto exclaims wiping his brow.

Upon nearly colliding with Naruto as he rounded the corner; Hinata blushes.

"Naru ..." Hinata whispers. Before completing his name, Hinata's eyes begin to drift down the back of Naruto's hospital gown. Her blush turns a deeper shade of red at the sight of his muscular back. Her eyes continue their descent. Before she knew it she was looking at Naruto-kun's behind.

Naruto turns around at the sound of a large thud, "Hinata-chan!" Naruto lowers himself and gives her a gentle shake, "Hinata-chan?"

"Wow, I really don't want to wake her. She looks so happy ... and so peaceful."

Naruto lifts her up, _"I can't leave her here. I better take her home. But first I better get back to my apartment to get some clothes. I will grab my stuff in the hospital room later."_

* * *

Back in Kakahi's hospital room, Danzou appears at the entrance, "May I speak with Sai?"

Tsunade growls inwardly but politely responds, "Of course."

Sai and Danzou leave side by side, "It's not like you to fail your mission"

Sai responds without emotion, "Yes ... I have one request to ask of you."

"Request you say?"

"I would wish that I be allowed to remain with Team Kakashi for the time being with my name as it is." Sai uses his new found smile.

"_What is this new smile of his I wonder_", Danzou wonders.

"Yes I have been informed by Tsunade. However let me remind you Sai ... Emotion leads one to hate ... And hate leads one to conflict and war."

* * *

During his childhood, Naruto had spent many times at the hospital and on many occasions had the need to avoid people on the return trip home. He knew the streets of Konoha like the back of his hand.

In no time at all he had returned to his apartment, with Hinata over his shoulder. To balance her, he had to place one hand over her tush. This brought a slight blush to Naruto's complexion and a cheeky grin to his face. _"It feels really nice."_

Naruto places her gently on the bed, and looks at her from head to toe to ensure everything is as it should be. Naruto can't help but notice her womanly figure. It had curves in all the right places. Naruto begins to notice the bulge in his hospital gown. _"I better take one hell of a cold shower before Hinata-chan comes too."_

Undoing the flimsy piece of strings holding his hospital gown together, he steps into the bathroom and turns on the cold water in the shower. With the water now at the preferred pressure, he steps in. The cold water has an immediate impact. "Arhhhh much better," Naruto says as the water douses his hair and runs down his face.

* * *

The sound of Naruto's voice awakens Hinata. _"Did I faint again? I thought I would be too old for that by now."_ She sits up, _"Where am I?"_

Hearing the sound of the shower running, she silently stands. At first she notices the disarray of the apartment, but then she notices the cupboard full of orange pants and black mesh tops. Hinata's eyes widen, _"OH NO! Naruto-kun's apartment! Then that must mean ..."_ She turns her head in the direction of the bathroom and turns crimson.

Having a gift for being unnoticed, Hinata walks towards the bathroom and places her ear against the door.

"Hinata-chan's looking hot ... and her butt ... it felt awesome...! But GEEZ ... If Hinata-chan had woken up and saw me with this she would absolutely freak out. She would probably beat me up worse than Sakura-chan. This cold shower was an absolute stroke of genius. Believe it!" Naruto says whilst lathering up.

Hinata grabs her chest and smiles dreamily. _"OH MY GOD! Calm down"_. Her heart beats so loudly that she is afraid that Naruto-kun will hear it. _"Please don't pass out"_. Hinata musters the courage to nudge the door ajar and peeks inside. Luckily for her, the shower was in easy view.

She gazes over the full naked body of Naruto Uzumaki, the love of her life and the core of her inspiration. She takes all of him in, his blonde, wet hair, his boyish face, wide shoulders, his muscular torso, his taught buttocks, and ... _"OH ... WOW! That's pretty massive. I caused that?"_

Hinata's eyes glaze over as she begins to swoon, _"Not now ..."_ she makes her way to the bed, _"Hold on!" _

"All done", Naruto exclaims turning off the shower and placing a towel around his waist.

Hinata hears the shower stop. "_EEK ... HE'S COMING."_ She topples onto the bed. Her face buried in Naruto's pillow with one leg managing to make it back. The other was not as lucky as it dangles alongside.

Naruto opens the bathroom door to check on his rare guest.

"_Hmmm, I don't remember placing her on my bed like that."_ Naruto thinks as he walks up to her.

Naruto notices her tush again, but this time Hinata has her legs spread causing the fabric of her pants to become more taught. Without thinking Naruto gently places his hand on it and rubs gently. He then proceeds to move inwards.

"EEK ... WHAT AM I THINKING? I MUST BE SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH PERVY-SAGE" Naruto says mortified.

* * *

Hinata feigns sleep to give her some time to work out her best course of action. Her position had a lot to be desired but it couldn't be helped now.

Naruto approaches her. Hinata becomes a little frantic, and closes her eyes more fiercely. _"Please don't see me ... Please don't see me."_

Suddenly she can feel Naruto-kun's hand caress her butt. _"MMmmmmm ... that's nice"_ She bits her lower lip. His hand begins to move towards the area between her legs. Just the thought of it makes her quiver.

Inner Hinata screams with crazed delight, _**"DO IT ... DO ITTTTT!"**_

Hinata, without thought, widens her legs and raises her arse, to quicken Naruto's quest, but she sits up in fright at Naruto's sudden loud outburst.

"_Quick ... think of something?" _She rubs her eyes, yawns and stretches her arms, "Where am I? ... Oh ... Naruto-kun, what are you doing in the hospital?" She peers around the towelled Naruto, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with his naked upper body.

Standing up, she looks at Naruto with the glare she learned from the female elders of the Hyuuga clan, "How did I get here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stutters, "Arhhh ... well ..."

"_Best to just tell the truth,"_ Naruto thinks.

"I was hiding from Sakura-chan in the corridors of the hospital. When I turned around, I found you on the floor. Since I didn't know where you were going ... I decided to take you home. But I really wasn't in the appropriate attire to visit the Hyuuga household, so I came home to change." Naruto folds his arms and nods. _"Excellent. No rambling and to the point. Every action reasonable and justifiable. And no mentioning of any touching or perverted thoughts."_

Hinata lets out a shy giggle, as she taps her fingers together. "Well … Errrr …That sounds ok."

"PHEW! Thanks Hinata-chan. But come to think of it ... why were you at the hospital?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I heard you were injured, so I came to pay you a visit to see if you were alright", Hinata answers timidly.

Naruto blushes, his eyes downcast, "Not many people tend to visit me."

"Hey .. Hinata-chan?" Naruto pauses. _"Should I …? What about Sakura-chan?"_

Hinata waits, her eyes pleading with Naruto-kun to ask her out, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Ummmm … would you like to train together tomorrow?" Naruto gets out quickly. _"It's not really a date … but I do get to spend some more time with Hinata-chan."_

"YES!" Hinata blurts out a little too quickly. _"He may not have asked me out on a date this time … but it doesn't matter … Naruto-kun has noticed me … and tomorrow he will notice me some more." _

Hinata stammers, "Ummmm … what time tomorrow?"

"Ohhh … ummmm", Naruto rolls his eyes upwards trying to think of a good time, "How about 9:00am, and I'll meet you at your house?"

Hinata is too lost for words and simply nods. _"If I open my mouth, I might scream. Best to keep it shut."_

With a smile on her face, Hinata checks the time, "Arhh … I must go now Naruto-kun. It's getting late."

"Oh ... okay Hinata-chan. And I had better put some clothes on." Naruto laughs trying cover up his embarrassment and scratches his ruffled hair.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't notice." Hinata stammers as she turns and exits the apartment. She hadn't told a larger lie in her entire life.

As Naruto closes the door behind her, Hinata's knees begin to give way; she leans against the door for reinforcement and slides slowly to the floor, _"This is the greatest day of my life!"_

Clasping her chest, she waits for her heart to slow down, before heading home.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Adversaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows on from Chapter 3. .

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 4: UNLIKELY ADVERSARIES

* * *

Naruto sighs to himself, "Shikamaru was right … woman are troublesome!" Walking to the closet, he grabs his usual garb and begins to dress.

"Need to get some ramen." Naruto says to himself, as he reaches for his frog purse and like a child begins to count each and every coin, "Just enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura finds herself walking to Naruto's apartment, his abandoned clothes in hand. "Why am I bringing his stinking clothes back for him. Lazy Naruto! He was the one that ran away."

"_**Perhaps I should wash them?"**_ Inner Sakura says in a casual, mother like voice as she taps her chin in thought.

In the distance she sees Hinata emerge from Naruto's apartment building, _"I wonder where she has been?"_

Sakura quickens her pace to accidentally bump into Hinata. She is just about to yell out to get Hinata's attention; when suddenly Hinata stops.

Hinata looks back to ensure Naruto's building is far enough away, "YIPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shouts at the top of her voice, jumping into the air with glee.

Sakura stops and stares, _"I wonder what that was all about?"_

Hinata, using her ninja skills, jumps away out of sight and heads for home.

Sakura, looking on bewildered, shrugs and heads for Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Before closing his apartment door, Naruto hears someone shout, he walks to his window to quickly investigate. Although not finding the source of the sound, he does see someone in pink approaching. Naruto leans out the window to get a closer look.

With a stupid look on his face, Naruto shouts, "IS THAT YOU SAKURA-CHAN?"

Naruto glares hoping to improve his vision. _"Perhaps I shouldn't have shouted. She may still wish to hit me."_ Scaring himself into action, Naruto begins to look frantically for a place to hide. Being a relatively small apartment, there was little hope.

"Knock! Knock!" Sakura exclaims as she bangs on the door.

Panicking, Naruto responds, "No one is home!" In a last ditch effort, Naruto launches himself and crouches on the small window sill.

Sakura laughs to herself and with her free hand opens Naruto's door. "I brought your clothes back … and don't worry. I am not going to hit you." Sakura looks up. "Get down from the window ledge you idiot." Sakura says softly, not meaning it. "I'll just put these down on your bed, but you'll need to wash them."

Naruto cautiously gets down and walks towards her. "Thanks Sakura-chan. I was going to pick these up later."

Sakura sits on the edge of the bed.

"_Sakura-chan is on my bed."_ Naruto giggles shrewdly.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Jiraiya told us about what the two of you did … to transform your body's muscular structure … Ummm …" Sakura looks down as she attempts to continue.

Naruto takes a seat next to her. _"Sakura-chan has really nice legs."_ Thoughts of what Hinata's legs may look like spring into his mind.

Unable to continue this absurd politeness, she grabs Naruto's arm, "Let me have a look!"

Naruto's day-dream is interrupted, "Hey … take it easy."

Sakura draws upon her chakra and concentrates it around her hands. They begin to emanate in a soft blue colour. Closing her eyes, she gently rubs Naruto's arms up and down. She feels the hairs on Naruto's arm move with her soft touch.

Naruto begins to fall into a very relaxed state, becoming very drowsy.

Sakura breaches the skins outer surface, _"nothing remarkable there."_ She delves deeper, eventually reaching the arms muscles. She lowers her gentle embrace down to Naruto's wrist, "_Might as well start from the bottom and work my way up. Best to be thorough."_

She first notices the ligament pulsating in a blue light, much like Naruto's chakra. Taking a closer look, she senses the more tightly bonded molecules, and the dormant chakra embedded within them. _"Amazing …"_ She attempts to damage it, but the force applied has no impact. She tries a bit harder. Nothing. Turning her chakra into a blade, she attempts to tear the ligament slightly. Still nothing. She frowns. Drawing upon much more chakra, she intensifies the blade and strikes with all her inner strength. A miniscule scratch appears.

"_**HOLEY CRAP!**_" Inner Sakura shouts.

Before Sakura even has a chance to repair the damage she inflicted, the ligament regenerates.

"_**DOUBLE CRAP!**_" Inner Sakura shouts unbelievably.

With her eyes still closed, her brow now sweating with her intense concentration, she moves to the muscle. The blue chakra pulsates in rhythm with that of the ligament. Sakura attempts everything she knows to inflict severe damage to Naruto's muscle. Although only successful on a few occasions, the damaged area is immediately either repaired or regenerated.

She gracefully moves up Naruto's toned arm, feeling the bulge of his muscles. _"Feels nice."_

Inner Sakura sighs dreamily.

"_Focus Sakura!"_ she demands.

"Naruto … please activate …. The umm … next stage." Sakura waits for Naruto's compliance. "Naruto …."

Sakura opens her eyes to find Naruto fast asleep. She takes a moment to reflect on what she has found, and takes a deep breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura says a little louder. She grasps his arm tighter and gives it a shake. His head bounces from side to side as his eyes begin to open.

"Sakura-chan … I am sorry. That was so relaxing."

Sakura lessens her grip now that he is awake, and begins a gentle rubbing motion. "That's ok Naruto," she replies, "I just wanted you to activate the change you made to your muscular structure."

"Oh …can't" Naruto says matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Sakura frowns.

"I don't seem to have any control." Sensing Sakura's disappointment he continues, "But …. Arhh … I … ummm … I can sense it when its there. It's like my entire body hums."

Naruto pauses for a second trying to think of a better explanation, "It's like my body likes the fact that my muscles are harder to break. So it allows that all the time. However it doesn't like the increased strength and speed, so it only allows limited use."

Naruto wasn't happy with his explanation.

Sakura closes her eyes and caressing Naruto's arm, delves her chakra in once more to take another look. _"The muscle and the attached ligaments seem to pulsate in rhythm. But other muscle/ligament structures, although close, seem to be slightly out of sync ... I wonder …"_ Knowing that on she herself and perhaps Tsunade-sensei are the only ones alive that may have the necessary ability to even pick up on the subtle shifts in chakra sub-harmonics, Sakura begins to ponder a theory of her own.

Exhausted from her analysis, she opens her eyes and places Naruto's arm back down. Naruto had nearly dozed off again.

"I think you best get some ramen Naruto." Sakura says.

At hearing Sakura mention his favourite dish, Naruto immediately comes too.

"I would love to have some ramen with you Sakura-chan." Naruto smiles broadly.

"No, No, No ... I need to get home." Sakura responds.

Sakura gets up and lets herself out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for some training."

"Oh … I didn't know we had training?" Naruto asks trying to remember making the engagement.

"We don't, I just thought we should improve our team-work." Sakura says a little bewildered. Usually Naruto jumps at the chance at training with her. No reservations, no questions asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I won't be able to make it. I ran into Hinata-chan and … well … I will be training with her tomorrow morning."

Sakura attempts to hide her dismay. Inner Sakura's eye begins to twitch, _**"So that's why that ugly dog was so happy."**_ She starts punching the air with her firsts_**. "Naruto's mine you daggy wench!"**_

"Oh … ok. Another time then hey?" Sakura attempts to cheer up the sad looking Naruto. It has an immediate impact as his cheeky grin returns.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan! And I will try and get the structure thing happening so you can have a look. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto says heartedly.

Sakura smiles and closes the door behind her. She sighs inwardly as she wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. _"What is this Sakura? He is not your boyfriend. You berate him all the time. How is he supposed to know you like him? And he thinks your in love with Sasuke."_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: The Byakugan Falters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows on from Chapter 4. Naruto and Hinata begin their training session together, but things turn heated when things don't go according to plan. Please be aware of the mature sexual content of this story.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE BYAKUGAN FALTERS

* * *

Having gotten directions from the owner of the ramen shop, Naruto finally arrives at the doorstep to the Hyuuga household. Naruto reminisces about this morning's breakfast for he had missed his noodles immensely during the time away with the pervy-sage. 

Naruto glances over his attire. _"No spilt ramen? … check, fly up? … check_. _We're good to go!"_ He knocks on the door.

"Coming!" he hears from a familiar voice.

"Ah-hem", Naruto coughs to clear his throat.

Opening the door, Neji smiles and invites him inside.

"Follow me Naruto; I will take you to our training area. Hinata is waiting with her father."

Walking the corridors, Naruto begins to notice the splendour of Hinata's home, "Wow …. So much room. There must be hundreds of people living in here?"

Neji laughs, "No, only the main branch …"

Neji pauses and changes the subject, "I am looking forward to seeing how much stronger you have become Naruto."

Naruto smiles in eager anticipation, "I didn't know that you too would be joining us."

Neji finally turns to look at Naruto, "I invited myself."

"We're here." Neji exclaims.

Naruto and Neji walk into a beautifully gardened area. In the middle, sits a sunken training ground about the size of a basketball court, surfaced with a fine layer of soft gravel. Beneath his feet Naruto notices the fine wooden decking which extends like a pathway around the leafy vicinity with servants scuttling around carrying towels, bed sheets, serving trays and the like. They attempt to ignore Naruto, but he has seen such attempts before. He immediately feels unwelcome, a customary feeling. Naruto sighs inwardly but doesn't let his spirits dampen.

Finally Naruto notices Hinata sitting with her father. Her eyes downcast, her feet pointing inwards; and her face grim. Naruto can feel her sadness. She is dressed in a slightly different attire to what he was use to seeing her wear long ago. What use to be simply a cream thick jacket was now black, with cream shoulders that extended down the arms, and also a cream coloured hood. She had it unzipped to just above her breasts. Underneath she was wearing a black mesh styled top much like his own, and her Leaf Ninja head-band was wrapped around her neck. She was still wearing three-quarter pants with the usual assortment of weapons. Hinata's hair was also now also a lot longer. Naruto didn't know which style he preferred.

Through the corner of her eyes, Hinata notices a bright orange clad individual. Ignoring her father, she jumps up and waves like she is hailing a plane, "Naruto! Over here!"

"_Father is right, I am clearing visible and I am waving at Naruto-kun like a moron."_ Hinata's joyous smile falters.

Lord Hiashi, not liking being ignored, glares at his failure of a daughter and stands to welcome the Kyuubi vessel. He was reluctant at first in allowing him inside, but he has shown considerable fortitude. But not only that; Naruto Uzumaki had given him the courage to approach his nephew a long time ago about how his brother; Neji's father; had sacrificed himself to save him.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki to my humble residence." Lord Hiashi says in a rather formal tone, dipping his head slightly in what appears to be a small bow.

"Hey Hinata's dad! Thanks for having me." Naruto responds.

Neji slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand, "My apologies Lord Hiashi, I presumed Naruto already knew your name."

Naruto turns to Neji and shakes his head, "Nope!"

Lord Hiashi forces down a hearty laugh, "You and Hinata may begin your training. Neji and I are going to be watching in order to offer Hinata some advice so please do not mind our apparent intrusion."

Naruto peers past the tall man to Hinata to see if this is ok by her. He notices her staring at her feet. Her toes pointed inwards shyly, and her fingers gently tapping each other.

"Oh … okay … if that's alright with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks politely.

Hinata briefly looks up and nods to Naruto-kun, _"I must remember my ninja way. This is my chance to show Naruto what I can do."_

Both Naruto and Hinata make there way down the steps to the centre of the sparring ground. The guests and servants of the Hyuuga's household scuttling around the wooden path all stop to watch. Their curiosity creating an eerie silence.

Naruto blurts out, "This is way too quiet! It's almost spooky." He puts his hands above his heads and smiles, "So ... you ready Hinata-chan?" He turns to face her. Hinata had already taken up the gentle fist style stance.

Hinata shouts, "Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes suddenly thicken with the increased chakra flow. "I am ready Naruto-kun!" She takes a mental note of her surroundings and finally focuses on Naruto. _"OH … NO!"_

"FATHER! QUICKLY! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG." Hinata shouts.

Naruto had never heard Hinata speak so loudly. The voice sounded oddly familiar to the shout he heard just the other day.

Lord Hiashi and Neji race towards Hinata, "What's wrong?" Hinata's father asks as they block Hinata from view.

The growing crowd begins to whisper to one another. Their gazes turn towards Naruto with a look of sheer hatred. Naruto growls under his skin at the lack of concern over one of their own. He attempts to stand on his toes to get a better look, but Hiashi is too tall.

"My Byakugan … it isn't working." Hinata gets out desperately. _"Is this because I have feelings for Naruto-kun? ... Can't be ... don't be so stupid."_

"Explain yourself!" Lord Hiashi demands.

Hinata begins to feel tears run down her face, though her voice remains steady, "Well everything was fine … but when looking at Naruto-kun I can not see his chakra flow. He is simply all blue."

With sudden realisation, Naruto walks up to the family gathering, "Ummm … Excuse me … I think I can explain …"

Naruto is ignored by Lord Hiashi, "IMPOSSIBLE! Neji you attack Naruto." Lord Hiashi points to Naruto like he is some kind of animal.

Hiashi grabs Hinata by the arm and drags her out of harms way. Suddenly Neji rounds on him and activates his Byakugan. Neji misses a step as he focuses on Naruto. _"That can't be right. I must be seeing things."_ Naruto laughs inwardly as he notices the brief look of apprehension on Neji's face.

Within such close proximity of the person who defeated him in the Chuunin exam's, Neji begins to attack using his much improved gentle fist technique. He focuses on Naruto's arms and torso, attempting to hit his chakra points. His hands practically blazing with his immensely focused chakra. _"Perhaps these darker areas of blue are his chakra points? What the… they moved…. I must strike quicker." _

Naruto clumsily dodges each and every one of Neji's strikes, _"Geez … those look way more dangerous then before. Best to play it safe and not let them hit me."_

Naruto over-hears Lord Hiashi speak to Hinata, "See? Neji can do it!" Turning his head to look in the direction of Hinata, he then notices that Hinata-chan is crying. By the look of her damp sleeve, she had been in tears for a while. Naruto has trouble keeping the nine-tailed fox at bay and a terrible growling noise rumbles from around his stomach. Momentarily, Naruto's eyes turn red, his pupils becoming black slits.

Neji notices that Naruto's attention is elsewhere, "It seems as though I will need to lift my game."

Hearing Neji's proclamation, Naruto turns his attention back to his attacker. Neji takes a frightened step back seeing the murderous intent in Naruto's now changed eyes. Neji attempts to swallow his fear.

Naruto calms himself. His eyes turn back to their normal shade of blue.Neji breathes a sigh of relief and begins to strike much quicker, his hands and feet moving so fast, that they appear almost like blue streaks of light.

Naruto stops dodging, folds his arms and in a voice loud enough for all to hear, shouts "Take your best shot!"

Neji looses his patience, "YOU TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY NARUTO!"

"_I will apologise latter Neji-san. And then we will fight properly."_ Naruto responds despondently at having insulted a friend's pride.

Neji runs straight for Naruto and screams, "128 STRIKES!" His hands now blazing like blue fireballs.

"_EEK! THIS BETTER NOT HURT!"_ Naruto braces himself as each and every strike lands exactly where Neji intended … his supposed chakra points. Neji stops and waits for Naruto to collapse.

Naruto, hiding his attempts to catch his breathe, nods approvingly, "Well … You have improved Neji." He unfolds his arms and walks up to Hinata and her father.

Lord Hiashi, Neji and the remaining onlookers stand there astonished. Hinata wipes away her last tear and looks up at her approaching friend.

"There is no need to worry Hinata-chan, Neji's byakugan sees the same thing yours does." Naruto offers her his hand to help her up.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Naruto turns around to see Lord Hiashi staring straight at him with his bloodline limit . Naruto then hears the echoing sounds of other Hyuuga clan members activating their byakugan. He turns his head left and right to see that everyone's focus is squarely on him.

"How … How is this possible? Your whole body is raging with chakra, I can't make out the flow, nor the chakra points … it's everywhere!" Lord Hiashi exclaims, circling the still Naruto.

The other members of the Hyuuga clan gasp in shock, and cover their mouths with the quick intake of air. They begin whispering to each other. Naruto glares. He can only imagine what they must be saying. "Hinata-chan … would you like to train somewhere else?"

Nodding, Hinata takes Naruto's offered hand and he helps her too her feet.

Naruto turns to the still speechless Neji, "I am sorry Neji-san. We shall fight another time."

Neji nods accepting the apology and the unsaid promise of a more serious test of ability. Naruto could tell that Neji was indeed looking forward to it now more then ever.

Holding Hinata's hand he turns his back on the Hyuuga clan and makes his way back down the corridors from whence he came.

Hinata smiles giddily at having Naruto hold her hand for such a long period of time_. "I hope he doesn't let go." _Once outside the compound, Hinata gathers the courage to speak, "I am sorry about that Naruto-kun!"

Naruto immediately cheers up and smiles mischievously, "Don't worry about it … I get that all the time."

Although meant to cheer her up, Hinata is obviously distraught by his comments. _"Poor Naruto-kun! Going through life with everyone hating him, with everyone thinking you're a failure. You sure showed my clan however." _Inside, she beams with pride.

"Once we get to the lake, I shall attempt to explain. And then perhaps we can show your family that you are indeed an excellent ninja. Believe it!"

Naruto regretfully lets Hinata's hand go. She sighs inwardly.

* * *

Upon reaching the lake, Naruto sits cross legged in front of Hinata. 

"Now to keep this brief as I don't want to bore you … Whist training with the pervy-sage; we attempted a rather unique experiment. The end result of which was embedding all of my muscles with chakra so as to counter the Uchiha clan's sharingan."

"From your explanation to your father it seems that this experiment has resulted in hiding my chakra points since the body is practically covered in muscle tissue. Great for me … Not so great for the Hyuuga clan." Naruto laughs loudly.

Hinata frowns, taking this in. _"I wonder how he did that? I hope it wasn't painful."_ The mere thought of Naruto being in more pain makes Hinata's heart wrench.

Another thought dawns upon her, "So training with you may be pointless?"

On the verge of tears, Naruto corrects her, "No, I don't think so. I actually believe this could be a good thing. I may have an idea which will make your Byakugan even stronger."

She looks into Naruto's heavenly blue eyes, and nods for him to continue.

"Well … ah-hem … I believe if you spent more time with me, with your byakugan activated, your eyes will eventually begin to adapt and may become stronger in order to satisfy the original intent of your bloodline limit, and you will find my chakra points."

Hinata's sadness disappears, _"More time with Naruto-kun?"_ She had all but ignored everything thing else Naruto had said, but as he was expecting some kind of response, Hinata scratching her head, says "Sounds reasonable."

"Alright! Then lets get too it!" Naruto stands.

Hinata follows suit and begins to unfasten her jacket. Naruto gulps and stares. Everything seems to go in slow motion, as he watches Hinata's soft hands reach for the zipper between her breasts. Naruto can clearly hear the sound of the zipper going further and further down, exposing more and more of the black mesh top. Finally unfastening her jacket, she shrugs her shoulders in an attempt to shake it off and have it fall to the ground. Her breasts bounce delicately. Naruto's hands begin to quiver. He sees clearly through the top. Her flimsy bra not capable of hiding her hardening nipples. Naruto feels as though he is going to pass out. He clamps his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his focus.

Laying her jacket to one side, Hinata turns her attention to Naruto and blushes shyly. Naruto opens one eye to make sure he is ready.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouts.

Giggling at Naruto' one-eyed glare, she focuses on trying to see through his chakra embedded muscles. Naruto finally manages to open both eyes and begins draw his attention away from her chest.

"Should I take my top off?" Naruto asks thinking that it may help.

Inner Hinata responds despondently, _**"No that won't help at all."**_

Hinata answers timidly, "Yes … it may help Naruto-kun."

Inner Hinata looks up in realisation and shouts, _**"WAY TO GO ME!"**_

Thinking nothing of it, Naruto sheds his orange jacket and his mesh top, and stands within arms reach of a practically drooling Hinata. Her gaze drifts over his muscular frame. Of their own accord, her trembling hand begins to extend to gently touch Naruto's chest. She feels her nipples harden even more.

"_OH HELL HINATA …. FOCUS! Stop being such a pervert and let's impress him shall we."_ She shouts at herself.

Having little success ridding her mind of the shirtless Naruto and the events of yesterday, Hinata begins to notice a flicker of chakra movement. She leans in, her nose mere inches away from where she saw the flicker. Naruto looks down at the top of Hinata's head, feeling a little awkward. He looks around to make sure no one is looking.

Hinata catches the fleeting flicker once more. _"NO WAY!" _The surprise makes Hinata stumble back. She looks directly at Naruto. "NARUTO… I COULD SEE MOVEMENT … I THINK YOUR IDEA MAY WORK."

Naruto, standing their nodding with his arms folded, responds confidently, "Of course it will. BELIEVE IT!"

Not being able to contain her excitement, she launches herself at Naruto, her legs and arms rapping him up in a vice-like grip. Her head buried in the nook of his shoulder. "NARUTO-KUN … THANK YOU!"

Naruto falls backwards and they both begin to realise the position they are now in. Hinata looks down into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Naruto's mind explodes, _"I can't take it!"_

Using his hands he brushes Hinata's hair back behind her ears, Naruto pulls her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwine as they loose themselves in the moment. Naruto's hands begin to roam over her soft behind as he feels her breasts rub up against his bare chest. Hinata moans in delight, and begins to move her hips back and forth.

* * *

From behind a nearby tree Sakura peaks out, her whole body turns ashen white as she witnesses a topless Naruto kissing Hinata. 

Inner Sakura screams in pure terror as her little fists are raised to ward off the frightening scene. _**"EEEEKKKKKKKK"**_ Not being able to withstand the onslaught, inner Sakura clasps her chest and falls to the ground.

"Oh no …." Sakura says silently as she falls to the ground sobbing.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Dawn of a New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows on from Chapter 5. However the focus is mainly on the story arcs of Sakura and Hinata. Please note that romance is not my fortay, so I will hopefully be returning into the action/funny type stuff soon. I hope I am heading in the right direction?

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE DAWN OF A NEW DAY

* * *

Sakura was still crying long after Naruto and Hinata had left hand in hand. It was nearing dinner time, when Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji stumbled across the distraught member of Team Kakashi. 

Without thinking, Ino shouts out,"What are you doing here forehead-girl?"

Sakura looks up. Her tears had made her eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks were in a similar state of disrepair. Her complexion and her obvious emotional exhaustion were clear indications that she had been like this for some time.

Shikamaru turns to Chouji who was stuffing his face with potato chips, and quietly whispers, "Quick, let's get out of here."Chouji nods in agreement since his mouth was too full of food to talk. Ino waits for her team-mates to disperse and takes a seat next to Sakura.

"You don't have to stay Ino-pig," Sakura sobs, meaning to add more gusto to her insult. She manages to pick herself up, though her balance was a little wobbly at first, and begins to walk away. Ino simply looks on, not wanting to force her friend to talk about what is clearly troubling her.

* * *

Once inside the Fifth Hokage's office, Sakura begins collating some paper work. "_I had better get back to my chores or Tsunade-sensei will kill me."_ Sakura tries to gather herself. 

Tsunade then walks into her office, her eyes focused on the latest mission report. She looks up to notice her frazzled student. Sakura's usually lovely pink hair was a mess, her red top and pink skirt were covered in dirt, her usual lovely green eyes were all red and puffy ... In short ... She looked absolutely dreadful.

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asks whilst still glancing at the mission report.

Sakura looks up and falls to the ground again howling, "I SAW NARUTO KISSING HINATA HYUUGA!"

Inner Sakura mirrors the actions of her outer self. Sakura and inner Sakura cover their eyes in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

Hoping no one hears the extraordinary loud outburst, Tsunade closes the door behind her. "_Well that's an interesting turn of events. Wait a minute ... why is she upset …I thought Sakura fancied Sasuke."_ Tsunade thinks.

"Are they married?" Tsunade asks waiting for an answer.

"No" Sakura responds.

"Did he get on one knee and propose?" Tsunade asks again.

"No." Sakura says again, more confidently.

"Are they even dating?" Tsunade asks.

"No. I don't think so." Sakura says again, her crying subsiding.

"Well, what are you doing here? Now go and tell him you like him before it's too late!" Tsunade says finally.

Sakura stifles her sobbing and looks up at her sensei, "That will work?"

Too distracted to finish reading the report, she slams it down on her desk. "It had better! I can't have you walking around like this. How are you able to do anything? Now get going!" Tsunade screams angrily.

Sakura smiles for the first time in hours, and gets off her knees.

"You're right! I am so much prettier than that ugly Hyuuga girl. There is no way Naruto would prefer her over me!" Sakura says determinedly.

"_I didn't say she was prettier! But hey … whatever works." _Tsunade thinks to herself

"Look at me … I am the perfect catch!" Sakura continues talking herself up, running her hands sexily over her slender hips.

Inner Sakura imagines herself in a bikini and looks at herself in a mirror, turning this way and that, _**"DAMN STRAIGHT!"**_

"_Well I wouldn't go that far."_

With her green eyes ablaze and her soft pink hair billowing out, Sakura readies herself to win back Naruto's affection.

Inner Sakura starts waking an over-sized cartoon-like hammer against the palm of her hand, **_"Lets go get her!"_ **Even outer Sakura was frightened by the murderous intent of her inner self. Tsunade watches her stomp out of the office, fists clenched. She wonders whether she should warn Naruto of his approaching doom, _"Nah!"_

* * *

Lying on her stomach with her legs in the air, Hinata reminisces on her bed about the day's events, continually having to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming. She smiles. _"My first ever kiss with a boy was with Naruto-kun."_ Hinata can still feel his lips and the touch of his hands all over her body. 

She begins to blush remembering Naruto's reaction as she took her jacket off. _"He couldn't take his eyes off me."_ Hinata still couldn't believe it. No one had ever actually found her attractive.

After returning her to her front door, Naruto had decided that they would spend every morning together trying to strengthen her byakugan. Once certain she could see his chakra flow, they would begin trying to hit his chakra points. Naruto looked a bit apprehensive about the last part of his plan.

Hinata had simply nodded at every suggestion. The day was quickly becoming way too much for her to handle. When parting, she embarrassingly closed her eyes, leaned forward slightly and puckered her lips. Quickly realising what a fool she must look like, she had quickly reversed the action, and went a rather crimson shade of red. Luckily Naruto had been distracted by the watching servants.

Hinata laughs to herself, _"I am so glad he didn't see that!"_

When Naruto had finally disappeared from sight, Hinata's blood had drained entirely from her face, and she had collapsed. The servants quickly scurried to her aid and had carried her to her bedroom. _"No doubt I have not heard the end of that."_ Hinata says to herself rather ashamedly. Hinata's dreamy state is interrupted by a soft knock at her door.

"What is it?" Hinata asks.

"Dinner is ready miss. Would you like to join your family at the table?" The servant responds from the other side of the doorway.

Tonight Hinata didn't want anyone to ruin this day. "Not tonight thank you. Can you please pass on my apologies to my father?"

Hinata hears the sound of fading footsteps hurrying back down the hallway.

Hinata sighs and gets up, "Time to catch some sleep so I am ready for Naruto-kun tomorrow morning."

After removing her night attire, she slides under the covers in nothing but her panties and pulls the sheet over her body up to her chin as she drifts off to sleep, a smile adorning her soft features.

* * *

The next morning Hinata wakes an hour before her alarm was set to go off. Jumping out of bed, she scrambles to her closet, "_Naruto-kun will be here in three hours … I have to get ready!"_

Opening the closet door she rummages through her clothes. _"Black jacket … back jacket … black jacket … black jacket,"_ she skips ahead, _"Mesh top …. Mesh top … mesh top … Arghhh,"_ She skips ahead further, _"Three quarter pants … three quarter pants …",_ she skips ahead some more.

Hinata begins to now rifle through her old clothing, "Ack! Too small."

Her eyes widen and she begins throwing the selected outfit onto the edge of her bed. Looking down at the apparel and back at her near naked body, "I dunno!" she says shyly to no body but herself.

Inner Hinata responds, _**"I don't know about you, but I can still fit in them."**_

Deciding there is only one way to find out, Hinata reaches for the smaller three-quarter pants and begins to place one foot in them. Hinata then stops to think, _"I won't be doing any sparring with Naruto-kun today, simply observing him ..."_

Reluctantly putting the pants to one side, Hinata ventures towards the top drawer of her tall boy. Opening it she beings to rifle through its contents, looking for something she bought years ago but has never worn. Her eyes widen as she finds the things she was looking for. Holding the edges up for all to see, she gazes at a rather small g-string.

Inner Hinata shouts in outright dismay, _**"I am definitely not wearing that!"**_

Ignoring the voice in her head, Hinata throws the piece of underwear on the bed and rummages some more."Yes ... found it!"

Inner Hinata, _**"Oh no"**_ she covers her arms over her breasts as if they were naked, _**"No way ..."**_

Hinata now holds up a rather racy lace bra.

Putting her arms through the straps, she reaches back to fasten the bra. _"I can't even imagine how this is going to fit?"_ She plants her face on the bed and tries with all her might to get the clasp to reach. She begins kicking her legs with the sheer effort, as if this may._"GOT IT!" _Hinata hops up and looks at herself in the mirror. The bra was clearly too small, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Hinata thought she looked pretty good.

Hinata then looks at the g-string and reluctantly sheds her comfortable panties. Putting one leg in then the next, she pulls them to her hips. Thankfully she had inherited her mother's genes for she didn't have any body hair. If that wasn't the case, wearing this piece of clothing would have been entirely inapproriate, and out of the question.

Having successfully accomplished her first mission, she now begins to step into her small three-quarter pants. Again she assesses her appearance in the full length mirror. _"No mushroom top ... check."_ She turns to have a look at her behind and bends a little. _"It clearly doesn't leave much to the imagination ... but I only plan on seeing Naruto-kun today."_

Next she turns to her size six mesh top.

Inner Hinata bites her nails,_ **"I'm scared?"**_

She reaches for it like it is a time bomb, and very carefully puts it on. Surprisingly the meshy material was very stretchy and fitted easy. The only issue being the fact that the gaps between the mesh were now a little larger. Her erotic bra was clearly visible as would other things should she become excited.

Inner Hinata turns her body this way and that, checking herself out, she nods approvingly, _**"We're going to lose our virginity today ... I can feel it in my bones."**_

With an hour to go, Hinata waits nervously on the edge of her bed. _"There is no way I can let any of my family see me like this."_ Hinata begins to tap her fingers together. On occasion, she looks out her window to see if she can see anyone approach.

* * *

Already forgetting the events that occurred yesterday in the Hyuuga household, Naruto stands ready to knock on Hinata's front door,_ "I hope I get to kiss Hinata-chan some more." _

Naruto giggles like a pervert,"He He He He".

As his knuckles are about to hit the door, Hinata opens it quickly and blurts out, "I am ready Naruto-kun ... let's go."

Hinata watches Naruto's eyes take a quick snapshot of her before they roll back into the back of his head and he drops to the floor with a large thud.

"Naruto-kun ..." Hinata whispers as she covers her mouth with her hand in concern.

Seeing that Naruto had simply fainted, she stifles a shy laugh and blushes, "_Not exactly the reaction I wanted ... it was better."_

Inner Sakura nods,_**"YEP! ... Definitely way too sexy to be seen in public. I am outright dangerous."**_

"Naruto-kun ..." Hinata says a little louder hoping he will come too.

Hinata turns back to look inside her house hoping no one had heard them. She reaches up to the door knob and as quietly as she can, pulls it shut. Hinata then attempts to lift Naruto over his shoulder, but he was too heavy for her small frame. She then grabs each of Naruto's hands in hers and begins to drag him away from the house. Sliding along his back, Hinata can't help but gaze lovingly at the genuine smile plastered across his face.

Eventually dragging Naruto behind a nearby tree, she kneels next to him and places both hands on his chest to give him a gentle shake, "Naruto-kun ... please wake up." Nothing. Instead of raising her voice, Hinata leans closer to Naruto's ear and repeats her plea, "Naruto-kun ... please ... please wake-up."

Naruto suddenly sits upright, and his head collides with Hinata's. Both of them begin to rub there sore foreheads and scream in unison, "OUCH OUCH OUCH!" Having eased the pain, they both look at each and blush.

Laughing apologetically, Naruto turns to Hinata and says, "Sorry Hinata-cha ... What happened?" Naruto tries to remember. "I was at your door when I ..."

His eyes widen in shock realisation as he looks at Hinata from head to toe and back again. Hinata sits there quietly letting Naruto have his fill.

"WOW HINATA-CHAN ... YOU LOOK AMAZING." Naruto goes even more crimson.

"_Hinata-chan is showing much more leg today, they are so smooth ... and her pants ... they seem tighter, they are showing off every contour of her slender leg."_ Not wearing her usually heavy jacket, Naruto gulps daring to look at her mesh top once more; it was hugging her womanly figure so much so that it didn't simply drape over her curves; hiding them, but rather accentuated them. Naruto could even see a type of bra that he had seen on the very rare occasion he was in the women's bath house. It was black lace, and see-through in the places he wanted to see most. Naruto leans in to get a better look, and squints. Being mere inches from her chest, some drool escape the side of his mouth as he smiles as if this was the first time he had ever been near a pair of breasts.

"Naruto-kun ...Naruto-kun ..." Hinata stammers going crimson in embarrassment.

Holding his close position, Naruto looks up into Hinata's embarrassed eyes, and snaps out of it. He scrambles backwards hurriedly and his back knocks into the nearby tree. "I AM SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN ..." Naruto turns a shade of red never before seen, "I HAVE JUST NEVER SEEN ANYONE LOOK SO AWESOME ..."

Naruto calms a little and quickly continues, "It's like you have your own sexy jutsu!

Turning to make sure no one is around, he whispers a secret to Hinata, "Best be careful with it, it has the opposite effect on girls, they tend to turn extremely violent."

Hinata laughs, "I will remember that."

Naruto stands up with Hinata following suit.

"Well we might as well make a start." Naruto says matter-of-factly.

Hinata nods, "Right"

"Byakugan!" She says in quietly, activating her bloodline limit.

Naruto begins to shed his jacket and top, and stuffs them in his backpack. Hinata grins broadly and wonders if she is ever going to get use to this.

Inner Hinata screams in fan girl delight_, "_**TAKE IT ALLLLLL OFF!"**

Hinata's voice getting slightly bolder, "Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto, finishing stuffing his clothes in his backpack, looks up, "Hmm?"

Hinata's palms get sweaty. "I may have to stay extremely close to you to pick up your chakra circulatory system... Until my eyes get stronger that is ..."

"Of course Hinata-chan ... I think I will like this training very much."

Naruto's frank admission makes Hinata's heart sing with joy. Her confidence soars 1000 fold and her flushed cheeks return to their normally colouring. She leans in and kisses him passionately. Her eyes close as she slides her tongue inside his mouth. She finds her hands tenderly grabbing Naruto's behind, pulling him in closer. Naruto returns the passionate embrace.

Breaking for air, they both smile from ear to ear sheepishly. Lost for words, Naruto bounds off.

Placing her complete trust in Naruto, Hinata follows in hot pursuit, practically spooning him as they leap through the forest. Hinata keeps her focus purely on the very faint flickering movement of Naruto's chakra.

* * *

Having reached their hidden destination, Naruto clasps his hands together, making the relevant hand sign and shouts, "Shadow-clone jutsu." 

Before Hinata knew it she was surrounded by five half naked Naruto's.

Inner Hinata falters, _**"This is too much."**_

Hinata faints.

Each of the shadow-clones goes to Hinata's aid and attempts to wake her up. One of them trying to do this in a much more perverted manner.

The original Naruto runs in shouting, "Hey you pervert, get your hands off Hinata-chan!"

The behaved clones notice the perverted clones hands squeezing Hinata-chan's breasts; they stop trying to wake Hinata and begin to pulverise him.

The original Naruto, seeing that Hinata is alright turns his attention to his clones. "Alright ... you all have stuff to do, now get to it."

The shadow clones stop brawling and get up. They each nod to the original. With four of them immediately dispersing, the perverted one remains, looking slightly battered and bruised, "I think I need to go to the hospital!"

Naruto loses his temper, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"EEK ..." The fifth Naruto turns and runs off limping.

Naruto sits cross-legged in front of the beautiful Hinata, and waits for her to come too.

* * *

Not long after, Hinata comes too and notices Naruto watching her. She rubs her eyes, remembering the cause of her fainting spell, "Sorry Naruto-kun ... I was caught by surprise." 

Naruto dismisses her apology with the way of his hand, "No need for that ..."

Hinata wonders whether the real one is still with her.

As if reading her mind, Naruto answers, "I just had to get some other stuff done in a hurry. But the good news is that you have the original and the best Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

Deciding to hurry things along so she can spend some quality time with Naruto she activates her Byakugan, and slides herself a lot closer to Naruto.

Naruto, in a meditation like pose, decides to hold each of Hinata's hands and closes his eyes. Hinata gasps, but doesn't say a thing. She simply concentrates on trying to find Naruto's chakra flow again.

Having little success, she tries different tacts. Having tried nearly everything she knows, she begins to wonder if she had imagined it all. Her confidence wanes, and her mind begins to lose focus. Five half-naked Naruto's invade her mind.

She again sees the flicker.

Inner Hinata gasps in realisation, _**"Nooooo wayyyyyy ..."**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows on from Chapter 6. But things are getting much more complicated with multiple story arcs beginning to unfold.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 7: COMPLICATIONS

* * *

Having spent hours in meditation trying to activate the second stage of his muscular enhancement; without any success, Naruto opens his eyes and eases his hold on Hinata's hands. 

"So ... how did it go?" Naruto asks. He notices Hinata sweating profusely.

A great big smile encompasses Hinata's features. "This close, I believe I am beginning to be able to tell the difference between your muscular structure, and your actual chakra flow."

Inner Hinata snickers, _**"Who would have thought, that being such a pervert would help!"**_

"EXCELLENT!" Naruto nods really impressed with Hinata's quick progress. However inside he is a little saddened as he didn't want their time together to be so short.

Sensing the slight anxiety, Hinata falls even more in love and continues, "However if I am more than a foot away, I lose it."

Naruto brightens. "Well before we continue, let's see if you are on the right path. I want you to hit a chakra point." Naruto stands up.

Hinata gasps, "Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nods, "Sure I'm sure! And don't worry; I think I should be ok."

Stepping closer to Naruto-kun, her hardened nipples grazing his bare chest, Hinata rather uncomfortably arcs her neck to look down. She begins to draw chakra to her hands, and locates an easy chakra point which shouldn't hurt too much.

"And go for one of the harder chakra points ..." Naruto adds.

"But the harder ones hurt more Naruto-kun!" Hinata says concerned.

Naruto holds his ground.

Hinata begs, "Perhaps we should wait until a medical ninja is available to supervise."

Naruto glares getting a little impatient.

"Oh .. alright!" Hinata folds.

Drawing more chakra, she finds a much more difficult chakra point, one surrounding his heart. It was typically very small, and very hard to hit as it was surrounded by layers and layers of protective muscle. In battle it could hardly ever be hit, but with Naruto leaving himself completely open, it would be the perfect test. Hinata then draws her elbow back and with all her strength, drives her palm against Naruto's chest.

Thinking he would be alright, Naruto is caught by surprise as he collapses to his knees coughing.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouts in a very worried voice, and goes to her knees also to hold him up by his shoulders.

"I am guessing it worked." Naruto says bemused.

"Umm ..." Hinata checks, and indeed his chakra system had been stopped but only momentarily. His chakra enhanced muscles, still glowing in that brilliant blue hue, had absorbed most of the impact. "It worked Naruto-kun ... I'm sorry I hurt you."

Naruto looks up, and wobbles to his feet.

"I asked for it. And it proves you are on the right track. So it was worth it." Naruto still holds his chest, a small amount of blood escaping from one side of his mouth.

Hinata steps in and lovingly dabs the blood away. Naruto feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The pain was definitely well worth the attention.

* * *

Wondering down the streets of Konoha carrying some grocery bags, the Naruto clone makes his way back to his apartment. 

In some nearby bushes, Sakura waits in ambush. Seeing Naruto approach, she begins to put her plan into action.

Bumping into Sakura, Naruto exclaims, "Sakura-chan! Where did you come from?" He was genuinely happy to see her as always, but looks around slightly puzzled.

"Oh Naruto-kun ... fancy seeing you here!" Sakura responds rather rehearsed.

Ignoring the odd statement, Naruto cheerfully continues, "You will be pleased to know that I am at this very minute trying to work out a way to activate that second stage thing you were seeking yesterday."

Sakura frowns. _"He is not working on anything of the sort. He dares lie to my face."_ She calms her temper_, "Well at least he is not with that Hinata-pig."_

The two of them walk up to Naruto's apartment to drop off his groceries.

After packing everything away, Naruto begins to notice Sakura's attire. She was wearing her sexy knee high boots, and her tight black bike shorts. Over her bike pants she was wearing a light pink short skirt which had slits up either slide to give her greater manoeuvrability when fighting. The combination showed off plenty of her upper leg. And by god ... were her legs nice. For many a year he had dreamed of being allowed to touch them. Of being Sakura's boyfriend.

During his most recent encounter with Sasuke, Naruto had seen Sakura shed a tear over their lost friend. At first he denied it, but the more and more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sakura still loved Sasuke. It had almost torn his heart in two. But finally he was beginning to realise that he would never be nothing more than a friend.

Continuing his upward observation of Sakura, she was wearing a darker pink top and her black elbow length gloves. Her Leaf head-band was being used to keep her short, pink hair tied back.

Naruto gazes into her eyes. He had always been amazed at their colour, such a beautiful shade of green. And they had such a fierceness to them when she was mad.

Naruto watches her turn and make her way to his bed. He stands mesmerised as Sakura's hips move from side to side, her short skirt billowing with her graceful movements.

Inner Sakura shouts instructions, _**"That's right ... move those hips ... left ... right ... left ... right!"**_

Wiping the evil smile from her face, Sakura turns back to face Naruto and sits on his bed. Legs slightly spread to offer him a nicer view.

"So what are you up to today?" Sakura asks.

Tearing his gaze away from between Sakura's legs, Naruto looks at the movement in his pants, and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. _"STOP IT! NOT NOW!" _Naruto decides it best not to make eye contact.

"Well ... I should be visiting Kakashi-sensei in hospital right about now; I should also be in a meeting with Tsunade. The other me should be eating lunch at the ramen shop ..." Naruto checks his closet, "Good ... It seems I have also finished my cleaning ... So that simply leaves the original me training with Hinata-chan."

Sakura jumps up and screams in fury, "WHAT! YOU'RE A SHADOW-CLONE?"

Naruto timidly steps back looking at the stains on his roof, _"Why is she so mad?"_ He looks for an escape route, "Di ... Didn't ... Didn't you know?"

Sakura's blood boils, and through clenched teeth she asks, "With Hinata again hey? What are you two doing?"

Naruto sits next to Sakura and breathes a sigh of relief thinking the threat over, his eyes still gazing at everything but her, "Funny story that. It seems the Byakugan can't see my chakra circulatory system due to the muscle thing. You should have seen her Hyuuga clan's reaction. They all couldn't see a thing ..." Naruto laughs thinking Sakura would laugh with him. But he is met with utter silence. He muffles his merriment and continues. "Ah-hem ... during yesterday's training; Hinata-chan was able to see something after I took my top off. So we are going to see how far we can take it. It also gives me a good chance to see if I can figure out how to activate the second stage."

Naruto then stops abruptly thinking it best to keep the remainder of the events to himself. He doesn't want to give her any reason to hit him again. Although it would be painless, Naruto wanted to spend as much time with Sakura as possible.

Sakura jealously asks, "Whose idea was it to take your shirt off?"

Naruto looks on puzzled. _"There was much more interesting things in that story than that."_

Thinking nothing bad could come of it, Naruto answers innocently, "Well I asked if it would help, and Hinata-chan said it would. So off it came."

Naruto hears a deep growling sound emanate from Sakura's throat_, "Does she have a demon inside of her too?" _He ponders the thought. _"It would explain a lot."_

Sakura was well versed on how the Byakugan worked. _"There is absolutely no reason whatsoever why taking off his shirt would have aided her birthright ability. Naruto is a stupid blind moron ... And that Hinata Hyuuga ... she is more devious then I thought."_

Inner Sakura sulks_**"I wish I could see Naruto with his top off."**_

"I think I may ask Hinata-chan out on a date or something ... what do you think Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks seeking advice from one of his closest female friends.

A look of utter madness sets upon Sakura's face. Naruto steps away from her thinking she's about to explode, "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asks; more concerned about his well-being then hers at the moment.

Sakura stands and with a quick flick of her wrist, she unsheathes her kunai and throws them all at the Naruto-clone. With the first one hitting home, the clone disperses in a cloud of smoke. The remaining kunai lodge in the front door. If the clone had remained, they would have pierced his eyes and his groin.

Sakura paces back and forth trying to think of how she should proceed.

* * *

After a number of weeks training with Naruto, with her Byakugan activated, Hinata was now able to clearly see Naruto's chakra circulatory system from almost any range. With the intensity of her training, she could now use her bloodline limit almost all day and could see so much further than before. And tuning in to finer details was a walk in the park. She could count the number of freckles on an ant, miles away. It was immensely disconcerting at first having to think of Naruto-kun in a sexual context, but it was now second nature for her. She blushes momentarily and laughs shyly. 

But that wasn't the best part of her new found ability. When activated she could find Naruto's chakra anywhere, no matter where he was, no matter what time of day. It wasn't that she could clearly make him out; she could just sense his whereabouts.

Walking through the front door of her house she clumsily bumps into Neji,

"I have been looking for you ..." Neji says rather angrily.

Hinata looks on pondering what Neji is up to.

"We haven't trained for ages ... Let us go cousin."

Before Hinata has a chance to respond, Neji drags her to the training ground to where her father and sister, Hanabi await. Hinata tries to fight but was caught too off balance to effectively counter.

"BEGIN!" Lord Hiashi shouts quickly noticing Hinata's reluctance.

Hinata hears her father whisper to her little sister, "Now watch Neji carefully! You will learn a lot from him."

Angrily Hinata shouts, "BYAKUGAN!" She hadn't told anyone of her startling development, but she was now enraged and ready to show everyone what Naruto had given her.

The number of veins carrying chakra to Hinata's eyes had increased dramatically to cater for the immense increase in the flow of chakra. Her veins throbbed with the enormity of her new found power. She takes up the gentle fist style stance.

The Byakugan was not only the only thing that had improved. In order to hit Naruto's chakra points effectively, she had to increase her strength to penetrate the incredible protective barrier of his muscular anatomy.

But not only that; Naruto made her believe in herself. He made her feel confident in her abilities, and her appearance. He never once looked down at her as though she was a failure ... in fact; he thought she was an incredible ninja. And he thought she was beautiful. Nothing else in the world mattered to her more.

Neji notices immediately Hinata's increased confidence. But he's not overly concerned by that, her eyes however were another matter. Lord Hiashi had failed to notice as Hinata's back was to him.

Neji activates his bloodline limit. _"WHAT THE ..."_ He stumbles back taken completely by surprise. Her chakra was raging like a storm in a tea-cup. _"How is it Hinata has become so strong?"_

Hinata charges in. Her strikes executed perfectly. Neji is kept busy trying to dodge them, _"DAMN!!! She is striking with pin point accuracy, and the sheer power behind each thrust ... UNBELIEABLE! ... If any of those hit, she could destroy my chakra points permanently."_

In fear Neji shouts, "STOP THE FIGHT". But Hinata doesn't hear him through her fury.

Neji in a panic quickly shouts, "EIGHT TRIGRAMS EMPTY PALM" and goes into a defensive spin trying to block Hinata's advance. Lord Hiashi stands up bewildered. Neji had never used this technique with his weak daughter before.

With her Byakugan Hinata begins to navigate the surface of the shield looking for weaknesses. Glaring, she finds numerous flaws and smiles. "_This will require finesse rather than strength." _Hinata, placing her feet together, begins to wave her arms around releasing immensely accurate tendrils of chakra, striking the weaknesses in Neji's so called absolute defence.

Inside the field, Neji spins and notices the penetrating tendrils of chakra. _"She ... has found a way in? It can't be." _He attempts to spin faster to strengthen his defence, but still Hinata manages to break through. Eventually one hits his shoulder and he screams in agony. The shield collapses as he begins to fall.

Hinata, without hesitation, runs at him and with a single strike to his chest, sends him flying back. Neji's spine slams against a wooden pillar at the opposite end of the field, breaking it in half with the sheer force of his momentum.

"Arghhhh!!!" Neji grunts. He attempts to stand but he is paralysed. Blood gushes out of his mouth. The beat of his heart falters as it tries to keep pumping blood through his body. It struggles ... his heart stops.

Hinata runs up to Neji unapologetically, _"He asked for it."_ Kneeling next to him she clasps her hands together and thumps his chest repeatedly to try and get his heart started again. "_I think I went a bit far."_

Lord Hiashi, with Hanabi runs up to his fallen nephew.

Hinata successfully manages to start his heart, and begins to massage his chakra points, attempting to quicken his recovery by reinvigorating his chakra circulatory system. With his strength returning, Neji opens his eyes and looks up at Hinata with sheer amazement. His clothing and face splattered with his own blood.

Lord Hiashi turns on Hinata and finally sees what was at first hidden from his view ... Hinata's eyes.

Without saying a word to his daughter, he activates his Byakugan. His eyes glaze over in startled wonderment. "What have you done?"

Hinata stands defiantly, "I have been training with Naruto-kun."

"But what use is that? We can't see his chakra circulatory system."

"I can." Hinata says with confidence, "And training with him has resulted in some rather unexpected benefits ... don't you think father?"

Hundreds of thoughts immediately scramble Hiashi's mind as he tries to make sense of what has occurred before him this very day.

Hanabi tugs at her father's shirt, "Does this mean Hinata is now the favourite daddy, and I'm the failure?" she asks concerned.

Hiashi looks down at his youngest daughter and back to Hinata. Her eyes glisten with tears at her younger sister's innocent remark.

"_What a terrible father I am."_ He falls to his knees in despair thinking of all the things he has ever said and thought about his eldest child.

* * *

Early the following day, Hinata packs her things ready to meet up with Naruto. He hadn't officially asked her out yet due to the focus on her training, but she felt that today was the day. 

Quickly exiting the front door, she trips over.

"EEEKK!" Hinata screams and puts her hands out to brace her fall.

Turning angrily to find the source of her unflattering fall, she finds Neji fast asleep on the door step. He begins to slowly awaken

"_I guess a kick in the back has that effect"_ Hinata postulates.

"Hinata ... I was hoping to catch you before you left. You have been leaving so early of late." Neji yawns.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed recovering?" Hinata asks.

Ignoring her insincere concern, Neji continues, "I was hoping to join you and Naruto in training today."

Inner Hinata yells at the top of her voice, hoping Neji will hear, _**"WHY OF COURSE YOU DO! AND NO ... YOU CAN'T COME!"**_

Slightly curious as to whether someone else of the Hyuuga clan may be able to emulate her results, and not really having the right to dismiss her cousin's request, she nods reluctantly.

* * *

Naruto paces back and forth in genuine concern, "Hinata-chan is never late." He had a lot of things on his mind. After the events in his apartment a few weeks ago, Sakura had ignored him for a time. It seems asking dating advice was strictly forbidden. He didn't know that but he wouldn't do it again. 

Naruto had sought her out the following day to apologise but had stumbled across Sakura arguing with the Fifth Hokage about her selection in an A-ranked mission. It seems a medical ninja was required. From the screams emanating from behind closed doors, it seems Sakura was refusing to go. Naruto would have nearly given his left foot to go on an A-ranked mission. Panicking at the sound of a nearby noise, and the fear of being caught eavesdropping on the Fifth Hokage, Naruto had quickly dispersed and did not get to hear the outcome of the argument.

From the strange note Sakura had left in his apartment, it seems Sakura wasn't the victor, _"and what a strange note"_. He pulls it from his pocket to read it again:

"Don't do anything stupid while I am gone."

XXX

Sakura

"_What's that suppose to mean ... I do stupid things all the time! ... And what's with these crosses."_ Sighing in frustration he puts the letter back in his pocket.

"That's it ..." Naruto turns in the direction of the Hyuuga household.

Before he makes his way, Naruto notices two people approaching. Squinting, he notices Hinata at the rear biting her nails and looking rather squirmish. At the front was Neji.

Upon reaching him, Hinata stands next to Naruto.

"Hey Neji! It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Naruto smiles mischievously and scratches his spiky blond hair in confusion.

Neji steps forward, "My apologies Naruto for interrupting your training session with Hinata. But we had a sparring session the other day and well ..."

Too embarrassed to continue, Neji cuts his explanation short, "... she beat me."

"I was hoping you could do a similar thing for me?" Neji asks bowing very formally.

Naruto looks proudly at Hinata, and she smiles back in utter devotion.

Naruto thinks, "Well I guess we could give it a try."

"Thank you Naruto."

Hearing a rustling in the nearby trees, all three turn to look.

Rock Lee emerges from the forest in his unchanging green body suit, "I have been looking for you Neji-san? You are missing training with Tenten and Gai-sensei."

Neji responds, "I will be training with Naruto for a few days."

"_Hinata took two weeks, it should only take me a couple of days."_ Neji thinks to himself.

Naruto rolls his eyes at Hinata at Neji's boastfulness, and she giggles.

Neji turns his attention back to Naruto, "So how do we do this?"

Although outwardly calm, Neji was bursting at the seams to see the same kind of improvement in himself. He would be unstoppable. The greatest Hyuuga that ever lived.

"Well Hinata could only see my chakra circulatory system up close, once accustomed, we would extend the distance. At various points in time, I allowed Hinata to hit me with her gentle fist style technique to ensure it worked." Naruto explains, skipping the fun parts where he and Hinata had kissed.

Naruto sits cross-legged and waits for Neji to follow suit.

Finally getting the hint, Neji sits down and activates his Byakugan. Rock Lee, accepting the strange turn of events without explanation, sits down alongside Neji.

Neji begins staring at Naruto, leaning in closer. He feels a little awkward and turns a little red. He can't see anything, Naruto is simply all blue. There was no flickering as Hinata had earlier described. He tries harder, _"If Hinata can do it so can I."_

Seeing that Neji is struggling, Naruto reluctantly begins to take his shirt off.

Neji responds, "Whoa ... Whoa ... Whoa ... hold on there a second ...what are you doing?"

Rock Lee looks from Neji to Naruto and back again, trying to understand what is going on.

Naruto answers defensively, "Well Hinata said it may help?"

Neji flicks his head in the direction of Hinata, and glares at her with a look of disgust. Unable to offer a reasonable excuse, she turns a deep shade of red and avoids eye contact.

Inner Hinata comes to her defence_**, "I am not sorry."**_

Cutting her some slack, Neji responds, "That won't be necessary Naruto."

* * *

After many hours of sitting there examining Naruto's chakra, Hinata finally gets a little jealous, "All right Neji, if you haven't even seen anything by now? You never will." 

Naruto thanks Hinata silently, he was beginning to feel very awkward having Rock Lee and Neji stare at him for such a long period of time. And they had better things to do.

Rock Lee finally breaks the silence, "I SHALL WIN THIS STARING CONTEST."

Neji sighs inwardly and turns his attention to Naruto, "Can you please take your shirt off?"

Inner Hinata grabs her belly and billows out with laughter _**"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

Hinata turns crimson and stifles her own little laugh. Naruto looks to her seeking direction. His sheer bewilderment just makes Hinata laugh all the more. "_Awww he's so cute."_

Neji looks down ashamedly.

Rock Lee turns to his friend, and asks in all seriousness, "Do you want me to take my shirt off too?"

That was the final straw, Hinata begins giggling uncontrollably, mimicking her inner self.

Neji is so embarrassed he covers his face in shame. But through it, he gulps and begs, "Please Naruto!"

"Alright, but geez ... don't tell anyone!" Naruto reluctantly sheds his top.

Not passing up this chance to see Naruto topless, Hinata stares and lets some rather perverted thoughts wash over her. Inner Hinata dog whistles and drools a little.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and staring, Neji throws his arms up in the air. "I GIVE UP! I CAN'T DO IT. I CANT SEE ANYTHING. NADA ... ZIP ...!"

Rock Lee still stares at Naruto's bare chest, not giving up his own weird self-motivated challenge.

Naruto quickly takes this chance to put his top back on.

Rock Lee finally blinks and stands next to Neji pumping his fist in excitement and hooting like a girl, "ALRIGHT! I WIN THE STARING CONTEST!"

Hinata breathes a huge sigh of relief. _"I am special!"_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 7. I must warn readers that at a certain point in the story I revert back to extracts from Manga chapters 311 to 316; where Naruto is introduced to nature chakra manipulation. Although the chapters that follow will mirror the same form of training, I will refrain from mentioning it too much and concentrate on what happens after.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 8: REUNIONS

* * *

Neji was kneeling in the main branch's sunken garden; waiting to meet with Lord Hiashi. He was cursing himself for not being able to duplicate his cousin's progress, _"Hinata has clearly surpassed me. At least I can still beat Rock Lee."_ He had parted ways with his childhood friend earlier; having advised him that he had family matters to attend to. 

Lord Hiashi silently walks up from behind, "So have you been able to duplicate Hinata's feat?" he asks abruptly, curtailing the polite formalities.

"I failed ..." Neji bows his head in shame. These were not words he was use to.

"I spent all morning staring at Naruto and could not see any sign of his chakra circulatory system." Neji stops short of mentioning the embarrassing fact that he actually asking Naruto to take his shirt off.

Hiashi dips his head in thought. "You can go Neji."

Pacing back in forth Hiashi decides that he must seek an answer to this riddle. Short of abducting the boy, he realises he has only one option.

* * *

Tsunade sits at her desk going through the myriad of the day's paperwork, "_So many missions ... so few Ninja."_ She was just glad that Kakashi had made a full recovery and had decided that he and Yamato would train the boy further, _"I wonder what he has in mind?"_ Having trouble restraining her curiosity, she hears a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" she demands rather angrily.

The figure opens the door and walks inside.

"Lord Hiashi ... what an unexpected surprise ... what do you want?" Tsunade asks wanting to get this over and done with.

Lord Hiashi dips his head in formal acknowledgement and asks gracefully, "I wish to employ the services of Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade drops her pen and looks up. Hiashi had definitely got her attention.

"He is unavailable ... What services do you require? Perhaps I can give you someone else."

Lord Hiashi had not wished to divulge too much information, "It must be him."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had finally been left alone. Her victory over her cousin Neji was a huge milestone; it had proven all her hard work had been worthwhile. If only he could say the same about himself. He was no closer to finding the solution to accessing his strength or his speed; the initiation was simply innate, and beyond his control. 

He glances to the quiet Hinata who had been sitting next to him silently for some time now. She was smiling and shyly avoiding eye contact. Ever since they had seriously started training, she had stopped using her sexy jutsu. Naruto was in two minds whether that was a good thing for on one hand he was losing sleep and had trouble focusing. Cold showers had definitely become the norm for a while. On the other hand, he had missed seeing Hinata in her rather revealing, tight-fitting clothing.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks.

Hinata looks at Naruto taking note of his usual outfit; his orange pants were slightly too short and his orange and black coloured jacket was zipped to the neck. She was a little disappointed at the coverage.

Having got her attention, Naruto continues, "We should celebrate."

"What for?" Hinata asks unknowingly.

Naruto laughs, "Your victory of course. It won't be long before everyone knows what happened." Naruto blushes a little and scratches his head, "It will be like a ... a date."

Inner Hinata nods, _**"Told you so! Now get over there and rip all his clothes off."**_

Hinata had become very woozy and was beginning to sway from side to side.

Naruto was becoming use to Hinata's unusual dizzy spells; he crawls over to her and holds her upright. In the back of his mind he wonders if what he was doing was classified as stupid.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto says a little saddened. _"Perhaps she doesn't want to be seen with me ... I can't blame her for that."_

"I would love to..." Hinata responds tenderly, "I have been waiting for you to ask me for what seems a life-time Naruto-kun."

"AH-HEM!" Kakashi coughs leaning over them.

Hinata and Naruto both scream in fright, "ARGGHHhhhHHHhhHHHH"

Naruto with his fist clenched in fury, jumps up, "Kakashi-sensei … you could have at least knocked!"

Kakashi looks around for the seemingly visible door. Hinata was looking guilty, like she was caught red-handed with her hand caught in the cooky jar.

"Ok ... it's time to train. Hinata, you are welcome to stay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS A MODIFIED EXTRACT FROM MANGA 311 TO 316 **

"He he he!" Naruto responds awkwardly as he gets up and faces his sensei.

With both hands in his pockets, Kakashi senses something is amiss, "What is it now?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Naruto answers. He had been looking forward to this training ever since meeting up with Kakashi in the hospital.

"Just like I said back at the hospital, we're going to be training to have you develop an ultimate ninjitsu to call your own. A jutsu superior to even rasengan. To do that you will need to have command of two chakra control techniques, physical and spatial recomposition." Kakashi holds up two fingers for visual effect.

"Physical and special ... recomposition?" Naruto looks on already lost.

Kakashi begins his chidori, "Exactly ... take chidori. You physically reconstitute your chakra to resemble electricity. Then you spatially recompose it to discharge. Thus determining the strength and scope of the attack."

Naruto looks on.

"In that sense you could say that, unlike chidori, rasengan is a jutsu relying only on extremely advanced spatial recomposition since the jutsu compresses chakra by spinning it at violently high speeds. It doesn't have any need for physical recomposition."

Naruto nods, pretending to understand, "Physical recomposition. I see. I see."

"Physical recomposition will be an absolute necessity for you to acquire a jutsu surpassing rasengan."

Naruto was practically bursting with excitement, "Makes sense to me. Alright! Time for physical recomposition."

Hinata however, although following, wasn't sure where Kakashi was heading with this. She pulls her knees up to her chin and listens intently.

"But acquiring that technique takes an enormous amount of time. I was just about to explain how we're going to greatly reduce that time penalty back at the hospital." Kakashi pauses for dramatic effect, "We are going to use the shadow-clone technique. Although I can't produce as many shadow clones as you, I can use the shadow clone jutsu as well, so I know the effect it has on the user."

"What is it?" Naruto asks unknowingly.

Hinata was completely lost now.

Kakashi was a little surprised, "So you haven't noticed yet eh? When you release the jutsu, and experience and knowledge gained by the clones will transfer back to the original body."

Naruto scratches his head in thought, "Yeah … I guess I just never really thought anything of it."

Kakashi continues, "Obviously, this attribute makes shadow clones ideal for recon missions, observing an enemies camp, infiltration and information gathering."

"Right ... but what does that have to do with speeding up my training?" Naruto asks.

Hinata giggles for she now understood, but she keeps her silence. _"Best to let Naruto-kun figure it out."_

Kakashi sighs wondering how Jiraiya-sama had taught this kid a jutsu like the rasengan, "I'll guess I'll have to explain that too."

"C'mon … C'mon" Naruto shouts impatiently.

"If two of your clones go through the exact same training, then you end up getting twice the benefit from it. To put it another way, if you have two clones doing the same training, you accomplish the same amount in half the time … and with three, in a third …"

Naruto's eyes widen in sudden realisation.

Hinata smiles, _"It's about time. I wonder just how many Naruto-kun can make. I have seen him do five."_

Kakashi continues, "And with a thousand, in one thousandth."

"Now I get it …"

"With a thousand clones, something that would normally take twenty years, would take a week." Kakashi adds for Naruto's benefit.

Hinata wonders absentmindedly_, "Why does Kakashi keep mentioning 'thousands'? … Big numbers will only confuse Naruto-kun."_

Naruto screams, "AH-HA!!! NOW I GET IT."

Kakashi smiles, "We're going to start work on chakra nature manipulation. While we train you're to have at least 1000 clones working with you at all times."

Hinata's ears twitch, _"I must be hearing things."_

"So this is why you're so strong Kakashi-sensei! You've been training like this all your life huh!" Naruto asks.

Kakashi answers, "Actually, I have never trained like this once."

Naruto is puzzled, "Huh? Why? You can do shadow clones too!"

"Like I said, I don't have your stamina or your level of chakra, so I can't maintain the jutsu for that long. Since its splits the chakra evenly among the clones, ninja with low chakra capacities, like me, can't use it to its full potential."

Naruto asks bewildered, "Huh. Really? So I have more chakra than you?"

"You have at least twice as much." Kakashi answers but he wasn't entirely sure of the depths of Naruto's own chakra.

"For real … MAN I'M AWESOME!"

"And if Yamato doesn't suppress the nine-tails chakra, it could be 100 times more." Kakashi says with added emphasis forgetting Hinata was there,_ "oh shit!"_

Naruto and Hinata look on aghast. She stares at Naruto with complete and utter shock, _"100 times? ... Whats a nine-tails?"_

Kakashi quickly continues, "That's why you're the only one who can handle this kind of training, Naruto."

Captain Yamato, joining the little gathering, then interrupts, "Kakashi-san asked me to help out with your training ..." Hesees Hinata sitting there and coughs, "You'll need me to help suppress you're ... ah-hem ... more latent chakra."

"Thanks a bunch!" Naruto says genuinely grateful for the assistance, oblivious to the secret that Kakashi had let slip.

Kakashi starts with a basic introduction. "Lets get started with the chakra nature manipulation training. There are five basic chakra used for jutsu. Fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. These five elements are the foundation of all jutsu, and the reason the five great countries are named as they are."

Yamato then adds, "Most peoples chakra naturally leans towards a certain nature. The Uchiha clan for example, were full of people with an affinity to fire, thus, they were exceptionally skilled with fire element jutsu."

Kakashi continues, "Those matched with wind, are good with wind element jutsu, lightning with lightning element. Chidori is a lightning element jutsu for example."

Naruto interrupts, "So Sasuke is matched with both fire and lightning then?"

Kakashi ignores the question as the answer was obvious, "You on the other hand are a zero."

Hinata pipes up defending her man, "HE MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT A ZERO!" Inner Hinata activates her byakugan and takes up her fighting stance, ready to attack at a moments notice.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask and ignores her outburst, "We have no idea which nature your chakra leans towards Naruto." Kakashi rummages through his back pocket and pulls out some cards, "So we're going to check with these cards."

The card Kakashi was holding between his two fingers suddenly crumples, "If you're lightning natured, the paper gets crumpled. Wind nature, it gets cut in half. Fire, it burns. Water, it gets wet. Earth, it turns to dust. It's a unique paper that reacts to even the slightest amount of chakra."

Kakashi hands a piece to Naruto, "Channel some of your chakra into it and we'll know its nature immediately."

"Okay." Naruto stares at the card intently, the closes his eyes and channels some chakra.

"HAA!" Naruto stands there holding a card that has been split in two.

Hinata, now much more relaxed, claps gleefully.

Inner Hinata, with a piece of paper of her own, turns so no one can look and tears it in two with her bare hands, she then turns around and shows everyone, _**"Me and Naruto-kun are destined to be together. BELIEVE IT!"**_

"Wind nature manipulation training it is! Well then shall we begin?" Kakashi asks.

"In this training, you're going to place a leaf between your palms and try to cut it with only your chakra, until you manage to cut it in half."

Naruto with a look of determination shouts, "RIGHT … I AM ON IT. How many shadow clones should I make?"

"Hmmm … well … since its one leaf for each person …" Kakashi raises his finger and points to an extremely leafy tree, "About this many?"

Hinata looks on baffled.

Naruto makes the relevant hand signs, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!!"

Suddenly thousands of Naruto's surround the overwhelmed Hinata. _"Thousands of Naruto-kuns … I ... I … I can't sense ... Where is... the … real one ...? … Can't … take … it."_ Suddenly, the blood rushes from Hinata's head and she collapses.

Kakashi, Yamato and all the Naruto's turn in her direction. The clones at the back, jumping over one another to get a better look at the commotion.

The Naruto closest to Hinata lessens everyone's concern, "Don't worry … this happens all the time. She'll be ok."

One of the Naruto clones picks her up, "I'll take her home."

Naruto's unbelievable training begins.

* * *

"So let me get this straight … you want A-L-L Hyuuga clan members to be able to observe Naruto to determine if they can see his chakra flow? … and there will be absolutely no physical activity of any kind?" Tsunade asks clearly from behind her desk. Sitting in a chair opposite the Fifth Hokage, Hiashi nods in consent. 

Tsunade continues, "But of the clan members which do see a flow, you wish to return to renegotiate further terms?"

Hiashi replies simply, "That is correct."

Tsunade responds with her conditions, "To ensure this doesn't interrupt with the boy's training, you shall only have access to him after Kakashi's finished for a minimum period of 1 hour. You shall finish up when the boy has had enough." She pauses to ensure Hiashi understands.

"Then it is agreed."

Suddenly the doors to Tsunade's office are blown off their hinges. Hiashi and Tsunade, waiting for the dust to settle, peer to have a look at the intruder. Standing there, with a foot in the air, looking as they returning from fighting an entire army single-handed, was Sakura. The exposed flesh of her arms and legs were gashed with open wounds and bleeding profusely, and her clothing was covered in dried up blood. Her hair too was in complete disarray, she looked as though she had been through a vicious spin cycle. And from the deep breathes she was taking, she was completely exhausted. The big saggy black bags under her eyes were a clear sign of sleep deprivation. But that wasn't the only surprise. In each hand, she was holding her two team mates by the scruff of their necks.

Placing her foot back down, she staggers inside the office, "MISSION COMPLETE!" Sakura loosens her grip on her travelling companions and they land with a large thud.

Tsunade stands, "WHATS WRONG WITH THEM?"

Sakura leans over and places her hands on each of her knees trying to catch her breathe. "They are fine … They are … just … asleep." Sakura responds through ragged breathes.

Tsunade, accepting her answer, calmly sits down, "I wasn't expecting you for at least another week."

"Now I am ... off to see ... someone …" Sakura responds distracted, ignoring Tsunade's hidden complement. She looks in the direction of Naruto's house, "I am just hoping ... he hasn't done anything stupid."

With her breathing now becoming a little steadier, she spits in her hands and attempts to flatten her hair, _"That should do it … as pretty as ever."_

Tsunade, hoping to make it up to her typically assiduous student, smiles inwardly and says "Actually I have another mission for you."

Sakura glances at her sensei with pure hatred. Even Hiashi had to avoid eye contact for fear of being caught in it.

Tsunade continues, "Lord Hiashi has requested the services of Naruto."

Mention of Naruto's name had sparked Sakura's interest.

Tsunade continues, "After he completes his training with Kakashi each night, you shall behave as Naruto's minder to ensure that neither he nor the members of the Hyuuga clan engage in any physical activity, and you shall remain his minder until all Hyuuga clan members have had a chance to observe Naruto."

Hiashi thinks inwardly, _"Having a medical ninja close by may be very helpful."_

Tsunade speaks to the both of them, "Though to be honest, I see this whole exercise a complete waste of time. The Byakugan will not be able to see Naruto's chakra flow." Tsunade dismisses the both of them.

Standing to leave, Hiashi responds with a smile, "Well … I wouldn't say that."

Before exiting, with his back to Tsunade, he stops and finishes, "My eldest daughter; Hinata, can see it after all."

Tsunade looks up, hiding her shock, _"Hinata can see the boy's chakra system? Impossible! I will have to look into this." _After Hiashi had disappeared from sight, she continues her thoughts aloud, "It can't be. Hinata … can see? Absurd."

Tsunade looks up to notice Sakura still standing there, "I thought I dismissed you."

It wasn't that Naruto's success in training Hinata was the shock; it was the fact that he probably had spent the past two weeks alone with her and her alone. Sakura felt as though she was going to cry.Tsunade notices Sakura's lower lip trembling. The addition of her sniffling was a clear indication that the water works were about to start. She had to cheer her up before her sobbing turned into an avalanche, and quickly.

"I want you to find Naruto and tell him of this mission. He should be with Kakashi. But first, if I were you, I would hurry home and clean myself up." Tsunade says authoritatively.

"Ai…" Sakura responds wiping her sniffles away with her sleeve and trying to stifle her sobs.

* * *

Hinata already had her undersized g-string and lace bra laid out, ready for tonight's date with Naruto; they had already proven very effective. She giggles shyly. With Naruto training with Kakashi, Hinata knew that tonight may be her last chance to spend some quality time with him. But what was more important was that finally people would see them together. 

Inner Hinata screams in delight, _**"AND WERE GOING TO RIP HIS CLOTHES OFF AND DO HIM RIGHT THERE FOR ALL TO SEE. THEN EVERYONE WILL KNOW HE IS OURS!"**_

Inner Hinata then bars her teeth and growls trying to ward off anyone who would think otherwise.

Hinata had came too on the return trip home, but being over Naruto's shoulder with his hand on her tush was actually quite nice, so she continued to feign unconsciousness. Upon reaching her doorstep, and observing his reluctance to knock on the front door, she had eventually ceased the facade.

Upon asking Naruto where they were going tonight, he had scratched his head in thought and asked Hinata if she had any favourite places to eat. All the places he had in mind were rather simple; with the more up-market dining places typically refusing him entry. Hinata too then mirrored Naruto and started scratching her head.

Eventually a place sprung to mind. It was a relatively cosy place, the food was excellent and reasonably priced; and her Hyuuga name carried a little weight. Naruto had heard of the place and whilst rummaging through his froggy purse; asked whether what he was wearing would suffice. Hinata had laughed for she was worried about that as well; she had absolutely nothing. She had shaken her head and said the place was a little fancy. Naruto had laughingly agreed to the location throwing his caution to the wind.

When they had settled on a time and Naruto had released his jutsu, she had quickly gone shopping. A sales lady had talked her into purchasing a soft-orange summer dress; it was Naruto's favourite colour and was very different to her usually drab colouring. She had to admit however that it was very pretty, and showed off all the parts Naruto liked. It was rather snug around her bum and the hem was jagged, with various cuts going all the way up to her hip. The upper section was very open too, leaving her shoulders bare, and her cleavage exposed.

Biting her nails, she delicately places the newly acquired dress on the bed. Hinata wasn't use to wearing dresses and she knew she would have to be careful … but not too careful so as to look uncomfortable.

To finish off, she selects some simple open-toed stilettos with a medium heel to give her some additional height, and to give her hips more of a sway.

Hinata swoons as she imagines Naruto's reaction.

* * *

Although Naruto was the only thing on her mind for the last few weeks, the first thing Sakura did when she got home was to collapse on her bed. Her body was simply too stressed and too exhausted to continue for she had been unable to sleep for the entirety of the mission. And with her two very lazy and two very cautious team-mates, she practically had to do the mission completely by herself or they would never have got back home. 

Later that night, she had awoken in a slight panic for she hadn't intended on sleeping. She decided to have a quick shower, and then she would attend to her wounds. They were numerous but simple to repair. She quickly put on her usual attire, though she ensured every piece was already clean and well-ironed.

Stepping out the front door she checks the time, _"9:00pm_ … _It's rather late."_ At around this time, Naruto was only at one of two places; his apartment or the old man's ramen shop. She leaps off to check the former first.

Inner Sakura shouts with dismay, _**"If he is with Hinata, I will rip his penis off, stuff it full of explosive tags and shove it up his own arse!"**_

* * *

After a few hours of checking the usual places, Sakura begins to scratch her head in confusion, _"Where could he be?"_

With her mind elsewhere, she aimlessly walks the streets of Konoha and eventually finds herself walking down a long cobbled alley way, situated behind some restaurants. She notices some figures in the foreground, peering around the corner.

Sakura squints, "Is that ….?" She couldn't believe it. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten were all there. They were obviously watching something; with the exception of Neji, who seemed to be making a concerted effort to look in the opposite direction.

"Hey Guys!" Sakura shouts, "What are you looking at?"

Ino beckons for her to come closer and to keep her voice down.

"Sssshhhh! Come and have a look." Ino whispers.

Sakura joins the group and shuffling in between Shikamaru and Ino peers around the corner. Sitting there in the middle of a restaurant, all by his lonesome was Naruto. The people around him were watching him warily.

"Finally! I have been looking for him everywhere." Sakura says offhandedly, and bustles her way through the group to make her way inside.

"NARU...!" Sakura shouts.

Ino grabs her by the collar and pulls her back behind the cover of the wall, "Wait … wait!"

Sakura grabs her throat, gasping for air. She then hides like the remainder of her friends and waits for whatever it was they were waiting for. Sakura was about to give up this childish game when she saw Hinata approaching Naruto's table.

Inner Sakura comments without giving it much thought, _**"Wow ... she looks pretty! ... Wait a minute ..."**_

Hinata then takes a seat next to Naruto.

Inner Sakura was bursting, "_**WAIT A GODDAM MINUTE!"**_

Sakura leans forward, placing her hand over Shikamaru's face for support. As though leaning forward would make what she was seeing go away. Without anyone noticing, Hinata had taken off her stiletto and was rubbing the inside of Naruto's leg ... and her foot was going higher.

Not being able to maintain his silence, Kiba shouts, "Oh my god ... Naruto is soooo lucky ... who would have thought Hinata could look so hot!"

Shikamaru shakes his head in disappointment, "Women are troublesome!" Though his smile said something entirely different. Chouji was stuffing showing food in his mouth much faster; his face looking like it was going to explode.

Ino blushes a little, "Where did Hinata learn that?"

Inner Sakura was jumping up and down with her little fists clenched, throwing a childlike tantrum, _**"DAMN IT ... DAMN IT ... DAMN IT!"**_

Sakura had mirrored her inner self to perfection, "DAMN IT ... DAMN IT ... DAMN IT!"

Her loud and sudden outburst had caused the group to turn their attention to her. Their puzzled looks were not enough to stop Sakura from throwing her hysterical hissy fit. It suddenly dawned upon Ino why Sakura had been so distraught only a few weeks ago, "Oh-o!"

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Sakura's jealously and her feelings for Naruto were no longer a secret, as she starts rifling through her bag looking for explosive tags.

Shikamaru's smile had disappeared, replaced with downright concern for his friend Naruto, "So much trouble!"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 8. It tells the story of Naruto's date with Hinata.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 9: THE DATE

* * *

Sakura was bristling with rage; blue chakra was crackling around her as if she too knew Sasuke's chidori nagashi jutsu. The heat emanating from her body was also intense; it was like she was going to self-combust. Shikamaru, not wanting to break the eerie silence, attempts to silently gulp down the saliva collecting in his throat. But it wasn't quiet enough. Sakura turns her heated gaze upon him.

Shikamaru nearly wets his pants as he curses himself,_ "Holy shit … don't look directly at her you idiot … stare at the ground … stare at the ground."_

Sakura screams, "ALL OF YOU … GET OUT OF HERE!" Her eyes were that of a woman out of control.

The group turns to run.

Sakura grabs Ino, "NOT YOU INO … You get to stay with me." Sakura made it sound like a good thing.

With everyone gone, Ino faces her distraught friend. Sakura's chakra was ripping great big gashes out of the cobblestone path and nearby walls.

Sakura; with her eyes ablaze with utter fury, asks calmly, "Can you use your mind transfer jutsu against Naruto from here?"

Ino nods reluctantly, not saying a word.

Sakura continues, "I want you to use it, and when you're in that idiot's head, I want you to tell Hinata that she is an ugly pig-dog, that her dress makes her look like a slut. And that you never want to see her again. It doesn't have to be in that particular order, but I think you get my drift … I want you to snap her heart in two ..."

Sakura pauses and her face turns grief stricken. "… He's mine Ino … He's mine ..." Sakura starts to cry. "How come it hurts so much? ... please ... make it stop ... make it stop." She holds her hands over her heart, indicating where her heart was breaking.

Ino begins to tear up at seeing her friend in so much pain, "Ok Sakura ... ok."

Ino thinks, _"Perhaps I can just get Naruto to end the date early ... it will give Sakura a chance to come to her senses."_

Sakura nods grateful for her friend's assistance.

Ino concentrates on Naruto, "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Sakura was so grateful. She stifles her sobbing and begins to watch Naruto and Hinata; they looked as though they were having such a good time. Sakura wished that she was in Hinata's place, _"That could be my foot …"_

Suddenly, Ino starts to scream and holds her head in pain.

"Ino … Ino?" Sakura pleads.

Ino falls to the ground and convulses in the foetal position. Her screams were like chalk on a blackboard. Sakura attempts to calm her but her screaming was simply getting louder and louder. Ino starts to claw at her eyes, trying to scratch them out. Her finger nails were leaving severe gashes down each side of her face.

Sakura focuses chakra around her hands and frantically begins to search her body for the cause of her pain, but she couldn't find anything. Suddenly ... silence. Sakura takes a deep calming breath thinking everything must be alright and looks to Ino. The blood immediately drains from her face and she turns ashen white. Ino was still screaming; her voice had simply run completely hoarse. Sakura starts crying due to the mortifying sight, unsure of what to do with her trembling hands.

Sakura begs, "Ino … Ino … please … please be alright."

* * *

"_Something isn't right."_ Ino says from inside Naruto's mind.

Suddenly she is caught in a wave of immense emotional pain. She screams out in agony at the onslaught. Naruto's memories crash through her, _"NOOoooooOOOOO" _Ino screams in a crazed frenzy, pulling out her hair to distract her mind from the barrage she was taking from Naruto's subconscious. Her nose and her eyes begin streaming blood. She tries to release the jutsu but the pain hinders her from thinking straight. She was trapped.

Through the endless onslaught of mind numbing pain, she starts scratching her arm, _"It's so itchy"_. She scratches her arm so much; the skin begins to peel away. Her whole body begins to feel as though it were on fire. She looks down at her legs, her torso ... Her skin was bubbling from beneath the surface. She falls to her knees and shrieks with the absolute agony. Her skin begins to burst and blister, large sheets simply tear off and evaporate. Blood … oozes from the wounds.

The Kyuubi's voice suddenly echoes around her, _**"HA ….. HA …. HA …."**_ Its laughter sounded like distant thunder, shaking the ground around her, _**"YOU HAVE NOT THE ABILITY TO WITHSTAND MY PRESENSE HUMAN. YOUR DEATH SHALL BE PAINFUL … I WILL ENJOY IT."**_ The Kyuubi's voice dripped with malice, evil emanating from its very depths.

Ino screams in maniacal defiance, and tries to rip off her own ears; unable to withstand the deafening power of the Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto appears before her and begins to envelop her in his arms, hugging her in his protective embrace, _"Leave now Ino." _He whispers softly.

Ino, through her panic, manages to focus and releases the jutsu. She finds herself back in her body, lying on the ground, her voice was screaming, but she heard nothing. Through blood stained eyes, the image of Sakura suddenly comes into focus; she was kneeling next to her. Sakura's tears were falling upon her body; her hands were covered in a brilliant blue hue. Ino's eyes close over as she loses consciousness, _"Thank you Naruto ..."_

Sakura whispers to no one but herself, "What have I done?"

* * *

Before they had met up, Naruto was in a bit of a panic as he wasn't sure what to wear. Having thrown nearly everything he owned onto his apartment floor, he ended up settling on a similar outfit he had worn to the 3rd Hokage's funeral, _"I hope Hinata-chan likes this?"_ It was a simple black coloured pant and jacket combination but underneath he was wearing a white coloured shirt. It was relatively simple but elegant. The pants themselves were a bit tight but that couldn't be helped now.

Upon seeing Hinata, his face instantly lit up. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a beautiful orange summer dress. It came down to her knee and it had a rather splits everywhere, some of which seemed to go all the way up to her hip. The breeze, although hardly noticeable, was strong enough to lift various sections, and expose some, if not all, of her leg. His body had started shaking in nervousness with her near proximity, and he was lost for words, if anything ... he muttered some kind of baby-talk.

Upon staring at each other for what seemed like the longest of time, Hinata decided to say something first, "Shall we go in?"

"He can't be in here … get him out!" The owner of the restaurant shouted.

Naruto's smile faltered. Hinata would do anything to have it return. Very politely she grabbed the owners elbow and took him to one side. "If you don't let us eat here, I shall advise my father. I am sure he will be very upset." Hinata whispers.

Aghast with the mere suggestion of upsetting the head of the Hyuuga clan, the owner smiles, "Right this way! We have a table for two over here."

Having seated Naruto and Hinata, the owner fills there glasses with cold water.

Naruto's smile had returned, "Look at that Hinata-chan … he filled my glass."

Hinata giggles shyly.

Upon glancing over the menus, they order a few meals that they can both pick at. The meals came quickly. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because they wanted him out as quickly as possible or because the restaurant genuinely had very fast service. Either way; he didn't really care as he was extremely hungry after today's training. The first thing they had discussed over dinner was of course Hinata's victory over her cousin Neji. Hinata's description of events made the hairs on his back stand on end.

Upon completing her story, Naruto responds "You have become so powerful Hinata-chan. I mean … I thought you were great before. But now … even your father … will give you the respect you deserve."

Naruto's response was definitely the right one. Hinata had gone red from the embarrassing praise and smiled adoringly.

"It's all because of you Naruto-kun … if it wasn't for your training and you're …" Hinata stops herself and goes a little red.

Inner Hinata shouts, _**"… BODY! … SAY IT … SAY IT! ... BODY!"**_

"… you're confidence in me … I would never have come this far." Hinata finishes.

Naruto places both hands on the back of his head and rocks back on his chair, "Really?"

Naruto's arms suddenly whiz around like a windmill, "OH … NO …FALLING HINATA-CHAN … FALLING!"

Hinata jumps up and grabs hold of one of Naruto's whizzing arms. She pulls him back down to level ground.

Naruto looks around at the obviously disgruntled diners, "SORRY!"

Hinata snorts with laughter. Naruto throws his head back and laughs with her.

Upon gathering herself, Hinata asks, "So Naruto-kun, how was training?"

Naruto thinks back, "Well I found out one of my clones has more talent than I do. But by the end of the day I had mastered cutting the leaf in two with my chakra. Tomorrow morning, I am going to cut a water fall in half." Naruto nods enthusiastically, gulping down the remainder of his food.

Hinata nods, _"I must go and see that!"_

Suddenly she realises something, "Hey ... I never asked how you transformed your muscular structure."

"Ohhh … well that's a long story." Naruto answers.

Naruto then tells her the story but it had brought back terribly painful memories; the tearing of each muscle, the incredible exhaustion. He had been careful not to mention the Kyuubi, but he did have to mention the red chakra. Hinata was covering her mouth in shock surprise at the extreme lengths Naruto had gone too to improve himself. Upon seeing Naruto begin to cry, she had leant over the table and wiped away his tears.

Naruto gulps, forgetting what part of the story he was up too, for all he could see was Hinata's jiggling bosom in front of him. He looks lower and catches a glimpse of her soft nipples._ "Perhaps I should drop a fork …." _Naruto closes his eyes and shakes his head to clear away the perverted thoughts, _"What the hell is happening to me."_

"Where was I up too?" Naruto asks.

"The red chakra …" Hinata asks returning to her seat.

"Arhhh yes … well I managed to merge this red chakra with my own blue chakra and who-la … new muscles. But …"

"But what?" Hinata asks not liking the dramatic pause.

"Well as you know, my muscles are now pretty resilient. But the pervy-sage was disappointed with the end result. He expected more you see ..."

"A few weeks after, we were set upon by some ninja who had caught us entirely by surprise. The pervy-sage was considerably drunk that night … and for a time we were managing to hold them back. Then suddenly something happened to me. It was like an awakening."

"What … tell me Naruto-kun!" Hinata was grasping his hand across the table in excitement.

"The second effect kicked in."

Hinata's frowned, "There's more?"

"Oh yes … My speed and strength had increased 10-fold … I was like Super-Naruto!" Naruto was being very modest as he didn't want to seem boastful. Naruto laughs and waves it off as useless, "But it happens so randomly."

"How often has it happened?" Hinata asks curiously.

Naruto rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue in thought, "Twice. Once when fighting the ninja. The only other time it happened was when I was fighting Sasuke."

Hinata had so many more questions, but she needed to process all that she had heard first.

Naruto then pipes up, "Hinata-chan … this date is great!"

Hinata smiles, "Yeah, I am having a great time too."

"You haven't even looked like getting dizzy."

Hinata blushes, "Yeah …"

Naruto leans in, jumping to another subject, "I don't know if I said this before, as I was a bit out of it, but your new sexy jutsu is simply amazing. I nearly ripped your clothes off."

Inner Hinata screams in delight, _**"DO IT … DO IT NOW!"**_

Hinata became extremely flustered, "I … I … I ..."

Naruto interrupts Hinata's feeble attempts to form a sentence, "Hey ... So how's Kiba and Shino?"

This was much easier to respond too. Taking a deep calming breath, "They both have gotten a lot stronger. Though ..." She taps her fingers together despondently. "I think I hold them back a little."

"No way ... and especially not now!" Naruto answers without thought.

Hinata blushes some more, "So ... ummm ... what about this Sai ... and how's Sakura?" She asks in turn for it was only polite.

"Sai's a knob. All he does is talk about my penis, and Sakura ... well I think I am in trouble with her." Naruto answers a little saddened by his last remark.

Inner Hinata cuts in, _**"We need to go talk to Sai."**_

"What's the matter?" Hinata asks concerned.

Naruto wishing to brush the matter aside attempts to dismiss his concern, "Oh its nothing really ... she just left me a weird note."

"What did it say, perhaps I can help." Hinata wanted dearly to repay Naruto for his help. This was just a mere grain of sand, to what was a mountain, considering the things he had done for her throughout her life.

"I can do better than that ... I can show it to you." Naruto pulls out his froggy purse, and rummaging through it finds Sakura's gentle reminder. He passes it to Hinata. It was obvious from the torn creases that Naruto had been reading this note quite frequently.

Naruto watches her intently.

Hinata silently mouths the words. Inner Hinata however screams in fury, "_**THREE KISSES!"**_

"Weird huh? ... So what do the x's mean?" Naruto asks.

Hinata hides her concern behind a rather feeble attempt at a smile. Feeling that her eyes may give her away she attempts to avoid Naruto's gaze by looking out the window. She catches a glimpse of Chouji before someone pulls him back behind a wall.

Hinata glares trying to figure out who was around the corner.

"Excuse me Naruto-kun … I just need to go freshen up." Hinata whispers gracefully.

Naruto watches her as she goes to the girl's washroom. Her calf muscles were taught with the effort of walking in heeled shoes, and her dress leaved little to the imagination. If anything, it made his imagination run wild. With Hinata gone, he could now hear people whispering about him, their eyes were like daggers piercing him in the back. He kept his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for Hinata's return. With her with him, nothing else mattered.

Hinata begins to re-read the letter, _"Hmm ... that's weird ... Surely not."_ She decides to focus on what was going on outside. "Well ... at least one of our friends has seen us together." She smiles giddily with the thought. _"I wonder who was with him."_ Hinata activates her Byakguan and glances in the direction of where she saw Chouji.

Hinata's girlish grin falters. "She is here! ... They are all here."

Taking a deep breath Hinata turns to the door to return to Naruto, _"I can do this. Naruto-kun likes me … not Sakura. It was my bum which made him horny… not Sakura's."_ With her confidence returning she walks out the washroom door. _"I must show Sakura that Naruto-kun is mine ... just in case."_

Suddenly Hinata's walk had much more sway, her skirt billowed and she didn't care what was shown. All that mattered was that Naruto saw, and his gaze was clearly fixated on her.

Naruto still couldn't believe what she was wearing. She was so beautiful. And the sway of her hips seemed to hypnotise him. He wanted to reach out and run his hands up and down the entire length of her leg. Her eyes showed a particular fierceness to them now as well, he had only seen such determination during their training.

Taking her seat opposite him, Hinata had very modestly taken off her stiletto and started tenderly rubbing along the inside of his leg.

"Whoa ... whoa ..." Naruto attempts to catch the glass of water he had suddenly tipped over.

Hinata giggles shyly and continues to run her foot up his leg. Naruto's eyes have trouble focusing. His penis had started reacting to Hinata's attention, and the higher she went the harder his burgeoning erection became. Thankfully the table cloth provided ample coverage.

Hinata was amazed at how high her foot was going, she never thought she would have the courage. Finally her foot reaches its mark and she very lovingly rubs Naruto's penis with her toes. She could feel it harden. Her face turns very red. She avoids eye contact and takes a sip of water to cool her down. Hinata was getting extremely excited herself. She could feel the moistness gather in her g-string, and her nipples were beginning to harden. Pulling at her ear lobes in embarrassment she turns her gaze back to Naruto to see his facial expression. Naruto suddenly stands grasping his head in pain.

"What is it Naruto-kun ... did I do something ... wrong?" Hinata asks concerned, her face going very crimson.

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at Naruto in disgust. Naruto, fearing he was embarrassing Hinata sits down and clenches his eyes shut in an attempt to control the pain. He then hears the Kyuubi's laughter.

* * *

Naruto walks the corridors of his own mind, heading in the direction of the Kyuubi's cage.

Suddenly he hears the echoes of someone shouting, it sounded very much like Ino. Naruto begins to run in the direction of her screams, the shrieking sound was echoing around him sending goose pumps up and down his spine, _"Why is she here ..."_

Eventually he finds the source of the horrifying screams, "It is Ino!"

Her skin was tearing away from her body. She was tearing at her ears, _"_She must have used the mind transfer jutsu."

Naruto runs up to her and places his arms around her, trying to shield her from what was obviously destroying her mind. He begs for her to release the jutsu.

* * *

Naruto stops clenching his eyes and looks up. He looks around trying to determine where he was. Seeing Hinata there, he breathes a deep sigh of relief, "I think ... we ... better go."

Hinata nods and walks to Naruto's chair to help him to his feet, "What happened?" she whispers.

Struggling to balance, Naruto answers, "I think Ino was inside my head. I had to get her out. Not enough room in there for another person." Naruto laughs at his small joke but stumbles.

Naruto reaches for his froggy purse and throws some money on the counter.

Hinata was too furious to think let alone talk.

Once outside, Naruto had collapsed into her arms exhausted.

Inner Hinata was holding two massively oversized katana's, each were emblazoned with Ino's and Sakura's names.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story begins from Chapter 9. Please note that I have extracted certain lines from manga chapters 319 to 330, where Naruto learns nature manipulation. If people have been following this story, it has helped with some other plot threads.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 10: AFTERMATH

* * *

Sakura had quickly taken the unconscious Ino to hospital. She had done what she could for her eyes, but they still needed some work. What Sakura was more concerned about was her mental state_, "It must have been the nine-tails?"_ Without knowing it she begins to rub the wound Naruto had left on her arm when fighting Orochimaru in his Kyuubi form. It still caused her pain every now and then. 

Suddenly, the hospital emergency doors had flown open as they admitted another patient. The bed was rushed into a second emergency room, curiosity made her look, _"Blonde spiky hair … black suit …" _Her heart skips a beat, _"Naruto …"_ Sakura rushes to his side.

Following close behind was Hinata. Upon seeing Sakura, her fury was clearly etched all over her body. Her muscles were taught, her fists clenched. She was ready for battle. Her eyes, normally grey and friendly, were bloodthirsty.

"YOU!!" Hinata screams in her fury … she runs at Sakura.

Sakura stops, she doesn't even bother defending herself, the guilt washes over her and she sobs some more, "I am so ….."

Hinata was too angry to hear anything she had to say; with all her might she slaps her across the face. Sakura is thrown against the wall, leaving a large crater upon impact. Sakura slides to the floor huddling up in a ball to brace for more.

Hinata starts crying in dismay, "GO FIX HIM SAKURA!"

Inner Hinata, although very happy with how things were going thus far was not so sure about this idea. She begins rummaging through her ointments, _**"We don't need her. I can heal him." **_She eventually stumbles upon a packet of pink bandaids and holds them up for all to see, _**"SEE!"**_

Sakura was simply grateful for being able to rectify some of the mess she had created. Hinata grabs her arm and drags Sakura to her feet.

In Naruto's room, a team of doctors were analysing him. They look up and see the two women's concern, "He seems to be ok."

Sakura wipes away her tears, "I will be the judge of that … now get out." The team of doctors nod and leave the room. They were all well aware that she was Tsunade's student. Hinata moves to Naruto's left and clasps his hand. Sakura moves to the right. Very carefully she lowers Naruto's bed sheet so she can examine his upper body. Hinata watches her cautiously.

Inner Hinata was swinging the katana with Sakura's name on it, _**"If you even look at him hussy, I shall cut your head clean off."**_

Sakura focuses her chakra around her hands, closes her eyes and delves her medical jutsu inside of Naruto's body. She runs her hands over his torso, examining his organs, "_Everything seems fine."_ She begins to concentrate on his chakra circulatory system.

Sakura opens her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. "He will be fine. His chakra system is very drained, but knowing Naruto he will up and running in no time."

Hinata too takes a deep breath and refusing to look at Sakura, decides to tell her what happened, "He told me that Ino was inside his head and that he had to get her out. But once outside ... he collapsed. I thought he was asleep but I wasn't sure. I knew you were nearby, and I looked for you … but all I found was a lot of blood. So I carried him here."

The deathly silence was an indication that it was Sakura's turn, "I had Ino use her mind transfer jutsu …" Sakura waits for Hinata to look at her but it wasn't forthcoming. "Just as soon as she had started she began to scream. She tried to rip her own eyes out. Then I thought the screaming had stopped, but Ino had simply run herself hoarse. I tried everything … but … I couldn't find what was wrong."

Hinata closes her eyes, a single tear falls from each, "I want you to leave now."

Inner Hinata begins practicing thrusting with her katana, _**"We'll get her in the back … good idea."**_

Sakura nods and goes to pull the bed sheet back up to cover the sleeping Naruto.

Hinata finally turns her fierce gaze back upon her and yells, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Sakura lets go of the bed sheet, and steps out of the room.

Naruto, on his back, spreads his legs out and gets more comfortable. Hinata covers her mouth, her stifled laughter stopping the tears from flowing. Hinata was emotionally exhausted but she was determined to be there when Naruto woke up. She slips out of her stilettos and pulls the bed sheet all the way back and climbs into bed with him. She lowers her head into the nook of his shoulder and drapes an arm over his chest.

* * *

At around mid-morning, Hinata found herself facing the wall with Naruto's arm around her, they were spooning. She could hardly believe it. She could feel her hair move with Naruto's breathing. Hinata blushes. Underneath the covers, she gently moves her slitted dress aside. Her almost bare bottom was now firmly touching Naruto's groin area. She begins to experiment by moving her hips backwards and forwards. Naruto hardens. Hinata smiles, and covers her mouth in surprise. Having never felt so secure, she forcefully closes her eyes and pictures herself and Naruto-kun together at last. Her soft rhythm was causing Naruto's erection to grow between her legs. Without thought, she opens her legs to accommodate. She was now getting extremely turned on. 

Hinata bites her lower lip and moans "Mmmmmm".

Naruto suddenly sits bolt upright.

Hinata was paralysed with fear at being caught. Again she keeps her eyes shut and feigns sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a very strange feeling. He felt as though he needed to go to the toilet but it wasn't the usual busting feeling he was accustomed too. With the starry, moonlight night cascading through his hospital room window, Naruto had difficulty seeing but from his surroundings he knew exactly where he was, "Back in the darn hospital." Naruto says angrily. 

As he was about to get out of bed, he notices Hinata sleeping next to him. Naruto pats himself down to ensure he is not inappropriately clothed in hospital attire.

"Phew!" Naruto says quietly, and begins to very carefully slide himself out of bed so as to not disturb Hinata. _"She must have stayed with me all night."_

Inner Hinata had her eyes clenched in prayer and her fingers crossed, _**"Please … please … please …"**_

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Naruto was about to wake her, but he hesitates. Very gently he slides the covers off Hinata's body. Lower and lower. She wasn't moving. Still lower. He could now see her back, and the straps of her orange dress. Lower still. His hands were trembling, the bed sheet was shaking. _"Calm down … Calm down"_ After staying in the exact same position for what seemed an eternity, Naruto's hand steadies, and he slides the cover off Hinata's entire body.

Inner Hinata screams in crazed delight and jumps up, _**"BINGO!"**_

Naruto stumbles backwards at the sight before his eyes. He attempts to balance himself by grabbing onto the bed side table. Hinata's underwear was wedged up her bum crack. For some reason it turned him on immensely. His throat had immediately gone dry and his brain was scrambled. Naruto gulps.

Hinata, out of view, smiles cheekily. The training that she had gone through had definitely brought out her perverted side. Hinata rolls onto her back, revealing even more to the stumbling Naruto.

Inner Hinata chuckles, _**"I am evil."**_

Naruto's eyes glaze over. Hinata's tiny g-string left very little to the imagination. The surrounding flesh looked so soft ... and so inviting. Her skin simply glistened in the moonlight. His knees begin to give way and he falls to the ground. He feared his heart would wake her, it was beating so loud and so fast it sounded like a herd of stampeding elephants. Naruto, in a panic, crawls to the bed, and pulling himself up, nervously grabs the bed sheet and pulls it back over Hinata, so much so that even her head was now covered. He looks left and right, out of the window and out his door, to ensure no one saw. His careful movements were now thrown to the wind.

"I … uh …. " Naruto looks left and right again … not sure of what to do. He grabs a pen and paper from the bed side table and begins to scribble something down.

"_Dear Hinata-chan," _Naruto begins to chew on the end of the pencil. "_You were like that when I woke up."_ Naruto nods happy with the greeting and the first line. Naruto looks to Hinata with her head covered up, _"I was afraid to wake you."_ Naruto nods again for it was the absolute truth. He looks at the curled up body beneath the sheet and with his tongue sticking out in concentration, finishes off the letter and re-reads it to make sure its ok.

_Dear Hinata-chan_

_You were like that when I woke up. I was afraid to wake you. _

_Thanks for staying with me, I really do appreciate it. Please know that I am okay._

_I will be training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato today. We should do this again._

_Naruto _

Naruto looks for a place where Hinata will find the note. He trips over one of her stilettos, _"Perfect!"_

* * *

Finally he made it out of the room. Shutting the door behind him and leaning against it for support, Naruto takes a deep breath. His heart was beating so fast, he was concerned that it may break. "That's it … its official … I am more of a perv than pervy-sage and Kakashi-sensei combined." 

Walking silently along the dimly lit hospital corridors in order to make his escape, he notices a large circular crater on the side of the wall. He runs his fingers along the deep cracks, "Weird." Whilst standing there he catches a glimpse of the hospital room alongside. He squints and takes a closer look through the glass window, "Wha …?" He opens the door, and there sleeping in a visitors chair was Sakura, with her knees tucked up under her. Her elbow was wedged against the chair arm and the wall, and her head was resting against the palm of her hand. Her face looked all squished up and her eyes were all red and puffy. Something else wasn't right; her face looked a bit too distorted. Naruto squints and takes a closer look. The side of Sakura's face was all bruised.

"Eww" Naruto makes a sour face.

Finding a spare blanket, he covers her up. He was off two minds as to whether he too should cover up her head. Naruto then takes a closer look at the person in the bed.

"INO!" Naruto shouts, not being able to maintain his silence. He covers his mouth quickly trying to muffle his outburst. Luckily it had not woken Sakura.

Naruto rubs his forehead roughly for he had a huge headache, _"What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: EXTRACTS FROM MANGA 319 to 330 WITH SLIGHT MODIFICATION **

After changing and meeting up with Kakashi, Naruto found himself on a rocky outcropping with a number of his topless shadow clones trying to split a waterfall in two. Each of them was drenched with water.

"Dammit … the water is not even splitting." Naruto says to himself despondently. He shouts to get his sensei's attention, "KAKASHI-SENSEEEI!"

Kakashi stops reading his book and loops up.

Naruto continues, "DON'T I NEED MORE CLONES THAN THIS?" He had only created ten or so.

"You're supposed to be learning how to manipulate large amounts of chakra to be wind-natured. If you use too many, you'll end up using less chakra per clone."

"THEN TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT BETTER!" Naruto shouts back,

"YOU'RE RELEASING THE CHAKRA TOO QUICKLY. TAKE YOUR TIME AND GET IT UNDER CONTROL FIRST."

Yamato sitting on the ground next to Kakashi in a meditation like pose interrupts, "I think I may have an idea." He makes the necessary hand-signs.

Suddenly Naruto gets drenched in water and nearly stumbles off the walkway. He turns around to see that the width of the waterfall had increased 20-fold. Yamato falls to his hands and knees.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, "That was pretty tough huh?"

Yamato responds, "No No … I'm … totally … fine." Though he was clearly having difficulty catching his breath.

Kakashi shouts back to Naruto, "THERE … HAPPY NOW?"

Naruto laughs, "HE HE … MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

* * *

A few hours latter, Naruto shouts, "I HAVE CUT THE WATERFALL!" A number of Naruto clones jump up in excitement, some hug each other, and others simply look boastful. "I REALLY DID IT!" 

Kakashi was impressed, "Now we can begin the final stage of his original new jutsu." He whispers to himself.

All the shadow clones instantaneously release the jutsu. Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to take in all their knowledge and experience. He collapses to his knees and coughs weakly. Unable to hold himself up, he falls to the ground. Kakashi races to him, but he was beaten by someone else.

"Sakura … what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks. His former student was leaning over Naruto rubbing his back.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asks concerned, ignoring Kakashi's question. She turns her head to Kakashi-sensei, and glares at him like a woman scorned, "You're overdoing it!"

Naruto gurgles, "I'm … so … hungry …"

Kakashi smiles from behind his mask, _"You really are quite the guy … Naruto."_

Sakura however was still worried, "I'll take him for out for lunch… I need to tell him of his new mission."

Kakashi nods, Tsunade had had mentioned something about it earlier.

* * *

Naruto, holding a chopstick in each hand, was drooling in ecstasy from the smell emanating from his favourite noodle dish. Usually flustered at having Sakura join him, today he didn't care. He just needed food, and he needed it fast. 

Sakura coughs trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto turns to her with his mouth full of ramen noodles. Putting a hand to her mouth she stifles a laugh. The look on Naruto's face told her that he was listening.

Sakura begins, "Well … ummm … It seems Lord Hiashi has requested your services."

Naruto's eyes light up in surprise, but he continues inhaling his food.

"To go on …" Sakura avoids making eye contact for fear of blurting out her true feelings.

"After you finish training with Kakashi, each member of the Hyuuga clan is to observe you to see if they can see your chakra flow."

"Like Hinata-chan." Naruto says with his mouth full. He was trying to let Sakura now that he was paying attention.

Sakura growled at hearing that floozy's name. She was still very jealous of the fact that Hinata had stayed the night in Naruto's room. She inadvertently rubs her now healed cheek. She had left it most of the night as a small reminder of her disgraceful actions of the previous evening.

Inner Sakura was sitting in a corner with her head between her knees, deathly silent.

Sakura nods unsteadily, her feelings were starting to get the better of her. "I am to act as a minder during these visitations to ensure no physical activity takes place."

"Oh man …!" Naruto sighs.

"You have to work with them for at least an hour," Sakura pauses in mid-sentence. "But the Fifth Hokage has left it up to me to decide when to call it a day ... Being a medical ninja and all." Sakura goes very crimson with the lie and eats some of her lunch.

Inner Sakura lifts her head and smiles gratefully.

Naruto nods, "That sounds ok … and the way I am going … I will have this training done in no time. Believe it!"

Naruto really wanted to ask her about Ino as he had been worrying about her all morning. But he keeps it to himself for now; it was a question for another time.

Naruto gets up, "I better get back to training. Thanks for taking me to lunch Sakura-chan, and I guess I will see you tonight."

Sakura holds up her hand, "Wai ….. Wait!" She wanted dearly to spend some more time with him to tell him how she felt. Her shoulders slump, Naruto had already gone.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: EXTRACTS FROM MANGA 319 to 330 WITH SLIGHT MODIFICATION **

In returning to Kakashi and Yamato, Naruto notices the large number of people gathering in the forest. From their attire and their eye colouring, Naruto knew that these were members of the Hyuuga clan. They were watching him intently.

He approaches Kakashi, "What's next?"

Kakashi, "Before we started this training, I told you one important piece of information about chakra manipulation now didn't I?"

Naruto's eyes brighten, "AH! That! erm …"

"And by that you mean you have forgotten … well we're moving on regardless." Kakashi responds casually.

Naruto laughs and scratches the back of his neck apologetically.

"One more type of chakra manipulation … the ability to alter the shape of chakra. I explained with chidori now didn't I? You don't just change chakra into lightning with that jutsu. You decide the power and the range of the attack by altering the chakra as you release the lightning." Kakashi holds up his hand and demonstrates the chidori.

Yamato continues from where Kakashi left off, "By adding not only 'nature manipulation' but 'form manipulation' to chakra, a ninja's attack ability will improve in leaps and bounds. It's very rare for a person to be able to use the manipulation of both nature and form as a set."

Kakashi cuts in, "The training up until now has been to get you to use 'wind manipulation', and now you have gained that ability. This means it's a little different from chidori or rasengan. These are just jutsu that deal with 'form manipulation'."

Naruto gradually begins to grasp the concept, "So I can already do both things huh, that's what you're saying?"

Kakashi answers, "Well, yup that about sums it up."

Naruto shouts in excitement, "YAAAAA!! I guess I'll be able to whip up a new jutsu in no time at all! Oh man, this seems so easy to do."

Kakashi bursts Naruto's balloon, "Oh Yeah? If that's true then there wasn't much point in my inventing chidori, eh?"

Naruto looks on puzzled.

Kakashi holds his wrist out, "There is something I wanted to show you." Kakashi begins to focus his chakra in his hand, "RASENGAN!"

Naruto nearly swallows his tongue in surprise, "Kakashi-sensei … you could do rasengan all along?"

"But only up to here. I couldn't get my lightning chakra to fuse with the rasengan. It takes a tremendous amount of skill to fuse 'nature manipulation' with 'form manipulation'. Or rather it would be better if I said it requires kind of a knack or special ability. It's not only me who could only take it this far. My teacher, the guy who thought up this jutsu, couldn't either."

It suddenly dawns upon Naruto who Kakashi was talking about.

"That's right …" Kakashi responds seeing the realisation on Naruto's face, "Even the fourth couldn't do it. The fourth took 'form manipulation' to the highest possible level. With the rasengan, the fourth created it with the intention of adding his own 'nature manipulated' chakra."

Naruto interrupts, "So you mean to say that the rasengan was only a half complete jutsu?"

Yamato answers on Kakashi's behalf, "That's about right."

"Do you know why I'm telling you this Naruto?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"I can't teach you from here on in. Your only option is to discover it for yourself. I believe that the ninja who will surpass Yondaime Hokage … is you!" Kakashi finishes.

Naruto makes the hand sign for the shadow-clone jutsu and faces Kakashi with a look of sheer determination.

* * *

By the time Naruto had returned from lunch, Lord Hiashi had stationed a great many of his clan in the surrounding forest. From the trees he waited patiently for Kakashi's training to end so he could begin trying to find other clan members like his eldest daughter. Naruto's innate ability to hide his chakra circulatory system could prove devastating to their gentle fist style technique and to the byakugan. But Hinata had proved there was a way around that … and that path could take their bloodline limit to another level entirely. 

Suddenly, the boy could be heard making his trade-mark shadow clone jutsu. Hiashi had seen it performed once before in the Chuunin exams against Neji. All the Hyuuga's were watching intently. Within a blink of an eye there were thousands of shadow clones.

Lord Hiashi toppled backwards out of the tree and lands on his head. His kimono had unflatteringly revealed his undergarments. The members of the Hyuuga clan present were too awestruck by the sheer number of clones to even notice.

* * *

Hinata couldn't stop smiling. Last night's date was a dream come true and sleeping with Naruto, made her heart soar. Hinata was so happy. Her life seemed to just be getting better and better now that Naruto had noticed her. 

After Naruto had left, she had quickly pulled back the covers and fished out the note from her stiletto. She waited until she was back in bed before reading it. She laughed and had clasped it to her chest and fell asleep with a smile that could have split her face in two. It was a very intimate reminder of what had played out in this bed this very night.

Hinata hadn't woken until mid morning, and she had immediately set off home to clean herself up. She was a bit scared as she would have to explain her absence to her father, that's if Neji hadn't already done so.

Reaching her front door, she attempts to open it but it was locked. Hinata fumbles for her key and unlocks the door. Stepping inside she notices something amiss. The house was always buzzing with activity this time of day, "Where is everyone?"

* * *

All of Naruto's shadow clones were exhausted. Only a few were able to remain standing. 

Naruto was holding the rasengan in the palm of his hand, "I must be able to insert wind chakra into this." He was sweating profusely.

Naruto loses control, thirty of his shadow clones are blown backwards with the force of the explosion. Out of the smoky fog, the real Naruto stands, "This is impossible. I mean the amount of concentration needed to just make the rasengan is already extremely high. But to add elemental recomposition to that is like being told to look left and right at the same time. DAMN IT!"

Naruto's eyes begin to change as he forms another rasengan, "Concentrate. Try to rub the two chakra together!"

The demon-cloak suddenly begins to surround Naruto, and four tails spring to life. Naruto was changing. Kakashi and Yamato spring into action. Yamato suppresses the nine-tails chakra with his wood element jutsu. "If you continue doing this Naruto will ..." He pauses and changes the direction of his sentence, "It's not like I can stop that thing every time!"

Kakashi holds his ground, "No. This is the only option we have. Whether or not Naruto will be able to perfect this jutsu rests on your shoulders."

Yamato nods, "Understood."

"Let's call it a night."

Kakashi turns and shouts into the forest, "Lord Hiashi, he's all yours."

* * *

Lord Hiashi and Sakura approach the befallen Naruto. Sakura had been watching Naruto all day in amazement. First the waterfall; where she was too concerned for his well-being to stay hidden and now this. His stamina was incredible. A number of Hyuuga clan members join them, circling around Naruto. They were all speechless and simply gaped at the boy before them. Lord Hiashi too was beyond shock. He wanted to touch the boy, to see if he was real. 

Sakura slaps his hand, "We might as well get started. Whilst he is lying out in the open like this, we should be able to get a great many of your clan done."

Hiashi turns to her, "This is not exactly how I pictured it."

Sakura ignores him, "Get started." She looks at her watch. "You have him for a few hours."

Hiashi argues further, "It's up to the boy when we finish!"

Sakura glares at him, "Change of plans."

Lord Hiashi sighs in resignation, and signals for his clan to begin. Sounds of 'byakugan' filled the forest. Hyuuga clan members began circling Naruto attempting to see his chakra flow. They stared at him for minutes on end, some even resorting to getting on their hands and knees and bringing themselves to within an inch of Naruto's body. Some of the young female clan members were getting a bit grabby, and were smiling a bit too much for Sakura's liking. She was beginning to get very jealous. Suddenly some of the members were starting to flip Naruto on to his stomach and back again. Like he was a piece of meat.

Sakura couldn't take it, "Out of the way … out of the way." She bustles her way through. They look up wondering what the commotion is about.

Hiashi, supervising the proceedings, speaks up, "What's the matter?"

Sakura answers, "No physical activity!" She holds up one finger reminding him of the fifth's conditions.

"But we need to look everywhere to ensure we are not missing anything. Even a flicker will be a tremendous breakthrough. This would be much easier if he were awake." Hiashi pleads.

Sakura pauses for a moment thinking, "I have an idea."

She kneels next to Naruto and lovingly lifts him to a seated position. With her hand supporting his back, she then begins to unzip his jacket. Her hand was trembling with sexual excitement.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi asks frowning. The surrounding females were not arguing; they were staring intently waiting for the finale.

Sakura goes crimson, "Naruto mentioned that being shirtless had helped Hinata." She wasn't doing this for the Hyuuga clan's sake. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her jealousy had overridden her common sense. She had to see.

Inner Sakura was bristling with excitement and rubbing her hands together, _**"RIP IT OFF!"**_

Placing a hand on his chest, she very tenderly slumps Naruto forward. She then shuffles herself behind him and slides both of Naruto's arms gracefully out of his jacket. Sakura was oblivious to the world around her. It was just her and Naruto. From behind, she begins to untuck his shirt. Reaching her hands in front, she lays her head against his muscular back and takes a deep breath. She grasps the front of his shirt and tugs. Moving back into the kneeling position, she takes the sides of Naruto's shirt and begins to lift it off. She couldn't help but stare at his back. His muscles rippled with each slight movement. Having taken the shirt up as far as it would go; she begins to tenderly feed one arm through, then the other. Taking another deep calming breath, she begins to slide the shirt over his head. Sakura holds the removed shirt to her bosom and topples backward, falling onto her behind. Sakura swallows the saliva that had collected in her throat, and begins to notice the female Hyuuga's staring at her, their knees trembling. They looked so jealous.

Inner Sakura looked like she was busting to go to the toilet. _**"WOO HOO! That was so awesome … That was so great… Let's do his pants."**_ She leans in ready to follow through.

Hiashi interrupts completely unaware of what was happening, "Okay … it's nearly midnight and we still have a lot of my clan to get through."

All of the present female clan members rush to surround Naruto, "MY TURN … MY TURN" They all shout in unison, nearly jumping over one another to get to him.

"NO TOUCHING!" Sakura and Inner Sakura shout in unison.

* * *

After Sakura had called it a night, Lord Hiashi had returned home with the rest of his clan in toe. The night had been unsuccessful; even with his shirt off not a single person could see Naruto's chakra system. Lord Hiashi himself had spent over an hour sitting within a foot of the slumped over Naruto. Morale had indeed dropped significant after that, for if there strongest member could not see what chance were they to have. 

Sakura kneels next to Naruto and laying a hand on his back, gently places him down into a sleeping position.

"He must really be exhausted." Sakura says laughingly. She begins to run her two fingers over Naruto's lips.

Inner Sakura was salivating.

Sakura closes her eyes and leans in; she tenderly kisses him, her tongue tracing the contours of Naruto's lips. After a while she returns back to her kneeling position and licks her own lips; savouring the taste. Taking a deep breathe, she opens her eyes.

Naruto, although still asleep, had his lips puckered and was making kissing noises. Sakura laughs gently.

She whispers, "I love you Naruto."

With Naruto now on his back; spread-eagled, Sakura takes up a position next to him, placing her head in the nook of his shoulder and draping an arm around his bare chest. Not comfortable, she then slides her leg over Naruto's, and closes her eyes. It was time to get some rest for she was so very tired, and she couldn't think of a place she would rather be.

* * *

Having discovered last night that her father had organised some time with her Naruto, she thought it best to keep give them some space. She didn't want to be a hindrance. 

The next morning Hinata awoke, and after quickly getting dressed in her ninja attire, had joined her family at the breakfast table. She was very curious after all.

"So … ah-hem … father?" Hinata asks.

Hiashi looks up, "Hmm?"

"How did it go … with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, though her voice was very quiet.

Hiashi frowns for a moment, remembering just how impressive the boy was. He had thought Neji was a true genius, but this Naruto … he had something more.

Hiashi, after a long silence, decides to answer, "The boy was asleep the entire night ...".

Hinata stifles a laugh. She knew Naruto would practically train himself to exhaustion. It was half the reason she had decided to stay home.

"... But with most of the clan present, we still attempted to locate his chakra circulatory system … it proved futile." Hiashi puts his chop sticks down, turning serious for a moment, "Not one of us could duplicate your success Hinata. I thought Hanabi might have seen something …

Inner Hinata shakes her fist and screams in outrage, _**"WHAT A PERVERT!"**_

Hiashi continues, "But I was mistaken … Is there anything you can suggest we try tonight?"

Inner Hinata settles down, _**"LUCKY …."**_

Hinata coughs to clear her throat, her father had never asked for her opinion on anything. "I … erm … I am not sure. Perhaps …" Hinata turns very red, but her father was sure to find out eventually, "… Perhaps … you can … ah-hem … have Naruto-kun take his shirt off."

Hiashi comments offhandedly, "Sakura did that. It didn't help."

Hinata stands bolt upright and gasps in shock, covering her mouth with both hands.

Inner Hinata, on her hands and knees, had already begun looking for her oversized katana, _**"It's here somewhere."**_

"No one told me that Sakura would be there." Hinata manages to get out.

Hiashi, ignoring Hinata's obvious surprise, goes back to eating his breakfast, "Yeah … the Fifth Hokage thought it best that Naruto had a minder."

Inner Hinata, sharpening the katana, looks up, _**"Don't worry … It'll be ready."**_

Hiashi looks back up, "Is there anything else?"

Hinata ignores her father's question, and gathering her wits, sprints to the front door.

* * *

Finally reaching the forest clearing where Naruto was training, she slows her pace and tries to catch her breathe. She had got here as fast as she could. 

"Byakugan"

Chakra begins to flow to her eyes, enhancing her vision. She could see everything. On her way here, she had eventually come to her senses and activated her bloodline limit to see if Sakura was around, but all she could see were the hundreds of shadow clones. He had already started training. Each of his clones were focusing large amounts of chakra into their hand, _"Naruto-kun is amazing. His focus … it … it's incredible."_

She watches from a distance, and suddenly, Hinata's begins to see an intense flood of red chakra circulate around Naruto's entire body.

Hinata gasps, "It's … its leaking out of him …"

The shock had deactivated her byakugan; Hinata moves a little closer to get a better look. She nearly stumbles back, one of the Naruto shadow clone's skin was bubbling with the red chakra … his eyes had changed … they were red, with snake-like pupils.

She was about to run out to save him, but then she heard Naruto speak, "Hey! Watch it guys! There's more of us losing control to the nine-tails. CAPTAIN YAMATO HELP!"

The clone she was watching then had suddenly screamed in incredible pain, he had sprouted two chakra shaped tails … and ears. Red chakra was spilling out of him, ripping large gashes out of the grassy surface, and destroying a great deal of the surrounding clones.

Hinata had stumbled back. She couldn't go any further as her back was against a tree. Her heart was racing; she had never been so frightened in her life. The red chakra felt so evil ... so incredibly wrong. It did not belong to this world.

Out of no where, a wooden prison pins the transforming Naruto shadow-clone, and each and every shadow-clone explodes in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata faints and topples to the ground.

* * *

Kakashi jumps to Naruto's aid, "You ok?" 

Naruto sits up dripping with sweat. "The rasengan takes up so much focus just by itself. And trying to do nature manipulation at the same time … and all I can manage is 200 shadow clones … and even that's not enough … its too hard."

Kakashi attempts to strengthen his resolve, "This is rare. When did you turn into such a whiner?"

Naruto dips his head in shame, "It's impossible. Its like if you're looking to the right and someone tells you to look to the left. Can you do both at the same time?"

Naruto then clicks, "THAT'S IT! IT'S HOW I LEARNED THE RASENGAN!"

Naruto creates three shadow clones. The one in the middle creates the rasengan in the palm of his hand. The other two shield it and attempt to merge it with wind manipulation, "YES … YES … I THINK I AM GETTING IT!"

Kakashi and Yamato look on in complete astonishment.

Naruto could feel the power building, but the power focusing in his hand wasn't the other thing he felt. Something inside him had changed as well. It was like a dam had burst and was flooding him with wave upon wave of chakra. It seemed endless. The experience he had gained from his recently dispersed shadow-clones was beginning to meld into his mind, 4800 hours of intense training reduced to half a day. He was beginning to understand the nuances of wind manipulation, how to focus it, how to sharpen it. He began to realise how he could use it as a shield or as a weapon, in defence and in attack.

"I GOTTA SAY … I REALLY LIKE YOU NOW." Kakashi shouts.

Naruto's focus is shattered and he looses control. His clones, as well as himself are blown backwards with the force of the expanding chakra, "WHAAAAAA!"

* * *

By dinner time, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't stop smiling for he had nearly mastered his new jutsu. Walking back to town with both his hands clasped behind his head in satisfaction, he stumbles across the fallen form of Hinata. 

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks bewildered. He falls to one knee and shakes her await, "Hinata-chan?"

Woozily, Hinata comes too, "Naruto-kun … What time is it?"

Naruto smiles, licking his lips, "DINNER TIME!" Naruto looks back down to Hinata and offers her his hand, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

Hinata blushes and gently places her hand in his, "That … that would be nice."

Heading back to town, Hinata gathers up her courage, "Erm ... Naruto-kun …" She had so many questions, but there was one that was troubling her the most, "What happened last night?"

Naruto tries to remember, "Ummm … Do you mean ... during our date?"

Hinata blushes, "Erm ... I want to know that too ... but last night last night."

Naruto squints trying to access the memory portion of his brain, "I can't remember exactly. I think I passed out. I remember seeing Kakashi-sensei's ugly mug this morning … Hey … I haven't told you … I cut the waterfall in two with my chakra. And today …"

Hinata interrupts shyly, "Do you remember seeing Sakura?"

Naruto stops his story short and tries and remember more of yesterday, "I saw her during lunch … That reminds me, we had a mission that night with Lord Hiashi. Is that what you want to hear about?"

Hinata looks down dejectedly; she obviously wasn't going to get anything out of Naruto.

"I am sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto felt terrible seeing the disappointment in Hinata's expression.

"Oh … no …" Hinata blushes. "It's my fault … I was just thinking of something else." Hinata stutters trying to regain her thoughts.

* * *

Having finally made it into town, Naruto stares up at the carvings of the Hokage's faces. "I am going to have my face up there one day Hinata-chan … Believe it!" 

Hinata smiles and her heart beats a little faster, _"I believe it Naruto-kun."_

Seeing some familiar faces, Naruto shouts, "HEY! SHIKAMARU … CHOUJI!" He waves to get their attention, and walks up to them.

Shikamaru peers past him to Hinata, "I thought you knew better Naruto."

Naruto frowns, "What do you mean?" Hinata had shyly followed Naruto and had hidden herself from view. The only thought going through her mind being that off the foot incident at the restaurant. They would have seen the entire thing. Very shyly, Hinata waves at her fellow friends, "Hey Shikamaru, Chouji!"

Not realising why there was this uncomfortable silence, Naruto asks, "How's Ino? I saw her in the hospital the other day."

Chouji stops eating and very glumly responds, "We don't know what happened. And the doctor's don't know what's wrong with her … even Sakura can't seem to heal her …"

Naruto jumps in, "Sakura-chan will fix her. Believe it."

Shikamaru adds, "Sakura has practically been by Ino's bed the whole time. Though … she hasn't told us what happened."

Naruto frowns in concern, "Sakura-chan was involved?"

Shikamaru ignores the question and quizzes Naruto, "Maybe you can shed some light?"

Naruto taps his lip, "Well … I was having dinner with Hinata-chan." He looks for Hinata, "Where did she go?"

Naruto lifts his arm and peeking underneath his armpit finds Hinata hiding behind him.

"What are you doing hiding back there?" Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her around so she is in full view.

"EEK!" Hinata screams. She composes herself and begins tapping her fingers together.

"We were on a date." Naruto grins proudly, winking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirks.

Naruto continues and scratches the back of his head, "I remember my head hurting … and … Ino screaming. Then I … erm … well ... I can't seem to remember much after that." Naruto had lied. The vision of Hinata would be burnt into his brain forever. The very thought of it, still made his muscles knot up and his hands tremble.

Shikamaru realises what must have happened, "That makes sense. I wonder what went wrong with her mind transfer jutsu?"

Naruto, his eyes downcast, guiltily responds, "It must be my fault."

Hinata jumps in, tapping his shoulder to get his attention, "No … No … Naruto-kun … it's not your fault." She stares at Shikamaru. They both share a moment of understanding.

Chouji asks, "Whose fault was it?" He goes back to munching his chips.

"NARUTO!!!" Someone shouts trying to get his attention.

All four of them turn in the direction of the noise. "Speak of the devil." Shikamaru whispers.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouts back genuinely excited to see her and obviously not hearing Shikamaru's comment.

Sakura misses a step upon seeing Hinata. She gathers herself and ignoring the others, focuses on Naruto, "Naruto … I need to speak with you about something."

"Arhh … sure … what is it?" Naruto asks.

Before Sakura has a chance to speak, Hinata had grabbed her arm rather tightly and taken her to one side.

"What are you doing?" Hinata whispers.

Sakura whispers back, tears in her eyes, "I am going to tell Naruto that I love him."

"You can't do that! He loves me." Hinata says defiantly, trying to stifle back her own tears. She was afraid of this but had been an ignorant fool. First the letter, and last night. Having Ino try and take over Naruto's mind, had been the last straw. Sakura had definately wanted Naruto to end it with her.

Inner Sakura falls to her knees and with her arms out-stretched, screams to the heavens above, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Sakura was speechless, "… He actually … said that?"

It was Hinata's turn to be lost for words, "Well … erm … not exactly …"

Sakura's confidence was returning, "Then how do you know?"

Hinata looks in the direction of Naruto; he was leaning forward, obviously trying to eavesdrop on the conversation; his facial expression was one of complete incomprehension and utter curiosity. Shikamaru was standing next to him with his arms folded. Chouji was offering Naruto some chips.

"He kissed me." Hinata answers reluctantly.

"That means nothing." Sakura responds a little too quickly.

Hinata was furious, _"NARUTO KISSING ME MEANS … EVERYTHING!"_

In her fury, Hinata could not maintain her silence, "When he touches my bottom … his penis gets big!" Immediately she had covered her mouth with her hands, fearing more outbursts would escape. Her face had turned crimson, and was getting redder by the second.

Inner Sakura falls to her knees again and with her arms out-stretched, screams to the heavens above, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Sakura goes red with jealousy; she turns her heated gaze upon Naruto.

"Oh ... o" Naruto stops trying to listen; he knew that look. He looks to his left and right to ensure Shikamaru and Chouji were still next to him, perhaps they could offer him some support.

Shikamaru and Chouji had taken a cautionary step back.

Naruto laughs and closes his eyes trying to lighten the situation, "It wasn't me Sakura-chan!" He was grasping at straws.

Sakura turns her back to Naruto, and bends over. She then flips up her very short pink skirt, exposing her tight body hugging shorts, "TOUCH MY BUM NARUTO!"

Chouji starts to choke on some chips. He thumps his chest, trying to clear his airway. Shikamaru turns to him, "How stupid do they think Naruto is?" By mid-sentence, Shikamaru looks back to find that Naruto had walked up to Sakura and was kneading one of her bum cheeks. His tongue was out and he was giving it a very good feel.

Hinata was mortified, "Nart … u … to …. Kun …. I am … right … here ..."

Inner Hinata had already fainted.

Naruto couldn't hear Hinata for he was very busy. He had always wanted to touch Sakura's bum, and this would probably be the last chance he ever got. With her glorious arse sticking out at him, he could see the outline of what lied between. He was practically salivating. Deciding he better make the most of the situation; he uses his second hand to grab Sakura's other bum cheek.

Chouji drops his bag of chips in astonishment. Shikamaru was shaking his head in disappointment, "So much trouble!"

Naruto finally breaks the silence, "Mmmmm … very nice Sakura-chan … you must be training hard."

Sakura was letting Naruto have his fill. She simply rocked back and forth with his vigorous attentions.

Inner Sakura was hooting in delight, _**"TOUCH THE MIDDLE … TOUCH THE MIDDLE!"**_

Hinata looked like a ghost, her mouth was attempting to form words, but nothing was coming out. She didn't know what was keeping her upright.

Eventually Naruto had finished. He crosses his arms and closing his eyes, smiles in extreme delight. "THAT WAS GREAT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Upon re-opening his eyes, Naruto had found Sakura bending over in front of him, staring inches from his penis. She started poking him. Gazing down, Naruto asks curiosly, "What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

Sakura straigthens up, "NOTHING! … IT DIDN'T MOVE! … HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" she was mortified. Covering her eyes, Sakura began to howl in abject misery. She was too distraught to stay, so she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Hinata was holding a hand to her chest; she didn't know whether to cry, to slap him or to smile. She had never had her emotions so scrambled.

Shikamaru was shaking his head in pure disbelief.

Naruto, scratching his head, turns to Shikamaru and silently agrees with what his close friend had always said, _"Women ARE troublesome."_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Hope Springs Eternal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 10, though I am a little concerned about this one.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 11: HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL

* * *

Sakura had run sobbing to the only person who knew off her pain, though her friend had payed the ultimate price for it. Focusing her chakra around her hands, she delves her jutsu into Ino's body. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, even Tsunade her teacher; one of the three legendary sannin and possibly the greatest medical ninja of all time; was not able to wake Ino from her coma. 

Upon advising Tsunade that Ino had used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Naruto, she had gone deathly silent and simply walked out the door in thought. Tsunade latter theorised that perhaps the Kyuubi destroyed her mind. Sakura refused to believe that as the body could not live without the mind.

Sakura stops and rests her hands upon Ino's belly, "It's no use ... the problem is not with her body ..."

Naruto then opens the door, "Sakura-chan ... I thought you would be here."

Sakura turns pink, almost matching her hair colour, "Nar ... uto ..."

Sakura was still very embarrassed by her earlier bizarre behaviour. She didn't know what had gotten into her, "I thought you would be with Hinata-chan?" The way she said her name simply dripped with malice. Sakura couldn't help it. The girl had everything she wanted.

Naruto laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, "I wanted to see Ino ... since it's my fault she's in here."

Sakura was starting to cry again. Throughout her life, she had done so many things that had hurt Naruto. Some were too terrible to recount. Even now he shouldered the blame for what was entirely her fault, _"Perhaps I don't deserve Naruto. Perhaps he is better off with ... Hinata."_ Her name was still very difficult to say.

Sakura stifles her sobbing and turns to Naruto, "It's not your fault Naruto ... its mine. I convinced Ino to do the Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Naruto didn't like seeing Sakura so upset, "You don't need to cry Sakura-chan, You'll figure out how to fix Ino in no time. Believe it!"

Sakura wasn't crying about Ino, but the reminder certainly didn't help matters. Naruto's unfaltering belief in her was one of the reasons Sakura loved him so much. Her lower lip trembles with the agonising pain. She didn't have the courage to correct Naruto at this moment in time, "Look what I have done Naruto." She turns to look back at her friend.

Naruto walks closer and stands near Ino's head. He looks down at her bandaged eyes. Naruto places his hand on her forehead, to brush her pale coloured hair back to one side like she usually had it. Naruto gasps.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing face to face with Ino, in nothing but blue empty space. 

"Ino ... where are we?" Naruto asks, looking around.

"This is my mind Naruto-kun." Ino responds smiling.

"Well ... erm ... can we go outside?" Naruto asks curiously.

"We're safer in here Naruto." Ino answers.

Naruto takes a closer look at his surroundings, "Safe from what? There's nothing here."

Ino frowns wondering why he doesn't already know, "Your memories ... your pain ... You would be better off here ... with me. Nothing can hurt you here."

"Eh? But your heads empty ... it looks so boring." Naruto whines "Let me take you back home. You have people there waiting for you."

"Who?" Ino asks curiously, the humorous comment beyond her, "I can't remember them. All I can remember is you Naruto-kun. You were my tormentor and my saviour. Your body nearly destroyed my mind ... but your spirit protected me. Who else matters?"

Naruto was definitely freaking out now, he begins counting with his fingers, "There's Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata-chan ..."

The names were starting to jog Ino's memory, "Shikamaru, Chouji ..." She frowns in thought.

Naruto now had three fingers up, "... Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten and ..."

With each name Ino was beginning to recall her own child hood.

Naruto had seven fingers up, "Sakura-chan."

The last name brought it all crushing back, Ino screams in anger, "FOREHEAD-GIRL!" She begins to collapse with the onrush of her collective memories.

Naruto catches the falling Ino and holds her in his arms, "It's time to leave Ino."

* * *

Ino sits up, she couldn't see anything, but she knew he was there, he was holding her and she felt so safe in his embrace, she starts to cry on his shoulder, "NARUTO-KUN ... NARUTO-KUN ... THANK YOU!" 

Naruto smiles, "SAKURA-CHAN ... YOU DID IT!"

Sakura held a trembling hand over her mouth ... she too was crying for Ino was awake at last, "I didn't do anything Naruto."

Naruto frowns in thought, "Well your name certainly had some effect."

Sakura didn't know what Naruto was talking about, "Eh?"

At the sound of Sakura's voice, Ino looks up, "Forehead-Girl? ... I have never been so happy to hear your voice."

Sakura stifling back her sobs, lets out a tiny laugh, _"Naruto ... what are you?"_

A team of doctors suddenly bursts through the door. The monitoring equipment had obviously alerted them to Ino's now conscious state. Ignoring Ino and Naruto, they all turn to Sakura, "What did you do?"

Sakura points to Naruto, about to tell them that it wasn't her but him. But Naruto had interrupted, "Well I better go. You don't need me." He tenderly unravels himself from Ino's hold and turns to the door.

"Bye Ino ... you better be up and about next time I see you." Naruto says mischievously.

Ino smiles and turns her bandaged gaze in the direction of Naruto's voice, "You better believe it Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh ... I nearly forgot ..." Naruto scratches his head in forgetfulness. "Sakura-chan ... Lord Hiashi was looking for us, seems we still have a mission to complete."

Through the clamour, Naruto weaves his way to the door, and silently disappears from view. Sakura watches him in amazement. His gait had changed, it seemed to emanate with power. _"Are you going to leave us all behind?"_

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Naruto feels a breeze envelop him. He closes his eyes and pauses for a moment to take it in, _"Something's different."_ He frowns in deliberation trying to figure it out. The coil of air seemed to wrap around him, it seemed to talk to him. 

Naruto laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, "Nahhh!"

"I better get some food in me ... I am so hungry. And I better go and change ... I stink." Naruto disperses ... the wind at his back.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged, near the edge of the waterfall where he had been training with Kakashi-sensei. He was waiting for Lord Hiashi and was trying to figure out what was going on. He had so many questions, but it never seemed to be the right time to ask.

He had turned to Shikamaru earlier for answers for he was renowned for being clever, but both he and Chouji had refused to get involved. Before he had the chance to plead with them, Asuma-sensei had arrived and whisked them away on an important mission, A-ranked of course.

Naruto pounds his fist, "Only I could get assigned a mission where I just have to sit."

When Asuma-sensei had left, Hinata had approached him and was about to say something, when her father had interrupted. Lord Hiashi had practically demanded Naruto meet him back here and then had taken Hinata away. Naruto had been alone.

Something else was bugging him as well. Naruto flaps his arms around as a gentle breeze envelops him, "Stop it ... "Stop it!" He would have to see Asuma-sensei tomorrow and ask him about it.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura arrives suddenly with a look of bewildered concern.

Naruto looks around wondering where the wind went, "I am fine." He quickly looks behind his back, thinking it must be hiding there, Naruto sighs ... it wasn't there.

"Ah-hem" Sakura coughs reminding Naruto that she was still there.

The wind had picked up again and swirled around Naruto. "THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto starts swatting at it.

The sound of a twig breaking nearby draws Naruto's and Sakura's attention. Out of the forest emerge hundreds of Hyuuga clan members. Naruto looks around for an exit strategy. There was none, they were surrounded. With their Byakugan eyes clearly focused on him, they form a ring about five meters in diameter.

Lord Hiashi steps forward, "We were able to get through a lot of my people last night Naruto Uzumaki. Hopefully tonight we shall finish." Hinata steps out from his shadow, her Byakugan was the only one not activated.

Hinata was clearly distraught at seeing the two of them together, "Does she need to be here father?"

Sakura, still sitting, decides to field the question, "I am here at the Fifth Hokage's orders."

Inner Sakura was sharpening a katana of her own, and it had Hinata Hyuuga's name emblazoned along its very edge. Sakura wasn't going to give up so easily. Hinata approaches Naruto and sits next to him. Naruto stares at the two women; something was clearly not right.

Hiashi asks, "Sakura ... is it alright if we have Hinata spar against Naruto? Many of my clan do not believe it possible that she can see his chakra flow."

Sakura thinks, _"Tsunade definitely said no physical activity ..."_

Naruto jumps up and pumps his fist in excitement, "ALRIGHT!"

Hiashi had laughed and had stepped back into the throngs of his clan, he shouts "Begin!"

Hinata, upon seeing the two of them together, couldn't help but recall the rage she felt when Naruto had touched Sakura's bum. Hinata was like a bottled tornado, _"I was right there!"_ Hinata stands and shouts fiercely, "Byakugan!"

The crowd all gasp at seeing the clear difference in her eyes. Having shuffled out of the way, Sakura could see the difference as well. Taking up the gentle fist style stance, Hinata attacks whilst Naruto is bent over in front of her, stretching.

Naruto hears the soft padded footsteps of someone quickly approaching.

Hinata was having trouble locating Naruto's chakra flow through his enhanced muscular anatomy,_ "I guess it's hard to think perverted thoughts when you're so mad at someone." _She begins to think of something which may satisfy both her rage and her desires; passionate, unhindered, mind-blowing sex; _"That did it!"_ She could see it clearly now.

Naruto stands, his eyes widen realising he was about to get hit, he back-flips over Hinata, narrowly missing her incoming blow. Landing crouched down on one knee; he looks up, frowning in thought.

Sakura whispers, "Oh...o" Before she has a chance to interfere, Hinata starts attacking once more. Naruto was obviously distracted; he seemed to be listening for something.

Hinata was getting angrier and angrier each time Naruto dodged one of her attacks. She was supposed to be demonstrating that she could see his chakra points, and here he was making a fool of her for the second time today. But something else was infuriating her; He didn't seem to be paying attention. _"Something isn't right."_ Naruto had then moved into a rather precarious position. _"I have him now!" _

Hinata shouts, "128 Strikes!" She hadn't shown Naruto that she could do this manouvre, but he wasn't the only one who had improved whilst he was away.

Hiashi too had seen the predicament Naruto was now in. He was clearly vulnerable to the 128 strike attack. But then Naruto did something totally bewildering, he had closed his eyes and started flailing his arms and legs all over the place; twisting his body in odd contortions. To the inexperienced eye, it would look awkwardly amusing, but Hiashi knew that each and every movement was calculated, and had not only effectively countered each of his daughter's strikes, but had given him the advantage.

Sakura was laughing hysterically, "Way to go Naruto ..." She elbows the person nearest her, "Look at that clumsy oaf go!" She turns her attention back to Naruto and shouts, "It might help if you open your eyes!"

Naruto flips and twists in mid-air, using Hinata's shoulder to give him the balance required to land back on his feet. He finally opens his eyes, "Wow... That was weird!"

The crowd had begun whispering to one another trying to figure out how he had avoided all 128 strikes.

Looking around, Naruto finally realises his mistake. He laughs and scratches the back of his neck, "Oh ... Right ... I forgot." He turns to Hinata to apologise.

Hinata charges him, _"I must show Naruto-kun that I am strong ... that I too have grown ... I must not hold back."_ Seeing the look in Hinata's eyes, Naruto whimpers. Hinata strikes each and every one of Naruto's chakra points with as much ferocity as she could muster. Each thrust was like a lightning bolt. Her chakra penetrating his outer muscular structure and striking his chakra points with deadly accuracy, stopping the flow of chakra.

Inner Hinata screams, her face streaming with tears, _**"STOP ... STOP ... HE ISN'T BLOCKING!"**_

Hinata stops herself from doing further damage. The blood drains from her face, and she turns ashen white, "Why ... Naruto-kun ... why ... why ...?" Naruto stares at her with a deathly look on his face, his head cocked to one side in curiosity. He coughs up large amounts of blood and falls to his knees.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata and Sakura shout running to his aid.

Naruto tries to steady himself, but he was too battered, he tries to stand back up but he couldn't move, he falls further and lands with a large thud as the side of his head smacks the ground. Blood starts filling up his airways, choking him.

Sakura gets to him first and on her knees begins to examine his internal injuries. The damage was extensive. First she repairs the massive haemorrhaging of his internal organs, and then carefully she captures the internal bleeding with her chakra and removes it from his body. He had lost a lot of blood. Sakura starts sweating profusely, her tried to keep her trembling hands still, but it was of no use, her feelings for Naruto were clouding her concentration.

Hinata was kneeling alongside; rocking back and forth, her shaking hands afraid to touch him in case they made things worse. Hinata looked an awful shade of pasty white; she looked like she was going to throw-up.

Lord Hiashi solemnly approaches, "Is he alive?"

Sakura glares at Hinata, and then to Lord Hiashi, "If that were anyone else, they would be dead. Naruto however will be fine."

Naruto opens his eyes to find Sakura, Hinata and Lord Hiashi all staring down at him, "EEK!" He scrambles backwards in fear of Hinata, "DONT HURT ME!"

Hinata starts to ball her eyes out and launches herself at him, "I AM SO SORRY NARUTO-KUN!"

With Hinata's arms tightly wrapped around him, he embarrassingly looks around at the gawking onlookers. Sakura now too looked like she was going to kill someone, Naruto was just glad it wasn't him, "Erm ... its okay Hinata-chan ... No need to hit me so hard next time hey?" Hinata nods against his shoulder.

Naruto unravels himself from Hinata's embrace and stands up, though his stance was a little unsteady, "Enough of a demonstration?"

Hiashi shakes his head in disbelief at the boy's amazing recovery.

Naruto begins to peel away his upper clothing. Hinata and Sakura share a brief glance and blush simultaneously at having been caught perving at the undressing Naruto. Many of the female Hyuuga clan members too had shuffled their way forward to get a better look.

* * *

Naruto had never been poked and prodded by so many people in his life. He felt like he was a horse being paraded around. They lifted up his legs; they lifted his arms, turned him this way and that. Some simply sat in front of him, staring at him for hours on end. It was extremely disconcerting. Some of the female Hyuuga members, he had sworn had already 'observed' him. 

Sakura and Hinata were sitting together watching him, with their arms hugging their knees to their chests. It was weird seeing them together like this when earlier; they seemed to be glaring daggers. Hinata's eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying, but the colour was returning to her face. On a number of occasions Hinata had got up and approached him as if to say something, but then she had quietly turned around and went back to her seat.

Hinata's younger sister Hanabi had then approached him. When he smiled at her and patted on her on the head, she had blushed just like her elder sister. Upon turning to Hinata, she already had her Byakugan activated and looked like she was ready to pounce, either that, or she was about to start a 100m running race. At first Naruto had taken a frightened step back, but then had realised that her murderous glare was directed at her younger sister. Naruto had quickly shooed her out of harm's way.

Hiashi breaks the silence, "That's it Naruto. Thank you for being so patient."

Naruto laughs politely at the praise, and was happy that it was all over by mid-afternoon. He then collects his discarded clothing and puts his shirt and jumper back on. Sakura and Hinata looked a little dejected.

Hiashi continues, "But I have one more request to ask of you."

Naruto turns his attention to Hiashi, "Erm ... sure ... what is it?"

Hiashi bows formally, "I would like to fight you."

Naruto was curious, "Why?"

Hiashi, still bowing, answers, "None of my clan can see your chakra flow with the exception of my eldest daughter. Of that ... I am unsure why. But that means that you; Naruto, have just removed one of our key advantages in battle, and rendered our gentle fist style technique useless. I need to know that perhaps my instincts will lead me to your chakra points, and then perhaps ... not all hope is lost."

Naruto was trying to get a booger out of his nose, "Eh?"

Looking around, Naruto realises he must have missed something important. "Fight ... right ... okay." Naruto readies himself.

Hiashi nods and takes up the gentle fist style stance. Naruto had never seen Hiashi fight, but he was apparently the strongest of the Hyuuga's ... well that was before Hinata had improved so dramatically.

Hiashi attacks. His strikes were graceful and even more deadly than Hinata's. Each thrust was a like a fleeting surge of all of his chakra, he then instantly moved it to his next strike. It was so fast; Naruto could hardly believe such chakra control was possible.

Concentrating, Naruto dodges each of his attacks. But he was so quick. Naruto back flips out of range but as he lands, he finds himself staring at the fierce gaze of Lord Hiashi. He strikes. Naruto was too slow. He takes the full force of the blow to his shoulder. Naruto stumbles back holding his arm.

Hiashi smiles, "Seems experience does count. Although I can't see your chakra points, I know where they should be."

Naruto tries to shake his arm awake, "Come on you stupid arm." He whacks it a couple of times. _"Darn ... it's useless ..." _

The unpredictable Naruto charges Hiashi. Hiashi starts to spin. He had used a similar technique back when the sand village had attacked Konoha during the Chuunin exams. The gale that he had created spun upwards and outwards.

Naruto couldn't stop. Using his own wind element chakra he cuts a hole in the approaching tornado. He smiles cheekily, wiping his nose and casually walks up to the spinning Hiashi; forming a tiny rasengan in the palm of his hand.

Hiashi couldn't believe it. Upon his next spinning pass, Naruto was closer and he was gathering chakra incredible amounts of chakra. From observing Naruto earlier, he knew exactly what was happening. He couldn't let it touch him. Hiashi quickens his spin and begins to release chakra to form an impenetrable shield. It was similar to his nephews but honed over his many years of experience.

Naruto gives himself over to his wind chakra; it was beckoning him, calling for him. His body atomises and transforms. He fights the ecstasy ... the freedom. The wind promised eternity; Naruto had to fight for his humanity. If he stayed like this for too long, he knew he would lose himself to it. He directs himself over the shield and flows in between the microscopic gaps. Naruto reforms inside the chakra barrier with his rasengan in toe.

Hiashi looked like he had seen a ghost. By the time he had completed his second revolution; it was too late. Naruto had slammed the rasengan into his gut. Hiashi went flying, spinning out-of-control.

Naruto stands tall, and with the intensity of his blue eyes; gazes over the amazed on-lookers.

"Erm ... Sakura-chan ... can you please fix my arm?" Naruto flops it around dramatically with his other hand.

Although blissfully unaware of his humorous actions, Naruto had given the Hyuuga clan the one thing it needed the most ... hope; for Lord Hiashi had successfully hit one of Naruto's chakra points.

"Aww crap ... not again!" Naruto says as his eyes glaze over and he collapses to the ground.

* * *

Sakura was already on her way to Naruto when he had first called for her. She had turned and very smugly poked her tongue at Hinata. It was very childish but it made her feel better. Upon turning her gaze back to Naruto, she had seen his predicament. For the second time tonight, she found herself kneeling over Naruto; searching his body for the source of his dilemma. 

Hinata had quickly joined them and started stroking Naruto's blonde hair in concern.

"_Everything seems ok."_ Sakura frowns and delves her chakra closer, searching for abnormalities on the molecular level, she gasps _"What the hell ... His molecules are dangerously unstable!"_

Sakura did what she could, but looking up into Hinata's worried gaze, she confirms the worst, "We need to get him to Tsunade."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 11. Be warned that things are definately getting very twisted now. I am weaving myself a very dangerous web indeed.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 12: WINDS OF CHANGE

* * *

Having finished her analysis of the unconscious Naruto, Tsunade turns to the battered Lord Hiashi, Sakura and the fidgeting Hinata, "Sakura was right to bring Naruto to me. But rest-assured ... he will be fine." 

"Did you want me to have a look at you while I am here Lord Hiashi?" Tsunade asks.

"No ... I shall be alright. Though I was lucky Naruto used a small rasengan." Hiashi laughs, coughing and holding his bruised stomach.

Tsunade turns her curious gaze to the blonde haired boy lying in the hospital bed. "I will need to ask him how he got through your Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Jutsu." Tsunade says worriedly. "I believe that half the reason why he is in this hospital bed."

She turns her gaze back to Hinata, "I believe the other half is your fault." Hinata ashamedly touches her fingers together and turns her feet inwards. She had never felt so terrible in her entire life. The entire time she had just sat there watching Naruto, she simply had wanted to smother him with kisses until he had forgiven her, but she felt utterly ashamed of herself, and lacked the courage.

Tsunade then turns her heated gaze to Sakura, "And you ... what a terrific minder you turned out to be."

Sakura goes crimson. She had no words to describe how terrible she felt.

"Hinata ... I want to see you in my office. Your improvements over the last few weeks have sparked my interest ... Now all of you get out of here and leave the boy be."

Hinata stammers, "But ... But ..." Her father drags Hinata from the room. Hinata reaches for Naruto, "I ... must be ... when he ... wakes."

Inner Hinata was frantic, _**"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE! BELIEVE IT!"**_

* * *

Sakura had just finished having a shower and was rummaging through her closet. She had left Naruto's hospital room the same time everyone else did, but that didn't mean she couldn't go straight back; and Hinata would be preoccupied for a while. This was her chance. She knew Naruto better than anyone, and he would be up before dinner. 

"Arhhh ... there it is." Sakura pulls out the dress she was looking for and throws it on her bed. Her eyes sparkle as she examines the night's selected evening wear.

Turning to face her full length mirror, Sakura frowns at the image before her. Her legs were smooth, her thighs toned and nicely shaped. Her stomach was taut, but not muscular. Her bosom wasn't as big as Hinata's, but they would be enough of a handful for Naruto. And they were extremely sensitive; surely a plus. She turns crimson as she looks at the hairless area between her legs.

Inner Sakura shrieks in excited delight_** "Let me touch it!"**_

Sakura turns around and checks out her bottom, _"Definitely smaller then fat-arse Hinata." _Taking a deep breath, she turns back to her bed and reaches for her red g-string.

Inner Sakura blows on her nails and casually cuts in, _**"I bet Hinata wore a g-string!"**_

Sakura's heart beats a little faster and she trembles with nervousness as she reluctantly takes her hand away from her underwear. She gulps and reaches for her strapless bra. Thankfully her inner self had no arguments. It was smaller than what she typically wore and the material was very thin. Sakura then reaches for her black dress; it was very elegant and would definitely catch Naruto's eye. She lifts her arms up, and lets the silky material fall over her body. It went just below mid-thigh and it was very snug. Sakura runs her hands over her dress, smoothing it out. It had a v-neck at the front exposing the inner sides of her breasts, and it dropped considerably low at the back. The cut at the bottom was similar to Hinata's orange dress for it was the latest fashion craze. To finish off the outfit, she slips on a pair of black open-toed stilettos.

Sakura nods at the mirror. It was time.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain. His whole body ached, "I am definitely not doing that again." Checking the time, he flicks the covers off and jumps out of bed, "I'M SO HUNGRY!" 

Naruto notices his orange tracksuit on a nearby hospital chair. He wonderingly looks down at his current attire and notices the hospital gown. He reaches behind his neck and unfastens it, letting it fall to the floor.

"Ah-hem" Sakura coughs.

Naruto turns around. His eyes widen in shock. Sakura was standing before him in a truly heart-wrenching dress. Naruto takes her in from head to toe, and back up again. Her dress was short ... but not too short and the slits were flowing randomly with the soft night breeze entering through the open window. Much of her leg was revealed; sometimes all the way up to her hip. The way the dress sat over Sakura's shapely body left very little to the imagination. For a brief moment, he couldn't take his eyes off what were clearly her nipples; they seemed to be poking through her slim dress. Naruto had to blink for fear he would go blind.

Inner Sakura hoots with glee, _**"GRAB IT! ... GRAB IT!"**_ Steam was coming out of her ears.

Sakura smiled at him; her pink hair billowed gracefully with the gentle breeze, and her green eyes, they looked hungry ... fierce ... almost lustful. Sakura liked her lips. Naruto stared at her tongue; it seemed to move in slow motion as it run over her succulent lips.

Naruto knew that his penis had hardened upon seeing her before him, but he stood there utterly transfixed for what seemed an eternity. His throbbing movements brought Naruto back to reality.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto turns and puts on his underwear as quickly as he could.

"I am so sorry. Please don't hit me." Naruto begs for forgiveness with his back to her as he attempts to cover himself as quickly as possible. Naruto grabs his pants and in slipping on one leg, falls flat on his back and bangs his head on the hard hospital floor, "OUCH ... OUCH ..." He rubs the back of his head.

Suddenly Sakura was bending over, looking directly down at him. "No hurry Naruto ..."

Naruto bashfully smiles, and slips on his pants whilst lying on the floor, "Where are you going?" Inside he was a mess, he didn't know if he was coming or going, _"Everyone has a better sexy jutsu's then I do."_

Sakura responds cheerfully, "I just thought I would take you to dinner ... like a date."

Naruto jumps up with his fists clenched, his erection still protruding from his pants, "A DATE! ... REALLY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura cocks her head to one side, and laughs adoringly, "YEP!"

* * *

Sakura had taken Naruto to a rather obscure restaurant; the lighting was dim giving it a warm kind of ambience. It was here that she had planned to discuss at length a great many things without fear of being interrupted. 

Ever since leaving the hospital, Naruto had not stopped smiling. It made Sakura's heart soar knowing that he still cared for her. But what made her even happier was the reaction she had got in his hospital room. Seeing Naruto naked like that had also turned her on immensely. Her nipples had hardened and she could feel the moistness between her legs. It most certainly wasn't planned for she had been sitting in his hospital room waiting for him to wake.

"Are you sure I am dressed okay?" Naruto asks scratching his head.

Sakura had organised this with the restaurant owner earlier. He was a bit worried at first at having Naruto here, but Sakura put up a fine argument, "You're fine."

A man with a broken arm approaches their table, "What would you like to order?" Sakura looked at the man knowingly and was about to order when Naruto cut in ordering something akin to his favourite dish. Sakura simply ordered sushi.

"I am sorry about today Naruto ..." Sakura wanted to get things rolling.

Naruto grins cheekily, "You don't need to apologise. I have always wanted to touch ... ah-hem ... well anyway. I am definitely not a pervert like Kakashi-sensei or pervy-sage." He couldn't look Sakura in the eye.

Very quickly their dishes had arrived. Naruto peeks past the waiter; inside the kitchen. This was the second dinner he had gone too where the food had arrived unusually fast. Naruto shrugs.

Sakura looks up from her food, "There was something I wanted to ask you?"

Naruto looks up; again his mouth was full of food, "What is it?"

Sakura was trembling with anxiety; she didn't have the courage to ask, so she veers in another direction, "What happened with Ino?" It was a question she already knew the answer too, as she had spoken with Ino at length earlier.

Naruto squints, "Erm ... okay ... Well ... I found her in my head when I was with Hinata-chan ... My body was killing her, so I told Ino to leave. Today at the hospital, when I touched her, I seemed to be sucked into her head. Inside, I just rattled off some names and she was better."

With her hands clasped under her chin, she smiles lovingly. Ino had told a much more descriptive version of events, Naruto was simply being modest. It saddened her to know that Naruto's childhood was so terribly awful. She would have given anything to lessen some of that pain, or taken back some of the things she herself had done to him.

It was time; Sakura gulps and very slowly slips off one of her stilettos. Naruto was too busy finishing off his meal to even notice.

"Naruto?" Sakura says trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto looks up.

Sakura was so nervous, she had to forcefully put her hands flat on the table to stop them from shaking, "I wanted to tell you that ... I don't like Sasuke."

Naruto drops his eyes a little at hearing his friends name, "I know Sakura-chan ... I know you love him. I saw you cry when I was fighting him."

Sakura had stiffened, _"How could he get it so wrong!"_

Sakura places her hand over his, "They weren't tears for Sasuke ... Naruto."

Naruto was now totally confused, "Wha ..."

Sakura continues, "I was worried about you." She had gone very red with the admission.

Naruto starts choking on his food and drops his chopstick as he thumps his chest trying to get the food down. Naruto turns ashen white with the ramifications of what Sakura had just said, _"She doesn't love Sasuke ... she was crying because she was ... worried ... about ... me."_ His heart had started beating faster, his hands were shaking, he needed some time alone to gather his thoughts. Naruto looks down to see where he had dropped his chopstick, "Erm ..."

Sakura, knowing that Naruto was about to go under the table, lifts her dress a little higher and parts her slitted dress, she then opens her legs enough to give him a view. She looks left and right to ensure no one had seen her, and tries to cover her reddening face.

Naruto was now fully underneath the table, searching for his chopstick. Having found it; he looks at Sakura's foot. She was wiggling her toes. He then follows her leg up. His eyes widen ... Sakura had her knees parted. He could see right between her legs, "OM MY GOD!" He could see the folds of her hairless lips; they were a soft pink hue, moist and inviting. They glistened in the dimly lit room. Naruto had instantly hardened. He banged his head in a knee-jerk reaction to get back to his seat.

Sakura, holding down the table to stop further utensils from falling, feigns ignorance, "Are you okay?"

Naruto sits back at his chair, he looked a bit frazzled, "DIDN'T SEE A THING!" He holds up his chopstick and looks at it, as if to say ... Look ... I found it.

Having Naruto see her like that had made her tremendously aroused. Sakura had never felt like this before ... down there ... ever. Her legs were clearly shaking, her knees practically knocking the table. She clamps her knees and thighs shut, and parts her feet a little to give her some more leverage in keeping them together.

Naruto clears his throat, "So ... ah-hem ... theres a chance that ... me and you?"

Sakura relaxes a little and lets the tension ease from her body, "I think so." She reaches out with her foot and begins to rub along the inside of Naruto's leg, "A very good chance."

Inner Sakura demands, **_"HIGHER! ... GOD DAMIT ... HIGHER!"_**

* * *

After many hours of questions, Tsunade had finally finished with her. Hinata was tired, but she had to see how Naruto was going before she even considered going home. Like Tsunade had said, she was half the reason he was there in the first place. Hinata stifles her sobbing; she thought her body had no tears left. She was wrong. 

Hinata quietly opens Naruto's hospital room door and sneaks herself inside. Upon noticing the made-up bed, and the absence of his clothes, her worry turned into something more zealous.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouts. Sensing Naruto's chakra in a rather ambiguous part of town, she launches herself out the window and immediately sets out. He wasn't in the range of her vision, but she knew instinctively that he wasn't alone.

"This is my fault." Hinata whispers as the tears start streaming once more down her face.

* * *

Hinata had eventually reached the restaurant where Naruto was having dinner. She wouldn't have been able to see him from outside with her normal vision, but her Byakugan saw everything. He was sitting across from Sakura and her foot was resting between his legs, her toes wiggling around the head of his erection. 

Inner Hinata was furious, _**"THAT'S MY MOVE ... AND THAT SHOULD BE MY FOOT!"**_

Hinata tries desperately to think of a way to stop this but her mind was having trouble focusing.

* * *

Naruto was in a dream, _"Sakura likes me?"_ Her foot was tenderly making him harder and harder. The blood flow had definitely flowed from his brain to his penis. It made it difficult to think. 

Sakura was smiling and laughing girlishly, for they had talked for hours, about everything. Sakura felt like a tremendous burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She could now act and talk freely around the person she held most dear in this world. Having to carry that burden had been a terrible strain.

"So Naruto ..." Sakura asks.

Naruto simply rolls his eyes into the back of his head and gurgles with perverted glee, "y...eee...ssssss..."

Sakura reddens but continues wiggling her toes, "How do you feel about ... Hinata?"

The mention of her name made Naruto's eyes open and some of the blood to rush back into his head. A slight breeze came out of nowhere and blew across the table, encircling Naruto. He turns to the right and stares at the wall.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, looking at the wall trying to figure it out.

Naruto turns back to Sakura and laughs happily, scratching the back of his head, "Hinata-chan is here."

Sakura responds disbelievingly, "Hinata ... No way ... How?" she pauses and frowns, curious, "Naruto ... how do you even know?"

Naruto scratches his chin in thought, not believing it himself, "The breeze told me."

Sakura freezes in shock, "But how?"

Naruto smiles knowingly for he knew the answer to that one, "She can sense my chakra." But that wasn't the question Sakura wanted answered.

* * *

Hinata couldn't think of anything. All she knew was that the longer she remained still, the more time Sakura got to spend with Naruto. 

Inner Hinata was dressed like Rambo, but holding two massive swords, _**"LET'S DO IT!"**_

Hinata runs at the wall, screaming. With her gentle fist style technique she strikes it; sending a massive surge of chakra through her fist.

* * *

Hearing a little tiny scream, Naruto and Sakura turn back to the wall. Suddenly it explodes before their very eyes, debris was falling everywhere. People began screaming and running out of the restaurant, others were taking shelter thinking it must be an earthquake. Stepping over the rubble, Hinata emerges. Realising that a ninja was the cause of the commotion; the remaining onlookers make an escape, fearing for their lives. 

"Hey Hinata-chan ... why didn't you come through the front door?" Naruto smiles at seeing her again and points in the general direction of the front entrance, "It's right over there."

Sakura stands up in her black dress and faces her.

Ignoring Naruto, Hinata takes note of Sakura's attire; her jealous rage had tipped her into the verge of madness, "YOU DONT DESERVE HIM SAKURA!"

Naruto had gone red and was frozen in shock. He didn't know what he was going on, nor what he was supposed to do. Anything he said may make things worse.

Sakura yells back in defiance, "I had to tell him how I feel!" Fearing things were going to get rough; Sakura cautiously lifts her foot and removes her remaining stiletto.

Both girls were beginning to shake with restrain. Each wanted to launch themselves at the other. Hinata was beginning to glow a fierce blue, the intensity of which was pulsating with the thump of her heart beat, "Not wearing that you didn't."

Sakura furrows her eyebrows and smiles evilly, "Like it? Naruto sure did."

Naruto gasps in horror. He tries to get Sakura's attention by tugging her arm; he wanted to tell her that mentioning his name may have been a bad idea. But he was having trouble making his tongue work.

Hinata was practically bristling with fury, "When Naruto-kun brings Sasuke back, you will simply toss him aside ... You have caused him nothing but pain. I am going to put an end to that right now."

Sakura screams at her rival, "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO!"

Both girls launch themselves at each other, screaming in maddened rage. Hinata readies all of her chakra to strike the deadliest chakra points of them all, the ones surrounding her heart. Sakura, clenching her fist, musters all the strength she possesses into one fatal blow to Hinata's head.

* * *

Naruto could see the murderous look in each of their eyes; he couldn't let this happen. 

Time stood still, Naruto positions himself between the two girls. He closes his eyes and laughs embarrassingly trying to calm the situation, "Now hold on ..."

* * *

Hinata's byakugan was blinded by a golden light. It was like staring at the sun. She knew she had to act fast before she lost her vision entirely, _"Whose voice is that?"_

She follows through with her attack and strikes mercilessly at the hearts chakra points.

* * *

Sakura was in a jealous rage, all she was could see was Hinata's big bobble head, and she wanted to smash it to bits. With her chakra enhanced strength, she strikes at Hinata's face, _"Whose voice is that?"_

Her fist makes contact.

* * *

Naruto's smile falters, his arms fall limp to the side. Hinata had struck him perfectly. Before he had a chance to collapse, his head is struck by what feels like a thousand explosive tags. 

From inside Naruto's subconscious, the fading sound of the Kyuubi's voice is heard "_**DARK ... DARK ... THE LIGHT IS FADING ... MY STENGTH ... FADING ... WHY?"**_

Naruto's skull had been completely shattered. Blood starts flowing out of the sides of his mouth. His eyes, normally of such blue intensity, dim to grey. He falls to the ground, the blood from his multiple head fractures forming a large puddle.

* * *

Hinata smiles triumphantly, oblivious to the consequence of her actions. 

Inner Hinata does a little song and dance**_, "DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD ... WHICH OL' WITCH? ... THE MAN-STEALING WHORE WITCH WITH THE MASSIVE FOREHEAD!"_ **Inner Hinata's dance had turned a little viscious as she begins stomping up and down on a really poor effort of a lifesize Sakura doll.

The golden light which had earlier blinded her byakugan vision fades.

Inner Hinata stops dancing and shakes her head in disbelief. "Can't be ... he was sitting over there." She shakingly points off in the direction of Naruto's table.

Hinata releases a blood-curdling scream. Unable to cope with the shock, she collapses next to Naruto's unmoving body, splattering his blood onto Sakura's bare feet.

* * *

Sakura was covering her mouth with both her hands. She couldn't move. She takes a few feeble steps backwards and falls to her knees. She reaches out to touch Naruto's lifeless body. She was paralysed with grief. Sakura knew that it was too late. Her terrifying scream shatters the serenity of the night sky. 

She starts pounding on Naruto's chest, "HOW DARE YOU!" Her fists were causing Naruto's mouth to spew forth fountains of blood, "YOU HAVE MADE PROMISES NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She continues pounding in fury; breaking his ribs. Her tears were making her vision blurry, she couldn't see anything.

* * *

Suddenly tendrils of red chakra start circling Naruto's body. They lift his lifeless form into mid-air. His eyes widen. 

Sakura leans back, frightened for Naruto'es eyes were pure red. His pupils were no where to be seen.

**_"I AM NOT READY TO DIE!"_** Naruto's voice was different; it was deep, deadly, and powerful. It was the voice of the Kyuubi.

The tendrils of chakra begin to mercilessly repair Naruto's corpse; forcing the escaped blood back into his body, filtering it. It begins to repair Naruto's crushed skull. They weave around his chest, repairing his heart and his shattered ribs.

Gradually, Naruto is lowered to the ground. He opens his eyes, the blue intensity returning, but his consciousness was only fleeting.

Sakura crawls her way to Naruto's collapsed form and puts his head in her lap. She can feel his pulse strengthening. Stroking his hair, she lets the tears flow.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: The Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 12. Please keep in the back of your mind the events in Manga Chapters 319 to 330 where Asuma was killed by the Akatsuke, and Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino revenged his death. I didn't want to retell the story. but I did use it in the background.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 13: THE TELLING

* * *

The commotion at the restaurant was beginning to draw a crowd. The large hole in the wall certainly didn't help matters either. 

Sitting on the rubble that Hinata had earlier created, and with Naruto's head resting in her lap, Sakura wipes away her tears with her forearm. Naruto was shivering, and sweating profusely, his breathing was very weak. He certainly wasn't out of deaths grip just yet and was in no condition to handle the encroaching throng of people. Sakura tries to gather her wits. Naruto needed her now more then ever. Very gently Sakura eases Naruto's head onto the rocky ground, and struggles to her knees. Her grief had made her extremely exhausted. Picking Naruto up, she eases his limp body over her shoulder, and stands up.

Sakura whispers over her shoulder, hoping that Naruto can hear her, "I'll take you some place safe." Before leaving, she glimpses Hinata's unconscious body in the corner of her eye.

* * *

Inner Sakura was pacing back and forth in concern, _**"YOU MORON!"**_

Sakura sighs as she enters Naruto's apartment. Earlier, she had very quickly checked to see if her once friend was alright. Her inner self wanted to see her dead, but lately Sakura's judgements had been clouded by her jealousy, and had resulted in some very irreversible mistakes, her most recent one had ended in Naruto's untimely death.

Closing the door behind her and locking it she briskly walks over to Naruto's bed and lays his body down. Although sweating terribly, Naruto was deathly cold and shivering uncontrollably. Red sparks of electricity could be seen arcing over Naruto's skin, reinvigorating his human anatomy.

"_**RIP HIS CLOTHES OFF!"**_ Inner Sakura shouts, and demonstrates what needs to be done by tearing her top in two.

Sakura wipes her brow and begins removing Naruto's sandals. She then slowly unfastens his jumper zipper and very carefully lifts his limp form and frees one arm then the other. Tossing his jumper to one side, she then untucks his shirt and lifts it over his head.

"No time for looking Sakura." She says to herself. Inner Sakura however had all the time in the world.

Sakura, grabbing the elastic of his pants and bowers, lowers them in one fell swoop. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who was hairless down there. Reaching over her head, she lifts her black dress over her head and tosses it to one side. She then removes her strapless bra. Reaching underneath Naruto, Sakura begins to pull the bed sheets back.

With Naruto flat on his back and his arms at his sides, Sakura slides into bed next to him. She pulls herself closer, snuggling up to him. Her arm was draped over his chest, holding him close. Her breasts were squished up against the side of Naruto's freezing body. Her stomach was resting against his hip, though in between lied Naruto's arm with his hand lying embarrassingly between her legs. She drapes her thigh over his, inadvertently parting her legs. Her knee brushes up against Naruto's flaccid penis. Sakura gulps down her nervousness and positions her foot over his calf. Taking a deep breath she attempts to relax, but her breasts rub up against Naruto's muscular upper body.

Sakura can feel her heart beat. It was faster and louder. She was beginning to get terribly hot. Her nipples were like hardened candy. The moistness she was feeling between her legs was incredible; it was oozing out of her. Sakura tries to think of something else, _"I am a medical ninja ... I am doing this to transfer my body heat." _It wasn't working. She begins to instinctively grind her hips backwards and forwards, up and down. Sakura moans in unfathomable delight and sucks on her lower lip.

* * *

Naruto had opened his eyes late the next morning gasping for breathe; his bed sheets were drenched with sweat. In attempting to move, he became aware of his current predicament. Next to him was Sakura, she was smiling dreamily, and had her arm over his chest, and her leg draped over his thigh. He could feel her toes wiggle between his parted legs. 

Suddenly, the events of the previous night begin to flash before his eyes. Realisation dawns upon him, _"... I died!"_

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto was so worried.

In attempting to remove his hand, Naruto freezes in stark realisation of where his fingers had now found themselves. Although fast asleep, Sakura parts her legs further to give Naruto unhindered access, and begins to slowly move her hips. She bites her lower lip and moans in sexual gratification.

"I'm going to die ... I'm going to die ... I'm going to die." Naruto was definitely failing in his attempts to remain calm.

Very carefully Naruto removes his hand. He holds his new position until Sakura showed definite signs of being sound asleep. He then very carefully removes her arm from around his chest. Again he holds perfectly still to ensure Sakura doesn't wake. He then very slowly slides his leg out from under hers. Sakura was still fast asleep. Naruto breathes a deep sigh of relief. Without sitting up, he very warily rolls himself out from under the covers and lands on his hands and knees on the floor of his apartment.

Naruto trembles, his body was in so much pain. He starts dry wrenching with the effort of remaining on all fours and spew's forth some blood. Instinctively, he wipes the corners of his mouth. Suddenly he receives an electric shock; looking at his hand he sees the remnants of some arcing red chakra. Naruto frowns with concern but then unexpectedly realises he was completely naked; he looks around his apartment floor for something clean to wear.

Having successfully spotted some clothes, he manages to pull himself to his feet and tip toes around his apartment gathering the respective garments and puts them on.

Noticing Sakura's black dress in the corner of the room, and her weird looking bra at the foot of his bed, he tip toes silently back to his bed, _"She saw me naked."_ Grabbing the bed sheet, he lowers it very cautiously.

Sakura' was lying slightly on her side, with the leg that was previously over his, supporting her weight. Naruto marvels at her beautiful pink hair, her sublime body and her succulent lips. He didn't care that he couldn't see her front; he knew in his mind what it would be like. Inches from touching her, Naruto runs his hand over the contours of her body. His hand starts to tremble as he reaches the end of her spine. Naruto shakes his head clear of his perverted thoughts and pulls the bed sheet back up, _"DAMNIT! ... SNAP OUT OF IT ... I'M LIKE A MINI VERSION OF PERVY-SAGE!"_

On his way out, he picks up a piece of paper and a pencil and leaves a note.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I have come to realise that dating two ninja's should be forbidden. I need some time to figure some things out._

_Naruto._

Upon closing the door behind him, and walking down the corridor, Naruto takes a deep soothing breathe and makes the necessary hand-sign, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto falls to one knee and groans in pain, "Arghhhhh" He closes his eyes and mustering all his strength, he lifts himself back up to his feet. Before him were three of his shadow-clones; each looking very shaky. "GEEZ … You look like sh!t."

"I look like sh!t? … You look worse than me." One shadow clone responds indignantly.

"Alright … alright." Naruto says calmingly.

He looks to his first shadow-clone, "Go and find out if Hinata-chan is alright." Naruto turns his attentions to the second shadow-clone, "You … go and find Asuma-sensei." Having received a nod of understanding, he turns to the third shadow-clone and delving through his froggy purse, hands him some money, "You … go and eat something."

The third shadow clone smiles triumphantly, "ALRIGHT!" The first and second shadow clones whine with jealousy.

"GO!" Naruto shouts impatiently. All three shadow-clones disperse.

Naruto sighs to himself and looks downward in abject misery, "I need to go figure some things out ... Sakura-chan ... Hinata-chan ..."

* * *

The first Naruto shadow clone had arrived at the restaurant where he and Sakura were having dinner the previous night. The place was a disaster zone. Hiding from view, and peeking around the corner he could see the waiter with the broken arm, attempting to clean up the debris. The poor man look shattered. 

Catching a passer-by, Naruto asks, "What happened?" He looks in the direction of the restaurant.

The passer-by turns around, "Oh … not entirely sure, I heard they found an unconscious young girl but they had to take her to hosp …" He turns back to look at Naruto, but he had already gone.

* * *

The second shadow clone was searching the streets of Konoha for Asuma-sensei but was not having any luck. He had even widened his search to include Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino for they should know where there sensei was. Naruto had then resorted to the last place he really wished to go, the Fifth Hokage's office. On his way through the large ninja complex, which was strangely devoid of people, he stumbles across Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto shouts to get their attention and runs up to them, "Kakashi-sensei … Captain Yamato!" 

"Eh?" Kakashi turns around and smiles upon seeing his once former student, "Naruto! Hey!"

Catching to stop his breath, Naruto asks, "Have you seen Asuma-sensei?"

Kakashi turns his head to Yamato and turns back to face Naruto despondently, "Haven't you heard?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Naruto … Asuma died in battle. He was fighting the Akatsuki." Kakashi pauses attempting to gauge Naruto's reaction.

The second Naruto shadow clone bursts into a cloud of smoke upon hearing the devastating news.

* * *

The third shadow-clone was sitting at his favourite ramen shop and scoffing his face with noodles, he had already got through ten large bowels but he was hungry for more. 

Naruto looks at the money he was given, "Damn cheap-skate! I only have enough for five more."

* * *

The first Naruto shadow clone was racing around the hospital corridors trying to find Hinata. 

He looks through the window of one room, "Nope!" He checks another, "Nope!" He scratches his head in dismay trying to think of a better way to do this.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto makes ten more clones. All knowing their purpose, they immediately disperse.

It didn't take long now for one of the second batch of clones to find Hinata. The shadow clone releases his jutsu, and the knowledge of her whereabouts returns to the original shadow clone. "ALRIGHT! SHE'S OK! ... She's just sleeping!"

The first Naruto shadow clone smiles delightedly and releases the jutsu. The remaining clones, including himself, diffuse into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto pats his bloated belly in satisfaction, and smiles joyously, "That was awesome." 

Upon paying the bill, the third Naruto shadow clone releases the jutsu and bursts into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto needed a place to be by himself to sort out his feelings and to figure out what the hell was going on. The only place he could think of to find solace was the distant park where he, Sakura and Sasuke had first trained with Kakashi. The bell training exercise certainly brought back some fond memories, but even those couldn't bring a smile to his face. 

Having bathed in a nearby lake, Naruto, attired in his orange tracksuit, sat down cross-legged under the shade of a large oak tree and closed his eyes in contemplation.

* * *

Sakura awoke around mid-morning to find Naruto gone. Sliding naked out of his bed, her foot steps in some dried blood, she looks around in concern and calls out, "Naruto?" 

Noticing a note on his apartment door, she walks up to it and caringly removes it.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I have come to realise that dating two ninja's should be forbidden. I need some time to figure some things out._

_Naruto._

Inner Sakura re-reads the note, and then turns it over to the back, _**"Where's my kisses?"**_

Sakura clasps the note to her chest and closes her eyes in sheer relief that Naruto was alive and well. She had feared for his life nearly the entire night. Looking down at her blood spattered feet, and feeling the sticky moistness between her legs, Sakura heads to the shower, _"Is it time you want Naruto? Then it's time you shall get … but only long enough for me to have a shower … head home and change."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen as he absorbs the knowledge of the second shadow clone. 

Naruto chokes back the tears, "Asuma-sensei? … No …" He pounds his fist against the ground in anger at the loss of one of Konoha's finest ninja's. He looks up with fierceness, "Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino ... they will avenge him!"

Naruto turns his attentions inwards, "_Asuma-sensei, why didn't you warn me about the wind?"_ The knowledge acquired by the first shadow clone interrupts Naruto's thoughts. He smiles, relieved, "Phew! Hinata-chan is alright."

Naruto's stomach growls, he looks at it knowingly, "Now if only that stupid third clone would hurry up!" As if answering his call, Naruto begins to feel re-energised. His eyes sparkle and he licks his lips in satisfaction, "That was delicious!"

Rubbing his belly tenderly, Naruto whines in dismay, "I should have given that third clone some more money."

* * *

Hinata had awoken in a panic late the next morning under the white covers of a hospital bed, "NARUTO-KUN!" 

Not concerned with how she got here, Hinata throws the bed sheets off and curses the hospital staff for dressing her in this ridiculous gown. Her ninja attire was folded neatly on a nearby chair. She quickly removes the gown and dresses herself. In the back of her mind, she had hoped it was a female staff member who had taken her clothes off.

Hinata girlishly runs out of the room in a panic, screaming, "Help me please … Where is Naruto Uzumaki? … Someone please help me."

An elderly female hospital attendant grabs her and attempts to help, "Calm down … now what's the matter?"

Hinata stammers, "Naruto …. Uzumaki … what room is he in?"

"That blonde boy?" She asks remembering her most frequent patient. Hinata nods, clearly in a hurry to get things moving on.

"Well ... he's not here dear." She answers.

Inner Hinata in a crazed frenzy cries out, _**"HE MUST BE IN THE MORGUE!"**_

Hinata takes a deep calming breath. Suddenly it dawns upon her, "I'm an idiot!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouts, activating her bloodline limit. She closes her eyes in concentration trying to detect, if possible, the general direction of Naruto's chakra.

Inner Hinata whispers in shock, _**"He's alive?" **_Overjoyed and in disbelief, she falls to her knees.

"North-east!" Hinata shouts and disperses; crying with unrivalled relief.

* * *

Hinata had finally found him; Naruto was sitting cross-legged underneath the shade of a massive oak tree with his eyes closed. Reluctantly she approaches him. During her journey here, she had been trying to think of what she would say, but nothing could express the remorse she had felt for her previous nights actions. 

Tapping on his shoulder, Hinata whispers, "Naruto-kun …"

Naruto opens his eyes; they glimmered upon seeing Hinata, "HINATA-CHAN!" He attempts to jump up in excitement but his body was not ready as he woozily stumbles back down to the ground.

Hinata turns red with concern and sits down in front of him, "Naruto-kun! … Are you alright?" She reaches into her fanny pack to fish out some ointments. She felt too guilty to remain staring at him for too long.

Naruto breathes deeply, attempting to ease the pain, "I'm fine! Believe it." Going over the events of last night, Naruto had remembered something Sakura had said and she was right … Hinata didn't know everything. He had decided earlier that day, that it was time to tell Hinata his biggest secret of all.

"There is something I need to tell you … something about me." He looks at Hinata with deadly seriousness.

Hinata stops fumbling in her fanny pack and slowly turns her trembling gaze back to Naruto. She gasps at seeing the unwavering look of determination etched on his face. She knew this was going to be big.

* * *

Having showered and changed into her usual ninja attire, Sakura had set out from home to the one place she knew she would find Naruto. In approaching the bell training area, Sakura slows her pace and begins to look around. She eventually spots him sitting with Hinata. She looked a very ghastly shade of white. 

Inner Sakura growls, _**"I do not like this chakra sensing thing one bit!"**_

Naruto spots her and waves, "SAKURA-CHAN … OVER HERE!" Very timidly Sakura approaches the twosome and sits cross-legged next to Naruto. She avoids making eye contact with Hinata for fear of losing her restraint once again.

Naruto waits for one of them to say something, but seeing that neither was forthcoming he breaks the silence, "Ah-hem ... You were right last night Sakura-chan, Hinata knows nothing about me. I was deluding myself thinking that I could be with anyone without telling them the truth." Sakura nods hesitantly, slightly worried about where Naruto was heading.

Naruto continues, his expression totally devoid of emotion, "I have told Hinata about what I am ... I told her everything. Including how the Akatsuke are after me." Sakura finally understood why Hinata looked so sickened.

Hinata, completely oblivious to Sakura's presence, whispers "Naruto-kun … Is the demon inside you … why you are … still alive?"

Naruto shrugs, his eyes were solemn and downcase, almost haunting, "I have no idea."

Sakura begins to cry in remembrance and lowers her green eyes, "You died Naruto … If Hinata's strikes weren't the ones that killed you; mine sure were." She pauses to wipe away her streaming tears. Hinata too was silently crying recalling the torturing events of the previous night.

Sakura, through her sobbing voice, continues, "You had lost a lot of blood, there was no way I could save you. I was useless, when you needed me the most. I was useless." Her worst fears had come to life. Sakura could feel her tears run down her face; she couldn't see anything through the watery blur. In the background she hears Hinata's howl of despair.

"The nine-tails then did what no one else could … it brought you back." Sakura wipes her eyes clear with her hands, but they quickly fill up again. "After it was finished, you were barely alive." Sakura gulps down the restriction in her throat, "I rushed you home and kept you warm. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have survived the night."

Hinata launches herself at Sakura and hugs her tightly, "YOU SAVED HIM!" Sakura returns the embrace and lets her emotions run free, crying against Hinata's shoulder.

Naruto leans in and squints at Sakura's tight shorts.

Realising where Naruto was looking, Sakura lets go of Hinata and glares in his direction, "What are you looking at Naruto?"

Naruto had taken in everything Sakura had said, but the part about keeping him warm had him scratching his head in curiosity, "Well I was just wondering … do you never wear underwear?"

Sakura reddens and laughs uneasily through her stifling tears, trying to dismiss the comment. _"Trust Naruto not to see the seriousness of the sitaution." _Turning to Hinata whom was looking at her wide-eyed, she shakes her head, "Don't listen to him … I always wear underwear."

"But; last night!" Naruto stammers in his defence.

Inner Hinata screams in utter disgust, _**"YOU SLUT! YOU DISGUSTING, WRETCHED MAN-STEALING WHORE!" **_Very timidly, Inner Hinata looks around to make sure no one is around, and whispers, _**"Genius!"**_ and turns around to secretly jot down some notes, _**"Next time on a date with Naruto-kun, wear no undies." **_She underlines the word 'no'.

Sakura and Hinata both turn crimson and avoid eye contact.

Naruto was about to say something, when suddenly a strong gust of wind envelops him. He lifts his arms and looks around; wondering what the hell is swirling around him. The fierceness of the wind begins to lift his entire body of the ground.

"HEY …. HEY!" Naruto starts flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to brush it aside, "PUT ME DOWN! I WILL BEAT YOU … BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura and Hinata look up at the floating Naruto in complete bewilderment. Hinata turns to Sakura, "Is that the nine-tails?" Too lost for words to respond, Sakura simply shakes her head.

* * *

Kisame turns to Itachi, "What do you want to do?" 

Itachi, without concern responds, "This changes nothing, we must take the jinchuuriki alive. You keep the girls busy, I will handle the boy."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 13. This has been the hardest chapter I have ever had to write (and I have had to split in two so you could get an update sooner). Sorry for the delay.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 14: THE RECKONING

* * *

Flailing about in mid-air, Naruto was trying to understand the sensations the wind was trying to reveal. He had first encountered this strange feeling when he was walking down the hospital corridor after visiting Ino, but he had brushed it aside as nonsense. The second time it was harder to ignore. It seemed to be playfully trying to tell him something. It was then he knew he needed to seek Asuma, but it was too late for that now; the Akatsuki had killed him. 

The wind begins to tighten around him, wrapping Naruto up like a cocoon, he couldn't move, "ARGH! ... Hey ... quit it!" Naruto shouts. But the wind wasn't easing its grip.

Naruto thinks back to his fight with Hinata, it had been a lot more helpful, and much friendlier. It seemed to know what Hinata was going to do, and in a weird kind of way, had passed on that knowledge. Even with his eyes closed, Naruto knew exactly what he should do to escape from an impossibly difficult situation. The wind enjoyed it immensely, it was like it was a game and at the end of it, it had been ... it had been happy.

When fighting Lord Hiashi, the wind beckoned him; it was offering something of itself and Naruto had succumbed to its siren song. But upon giving himself over to the abyss, it had nearly unintentionally stripped away his humanity. Naruto had to fight with all his strength to hold himself together, and then had to give even more to direct its latent power. He had then found a weakness in the chakra shield and had capitalised on it. Once inside, Naruto had struggled to remember who he was, but it was the memory of Hinata that enabled him to reform. Her unfaltering belief, that he could do anything.

The next time the wind had spoken to him was when he was having dinner with Sakura. It had portrayed the feelings of kindness ... shyness ... and of serenity. He had immediately known it was Hinata.

The wind was different now. Naruto closes his eyes and opens his mind to try and fathom what the wind was trying to express ... it wasn't happy or playful ... it was dangerous ... it was hurting him. No, that wasn't it, they were his thoughts. It was panicking … It was scared ... no ... not quite ... it was worried. Upon finally understanding the sensations, the images of black ... red clouds ... eyes ... invade Naruto's mind. He shivers in icy realisation and his eyes widen in stark horror, _"NO! Not now ..." _Just as quickly as it had arrived, the wind had scattered, sending him crashing back down to earth.

"WHAAAA..." Naruto screams; landing on the flat of his back. Looking straight up into the clear blue sky, Naruto's vision is suddenly clouded by Sakura's head.

Sakura asks curiously, "What's going on Naruto?"

Hinata's head soon follows, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Her eyes were full of concern.

Naruto immediately jumps up and surveys the surrounding forest. He turns to the right "OH SHIT!" Sakura and Hinata jump up on either side of Naruto and take up a defensive stance.

Upon seeing the clouded capes of the Akatsuki, Sakura shouts, "DON'T LOOK AT ITACHI'S EYES!"

* * *

Naruto was staring at the feet of Itachi, attempting to avoid his mangekyou sharingan. He turns to Sakura and Hinata, "Don't look at Itachi's eyes." 

Itachi stares at him with his emotionless red eyes, his collar covering half his face from view, "As before Naruto Uzumaki, you should have run."

Naruto looks slightly to his left, then to his right. Something felt wrong. The wind was there, but it was not speaking to him. He forces his eyes shut, and stamps his foot in frustration, "AWWW MAN! NOT AGAIN!" Naruto attempts to raise his chakra levels to their maximum and then release but as before, it didn't work.

Itachi cocks his head to one side and laughs, "I see you haven't gotten any stronger since our last little encounter."

Suddenly the world around him turns pitch black and he is suspended on a cross. Naruto looks around trying to find his attacker.

A voice booms around him, "Welcome to my illusion jutsu. In here ... all of space ... all of time ... even matter itself ... is under my control." Three Itachi's appear before him, each holding a katana, "For the next 72 hours, you will be continuously stabbed by these katanas."

Naruto screams in agony. Hinata and Sakura were his only hope.

* * *

Sakura turns to Naruto. The blood immediately drains from her face. He was staring right at Itachi. 

"Itachi's got Naruto! We must hurry." Sakura's eyes were etched with dread.

Hinata didn't need to hear anything more, she screams, "Byakugan!" Naruto had told her of Sasuke's elder brother, of how he had killed the entire Uchiha clan, of how he was the leader of the Anbu Black Ops by the age of thirteen. Naruto said that he only had seen the real Itachi once when he had tried to capture him. The second time he thought he had encountered Itachi, which was far more recent, proved to be someone else entirely.

Hinata was already running at Itachi, her arms flown backwards and her eyes ablaze with fury, "YOU CAN NOT HAVE NARUTO-KUN!" Before she had a chance to lay her hands on him, an overly sized, bandaged popsicle had blocked her path. Hinata summersaults back and lands on one knee; distancing herself from reach.

Kisame laughs through small sharpened teeth, "Itachi's busy. You will have to get through me first. Let me introduce myself, I am Kisame Hoshigaki, and this here ..." He lifts his popsicle, "... is the great blade; Samehada."

Inner Hinata takes a stumbling step back, _**"His chakra reserves are almost as much as Naruto's"**_

Hinata launches herself at the fish faced freak. Her strengthened chakra, focused entirely in her gentle fist style technique. Her eyes could see everything, and right now the only thing they saw was the person she was going to kill. Kisame's eyes widen upon seeing Hinata's blue emblazoned fists, "I can't let those touch me!" In his attempts to dodge Hinata's attacks, he notices the pink haired girl in the upper corner of his eye. _"Shit!"_ He sidesteps. Sakura's gloved fist lands on the ground where he was once standing. The ground erupts; creating a crater as deep as Sakura's height. The ground underneath Kisame shakes with the aftermath of her ferocious blow; he tries to maintain his balance, "Damn brats!" Tossing his katana high in the air, Kisame slams his palms together and shouts, "WATER SEAL AQUATIC SHOWCKWAVE!" Clamping his mouth shut, his chest begins expanding. Hinata and Sakura stand side by side, glaring at the Akatsuki member barring there passage to Itachi. Suddenly he wrenches forward and spew's forth an ocean of water, forming a massive tidal wave. Sakura jumps to Hinata's side, but could see no escape from the water jutsu.

Hinata places her left foot forward, and dips her outstretched right arm, "Stay close!" Hinata begins to rotate at an unimaginable rate; the speed of her motion creating a shield of wind around them. The encircling wind begins to absorb the water that was about to crash down upon them, creating a huge watery tornado that reached the heavens. Hinata screams with the effort required to spin the water skyward.

Kisame reaches out with his hand, and catches his falling blade, "Hmmm. That didn't go as well as expected."

Hinata slows, and launches herself at Kisame once more. She thrusts her palms outwards and launches another jutsu, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum palm!" With the recoiling of her jutsu nearly ripping her arm off, she clamps her hand over her elbow, keeping her arm straight.

Kisame is blown backwards with the force of Hinata's jutsu. He grunts as the wind is knocked out of him and he rolls head over heels backwards into a rocky outcropping. He falls to one knee and groans with displeasure. In attempting to move, he feels a number of ribs cracking, "Damn! That brat broke my ribs."

Sakura jumps in and attempts to kick the gilled face mutant in the side of the head. Kisame holds his sword parallel and blocks. The force of the kick sends him flying sideways. He rams his katana into the ground to stop his momentum.

Veering his squinty eyes to the right, he sees the Hyuuga brat running at Itachi. Kisame jumps in front of her and with a twirl of his wrist, sends his over sized bandaged blade crushing down, attempting to cleave her in two. Hinata goes to one knee and grasps the sword between the palms of her hands; her chakra stopping it from fulfilling its deadly purpose. Her muscles tremble with the sheer effort, _"He is too strong!" _She sends even more chakra to her hands as it edges ever closer.

Sakura jumps in a second time. Kisame smiles wickedly, "Massive shark skin!" The bandages of his blade come off, and pulling away, he slashes massive wounds in the palms of Hinata's hands.

Hinata screams with the pain, "ARHHHHHGGHHHH"

Kisame swirls the blade about his head to block Sakura's attack. Sakura twists and lands on her hands. Swirling her body, she attempts to slam her feet into his damaged torso. Kisame slams the Samehada into the ground and jumps, dodging Sakura's attack. She back flips and kneels next to Hinata, "We need to get past his blade."

Hinata was already on it; she focuses her byakugan on the surface of the Samehada and tries to find any imperfections. Skimming over its serrated surface, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. In attempting to delve her vision further she encountered a form of resistance, it was like hitting a wall. Hinata knew she should be able see the blades structure on a molecular level with her enhanced bloodline limit. Hardening her resolve, she concentrates, forcing more chakra into her byakugan.

Hinata screams with the extraordinary effort and falls to her knees, "ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She lurches forward onto the palms of her bloody hands, as if being that little bit closer would improve her chances of success, _"GOT IT!"_

* * *

It felt like he had been trapped in this illusion for days. Itachi, with his emotionless face, just kept on stabbing him. Naruto screams in pain, "ARGHHHHHHHH" 

Itachi pauses for a second, "You are holding up particularly well. I thought you would have passed out hours ago."

Naruto looks up, "Are the 72 hours up."

Each Itachi laughs in turn as the katanas are shoved into him once again. Naruto attempts to shield the most important section of his mind from the tortuous pain by retreating into his subconscious. Itachi could do whatever he liked to the rest, but these were his most precious memories. They were what kept him going, who made him who he was. This section of his mind he takes with him and hides within view of the Kyuubi's cage.

Naruto hears a distant scream from his self-imposed prison, "That sounds like me."

* * *

Hinata gasps in surprise; the Samehada seemed have its own chakra network which not only harden its surface, but also seemed to be attuned to Kisame's chakra. She notices something more; the way the chakra system was structured, it actually amplified the user's chakra levels. 

Hinata turns to Sakura and whispers, "Erm ... I think I can break it." She sighs inwardly; not knowing for sure whether she had the strength. She gazes down at her blood covered trembling hands, _"I must do this for Naruto-kun."_

Sakura nods and she launches herself at Kisame. Hinata follows close behind and goes to the opposite side.

Kisame shouts, "AQUA PRISON JUTSU!"

Sakura launches sideways to avoid the spherical prison of water. She fires her fist into the ground to stop from sliding out of control, leaving a vast gash in the earth's surface in her wake. She then continues to make her way forward.

Hinata, with her arms thrown backwards runs directly at Kisame. She didn't have Sakura's manoeuvrability, but she did have something else. Flailing her arms, she releases her tendrils of chakra to disintegrate the oncoming jutsu. Reaching Kisame first, she slides in feet first under the Samehada and tries hitting him with her gentle fist technique. Sakura launches herself high in the air, and aims her gloved fist at Kisame's ugly gilled face. Kisame swings his blade in an attempt to deflect both of their attacks.

Having put her plan into action, Hinata remains motionless on her back and closes her eyes. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, she screams frantically, "HINATA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kisame laughs maniacally, "Stupid Bitch!" And with the strength of one hand, sends his Samehada crushing down.

Hinata, at the very last moment, catches the blade using the palms of her damaged hands. She begins instantly forcing all her chakra into the Samehada in an attempt to destroy its chakra network. Hinata's whole body begins trembling in an attempt to draw upon even more chakra. The massive blade begins vibrating immensely as if resonating at its natural frequency. But still the chakra network remained intact. She knew that this was going to work; she just needed to give everything. Hinata opens her eyes and looks directly at Kisame with her byakugan enhanced sight, "I AM GOING TO SAVE NARUTO-KUN!" Kisame laughs and gripping the handle with two hands, pushes the Samehada against Hinata's body. Hinata smiles and pours every last ounce of her chakra into the blade.

Sakura jumps and landing on the tip of his blade and runs at Kisame. Once near the blades handle, she back flips, kicking Kisame in the chin. Flying through the air, with his head nearly being ripped clean off, Kisame screams in pain.

* * *

Kyuubi stares from between his prison bars at the boy sitting nearby, _**"YOU ARE WEAK!" **_Naruto wasn't paying him any attention. All he could hear were his own distant screams. 

Suddenly there was this eerie silence, the Kyuubi grins, showing off his massive teeth, _**"PERHAPS YOU CAN STOP HIDING NOW."**_

Still ignoring the comments of his tenant, Naruto stands up ready to take on the next phase of this battle.

Itachi, whilst endlessly stabbing the screaming Naruto, looks into the boy's vacant eyes, "Still alive hey? Impressive! You have a stamina that not even Kakashi had." 

Naruto looks up, "Are you done?"

* * *

The Samehada was pulsating in an intense blue light and humming with the severity of its vibration. Small cracks begin to appear and spread from where Hinata was grasping the blade between the palms of her hands. 

Hinata, with what little strength she had, looks toward Naruto. He was still trapped, and he wasn't looking too good.

Having landed a safe distance away, Sakura, seeing the katana was about to explode, screams, "GET OUT OF THE ...!"

The Samehada explodes into a million pieces. Hinata, with her eyes never once wavering from her Naruto, heaves as each shard rips into her body. Blood gurgles from her mouth. Sakura runs up to Hinata's seemingly lifeless body, and kneels next to her. Sakura cries her name in dismay, "HINATA!" She didn't know where to begin, Hinata was bleeding everywhere.

Kisame stumbles to his feet in disbelief, "IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE!"

Ignoring the pain, Hinata struggles to her feet and feebly runs towards Itachi, her long black hair billowing out; her eyes the picture of utter determination, blood pouring out of her countless wounds. Sakura simply watches on in disbelief, _"How is it she is alive?_" Ever since realising Naruto was trapped, Hinata had been prepared to sacrifice herself to save him. She screams in fury and with her elbow back and palm open, thrusts clumsily with all her might at the chakra points around Itachi's heart.

Itachi's whole body shudders as he feels the impact. He turns his heated sharingan gaze from Naruto to the Hyuuga girl who had very luckily missed its target.

Releasing her byakugan and with her palm resting against Itachi's chest, Hinata turns her head in the direction of Naruto. He was on one knee staring at her; his lovely blue eyes were drilling into her very soul. She smiles, _"Naruto-kun sees me ..."_ It was like she was in a dream, floating on a cloud of lilies, "_Though he looks like he is about to be sick. I hope he's okay."_

Itachi, lifting his elbow; thrusts it down against her outstretched arm; snapping it in two. He then back-slaps her on the side of her face; sending her flying backwards. Sakura launches herself and places her body in Hinata's tremulous path.

With Hinata's head resting in her lap, Sakura gazes into her ghostly grey eyes. Hinata whispers "Did you see? … Did you see Sakura-chan? … Naruto-kun is free." Hinata was on the cusp of death, and yet was smiling from ear to ear.

Sakura begins to mould chakra around her trembling hands. She tenderly removes all of the splintered Samehada shards from Hinata's shattered body, and begins to sew her skin back together. She then gracefully moves her two hands over Hinata's arm, and begins to reform her shattered bones. Sweat was dripping profusely from her brow with the concentration required, though eventually she was done. Neither of them would be taking any further part in this battle however; their chakra reserves were both severely depleted.

Hinata smiles in gratitude, and pushes herself up into a sitting position, "Thank you Sakura-chan." She goes a little crimson, and begins twisting her arm around, testing its manoeuvrability.

"You shouldn't be moving too much; you have lost a lot of blood." Sakura says worriedly.

Hinata ignores the concern and looks back to Naruto.

* * *

Kisame still couldn't believe it. His blade had been destroyed. He turns his surprised gaze to Itachi, "Those brats broke my sword!" 

Itachi sends a large black fireball in the direction of Sakura and Hinata, "Now go and get the Jinchuuriki ... you should be able to at least handle that."

* * *

Naruto trembles in rage at seeing the mangled wreckage of Hinata. She had given everything to free him, and Itachi just slapped her aside. Thankfully she was now in Sakura's capable hands. 

Fighting to remain conscious, the wind circles him from head to foot to see whether he was okay. But suddenly its tender embrace turned brutal, it was making his skin burn. Again it was warning him. He looks up to find a black fireball about to engulf Sakura and Hinata. Naruto had seen such flames before and had been told by the pervy-sage not to touch them. But he didn't have time to think. If he didn't act, Sakura and Hinata would be killed.

From a kneeling position, his body awakens from its slumber.

* * *

Kneeling next to Hinata, Sakura gasps at the looming fireball that was about to engulf them; the heat was so intense, she could feel her flesh begin to blister. She was frozen in stark terror.Hinata, noticing the heat, turns her gaze towards it source. The light seemed to be sucked up into this rolling vortex of black flames. Hinata's eyes widen in fear as she covers her mouth in an attempt to muffle her deathly scream. It was too late for her to do anything. Suddenly something was blocking its path. 

Sakura's eyes widen in sickening realisation, "NARUTO ... GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She watches as Naruto, with his arms outstretched, sacrifices himself to save them.

The fireball hits him squarely on the chest, his orange jacket and mesh shirt immediately turn to ash, and are scattered by the wind generated by the force of the impact. The black flames latch onto his arms, his torso and face, burning his flesh from his skin. Naruto screams in agony and falls to his knees in incredible pain. The sickening smell of burnt flesh emanates around him.

Hinata was lost for words, she looks back to where she last saw Naruto and back to the flaming mass before her, "Na ... ru ... to ... kun?" Having confirmed the worst she screams at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOoo!"

* * *

Hearing the boy's name, Itachi turns his body and looks back in Sakura's direction. He frowns in disbelief at the sight before him. 

Kisame turns his head to see what Itachi was looking at, "Oh shit ... What are we going to do now?"

Knowing that even he cannot put out those flames, Itachi responds without emotion, "Nothing can be done now." He turns his back and walks away, "Kill the girls and let's go."

* * *

Naruto's body ignites in fury upon hearing Itachi's murderous intent; his eyes burn with the ferocity of the Kyuubi; red, unwavering, deadly. He fights to remain conscious. 

The wind billows up from around his waist; halting the flames downward progress. Red tendrils of chakra begin to envelop his body, fighting the black flames which seemed to be unable to harm his muscular anatomy. Naruto lifts his arms and moves his body from side to side; watching his muscles stretch and pulsate with his every movement. Reaching up with his skinless hands, he very carefully dabs at his face. Half of it seemed to be missing. Naruto begins to notice the red eddies of chakra arcing around his body smothering the black flames and regenerating his burnt flesh.

Sakura and Hinata watch speechless as Naruto's body begins to heal before their very eyes.

Naruto stands, and with his eyes downcast, responds angrily, "I will be the only one doing the killing around here. Believe it!"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: End Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 14 (and in fact was originally part of chapter 14). But it was taking so much time, and was becoming so long, that I thought it best to give everyone an update and split the chapter into two. As I said before, this has been the hardest bit I have had to write thus far. I believe it due to the uncertainty behind exactly what Itachi Uchiha can do.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_**" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 15: END GAME

* * *

Naruto's face, hands and whole upper body had been blackened and cracked by the intense heat from the black flames. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought Naruto had died once again as his body had been practically charred beyond recognition, and his seemingly lifeleess body had crumpled to the ground. But she was wrong; Naruto lived. His eyes had taken on the sinister form of the Kyuubi's; red and snakelike. Red tendrils of chakra seem to ravage his burnt flesh, quenching the black flames and regenerating his body. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The spread of the black flames seemed to halt at Naruto's waist, and billowed upwards, as if there was a wind coming from beneath his feet. Whatever it was, Sakura was glad for the assistance. 

Familiar with Naruto's transformation, Sakura turns to her left to gauge Hinata's reaction. Her eyes were unblinking; as if transfixed by the events unfolding before her very eyes. Glancing downwards in dismay; Sakura reflects over her contribution to the battle with Kisame. It paled in comparison to Hinata's. She had been willing to sacrifice herself to free Naruto from Itachi's genjutsu. Sometimes her moves seemed rash and stupid, as though her feelings for Naruto were clouding her judgment, but her unwavering determination had resulted in the destruction of Kisame's Samehada and the opportunity to attack Itachi. A remarkable feat considering the state she had been in. After Itachi had broken Hinata's arm and struck her aside, Sakura had contemplated not saving Hinata at all, and she had hated herself for that. Perhaps she was just angry at herself.

Sakura lifts her head in curiosity upon hearing Hinata's sudden intake of breathe. Five Naruto shadow clones had formed a perimeter around Kisame. Each bristled with fury and, in unison, had begun to encircle him. Another had his hand against Itachi's chest, preventing him from jumping into the fray. Sakura was frozen in amazement. Naruto had been in Itachi's genjutsu for such a long period of time; who knows what kind of punishment he had to endure. Kakashi alone was in hospital for weeks after his first encounter with the former head of the Anbu black ops. And to survive those black flames, and to still have enough stamina to perform the shadow clone jutsu... it seemed almost inhuman.

Hinata was just happy that he was alive,_ "He moves so fast." _Inner Hinata jumps in, _**"He better not move that fast when having sex with me!"**_ She looks down at her bits unsure whether they could take the punishment. Hinata's blushing smile falters upon seeing Naruto's blood red eyes. Evil seemed to emanate from him. She gasps inwardly in horror and takes a defensive step back, _"That must be the demon fox!" _

Kisame watches the clones encircling him, "You think you can beat me with mere clones?" Naruto's teeth begin to sharpen as his rage envelops him. His gaze was murderous. A single Naruto runs at Kisame and crouching down, thrusts upwards with his clenched fist. His arm penetrates Kisame's scaly flesh. Completely oblivious to his current predicament, Kisame notices one of the encirlcing shadow clones missing, _"Where is the other one?"_ Coughing up blood, he looks down at the source of his discomfort. Naruto looks up at Kisame's shock surprise and clenching his fist even more, twists his tensioned arm like a drill, penetrating it deeper. Kisame heaves in pain. Naruto opens his clenched fist, grabs hold of his skewered prey's vertebrae, and lifts him off the ground. Kisame throws his head back and cries out in immense pain. Without seemingly moving, the four circling Naruto's grab each of his limbs and tear each from their socket. The Naruto grasping his spine, pulls his arm free and let's Kisame's limbless body fall to the ground. Sakura and Hinata gulp in unison, frightened at Naruto's sickly display of strength. Releasing the shadow clone jutsu, the remaining Naruto, with his back to Itachi and his arm dripping with blood from the shoulder down, closes his eyes in silent contemplation. As if questioning whether his blood thirst had been satiated.

From within the confines of his Akatsuki cloak, Itachi begins undoing his collar to allow him more manoeuvrability. Naruto had survived both of his most powerful jutsu, and he was close to reaching his chakra limit. Without moving a muscle, Itachi throws a number of shuriken at the seemingly oblivious Naruto.

With his eyes closed and his head lowered, a small grin emerges from the corners of Naruto's lips. He moves with blistering speed to avoid the approaching attack. He knew he had to avoid Itachi's gaze. He also knew that he couldn't look at his hands. Each were as dangerous as the other.

A blinding golden light forces Itachi to squint. He couldn't remember the last time he had to shield his eyes from the light. His vision had become a lot darker over recent months, and not having encountered his younger brother to complete the final stage of the mangekyou sharingan, it would be a while yet before he could see again. Itachi frowns in concentration as it moves towards him. Naruto was gone, he had easily escaped each and every shuriken and his mangekyou sharingan was only catching glimpses of his silohette, "_He isn't using chakra." _It was like he was leap-frogging in time.

Naruto was carefully avoiding Itachi's eyes, but he still seemed to be following his movements. Deciding that he may need some assistance, Naruto performs the necessary hand sign and whispers, "Kage Bunshin No Justu!" Itachi's mangekyou sharingan sees the change in chakra at the very last moment; he spins; performing a round house kick. His foot strikes each of the shadow clones perfectly in the temple and each return from whence they came before they even have a chance to completely form.

From the dispersing cloud of smoke, Naruto emerges, his elbow back and his fist clenched. His whole arm was shaking with the intensity of the tension in his muscles. Naruto screams and attempts to strike at Itachi's chest, but Itachi's right hand comes down and grabs Naruto's wrist. His eyes widen in surprise. Itachi did not have the strength to even slow down Naruto's blow. Itachi rotates his body around to avoid the attack and using his left hand which was holding a kunai, swings it around and thrusts it with all his strength into Naruto's back. Itachi turns to find his kunai buried to the hilt in an Akatsuki cloak. It was Kisame's lifeless torso ... the boy had somehow performed a replacement jutsu in the midst of the fight.

From behind him, Itachi hears a familiar voice, "Wind element - wind spiral shuriken - futton rasen shuriken!"

Quickly turning, Itachi sees three beacons of golden light with there arms outstretched into the middle of a circle. Itachi's mangekyou sharingan spins in an attempt to predict the form of the chakra. He takes a step back in realisation, _"It can't be ... wind nature manipulation combined with form manipulation ... IMPOSSIBLE! I must avoid letting that jutsu touch me ... even I will not survive that."_

Releasing the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto remains holding a highly compressed sphere of whirling blue chakra in the palm of his hand, but it was surrounded by wind element chakra that was shaped in the form of a demon shuriken. Naruto moves and within the blink of an eye, Itachi finds himself looking down at Naruto's outstretched arm.

With beads of sweat rolling fown his forehead Naruto roars in anger, "EAT THIS!"

Just prior to making contact, Itachi bursts into a flock of crows. Naruto's new jutsu dissipates as he stumbles forward trying to regain his balance. Itachi, seeing his chance to capture Naruto once more in his mangekyou sharingan genjutsu, re-forms in front of Naruto's stumbling form, his face mere inches from Naruto's. Without Kisame to assist however, he would have to finish this off quickly so as to avoid any interruption from the two Konoha girls.

The wind suddenly demands that Naruto join them. Without hesitation, Naruto closes his eyes and gives himself over to his wind chakra. His body begins to atomise from his toes up. Itachi gazes into Naruto's closed eyes and curses inwardly at his lost opportunity. Itachi frowns in disbelief as the jinchuuriki fades from existance. It wasn't like any other transportation jutsu he had seen before as he would be able see traces of the user's chakra. But this ... the boy had simply vanished into thin air. He couldn't see anything. Itachi looks around, but all he could see were the two girls in the distance.

Sakura and Hinata look around in dismay, also wondering where Naruto had gone. Sakura turns to Hinata, "Do you think you can use your byakugan to find him?"

Hinata nods and looks in the direction of where she last saw Naruto, "Byakugan!" The veins surrounding her eyes immediately intensify as her bloodline limit is activated. After a brief silence, she turns her worried gaze back to Sakura, "I can't see him ... I ... I ... can't... sense him at all." After the meaning of Hinata's words sink in, Sakura's face turns ghostly white.

* * *

Embodied within the wind, Naruto breathes a sigh of relief, "That was close." He was still fighting the ecstacy, but it seemed easier then last time. He was beginning to visually understand the distinction between his own wind element chakra and that of the wind. 

Taking a moment to study Itachi, he billows around his cloak, then from behind him, he begins to concentrate on his human form.

* * *

Sakura places her hand on her heart and breathes a sigh of relief. Naruto had warily materialised behind Itachi. The last thing to form was Naruto's face which was etched with murderous intent. His red, snake-like eyes simply adding to his ferocity. 

Hinata could sense Naruto's presence with her Byakugan, but in turning her gaze in his direction, she clenches her eyes shut and covers them with her hands, "TOO MUCH LIGHT ... TOO MUCH ... I CAN'T STAND IT!" On her knees, Hinata bends over to plant her face in the grass below, as if this would help shield her eyes some more.

Sakura turns her worried gaze back to her rival, "Hinata ... everything is ok ... Naruto is back."

Hinata didn't believe what Sakura was saying, Naruto must have been aflame with one of Itachi's fire jutsus. She had to know for herself that he was alright. Still covering her eyes, she lifts herself back up into the kneeling position and very carefully she parts her middle and forefinger to create a small viewing window. She could feel the intensity of the light penetrating her eye lids. She looks to her left to dull the sensation and slowly opens one eye. Things seemed to be fine except for the fact that everything was now tinged with a yellow pulsating light. Looking down at her legs, they too seemed to be covered in this same glow. She frowns in thought and lifts her head in the direction of where she last saw Naruto. Itachi was there and he too was basked in a yellow light, but it was far more intense, she couldn't understand why he was not bursting into flames. Squinting, she turns her head some more when suddenly, her vision is completely encompassed by the same blinding light she had seen before. The intensity of it was amazing, it was like a second sun. Hinata attempts to focus on the source of the light. The silohette of a human body gradually takes shape, it was so intense that it was burning an incandescent white. It was like she had stumbled across a heavenly spirit. But within its sublime form, a blue chakra circulatory system had begun to unfold before her very eyes. She recognised it immediately.

Sakura grabbed her arm and shook her. "Hinata! What's wrong? Hinata!"

Hinata realised she was screaming. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't take her eyes away. The pain was too much.

Amid the screaming, Sakura shouts as understanding overcame her, "Release your Byakugan! RELEASE IT NOW!"

Hinata responds instantly; willing to do anything to stop the pain. Immediately the burning sensation in her eyes had ceased. She could see again. Before her stood the unharmed form of her beloved. Hinata smiles delightedly. Taking in the rest of her surroundings, everything seemed to be back to normal. Although her voice was nearly lost, she turns to Sakura to offer her an explanation, "I could not look at Naruto-kun! ..." Hinata coughs to clear her sore throat, "... He was glowing like the sun."

Sakura answers, "I believe you were seeing the end result of Naruto's muscular transformation. I would do anything to get my hands on Naruto right now to see how the hell it works."

Hinata nods in agreement, though she wanted to get her hands on Naruto for completely different reasons. Inner Hinata laughs heartily in perverted agreement, **_"Oh yes baby ... ohhhh yeeesssss!" _**

* * *

Realising how easily he could be lured into Itachi's mangekyou sharingan, Naruto does the unthinkable. He covers his eyes with his Hidden Leaf Village head-band. He knew he would not survive a second encounter in Itachi's genjutsu, and he would have to do everything he could to avoid the possibility. 

Itachi, sensing movement behind him, turns around and smiles, "You think you can defeat me without your eyes?" Suddenly hundreds of fireballs, as hot as the sun, were heading straight for him. Naruto laughs as the wind comes to his aid, and sends him images of where the fireballs were going to hit. Without breaking a sweat, Naruto remains within the firestorm and, with the aid of his enhanced speed, simply dodges each and every fireball. Itachi cocks his head to one side and looks on perplexed as the fireballs explode in the forest behind Naruto causing immense devastation.

"I'll be fine. Believe it." Naruto places his hands on the back of his head and smiles cheekily, his vision still blinded by his head-band. 

Itachi runs at the motionless Naruto and slams his kunai into his stomach.

Naruto looks down and scratches his chin in thought, "Wow! That went all the way in!" He then grabs Itachi's wrists and looks to his right. Itachi turns to see what Naruto was looking at. Suddenly another Naruto comes smashing in and at full stretch, slams his fist into the side of his face; the strength of the blow completely tearing his jaw from the rest of his skull. The Naruto shadow clone clasping his wrist bursts into a cloud of smoke. And Itachi crumbles to the ground; landing flat on his jawless face.

Naruto lifts his head-band, looks down at the remains of Itachi, and flips him over. Suddenly the body bursts into flames and turns into a pile of ash. Naruto scratches his head and looks around. As if answering his unasked question, the wind fills his mind with an image of an Akatsuki cloaked Itachi standing behind Sakura and Hinata.

Oblivious to their predicament, Sakura shouts, "Is he dead Naruto?" Naruto bristles with rage, and calls upon his wind element chakra. The wind surges in glee upon sensing the familiar grow inside Naruto. He gives himself over and fades from existence once again.

Hinata turns to Sakura, "He looked angry. Did we do something wrong?"

Itachi interrupts, "I'm sure it wasn't you." He looks around with his mangekyou sharingan trying in vein to spot Naruto's whereabouts.

Inner Hinata, _**"Phew ... That's a huge relief."**_

Hinata and Sakura were too afraid to turn their gaze from one another.

Just before Itachi resorts to using one of the girls as a human shield, a breeze suddenly envelops them, billowing their hair back with the speed of its passing. Naruto materialises behind Itachi, "RASENGAN!" and thrusts it into his back. Itachi is sent spinning out of control, and lands awkwardly against a boulder hundreds of meters away. He attempts to push himself up, but in looking down, notices that his body has a massive hole in it. Naruto follows up with the attack and starts fiercely pounding his fists into the back of his head. Smashing it beyond recognition.

"Didn't see me that time did you?" Naruto says confidently, leaning over with his blood soaked hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The wind sends him an image of Itachi standing by his side, "WHAAA ...?" Naruto knew he was in trouble.

Putting his fingers to his mouth as if smoking a cigarette, and sucking in as much air as his lungs could take. Itachi draws upon nearly all the chakra he had left and calls upon the Amaterusu. From close range, a massive black fireball engulfs Naruto. He had no time to think. Naurto calls upon all the wind element chakra he could summon and lets himself go completely; giving himself over to the wind. No longer fighting the ecstacy but letting it encompass him, letting it define him. At that moment in time, Naruto Uzumaki was no more. They were clearly no longer separate entities, but a single entity with one over-riding purpose. To kill Itachi Uchiha. A huge gust of wind rips through the forest clearing as a demonstration of Naruto's rage.

The black fireball is blown off course and is re-directed into the nearby waterfall. The falling water and surrounding lake instantly evaporate upon contact with its searing heat, leaving a rather large crater where the lake once was. Itachi widens his stance to maintain his balance and covers his eyes from the flying debris. Trees were ripped from the ground, boulders half buring in the earth's surface were torn from their confines and sent tumbling across the ground. Itachi uses his mangekyou sharingan to evade the larger obstacles being sent crashing towards him.

Sakura and Hinata shield their eyes and lay low trying to avoid being captured by the winds ferocity. They look up to find a large rock the size of Naruto's apartment tumbling towards them. They put their heads down and brace themselves for impact, hoping for a miracle that the boulder would miss them. Unexpectedly the fierce wind unnaturally changes direction. Sakura and Hinata are blown perpendicular to the current position. They both thrust their hands into the ground in an attempt to avoid being swept up by the winds power. They look up wondering upon sensing something familiar. The wind, although still tearing up the earth, was gently wafting over their backs, as if to ease their fright. They turn to one another as if the other could answer their shared bewilderment.

The wind suddenly stops gusting in one particular direction, and starts to encircle Itachi. Trees and boulders, forest debris, and the sheer velocity of the wind had created a fifty meter dome around the gob-smacked Itachi. He could see no escape. If he went anywhere near the perimeter, he would be torn to shreds. Itachi turns his gaze down sensing something build beneath his feet.

* * *

Naruto screams with the effort of having the wind spin at such a velocity, and in such a chaotic fashion. He slams each gust into the ground and forces his way through the gravelly surface. Cradling the captured earth in his powerful creation, he wrenches the dome into the air and begins forming a sphere. Naruto's mind nearly explodes. It was like he was creating a hollowed out rasengan made up purely of wind element chakra but it was the size of the chunnin exam stadium. The earth captured within the sphere, begins to crumble and is sucked into its swirling vortex.

* * *

With the wind no longer a threat and at seeing the sight before them, Sakura and Hinata lift themselves to their feet. Itachi was being held captive within what looked to be a spherical wind prison. He was standing in the centre, looking perplexed as to what was holding him up in mid-air. The wind was also picking up speed and it was getting more difficult to see what was happening inside. It was like trying to see within a tornado. The wind was spinning in every direction, at impossibly high speeds, and gave off an aire of extreme violence. It was as though the wind had become sentient. 

Shuddering with the embedded malice, Sakura pleads to the unseen Naruto, "Don't kill him Naruto."

Hinata's plea was different, "Please be alright Naruto-kun ... you need to come back to me."

Neither knew why they said it, but it sounded right.

* * *

Naruto could hear the girls pleas, but their voices, although oddly familiar, meant nothing to him now. His only purpose was to destroy the man in the middle of his spherical creation and to make his death as painful as possible. 

A booming voice cries out to him,**_ "WHY DO YOU WISH TO KILL THIS HUMAN?"_** The voice dripped with malice and sounded oddly familiar, as if it were apart of him. The question seemed odd, as though it too wanted to see the human dead, but for some reason was trying to reason with him.

Naruto answers back solemnly and unafraid for in this form he had nothing to fear, "I don't know ... but it is my purpose."

**_"THINK HARDER!"_**

Naruto entertains the request and concentrates ... jumbled memories of the two girls he had heard earlier come flooding back The time-line was completely obscure as he jumped from his childhood, to more recent events and back again. The familiar sound of Sakura's screaming voice. The tender, shy voice of Hinata. The image of Hinata lying in nothing but a g-string. Sakura's fierceness, and her tenderness. Hinata's concern and her unwavering belief that he could do anything. Of when Sakura had lovingly examined his arm. Of when he had seen Sakura naked. Kissing Hinata and the feel of her tender lips. Of where he had felt between Sakura's tender thighs. The time he had learnt he had harmed Sakura when fighting Orochimaru. Images of their dates together. Training with Hinata. He whisks himself away and begins to encircle the two females, trying to recapture those same feelings. But he couldn't smell them, he couldn't feel them. But what was worse, they didn't see him. He didn't have a human form which was needed to have these sensations. Naruto concentrates harder, trying to remember more of his past. Memories of his death and his rebirth. Memories of his closest friends; Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, the 3rd Hokage, Tsunade, Jirayia, ... Sasuke. With that last name, memories of the man inside his prison flash before his eyes. He was the reason Sasuke had left. He was after the demon inside him. He was willing to kill everyone to extract it from him. He had hurt Hinata.

Realisation dawns upon him, "To protect Sakura and Hinata ... to protect the ones I love!"

**_"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT NOW?" _**The voice asks questiongly.

He recognised the voice, it was the nine-tailed demon fox and it was right. Once he killed this threat and fulfilled his purpose, how was he suppose to protect everyone that he had come to know. His primary purpose would be over, and he would be no more. Naruto screams with the effort of reaching into his very soul, determined to piece together what previously defined him, to regain his lost humanity.

* * *

Itachi's prison seemed to howl in agony. He looks around trying to ascertain what was happening to him. He was suspended in mid-air, it was like he was standing on an invisible platform, in the eye of a deadly spherical tornado. His genjutsu was useless unless he could see his foe; and this foe could not be seen. He had created multiple shadow clone jutsus in an attempt to find an escape, but they were destroyed instantly upon encountering the spherical boundary. He had tried blowing a hole in his prison using both his regular fireball and black fireball jutus's, but they had simply been sucked into the howling spherical vortex, making it even more deadly. 

Having used up nearly all of his chakra, Itachi was at a lost. There was nothing more he could do.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata gasp in unison as explosions could be heard from within the sphere howling above. Neither knew what was happening inside, but it was now mixed with both red and black inextinguishable flames. It was as if the wind simply fuelled their intensity. 

Willing to go through the pain again to ensure Naruto was somewhere, Hinata cries out, "Byakugan!" But she couldn't see him, she couldn't sense him at all. All she could see was the singular form of Itachi in the centre of the sphere. Hinata whispers to no one in particular, "Where is he?"

* * *

Flying through a void in an attempt to seperate himself from the wind, Naruto has trouble reaching his subconscious. It was there that he hoped he would have the power to draw a line between himself and that of the wind. It was there, at the core of his existance, where his this final battle would be decided. But his determination was ebbing away as the wind stripped away whatever memories he recountered. 

Suddenly the Kyuubi demon was staring at him from behind. Its eyes were evil personified. Two of his red-haired paws emerge and encompass Naruto in their grasp. It was like the gates of hell had opened up and filled him to the brink with their power. Red chakra filled Naruto's ravaged mind, protecting it from harm. His determination increased a thousand fold with each memory that returned. His ghostly form surges with his own incredible blue chakra, as he races to save himself from the abyss.

Upon reaching his subconscious, the void was filled with countless miniscule molecules of pure chakra. They stretched beyond imagination. Naruto, with incredible exertion, gathers all that he could and re-forms an arm. It felt as though he was ripping blood from a stone.

* * *

Itachi doesn't have time to respond as an arm comes out of no where and pounds his left temple. His eye is shattered beyond repair as it dangles from his eye socket. Itachi cradles it in his hands and attempts to put it back into place.

* * *

Naruto screams himself hoarse as he gathers even more chakra and attempts to re-form his other arm, but the exertion was too much, he could not hold onto the image of his two arms at the same time.

* * *

With his one remaining eye, Itachi spots another arm forming out of thin air. It was too late to move as it strikes the opposite side of his face. Blood fills his vision as his cheek bone is crushed. He turns to fight off the invisible enemy, but it was gone.

* * *

Hinata could see bursts of golden light emerging from the sphere, but they seemed to disappear just as quickly.

* * *

Naruto screams again as he tries to separate himself from the wind. It was like he was tearing off his own skin. Hinata and Sakura fill his mind. Thoughts of them bring him through the depths of his pain. Suddenly he can see a subtle difference. The infinte chakra before him seemed to glimmered slightly upon thinking of those he loved. Focusing on his memories of the two he held most dear to his heart, Naruto summons the glimering chakra until it fills him to the very edge of oblivion, and begins to recreate his humanity. He builds himself from the toes up, he re-forms the Kyuubi's prison, he re-builds his mind, and calls forth all his collective memories; even those most painful. Anything that defined who he was, who he wanted to be. Happiness, sadness, pain, anguish, pride, disappointment. Every memory batters Naruto's fragile mind as he re-lives his past. From the depths of his soul he calls forth his will of fire. Naruto throws his arms and legs out; and screams as incandescent light bursts from his entire body. The void explodes around him. He was Naruto Uzumaki once again, but he was something more. He could not separate himself completely and he took something of the wind with him. A greater understanding of its complexity, of its language ... of how it worked. Its power and how to bend it to his will. He knew that the wind and him would forever be intertwined. 

From within the Kyuubi's prison, the demon's eyes awaken and an evil grin emerges, _**"I LIVE! ... WELL DONE BOY!"**_

* * *

Hinata screams in agony, and turns her head away from the blinding light. She quickly releases her byakugan. Naruto was back, but something was different. His chakra, although familiar, had changed. It was more dangerous, more complex, more powerful. 

Hinata looks up worriedly to Sakura, "Naruto's back." Sakura smiles in relief, and places her hand against her chest. But there was something wrong, Hinata wasn't smiling, "What is it?"

"He has changed." Hinata's deathly response sends shivers up and down Sakura's spine.

* * *

Itachi looks up and through his blood-soaked vision and finds Naruto staring back at him with his red, snake-like eyes. His vision was blurry as if the image before him was out of focus. If only he could get his mangekyou sharingan to work. Itachi tries even more desperately to get his eye back in place, hoping that would be the instigator for his survival. Naruto runs in with blistering speed and pounds the right side of Itachi's face. What remained of his right eye socket completely disintegrates. His one remaining eye falls uselessly to bottom of the sphere; only to be torn to shreds. Itachi's vision was completely gone. He had nothing ... no light ... no darkness ... simply emptiness. 

Naruto grabs the left eye out of Itachi's cradling hands and tears it from his head. Itachi screams in agonising pain as blood streams down the sides of his face like reddened waterfalls. Naruto walks to the boundary of their prison. Without even asking, the billowing wind passes Naruto a branch; its end aflame with burning hot embers. Naruto walks back to Itachi, and shoves it into the area where his eyes use to be; cauterising the wounds, and stopping the flow of blood. Itachi screams in pain and abject misery. Everything was lost to him. Whatever future he had envisioned, was now forever beyond his reach. He was but a shell of his former self. Itachi collapses to the invisible floor unconscious and barely alive.

Naruto turns his back to Itachi and whispers in a voice bordering on the edge of restraint, "Sasuke will have his revenge."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata watch as the fierce wind sphere billowing above begins to slow. What was before a million gusts of wind, traversing a million different directions at seemingly impossible high speeds, had dwindled down to a single gust with the intensity of a summer breeze. It was warm and gentle as it drifted over them and caressed their skin. 

Boulders that had been ground to dust, whole trees that had been torn to shreds, earthly debris, anything that had been swept up by the unnaturally powerful gusts and had formed the spherical wind prison had come to a grinding halt and had fallen harmlessly to the ground; filling in the crater that had previously been created and forming a small hill of uncompacted dirt.

Still suspended above and staring down at them was Naruto. In one hand he seemed to be holding a small golf sized ball on the end of a fleshy tendril of skin. Behind him lay the seemlingly lifeless body of Itachi Uchiha. Naruto releases the invisible platform and falls to the newly created mound below. As he walks off its rough surface, the body of Itachi crushes down behind him; landing with a large thud. The sound of which didn't even seem to break his stride. His gait seemed different. Less carefree. More deliberate. For a brief moment however, his body seemed to blur, as if his molecules were attempting to scatter.

Naruto stops and shudders, as if having a silent spasm. Pulling himself together, he realises what he was holding and places it in his pants pocket and walks up to the girls who had saved his life. He smiles in genuine relief at seeing them unharmed. His eyes fade from red to their normal brilliant blue colouring but his pupils remained snake-like. Naruto laughs and reaching up in his trade-like fashion, scratches the back of his neck, "Well ... arhhhh ... that was tough."

Sakura gasps and shakily lifting one arm, she points, "Naruto ... your eyes?"

"What is it?" Naruto begins feeling his face.

Hinata answers worriedly, "Your pupils ... they look like ... slits."

"Oh! I must be the nine-tailed fox. They'll be back to normal in no time. " Naruto hides his obvious concern behind his child-like grin.

Sakura was expecting Naruto to collapse to the ground in front of her as he looked absolutely exhausted, but he did nothing of the sought. It was if something was helping to keep him upright. Hinata then unexpectedly launches herself at Naruto and embraces him in a fierce hug, burying her head in the nook of his shoulder, "Naruto-kun ... I thought you were dead!" Sakura's lower lip trembles with the sheer effort of holding back the flow of her tears. Getting a little jealous, she pries Hinata out of the way, "I need to have a look at him."

Ignoring Hinata, who was now standing to one side in a tearful huff, Sakura grabs Naruto's arm in both hands and draws upon what little chakra she had left. With her hands emanating in a light blue hue, she closing her eyes in concentration. A single tear streams down the sides of her face, but she didn't care if anyone saw. Naruto was alive and that was all that mattered. She gently runs her hands up and down Naruto's arm. It was as she expected. Before, the chakra embedded in each muscular structure pulsed in a frequency that was slightly different to the others; with none being alike. But now all pulsed in perfect harmony and seemed to resonate at their natural frequency. The end result being a dramatic increase in the strength, speed and resiliance of Naruto's whole muscular anatomy. It was unfathomable. She places her hands on his bare chest to confirm her findings. She could feel Naruto's nipples harden beneath her cool touch. A small smile forms on her lips.

Hinata taps her foot in an attempt to control her growing jealous rage. Naruto goes crimson and interrupts Sakura's analysis, "I think we better get them back to the village."

Inner Sakura shouts, **_"DON'T STOP NOW! LICK 'EM ... LICK 'EM GOOD"_**

A crimson Sakura turns to Hinata, each had a million questions they wanted to ask Naruto, but they were still in shock at the days events. They didn't know where to begin. Hinata takes a deep breathe to muffle her rage and looks to their defeated adversaries, "Ummm ... Sakura and I can carry the remains of Kisame, but you will need to take Sasuke's brother."

Something was amiss. Sakura frowns in concern, "Naruto ... How do you feel?"

Naruto smiles and licks his lips, "I feel hungry." He turns to look at the bodies of Kisame and Itachi and looks back to his friends. He didn't know whether this was the right time to share what had happened to him, or whether he should wait until the question was asked. Naruto leaned towards the latter. He was too tired for long explanations at the moment, and he needed nourishment. Naruto takes a deep breathe as his body relaxes and his enhanced muscles return to their regular form. Walking over to the unconscious body of Itachi, he throws him over his shoulder and then grabs Kisame's limbless torso by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak and drags him back to the awaiting Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror at seeing Itachi breathing, "He's still alive?" In a way she was relieved as Itachi's capture held tremendous possibilities. But in the back of her mind, Sakura remembered her whispered plea. It was like Naruto had indeed heard her.

Naruto nods matter-of-factly and hands them Kisame's limbless body, "Ready to go?" Sakura and Hinata notice his obvious reluctance to talk but that wasn't the only problem, Naruto was struggling to carry his own weight let alone the two bodies he now held before them.

Noticing their obvious concern, Naruto summons the wind to lighten the load and to quicken their journey home, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Believe it!" Sakura and Hinata nod solwly in disbelief. Things were moving too fast for them and Naruto was hiding something. They both knew it.

Sakura and Hinata look at one another and grab what remained of Kisame from Naruto. Realising that they needed to get back to the Fifth Hokage immediately to get the answers they were after and to ensure Naruto was alight, they turn to make their way home. Behind them, Naruto blurs once more. His body had yet to become accustomed to its newest inhabitant.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing is ever Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story, named after my life's motto, follows from Chapter 15. Please keep in mind the events in Naruto Manga 331 - 338. I have basically pushed things back one day in the Naruto Universe to fit in what happened in Chapter 14.

**Authors Note**: Again this chapter was fairly lengthy, so I have split it in two. Hopefully you will get the second half soon. If anyone has any preferences for relationships. Now is the time to speak up. I could honestly lean either way. We've got the NaruHina / NaruSaku / NaruHinaSaku or if this series is prolonged, which I doubt, you could have Ino mixed up in it as well. But I am hating this love triangle thing. Its terribly mind boggling to write.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi_" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 16: NOTHING IS EVER EASY

* * *

On the journey home, Sakura and Hinata had dropped back to keep an eye on Naruto, as if expecting him to fall flat on his face. Naruto was expecting much the same, but that hadn't been his only concern. The only time the girls had spoken was to argue that the other was carrying all the weight. And things were so tense between the two that they hadn't even noticed the strong tail-wind which was speeding their flight through the forest.

But there was more on Naruto's mind then simply the girls behind him. He looks down at the backs of his hands, and then turns them around to look at the palms. His whole body felt wrong. It was his, there was no question about it, but there was something that seemed to instinctively interact with the air around him. He simply had to think of either Sakura or Hinata and his mind was barraged with images. He could feel every movement they made no matter how subtle, and from that know exactly what they were going to do. Naruto feared what he had become, and was reluctant to push his abilities any further. He had already used them to not only lift the weight of Kisame and Itachi, but to also to create the strong tail-wind. Even that seemed to push his body to the brink of its limits. Thankfully, neither Hinata nor Sakura had seen his last foray into molecular flux.

Sakura turns to Hinata and pulls at Kisame's torso, "For the last time, let me take some of the weight Hinata." Hinata pulls it back in her direction and stubbornly refrains from talking. Naruto had found their bickering funny at first but now it was getting old. Upon reaching the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto looks back of his shoulder, "We're here!"

Sakura and Hinata look at one another in confusion. Sakura was the first to respond, "That was fast." Hinata straightens her long black hair which had been completely dishevelled by the wind and looks back into the forest in disbelief.

Naruto continues, "We better remain out of sight."

Sakura and Hinata nod in agreement.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office talking with Shizune and Gai over the death of Asuma when there was a silent knock on the door, "This better be important!" Slowly the doors creak open and Sakura and Hinata walk in carrying the deceased body of Kisame. Gai turns to them and in recognising his previous opponent, winks at them and gives them a dramatical thumbs up, "OHHHH YEAHHHHH! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

Tsunade launches to her feet and shouts, "WHERE IS NARUTO?" Her mind was reeling as the boy had grown on her immensely. Her concerns however were quickly put to rest as Naruto walks in close behind. Oblivious to the body draped over his shoulder, Tsunade could only stare in bewilderment at the subtle change in his eyes. They were their normal blue colouring; however his pupils were the shape of the nine-tailed fox's. Tsunade looks down at his bare stomach to see whether the Fourth's seal had weakened, but it was no where to be seen.

Shizune cocks her head to one side, _"Hmmm ... that's different."_

Standing beside Hinata and ignoring the obvious stares, Naruto dumps the body down on the floor. All seemed completely unfazed by the fact that Itachi Uchiha was alive in front of them. Taking up a defensive stance and looking down as if expecting Itachi to jump up at any moment and attack, Gai breaks the silence and attempts to act enthused, "You obviously learnt how to watch his feet to predict his movements."

Although not exactly correct and oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm in Gai's voice, Naruto rubs the underside of his nose with his finger and smiles cheekily, "He He He ... Well it wasn't all me. If it wasn't for Hinata and Sakura, I wouldn't even be here right now." Both turn a light shade of red at the uncalled for praise.

"Where are his eyes?" Gai asks out of obvious curiosity.

With one eye closed and sliding his tongue along his top lip, Naruto delves into his pants pocket and pulls out the mangekyou sharingan eye for all to see, "Here's one ... the other one fell out." Upon seeing what Naruto was dangling in front of her, Hinata turns a ghastly shade of green and blacks out.

Gai shuffles his way forward and kicks the side of Itachi's body to see if he would move. A slight groan escapes Itachi's lips.

Gai flips back and rips out a pair of num-chucks from his green one-piece ninja attire and twirls them around, "WHHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Realising Itachi wasn't about to get up any time soon, Gai's eyes widen in surprise, "Naruto … I am really beginning to like you a lot."

Naruto pumps his fist in anger, his face reddening, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU OLD MEN!"

Inner Sakura starts painting herself with camouflage and readies herself for battle, **_"So another one hey? We'll take Hinata and Gai-sensei both on!" _**Sakura inadvertently begins spinning a kunai in her right hand; ready to throw it at a moment's notice. Realising what she was doing, she attempts to put the weapon away without anyone noticing.

Tsunade's mind was reeling. Itachi Uchiha was in her office ... alive. He could hold the answers she and Jiraiya had been seeking for so long. It also meant that they now held the source of Sasuke's vengeance. They would no longer have to seek him out; he would come to them. But that meant that they needed to leak this piece of information. Something that could also prove disastrous if the Akatsuki decided they wanted him back.

Tsunade turns to Gai, "Take Itachi to the Anbu Black ops, they will know what to do with him … and get rid of that other body while you're at it." Gai nods in understanding. "Shizune … Grab that eye and preserve it. And take Hinata somewhere to lie down; she is of no use to me in her current condition."

"Did anyone see you?" Tsunade looks at Sakura and Naruto in turn.

Naruto answers without reservation, "No one saw." His hasty response had Sakura a little worried, she herself was not so sure. They had taken an absurdly confusing path through Konoha to get here but they had indeed not bumped into a single soul.

Tsunade waits until she had everyone's undivided attention, "Tell no one of this. I need to think."

Waiting for Shizune and Gai to leave her office, she leans over her desk and turns her attention to Sakura, "Now … why don't you start at the beginning."

A light breeze wafts through the open window and in reaching Naruto; his body begins to de-materialise. He looks down and sighs in dismay, "Aww man! Not again."

Tsunade's ageless jutsu shatters. Sakura gasps upon seeing her sensei age dramatically before her very eyes. Turning her head to see what the commotion was about, she nearly passes out, "NARUTO!" Sakura didn't know what to do, reason had abandoned her. She wraps her arms around what was left of him in an attempt to hold him together.

Placing one hand under the large wooden desk, Tsunade flicks it to the side of her office to clear a path; it crashes into the wall. Scrambling her way too Naruto, she places her chakra emblazoned hands on the sides of his blurred face. The complete instability of Naruto's molecular structure made it impossible to diagnose the problem. Naruto simply wasn't there, and yet he was. She could see the outline of his body and could make out his facial features; there was simply no definition to those features.

Waiting for his body to stabilise, Naruto takes a deep breathe. He re-forms within Sakura's embrace, her cheek pressed up against his bare chest. Tsunade was squishing his face together with her hands.

"You can let go now." Naruto pleads through fish-like lips. Sakura, a little red, reluctantly lets Naruto go.

Ignoring his plea, Tsunade sends her chakra surging through Naruto's now solid structure. Upon first glance, apart from the fact that he needed rest and some food, Naruto was fine. But knowing something was amiss, she delves deeper. She gasps in amazement. Naruto's organs were completely anew, as if he had been re-born. The ramifications of such an occurrence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Delving to a molecular level, Naruto's body, was abuzz with activity and was constantly tearing itself apart before her very eyes ... it seemed to be striving for some kind of balance, but that wasn't her only concern. His incredible stamina hadn't changed, but his chakra circulatory system was ... different. There was no other way to describe it. Even though there was a dramatic increase in the presence of the nine-tailed fox's chakra, which was a grave concern in itself, there was no question in her mind that this was something even more profound. With her mind unable to comprehend the magnitude of Naruto's evolution, her jutsu falters. Tsunade removes her hands and takes a few stumbling steps backwards.

Naruto looks up, "So ... What's wrong with me?"

His eyes were begging for an answer but Tsunade had none, "What ... What have you done?"

Surprised by the dubious response, Naruto immediately goes on the defensive, "IT'S ALL KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FAULT!" Upon seeing both Tsunade and Sakura look at him as if demanding further explanation, he continues, "HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THE WIND WOULD SPEAK TO ME!"

Tsunade interrupts, "The wind … speaks … to you?" Unable to ascertain what could cause such a dramatic shift in his biology, she begins to entertain the ridiculous notion, _"It's impossible and even if it were, it would not explain what was happening to him."_

Ignoring the obvious surprise in her voice, Naruto calms himself, "Well Yeah … kind of … I wanted to speak to Asuma-sensei about it. Perhaps Kakashi can help; though I am not sure if lightning and wind speak the same." He squints and scratches his head in thought as if there was no one else in the room.

Tsunade turns to Sakura in desperation, "Has Naruto gone insane?"

Naruto folds his arms in anger, "Hey ... I am not crazy you old-bag!"

Sakura shrugs but speaks up in Naruto's defence, "He spoke strangely like this before … on our date." She pauses briefly, not wanting to discuss the events of that night any further then need be, "And … something weird happened just before Itachi showed up."

Naruto pouts and puts his hand up in the air, "Hello! ... Right here!"

Re-instating her ageless jutsu, Tsunade scratches her head and begins pacing back and forth. A million things were racing through her mind.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am hungry." Naruto turns to leave but on his way out, his vision blurs and he falls to one knee. Steadying himself, Naruto places both hands on the ground and attempts to get back up.

Sakura rushes over to him and kneeling down, places a hand gently on his back, "Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura looks back to Tsunade, desperation clearly etched on her face, "Please Sensei, can this wait?"

Needing to buy herself some time, Tsunade sighs in resignation, "I want you both back her immediately after you get some food. Immediately! Do you understand?"

Sakura nods, "Aye!"

After watching them leave, Tsunade starts collecting every piece of reading material which may hold some relvance to Naruto's symptoms.

* * *

Having helped Naruto back to his apartment, Sakura opens his door and walks him inside. It felt nice having Naruto's arm draped around her shoulders, but it would have been nicer if it wasn't because he was so tired. Walking to the bed and turning around; Sakura slowly sits down and eases Naruto's arm off her shoulders. Ensuring he was ok, she stands up and begins rummaging around his apartment for a clean shirt and jacket.

Hearing Naruto move behind her, Sakura looks over her shoulder. Naruto wearily opens his eyes and stands up, "Thanks Sakura-chan, I can take it from here." Having over-exerted himself, Naruto's vision wanes and he begins to fall.

Sakura races towards him and places her hands against his shoulders, but it was too late, they both tumble to the floor together. Naruto opens his eyes to find himself lying on top of Sakura; pressed up against her chest, his face mere millimetres from hers. Sakura's legs had parted, and were now sprayed out to the sides and her small pink dress had gathered up around her waist.

Inner Sakura was about to explode with anticipation.

Without any further thought, Sakura grabs Naruto's hair and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Closing her eyes, she parts his lips with her moist tongue and begins swirling it around the inside of his mouth, encircling his tongue. Naruto moans in delight and returns the kiss in kind. His penis begins to harden and pushes up against Sakura's bike shorts. She widens her legs further and wraps them around Naruto's waist, locking her feet around his lower back in order to pull him closer. Sakura begins rhythmically moving her hips against Naruto's burgeoning erection. Sakura moans with sexual pleasure. Naruto was beginning to lose himself in the moment. His penis was throbbing, aching for more freedom. Sakura's hands were running up and down his bare back with such intensity that her fingernails were tearing at his skin. He had been dreaming of this day ever since he first layed eyes on her.

Unfamiliar with the feelings surging through Naruto's body, the wind rushes to his aid and interacting with his body, has him disperse into nothingness. Sakura sits up and looks around in dismay, "Naruto?" Noticing the moist patch between her legs, she closes them in embarrassment, and lifts one knee slightly, "Naruto?" A gentle breeze embraces her and lifts her too her feet. Right before her very eyes, Naruto re-materialises. He looks down at his arms and below his waist to ensure everything was there. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looks back to Sakura apologetically; he knew this would require some explanation, "Errr … sorry about that."

Sakura smiles and reaching up, she touches her lips with her index finger as if in serious deliberation. But in actual fact it was like she was in a dream, floating on a cloud of bliss. She needed to touch her lips to savour the taste. She would do anything to have Naruto kiss her again. Right at this very point in time, her life felt so complete. Nothing else mattered.

Inner Sakura was touching her lip in the same manner, **_"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"_** Her eyes glimmer as An idea springs into her one-tracked mind, **_"AND THIS TIME ... LET'S DO IT WITHOUT CLOTHES ... YEAH!"_**

With her heart leaping with joy, Sakura walks up to Naruto and takes both his hands in hers, "You better tell me everything over a bowel of ramen."

Naruto's eyes explode at the mere mention of the word, "RAMEN!"

* * *

Waking, Hinata sits up and looks around at her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in some kind of sick bay. Shizune was nearby bottling the remains of what had caused her to pass out in the first place.

Hinata slams her fist against the bed in frustration, "DAMN IT!" First Sakura tricks Naruto into touching her bum, then she herself ends up pounding him near death during a sparring session, then she does kill him after finding him on a date with Sakura. It felt as though Naruto was slipping through her fingers. Hoping out of bed, she begins slowly pacing back and forth.

Shizune turns to her, "Arhhh ... Good. You're up."

Hinata smiles politely, "Umm ... are Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan still with the Fifth Hokage?"

Shizune thinks momentarily before answering, "I am not sure."

Hinata had to know where he was, "Byakugan!"

Shizune watches her out of curiosity. A small smile had formed at the corners of her mouth.

Hinata rejoices, "Found him!" She could sense Naruto's chakra moving towards his favourite ramen shop. Hinata takes a step forward to intercept, _"I need to be with him."_ Looking down at her attire, she pauses, "... _but I look awful. Perhaps I should change into something more appealing." _Turning around, she takes a step forward in the general direction of her home. She pauses again and turns around, _"Sakura-chan will be with him." _Hinata stops, _"Even more of a reason to change."_ Clasping the sides of her head, Hinata stamps her foot and screams in miserable frustration. She didn't know what to do.

Shizune covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her girlish laugh.

Hinata looks down at her jacket as an idea springs to mind.

* * *

They had taken a seat along the counter and had watched the old man make each and every one of Naruto's favourite dishes personally. Naruto turns to Sakura as he slurps down the remainder of his noodles, "Thanks Sakura-chan … This is great." Although slightly disappointed that Naruto was fully clothed, Sakura giggles at seeing him scoff down his final bowel of ramen.

With his mind elsewhere, Naruto turns his head, "Hinata will be here soon."

Sakura's heart misses a beat, "I was hoping to have you all to myself for at least another hour or so." She folds her arms across her chest in a huff.

Before Naruto has the chance to respond, Hinata appears and begins walking towards them, "Ahem … sorry Naruto-kun … do you mind if I join you?" She was dressed in her typical ninja attire; however she was without a jacket. Naruto eyes widen in perverted glee, he could clearly see her breasts and her nipples were hardened due to the chill of the night air. Naruto quickly averts his eyes, unsure of what to look at. Thankfully however, Sakura was avoiding looking at either of them.

Inner Hinata taps her fingers in evil glee, **_"Excellent!"_**

Smiling, Hinata takes a seat next to Naruto who breathes a sigh of relief at having her obscured from Sakura's view.

Dejected by the fact that Naruto had not asked Hinata to leave, Sakura turns cold-like, "A little more warning would have been nice." Naruto was still too lost for words. Feeding off his memories of what had happened last time he was placed between these two and being unfamiliar with death; the wind was screaming at him to leave.

Sakura glares at Naruto, "So … care to explain what happened today?"

Hinata's eyes glimmer, "Umm … Naruto-kun … I wouldn't mind knowing what happened as well."

Naruto puts his unease aside and stares into his empty ramen bowel, they deserved an explanation, "Arhhh ... Well … do you remember how I was floating in mid-air … The wind was warning me about Itachi and Kisame."

"It spoke to you?" Sakura responds questioningly with a frown.

"Not exactly … it at first was sending me feelings. It took me a while to understand, but it was concerned about me."

Hinata clears her throat to get Naruto's attention, "Is this because of the nine-tailed fox?"

"No. Nothing to do with it." Naruto responds off-handily, avoiding her gaze. Hinata goes red with embarrassment for asking such a seemingly silly question.

Inner Hinata interrupts, **_"Shake your chest! Make him look." _**She demonstrates to show how it's done.

Taking the interruption in Naruto's explanation to ask a question of her own, Sakura turns to Naruto, "This happened on our date as well didn't it?"

"Yes … it told me Hinata was on the other side of the wall."

With her confidence increasing, Sakura adds, "And it happened before that as well ... when fighting Hinata, just before she nearly killed you?" She puts extra emphasis on her last comment for Hinata's benefit.

Naruto smiles in delight at having someone finally understand, "Yes … Yes … It was telling me where to move. It was like the wind was having fun." Naruto turns to Hinata, "I am really sorry about not standing still." Hinata looks down at her feet; she felt terrible and couldn't bear to look at him in the eye, _"Naruto-kun wasn't trying to make me look foolish at all."_

Naruto continues as if recalling a dream, "But when fighting Lord Hiashi … well … I think I became the wind."

A loud thud had broken Naruto's train of thought. Looking down to his right, he notices that Hinata had fallen off her seat. Reaching down, Naruto offers her his hand to help her to her feet. Hinata goes crimson, and accepting the offer, holds his hand in hers. It felt nice to have Naruto touch her again. But that wasn't the only thing making her smile; Naruto was looking at her cleavage.

Inner Hinata beams, **_"Good one! I like where your heads at."_**

Sakura peers past Naruto and looking down at Hinata, finally notices her attire. From the very depths of her stomach, she lets out a blood-curdling growl. With his back to her, Naruto's eyes widen in fright. He could feel her glare piercing the back of his skull.

Inner Sakura was sitting cross-legged, holding a kunai in both hands, continually stabbing a life-size make-shift Hinata doll. For some bizarre reason, the chest area was receiving a lot of malicious attention.

Sakura leaps out of her chair, her eyes ablaze with fury, "I am sick of you Hinata! ... I feel like every time I am alone with Naruto, I am in a rush to squeeze the most in before you get here to ruin things." Sakura's eyes glisten with her tears, "I am not doing anything wrong. Naruto can be with who ever he likes. And tonight ... he is with me. Please ... just leave us be and go home ... put a bra on."

Naruto couldn't let this get out of hand, "Listen ... the both of you ..."

Hinata, now with tears streaming down her face, "You don't love him as much as I do Sakura. I have loved him for as long as I can remember. You ... You ... You just decide you want him now after how many years? ... I would have given anything to be in your shoes ... on the same team; just to be near him." She pauses to collect herself, "I didn't see you trying very hard to save Naruto today ... I would have given my life to save him."

Sakura was thunder-struck. Hinata had hit her right where it hurt the most. Her mouth was agape, her eyes ... searching for a response. She was speechless. All that raced across her mind was the fact that Hinata was right. She had done nothing for Naruto. Hinata had done everything. Her whole world had been torn asunder. Kissing Naruto earlier had been a dream come true. Now she was writhing in the depths of hell. The pain was unbearable.

"Ah-hem ... Have I interrupted something?"

Naruto and Hinata turn to see Captain Yamato, Sakura however was still frozen in shock. Hinata turns away quickly to regain her composure.

"What is it Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks, although he was deeply troubled by Sakura's death-like stare.

"The Fifth wants to see you all in her office immediately." Oblivious to Sakura's state of mind, he turns to Naruto and whispers, "What's happened to your eyes?"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Tsunade says impatiently as she sits down behind her damaged desk. It was getting late, and it had been one hell of a day. The news of Asuma's death had spread quickly, and on top of everything else she had to deal with, there was Naruto. You just didn't know what was going to happen to the boy next. She had spent nearly every second of her time since they had left browsing through her medical journals but nothing helped. Naruto was unique. Absent mindedly, she flips through a report that was sitting on her desk. Something relatively minor about a disturbance at a restaurant the previous night. Naruto was mentioned by name as was Sakura, and the other girl matched the description of Hinata to perfection. Tsunade slams the report back down, _"Naruto again!"_

With almost everyone having left for the night, the light creak of the door handle stood out from the droll silence of her empty office. Tsunade looks up expectantly.

Shizune pokes her heard through, "They're here."

"Excellent. Show them in ... and Shizune ... you can go home."

Opening the door fully, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata slowly make their way inside. Naruto was now fully clothed in his typical orange and black ninja attire. Sakura was unchanged although she seemed to be a lot paler, and Hinata was now without a jacket. Being the last one in, she gently closes the doors behind her.

_"Where's the girl's bra?" _Letting her curiosity slide, Tsunade slams her hands on her desk to get their attention, "Snap out of it Sakura!"

Naruto tugs at her arm and whispers in her ear, "Sakura-chan ... are you alright?" The feel of his gentle touch and the closeness of his voice, brought Sakura out of her spiralling depression.

"Sorry Sensei ... I am better now." Sakura had trouble keeping her voice steady.

Tsunade, happy that Sakura was now paying attention, continues, "Out with it! I have a lot on my plate and I don't need to be dilly-daddling around." Not willing to anger the Fifth Hokage, Sakura and Hinata both blurt out their versions of events and begin flailing the arms about as if performing a dramatic re-enactment.

"Naruto was staring into the forest ..."

"We were sitting in a circle, minding our own business ..."

Tsunade interrupts, "ONE AT A TIME!" She turns her heated gaze to Sakura, "You first!"

Sakura looks to the two beside her and decides to skip the strange beginning, "We were at the bell-training grounds where we had our first training session with Kakashi-sensei when Itachi Uchiha and Kisame appeared. It didn't take long to realise that Naruto had been captured in Itachi's mangekyou sharingan genjutsu."

Tsunade turns to Naruto, "What happened?"

Relieved that Sakura was back to her normal self, Naruto dips his head, "Everything went pitch black and I was pinned up on some sought of cross. A number of Itachi's appeared and just kept stabbing me with swords. I couldn't die. I couldn't do anything." He didn't want to go into too much detail. The memories were tormenting enough. With the wind outside suddenly picked up speed, Naruto attempts to put the harrowing ordeal behind him.

"Hmm … sounds like the same mind illusion jutsu he used on Kakashi." Tsunade was impressed. Kakashi had needed her help to simply regain consciousness. "So, since Naruto is still with us, I can safely assume you managed to free him. So …?"

Hinata coughs to clear her throat, "Well … Arhhh …" She turns to Sakura, "I went to attack Itachi, but Kisame got in the way. We tried to get past him but he was too strong."

Naruto looks around. He could clearly hear the gentle tapping of the windows and the door behind him. But the sound seemed to reverberate in his ears, muffling the voices around him. Something odd was happening. Looking around to see if anyone else was having the same problem; he finds Sakura and Hinata staring at him.

Tsunade bangs her desk out of frustration, "Naruto! Pay attention!"

Ignoring her obvious anger, Naruto turns to Tsunade, "Can you open the windows?"

Tsunade frowns, "No. It's too cold." Turning to Hinata she motions for her to continue.

"I … errrr … I then destroyed Kisame's sword and with him distracted … was able to attack Itachi." Hinata blushes, she did not like talking about herself so much.

"What does the sword have to do with anything?" Tsunade asks questionably.

Hinata starts tapping her fingers and looks down at the floor, avoiding Sakura's gaze, "Err … We couldn't seem to get within range of striking Kisame because of his Samehada. In analysing the sword's structure, I found that it also actually amplified his chakra levels." She shyly looks in the direction of Naruto but he seemed to be more interested in staring out of the window then looking at her. Hinata's eyes begin to glisten with tears.

Realising Hinata was in no shape to talk; Sakura turns back to Tsunade, "After Hinata had struck Itachi, he retaliated and nearly killed her. I managed to reach her in time, but then we saw a black fireball heading straight for us."

Suddenly, Naruto's mind flashes in remembrance. He could see Hinata staring at him and smiling even though her body was bleeding profusely from countless wounds. Itachi had then broken her arm and struck her aside. Her face had been damaged terribly as it skidded along the ground. Naruto stares at Hinata in wonderment, "You did all that … for me?"

Hinata looks up and smiles, "I would do anything for you Naruto-kun!" Sakura's heart nearly broke upon seeing the look each of them had shared. With her eyes misting up with tears, Sakura had to bite her lower lip to stop it from trembling. She wanted to go home and die.

Sitting on the edge of her seat and ignoring the mushy displays of affection, Tsunade leans over her desk, "How did you escape?"

The continual knocking of the wind against the windows was making Naruto's head pound. He turns his gaze to Tsunade, "You really need to open a window."

Tsunade was getting impatient, "LOOK HERE! YOU'RE GETTING WORSE THEN JIRAIYA. I AM NOT OPENING THE WINDOWS SO YOU CAN LOOK AT HINATA'S BOOBS!" Hinata turns crimson and folds her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover up her breasts.

Calming herself down, Tsunade repeats her question, "Now … how did you escape?"

Letting her eyes dry of their own accord, Sakura musters up the courage to answer, "We … ah-hem … we didn't … Naruto took the hit for us."

Jiraiya had told her how these black flames had burnt through the inside of Iwagama's stomach. No one could survive that. She turns her gaze to all three of them and frowns in anger, "Don't lie to me?"

With her arms securely around her mesh top and having recovered slightly from her embarrassment, Hinata looks up, "It's true. We both thought Naruto was dead."

Tsunade taps her chin in thought, _"Hmmm … perhaps I have under-estimated his healing abilities."_ She turns to Naruto, "So … What happened next?"

All eyes were fixed on him; Naruto looks around hoping someone would speak on his behalf. Giving up, he turns to Tsunade, "Well … After my body healed, I used my shadow clone jutsu to finish off Kisame."

Expecting as much, Tsunade nods.

"I then attacked Itachi using my shadow clone jutsu. But he saw right through it. I thought I had him with my new jutsu, but it wasn't him. He turned into some birds and nearly caught me again with his sharingan. Itachi then attacked me with some kind of fireball jutsu but I dodged it."

Tsunade gestures for Naruto to stop, "Was your enhanced muscular transformation in effect?"

Naruto looks at Sakura and Hinata, "Didn't we mention that?" They shake their head. "Oh … well … then Yes … it was. Sorry about that."

_"Hmmm ... he must have ran around the attack." _Tsunade gestures for him to continue, though in the back of her mind, she felt as though Naruto was hiding something.

Scratching the back of his neck and smiling, Naruto continues, "Itachi then attacked again, but I surprised him with a replacement/shadow clone jutsu combo and ripped his jaw clean off. But it was another clone. I looked around and found the real one standing behind Hinata and Sakura. As I wasn't fast enough to out-run his mangekyou sharingan, I decided to use the wind to get behind him and then I attacked him with my rasengan. But again he tricked me."

"Hold on a second! What did you say?" Tsunade asks surprised.

"Yeah … hard to believe isn't it." Naruto nods his head in complete agreement, "He tricked me. It wasn't the real Itachi. It was another clone ... Well I think it was a clone."

Tsunade wanted to throttle him, "No … before that. You said you used the wind?"

Naruto frowns not really understanding the question, "Yeah … I thought that perhaps he wouldn't be able to see me. I used the same thing against Lord Hiashi to get through his chakra shield."

_"A transportation technique wouldn't be able to penetrate Hiashi's shield ... and Itachi would be able to see right through it ... what is he talking about?" _Tsunade sighs and tries the direct approach, "Listen … Naruto … I need you to show me how you … apparently … used the wind … as you put it."

Naruto scratches the back of his neck and laughs, "Well … arhhh … about that. I don't really want too."

Tsunade stands slowly and glares at him, "Why not?"

Naruto was getting a little angry, "Well … My body is not quite use to it yet. You saw what happened to me earlier."

Tsunade was lost in thought, _"There is no way a transportation jutsu would simply happen. The user not only needed to assess his chakra but also needed an incredible level of chakra control; a skill Naruto did not yet possess. And from this morning, it happened without reason. What has the boy done?" _

Hinata looks from Naruto to Sakura, then to Tsunade, "What happened earlier? Did I miss something?"

Ignoring Hinata and determined to have her way, Tsunade gazes back at Naruto, "You have both Sakura and me here … I think you should be alright." She needed to see what he was talking about.

"No!" Outside, it was like a storm was brewing.

"DO IT!"

"Listen here you old bag … I am not a show dog. I am not here to do tricks for your amusement." Naruto folds his arms in a show of defiance, "I am not doing it. Believe it!"

Tsunade walks from behind her desk and folds up her sleeves, "I will make you show me."

"You can't make me do anything!"

"I CAN'T CAN I? …. No missions for a year! Or how would you like to go back to the academy? … You can play with Konohamaru."

Naruto glares at her, "You wouldn't dare!" Outside, the wind was howling in rage, mirroring Naruto's anger. Sakura and Hinata were turning their heads too and fro, watching in horror as the conversation between the two unfolded.

"Want to make a bet?" Tsunade asks.

In the unnerving silence that followed, Sakura and Hinata turn their attentions to the rattling windows at the back of the room. The wind seemed to wail in desperation to get inside. The doors leading into Tsunade's office begin to hammer even louder against their wooden frames.

Naruto glares at Tsunade through his slit-like eyes, "HA! STILL HAVE THAT GAMBLING PROBLEM I SEE … YOU AREN'T FIT TO BE HOKAGE!"

Oblivious to the sound emanating around her, Tsunade looses her temper and runs at Naruto. He looks up in surprise, but fully confident she would not follow through, holds his defiant stance.

Tsunade pulls her elbow back and sends a burst of chakra through her fist as it collides with Naruto's chest; he is sent flying backwards into the doors behind him.

Suddenly the windows to her office explode one after the other. A gust with the power of a hurricane storms through the open windows, collecting glass debris in its wake. Tsunade turns around and raises her fore-arm up to protect her eyes. Sakura and Hinata crouch down and cover their faces in an attempt to shield them selves from the flying debris.

Oblivious to the chaos around him and barely conscious, Naruto's mind was exploding with rage. With his back against the door and his legs stretched out before him, he pulls his knees in and attempts to heave himself off the ground. With Tsunade knocking the wind clean out of him, he hardly had the energy to lift a finger. Naruto feels a single piece of glass cut his cheek as it moves in slow motion across his field of vision. Widening his eyes in devastating realisation, his mind reels, _"Oh sh!t" _Heading straight for his seated form, the wind begins to wrap itself around him; answering his subconscious plea to be helped to his feet. The glass shards begin to grate at his skin, continually tearing through his body.

Squinting through the ferocity of the wind, Tsunade turns to look at Naruto. Her whole body begins to quiver with the horrific sight before her. There was so much blood ... he was bathed in it; she wanted to scream and turn away but her guilt would not let her do so. Naruto's seemingly skinless body was been torn to shreds as he writhed on the floor in front of her. Suddenly red tendrils of chakra begin to emerge. They seemed to emanate around his entire body and cracked like the sound of a whip hitting its mark. Tsunade could only stare in bewilderment as the red chakra mended his wounds only for them to be re-opened again and again by the encircling glass.

Ignoring the incessant pain and realising his mistake, Naruto lifts himself off the floor and has the wind withdraw its embrace. Raising his hands, he gazes at his palms in curiosity. Although the nine-tailed fox's chakra was regenerating his lost flesh, he was furious and his anger needed release. Looking up to Tsunade, the slits in his eyes narrow, "YOU WANTED TO SEE! … WELL TAKE A GOOD LOOK!" The power emanating from his body seemed to distort the very fabric of the air around him.

Suddenly, her office doors explode off their hinges and are sent crashing about her office. Tsunade was afraid to move, transfixed by Naruto's ferocious gaze. The heavy wooden doors fly past her and collide with the back wall, blocking some of the winds exit path. The wind howled in despair. Miraculously they had gone no where near Naruto even though he was standing right in front of them. Sakura and Hinata were to her left and although the wind seemed to simply swirl around them harmlessly, they were on their knees cowering in fright.

Unafraid of the havoc around him, Naruto clenches his fists. The wind surges dramatically in response and completely rips through the office, blowing the back wall clean off. Naruto looks up and disperses but instantly re-merges right in front of Tsunade. His snake-like eyes piercing into her very soul, "Happy now?" Tsunade gulps in an attempt to swallow her shock and takes a few meek steps back.

With his arms falling limp at his sides, Naruto's anger was replaced with something akin to despair, "You and Sakura better get to work." He plunges to his knees. Pausing momentarily, his eyes close over and he collapses to the floor face first.

No one moved. They all simply looked at Naruto as he lay unconscious before them. Minute red tendrils of chakra were still arcing up and down his body and only the gentle night breeze remained. Breaking the eerie silence, Tsunade howls in anguish, "NARUTO!" She kneels over him and placing her hands on his back, immediately sends every ounce of chakra she had surging into his body. She immerses herself into every nuance of his existence in an attempt to repair the damage she had caused him; that she herself had asked for. The sheer magnitude of her medical jutsu had made Naruto's body glow.

Sakura was quivering in shock, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? … GET AWAY FROM HIM … GET AWAY …"

"SHUT UP SAKURA … I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

In desperation, Sakura crawls to Naruto's right. Afraid to do anything, she places her trembling hands between her legs. Hinata had turned ashen white. She scrambles over to Naruto's left. She wanted to touch him, to let him know she was here, but she didn't know if touching him would make things even worse.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 16. Please keep in mind the events in Naruto Manga 331 - 338. I have basically pushed things back one day in the Naruto Universe to fit in what happened in earlier chapters.

**Authors Note**: One more chapter to go it seems. Who wanted it to end with Chapter 17 anyway? I must apologise for the delay with chapter 18. It should be out hopefully over the weekend. (5th or 6th of April)

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi_" **means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 17: THE OTHER SIDE

* * *

Sitting down, with his knees tucked up to his chest and facing the Kyuubi's cage, Naruto stares at his feet in silent contemplation. Outside, a hurricane was storming through his mind. He could hear it clearly ... he could see it. Turning his head once more to gaze at the door way leading into the corridors of his subconscious; he watches the unstoppable gusts rage past. Before, Naruto had thought the wind a comforting presence. Now, he thought differently. It was dangerous ... too dangerous; even more dangerous then the thing in the cage before him.

Very slowly the Kyuubi rumbles and opens his eyes, **_"I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."_**

Naruto turns to face his long-time captive, "What do you want you stupid fox?"

Having noticed Naruto's blue, snake-like eyes, the Kyuubi bares its fangs and snarls as if trying to ward off the unknown.

**_"I WANT YOU TO FINISH WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED." _**Its statement brokered no argument. It was something that needed to be done, or else.

Its response made Naruto pause, "If you know something then tell me."

* * *

After what seemed an eternity, Tsunade carefully removes her hands and looks up. Sakura and Hinata were both staring at her wide-eyed, waiting for an explanation. "I can do nothing." She pauses to give them a moment to process the information, "I am not sure what he has done, but he was right ..." She looks down solemnly, "He was right. I have never seen anything like it. All I can do is watch over him and make whatever he is going through as comfortable as possible."

Sakura and Hinata, having not had a chance to recuperate since their battles with Kisame and Itachi, looked as though the world was about to collapse around them, "Each of you ... go home and get some rest. This may be a long night." Their blatant stares were an obvious indication that neither had any intention of going anywhere.

* * *

The Kyuubi's gaze drifts to the small door, **_"YOU HAVE TAKEN WHAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU." _**

Naruto didn't need to look; he knew what it was staring at. It was hard to ignore, "So?"

**_"THE WIND IS RAGING THROUGH YOU. YOU ARE LIKE A STORM IN A TEA CUP. YOU CAN NOT CONTROL IT ..."_** The Kyuubi stares back down to the tiny form before him, **_"IT ... CONTROLS YOU."_**

Naruto answers back stubbornly, "That's not true. I do control it ... I have used it."

The Kyuubi snarls with impatience,**_ "USE AND CONTROL ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!" _**

Naruto frowns, "I don't understand."

**_"HA HA HA HA ... OF COURSE YOU DON'T ..."_** Pausing momentarily to put it into perspective, the Kyuubi continues, **_"THINK OF A GARDEN HOSE ... EASY TO USE ... EASY TO CONTROL."_**

Naruto nods.

**_"NOW THINK OF A FIRE HOSE ..."_** The Kyuubi waits patiently for the cogs of Naruto's mind to click over.

Having realised what the Kyuubi was trying to tell him, Naruto rubs his chin in consideration. Every time he had used the wind's inherent power, his body became 'unglued'. Eventually the moments had passed, but he had no say in the matter whatsoever. Even those times when he had used his ability, he could not control the wind's strength, or the images which barraged his mind. Naruto looks up at the nine-tailed fox, "So what you're telling me is that all I can do is point and shoot?"

**"YES!"**

"Even if the wind has done what I have wanted?"

**_"A FIRE HOSE ... EVEN ONE OUT OF CONTROL ... IS GOING TO HIT THE FIRE ONCE IN A WHILE."_**

Naruto burrows his eyebrows in deeper thought, "But … before ... the wind wanted to leave ... but it didn't do anything? Doesn't that mean that it doesn't control me?"

**_"WHO KNOWS WHAT THE WIND WILL DO? ... IT IS UNPREDICABLE BY NATURE."_**

Naruto looks down solemnly and considers the fox's words.

**_"BUT IF IT CHOSE TO ..."_** The Kyuubi waits for Naruto to look up, "**_IT WOULD HAVE ... YOU COULD NOT HAVE STOPPED IT."_**

Although it made sense, Naruto thought something oddly amiss. Looking over his shoulder at the wind raging in the hallways of his mind, Naruto finally concedes the point and stands up, "So ... How do I control it?"

* * *

The three of them couldn't take their eyes of him.

"Shouldn't we turn him around or take him to the hospital or something?" Hinata asks out of obvious concern seeing Naruto's face mashed up against the floor of Tsunade's office.

Sakura, having wanted to ask the same thing for the last few hours, looks up, "It's nearly 2:00am, and he has hardly moved. Perhaps Hinata is right." She hated admitting it, but her only concern at the moment was Naruto. Everything he had said, although hard to fathom, was laced with truth. The wind and Naruto seemed to be inextricably linked and no matter how bizarre it sounded, the evidence before them was irrefutable.

Tsunade glares, "Alright! ... but we'll just turn him around so he's on his back ... Understand?"

Hinata and Sakura smile and nod.

Tsunade leans forward and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder only to have it waft through as though moving through a cloud of fog. The wind had immediately counteracted and re-formed Naruto's missing anatomy. All three gasp in shock.

After brushing aside the slight flickering of Naruto's eyelids, Tsunade lifts her hand cautiously and stares at it, wondering if her eyes were somehow deceiving her. Re-focusing on the girls, she notices that each were about to burst into tears. Their watery eyes, reddening complexion and clenched fists were a clear indication what each was fighting an uphill battle to stifle their tears. Consoling them was a distraction she did not have time for; she needed to direct their attentions elsewhere, "If you are going to stay you might as well tell me what you saw."

* * *

The Kyuubi frowns with uncertainty, **_"I DO NOT KNOW … PERHAPS IF YOU RELEASE THE SEAL ..." _**

Recalling what Captain Yamato had told him once before after his fight with Orochimaru, and learning that he had hurt Sakura, Naruto could never allow that to happen again. But he also could not live his life constantly at the mercy of the wind. He controlled his destiny ... no one else. Naruto stands and takes a step forward in the direction of the door-way.

The Kyuubi frowns and walks out from the shadows of his cage, his red coat bristling with self-concern,**_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _**

Naruto stops, his gaze full of fierce determination. "This is my life. No one else controls it. Not you ... and not the wind. This is just something else I need to work on. Something else I need to learn."

**_"AND HOW DO YOU INTEND TO DO THAT?"_**

Suddenly Naruto's body becomes aflame with blue chakra as he walks forward, "I learn by fighting."

**_"IT IS MEANINGLESS! YOU CAN NOT WIN WITHOUT MY POWER." _**

Ignoring the Kyuubi, Naruto steps into the corridor to confront his body's newest intruder.

**_"STOOOPPPPPP!!" _**The Kyuubi's roar was deafening, but it was too late.

* * *

With one gentle hand, Hinata smiles adoringly and reaches out to brush Naruto's matted fringe away from his eyes. Inadvertently, Sakura whacks the back of her hand and immediately covers her mouth in shock surprise.

Inner Sakura was holding a revved up chainsaw, **_"Let's cut it off!"_**

Rubbing the back of her sore hand, Hinata turns to her and glares, "What was that for?"

Blushing with embarrassment, Sakura stammers and meanders through her mind for an excuse, "I ... I ... Umm... You can't touch him!"

Tsunade was lost in thought. Hinata and Sakura had told her everything up until the point the sphere had dissipated and Naruto emerged victorious. But neither could tell her what had happened inside. Hinata had tried using her byakugan but had nearly been blinded by the experience; no doubt due to the second stage of Naruto's muscular enhancement. Sakura's theory seemed entirely plausible but without seeing if for herself she still had her reservations. But that wasn't what was worrying her.

Kakashi and Yamato had been supervising Naruto's training with wind element manipulation over the last few days but this level of mastery was unheard of; and in such a short period of time. Too bend such a ferocious wind, in so many different directions, and in such a tight diameter ... was impossible. Sakura had said that the wind was able to hurl boulders the size of her office. Even if someone had the ability to create such a powerful gust, they would not be able to control it to such a degree. The sheer momentum of the wind would simply be far too great. It would be like you were running at a million miles per hour, and turning instantly at ninety degrees.

Looking down at the boy, Tsunade frowns in curiosity and cocks her head to one side. The flickering of his eyelids, a sign of brainwave activity, had increased dramatically. Sensing something amiss, Hinata and Sakura stop their bickering and stare down at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto bursts aflame with blue chakra, destroying the lights above. Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura jump to their feet and stumble back in surprise. The sheer intensity lit up the entire room; casting flickering shadows basked in a dark shade of blue.

Hinata had never seen anything like it. Even without her byakugan, she could actually see Naruto's chakra. She could feel it warm her skin. She could feel its immense power. It was in stark contrast to the red chakra she had seen envelop him twice today. Although both were extremely powerful in their own right, the chakra she could see now could in no way be linked to anything evil. It was all Naruto. It brought a tear to her eye to behold something so incredibly beautiful.

Sakura reaches out with her hand in an attempt to touch the flames with the tips of her fingers. She had known Naruto had vast reserves of chakra. She had seen it time and time again, and she had heard people whisper it to others when they had thought they were alone. But to actually have chakra manifest itself physically like this was unbelievable. She could feel Naruto's determination emanating from it. In the depths of her heart, she knew Naruto needed her help now more than ever. But again, this was another battle Naruto had to do alone. She wanted to weep.

* * *

Screaming in defiance, Naruto takes another mediocre step forward. When first entering the corridors of his subconscious, his mind was nearly swept up in the winds embrace. The only thing that had protected him was the chakra enveloping his body, but even that had nearly proven entirely futile against the winds latent fury. Through sheer will power, he had mustered taken a single step forward thinking that perhaps once he reached the wind's source he could do something. But it felt like he had climbed a thousand mountains. His muscles ached, his bones felt like lead and his chakra was waning. Falling to one knee to rest and to stream-line his body against the winds continual barrage, he looks over his shoulder to see how far he had gone. Looking forward was virtually impossible; his eyes simply could not withstand the punishment. He could still see the door leading to the Kyuubi's cage in the distance. Naruto sighs in dismay, "I need more!"

Naruto screams in agony as he draws upon even more chakra, and forces himself to his feet to take another step forward.

* * *

Crying, Hinata turns to Tsunade and screams in dismay, "MAKE HIM STOP ... HE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!"

Sakura too was bawling her eyes out, it was impossible to even form coherent sentences through her endless sobbing. Naruto had been ablaze with chakra for what seemed an eternity. No one could keep this up and remain alive, "Please ... please ... do something. I beg you." Sakura was on her knees trembling with fear at the possibility of losing him.

Tsunade was was starting to think that giving Naruto that necklace was indeed a terrible mistake, "To cut off his source of chakra now would be madness. Heaven knows what he is going through. We just have to wait it out."

Hinata, half mad, summons chakra to her fists, "I shall do it myself! ... Forgive me Naruto-kun!"

In an attempt to knock some sense into her, Tsunade back-slaps Hinata across the face, "DON'T BE SO STUPID!"

* * *

Naruto had lost track of time. All he cared about was drawing upon as much chakra as possible and placing one foot in front of the other; he could think of little else. Every step he had taken was a battle; each step even more difficult than the one before. It felt as though the wind had intensified but Naruto knew better; it was his strength that was fading. The Kyuubi's voice echoed through his mind; shouting at him to give up, pleading with him to release the seal. Pushing such thoughts to the far reaches of his mind, Naruto takes another step forward; giving up was not his ninja way.

All of a sudden, he could feel the wind hitting him from two directions. With his arms outstretched and fumbling around with his hands, he stumbles across yet another fork in the maze of his subconscious. Naruto faces left then right then back again in an attempt to determine which direction felt the stronger. He had done this countless times before, but just as before, it was impossible to tell the difference. Looking behind, Naruto was lost and admittedly had been for some time.

With his mind on the verge of delirium, Naruto slumps to his hands and knees and crawls down the path on the right. He had to hold onto his chakra. Without it, he would be stripped bare and everything he had accomplished thus far would be for naught.

Squinting, something ahead looked familiar. Naruto stops, "It can't be?" The image was faint, but there was no mistaking it. Naruto felt as though his heart was about to be torn asunder. It was the entrance to the Kyuubi's cage. He had come full circle. Naruto throws up his arms and screams in pure anguish, "NOoooooooOOOoo!" Overcome by grief, the chakra encompassing his body falters. The wind tears past him and blows him off his feet. Naruto felt as though he was on the cusp of insanity.

* * *

Basked in darkness now that Naruto's chakra had dissipated, Sakura rushes to Naruto's side and refrains from touching him through fear of causing him harm. Through her tears, she looks up, "What's going on?" She didn't know whether she should be relieved or terrified.

Hinata smiles and places her hand over her heart, "Phew ... It must be over."

Tsunade shakes her head, "I am not so sure Hinata."

* * *

Naruto could not believe his stupidity. There was no such thing as a source; he was the source. He could never expect to find a room with the wind caged behind bars. They were one and the same. He simply needed to repress the wind's power. To access it when called for; much like his own chakra. But to bottle something which was unstoppable seemed beyond him.

Heading straight for a wall, he had no time to dwell on his mistake. He needed to do something fast before the wind's power destroyed his mind. Without thought, Naruto instinctively draws upon his wind element chakra to veer his way around the encroaching wall. It was too much. Bracing himself, Naruto slams into the far wall and screams in pain. Having lost control, he ricochets and slams into another.

Grasping at straws, Naruto summons even more wind element chakra in the hopes of controlling his trajectory but the wind's power increased exponentially. Naruto looks ahead and sees another fork approaching at phenomenal speed. In the hopes of reversing his blunder, Naruto relinquishes what wind element chakra he had and throws himself at the mercy of the wind. Ploughing into yet another obstacle, Naruto screams in unbearable pain. It felt as though his mind had shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Tsunade was relieved when Naruto had ceased releasing so much chakra, but she couldn't help but feel it was the calm before the storm. Seated at the head of his unconscious body, Tsunade notices the slight tremor of his body, "He is shivering." It was a statement of fact and not necessarily a cause for alarm.

Remembering that Sakura had heated up Naruto's body temperature before, Hinata looks at Sakura expectantly, "Can you warm him up?"

Sakura turns crimson and looks away, "Errr ..."

Frowning in deep thought, Tsunade offhandedly answers Hinata's query as if reciting from a text book, "The best way to warm someone up is through the natural transfer of human body heat." Sakura's eyes widen as she looks in Hinata's direction hoping she would not put two and two together … It was too much too hope for.

Reddening with jealous rage, Hinata growls and launches herself over Naruto's body and starts pulling at Sakura's hair, "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM NAKED?"

Inner Hinata was shell-shocked, she was looking around at her feet as if searching for an answer, **_"We … we … we hugged her … for sleeping with him?" _**

Sakura screams in pain and instinctively grabs Hinata's longer black hair and starts pulling, "I HAD TO DO IT!"

Inner Hinata needed to sit down, **_"Did she have sex with him?"_**

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Naruto was out of control. He just kept tumbling through the air as if in an uncontrollable tail-spin; smacking into things one after the other. With every collision, the wind ravaged the recesses of his mind; hurling him through random periods of his life. With his limbs no longer responding and his chakra near complete depletion, he was powerless to stop it. All he could do was watch as the wind, without mercy, seemed to critique his life's most emotional experiences. It seemed to be using him as a medium to learn what it was to be embodied in human form. The physical and emotional pain was too much for his mind to withstand; death could not come quickly enough.

* * *

With dawn approaching, Tsunade could see the glimmer of light start to emerge from behind the sculptures of the four Hokage's faces which preceded her. She wondered what each would have done if they were here. Turning her gaze to the two girls kneeling on either side of Naruto, she shakes her head in disbelief.

Sakura and Hinata hadn't said a word for ages; they couldn't even look at each other. Both had scratches all over their arms and legs; and their attire was even more torn then before. Each had tried in vain to clean themselves up, but neither had much luck. They couldn't even comb their hands through their hair for it was in a state of complete entanglement. Sakura was staring down at Naruto, with her hands resting on her thighs. Occasionally a brief tear would slide down her cheek unnoticed and drop onto the backs of her hand. Hinata too, with her tears flowing more freely and tapping her fingers together, was staring down at Naruto. It looked as though she was pleading for him to wake up to have the nightmare end.

Tsunade still couldn't believe what she had gone through to pry the two apart. She had eventually found an opening when Sakura mounted Hinata's hips. She had clumps of Hinata's hair twirled around her two fists and looked as though she was about to yank her head clean off. Hinata was squirming underneath and looked like a woman possessed. She had her elbow back, and her palm exposed; ready to unleash her gentle fist style technique. Capitalising on the brief opening, Tsunade had scrambled their nervous systems with a short burst of chakra. Both had instantly fallen limp in a most unflattering position. At the time however, neither of them seemed to care. Lying cheek to cheek; both kept shouting abuse at the other. In reminiscing it was hard for Tsunade not to laugh. Thankfully, they had eventually calmed down but it had taken a lot longer for their nervous systems to recover. In the meantime, each had remained deathly silent and looked as though they had refrained from breathing.

Upon fully recovering their mobility, Sakura had lifted herself off Hinata's chest and as gracefully as she could, considering the circumstances, she dismounted. Ever since, Tsunade had forbidden any form of healing. On top of their embarrassment, it was to be a scathing reminder of their stupidly childish behaviour.

Tsunade couldn't take the silence, "Alright ..." Sakura and Hinata both look up with puppy dog eyes, "Get over here before I change my mind."

* * *

Naruto was back at the academy trying to perform a clone jutsu. He smiles in remembrance. He had made everyone laugh.

BANG! Another wall.

Naruto was meeting a pink haired girl for the first time. She was so pretty. He had immediately formed a crush.

BANG! Another wall.

This time the girl had short, black her, and had fainted upon seeing him. This girl was a mystery. He didn't know why she kept falling down.

BANG! Another wall.

No longer able to bare the onslaught, Naruto closes his eyes to rest.

* * *

Walking down the corridor to Tsunade's office having just received some intelligence that she needed to pass on immediately, Shizune notices something strangely amiss. Her office was without any doors, _"Probably lost her temper!"_ Shizune smiles and shakes her head in amusement, "Naruto definitely has that effect on her."

Poking her head in, she gasps in horror. Tsunade's office had been completely destroyed. Her desk, her doors … even the back wall … they were completely gone. It was as though she had walked outside into a war zone. In the centre of the room, Naruto was laying face-down and kneeling over him were the exhausted forms of Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura. Each of them seemed to be staring at him, as if they were afraid they would miss something if they looked away. By the looks of their red, puffy eyes, the two girls must have been crying all night. But that didn't explain the complete disarray of their hair. It looked as though they had gotten in to a fight with a tribe of cats.

Tsunade looks up in the direction of Shizune, "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

Trying to piece together what must have happened the night before, Shizune responds a little distracted, "You sent me home … What happened?"

Tsunade refrains from venting her frustration, "Nothing happened! … I got a bit angry that's all." In an attempt to change the subject, Tsunade looks around her office, "Get someone in to fix my wall. And I need a new desk, and some new doors."

Shizune looks down at her feet, there was an unseemly amount of dried up blood. Worriedly, she turns to Naruto, "You didn't kill him did you?"

Pretending that everything was fine, Tsunade checks the time and gets to her feet, "Of course not!" Again she tries to change the subject and starts looking around for something to sit on, "I seem to be missing a chair …" Turning back to look at Shizune, "Well … why are you still here? I NEED A CHAIR!"

Shizune takes a moment to gather her senses, "Ummm … oh … Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are getting ready to leave the village."

"Damn … just what I need. A revenge mission! They always go well." Tsunade grumbles sarcastically

Sensing Tsunade's dilemma, Sakura looks up at her sensei, "We can take care of Naruto."

Tsunade glares at her, "YOU TWO?"

Sakura dips her head in shame. She had been trying ever since to repress her embarrassment. The only thing she could do at the time, short of cursing Hinata was beg Tsunade for forgiveness; every other part of her failed to move. If it wasn't for her overwhelming concern for Naruto she would have ran away long ago.

Tsunade turns to Hinata, "Are you going to behave, or do I have to tie you up ... together?" Hinata and Sakura gasp with the unsaid threat.

Kneeling, A crimson Hinata places her hands on her lap and bows deeply, "No … it will not happen again. I swear." Her anger at the time was much harder to placate. Although unable to move, she had called Sakura a multitude of names. She wanted to apologise profusely for what she had said, but her embarrassment prevented her from being able to look Sakura in the eye. She wanted to go and hide under a rock.

Furious, Inner Hinata cuts in, **_"IT WAS TOTALLY JUSTIFIED … SHE IS A SLUT! … SHE EVEN TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH US ... YOU WERE THERE! ... SHE JUST CAN'T HELP HERSELF! ... DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE!" _**

Tsunade frowns and nods reluctantly, "Alright … but I will be back soon ... And no one ... absolutely no one touches him."

* * *

BANG! Another wall.

Gasping for breath, Naruto wearily opens his eyes.

He was a baby and crying uncontrollably. The Fourth Hokage was standing over him. He had only seen him in pictures, had only heard his name whispered in legend and yet his face was carved in the cliffs of Konoha. He was the man who had sealed the nine-tailed fox in his body. He was the reason why everyone in Konoha despised his very existence. He knew this was the moment that had changed his life forever. He wanted to see this through, he needed to see it. With the remnants of what strength he had left, Naruto focuses his mind and latches on to the memory with all his might.

The Fourth was staring down at him, "Only you have the power to save Konoha Naruto ... I am sorry."

BANG! Another wall.

He could see the Fourth speaking, but could not hear his words. He could not hold on to the memory any longer. It was gone. In the back of his mind something ignited.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata, both kneeling next to Naruto, lean in to take a closer look. Squinting at Naruto's face, Sakura converses with Hinata for the first time since their fight, "I think something is happening."

Hinata shuffles around and stares, "What is it?"

Suddenly blood starts oozing out of Naruto's nose and eyes.

Without thought, Sakura places her hands in Naruto's hair and sends her chakra to stem the blood loss. Although relieved that his body was now solid, she immediately stumbles across something terrifying, "His brain is haemorrhaging!" Using what skills she had, she attempts to reverse the damage, "Quick ... Get Shizune!"

* * *

The sound of the Fourth's voice, the manner in which he had spoke ... it sounded familiar. The Fourth's belief in him awakened something deep within Naruto's very soul, pulsing through him, revitalising his mind. It felt like the deep thud of his heartbeat; but it was slow and purposeful. With every beat, clarity washed through him.

The memory unfolding in the recesses of his mind draws Naruto's attention for it was one he could not recall. He was a miniature four-tailed demon fox staring down at an the unconscious form of Sakura. Kabuto, although captured in Captain Yamato's wood element jutsu, was attempting to heal her arm, _"Sakura-chan was nearly killed by a mere scratch from my hand? ..."_

With each thud, Naruto could now sense the tremendous amounts of chakra flowing through the pipe work in the corridor; all of which was heading in the same direction. Naruto knew now that the fourth's seal must be drawing upon his strength to keep the demon-fox at bay. Understanding washed through him and with it came unrivalled clarity. Naruto calls forth every ounce of chakra he possessed, and without fear, summons the chakra which was being used to contain the demon-fox. Chakra he never knew he had.

* * *

Before Hinata has a chance to react, Naruto's body blasts them both into opposing walls; leaving two large craters upon impact. Ignoring the pain, each heave themselves to their feet and watch as Naruto's chakra fills the entire room; melting it with its sheer intensity. In fear, each keeps their distance.

Upon hearing the impact, Shizune had immediately rushes to the entrance to Tsunade's office. Upon seeing the room basked in chakra, she grabs hold of the wooden door frame to stop her momentum. Squinting, she stares down at its source and nearly collapses to her knees in shock.

* * *

The corridors of his subconscious begin to vibrate under the pressure. The sound of the shifting pipe work was deafening. Naruto, with his body now aflame with amassing chakra, screams with intensified focus. He pictures the hidden leaf village symbol and runs it path towards it centre. He had only one goal. His chakra had only one purpose. He calls forth every ounce of wind element chakra, every ounce of physical chakra. The flames surrounding his body begin to lessen and become more concentrated. His body begins to pulsate in a brilliant blue aura. Where once he could not get the two to mix, with his life on the line, it seemed easy.

Knowing that he was on the verge of success, Naruto throws out his arms and limbs and screams in exhilaration. The pipe work shatters and chakra comes rushing into him; the sheer magnitude was breath-taking, he felt as though his mind was going to tear itself apart. The corridors of his mind explode into nothingness.

* * *

Watching the three of them leaving, Tsunade walks up from behind, "Where do you think you're going?"

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, turn around.

Under his breath and with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth, Shikamaru was the first to respond, "Godaime-sama … We're continuing our mission. There're still eighteen squads out there, so I formed a new team. And we're going to join them."

Tsunade glares, "I don't tolerate selfishness Shikamaru … If you're worried about Akatsuki returning, I can assure you that a team will be sent out to deal with them. I'll put you on that team, but I won't let you go until a plan's been formulated."

"Just give us some back-up. I've already got a plan worked out for the three of us." Shikamaru looks to his team-mates to his left and right.

Tsunade was losing patience, "ENOUGH! There are only three of you now that Asuma is dead. A platoon needs at least four members. Without a captain, you three …"

Shikamaru interrupts, "Asuma's with us."

Tsunade sighs, "You're the last person I would expect to put revenge before common-sense. You'll get yourselves killed."

Shikamaru takes a drag and pulls out his cigarette, "We're not stupid enough to go in there with the intention of dying. It's just …"

Tsunade looks up, "It's just what?"

"If let it go like this, I will live the rest of my life regretting it." Ino and Chouji bow there heads in agreement. "And I can't think of a more troublesome way to live."

"Grow up. Shinobi will always be surrounded by death." Tsunade bows her head and remembers her lover and her younger brother, "Some deaths are harder to deal with than others. But if you can't get over them, you will never survive."

Shikamaru goes off on a tangent, "Smoking the cigarettes Asuma-sensei left behind makes me feel like he is watching us. Like he's protecting us. And I will keep smoking them until this is settled."

"Be realistic … there is only the three of yo …"

Leaning on a wall behind them Kakashi interrupts, "So if you have a fourth person to be captain everything should be fine right?"

* * *

All three of them take a cautious step forward. Naruto was still motionless before them but the flames filling the room had become far more concentrated. So much so in fact that his whole body was basked in a blue aura. You could no longer see his clothes ... you could no longer see anything. Naruto simply pulsed in a brilliant hue of blue. He was like some angelic figure.

Sakura takes another step forward, "I have never seen such concentrated chakra ..."

Hinata steps forward, "Me either ... What's going on?"

Shizune, having reached Naruto first, drops to one knee, and fearfully hovers her hands above Naruto's luminescent back, "Let's find out." She gulps and draws upon her chakra.

As if to counteract any form of interference, both the wind and Naruto's chakra encapsulate her and throw her out of the room. Upon crashing outside, Shizune falls to the floor unconscious.

* * *

The wind, no longer trapped within such a confined space, billows gently in its new environment. Naruto lifts his hands and stares at them; they were blue. His whole body was blue. He had tapped into the entirety of his chakra, and it was truly astounding. With it, he felt as though he could do anything. And yet; standing in the seemingly endless void, he felt insignificant. Looking up, there was only the two of them; the omnipotent presence of the wind and himself. But before him, within arms reach was his soul; what defined his existence. Reaching out, Naruto nestles it in the palms of his hands; ready to relinquish his life in order to gain control over his existence.

Suddenly the wind begins to form a mirror-image of himself. Although transparent, Naruto could see the resemblance clearly. The only difference being its snake-like pupils. He had yet to see them for himself, and now he could understand people's curiosity. They looked threatening.

Suddenly the void around him spoke. **"WE OFFERED ETERNITY." **

Although the voice was not emanating from the form before him, he could see the lips move as if trying to make out the words. Naruto attempts to explain himself, "Eternity without purpose is not living."

The form looks down as if contemplating his words. Having dwelled inside Naruto and having ravaged the recesses of his mind, the wind now knew what it meant to have purpose. Looking back up and noticing the essence of their entwined existance resting in his hands, the wind howls in defiance, **"WE SHALL NOT DIE!"** It had experienced death through Naruto's memories and it did not like the finality of non-existance.

Naruto frowns but remains silent. His gaze was steadfast and resolute. He was not letting go until they came to some kind of understanding.

**"WE SHALL NOT BE CONTROLLED. WE ARE FREE."** The wind around him billows in demonstration of its power and the terms of its captivity.

Naruto knew all too well the feeling of being controlled, "I do not like being controlled either. I wish to live free."

The image before him suddenly transforms into the massive form of the nine-tailed fox, **"YOU ARE NOT FREE."**

Naruto sighs, "I had no choice. And by having it sealed within me, it spared the people of my village from death. It is a burden I shall live with."

The winds ferocity lessons as if in remorse; its image transforming back into human form, **"YES ... WE ... REMEMBER. WE FEEL THIS BURDEN."**

After what seemed an eternity, the wind looks up, **"WE DO NOT WISH TO EXPERIENCE DEATH."** Suddenly Naruto and the wind begin to encircle each other. **"WE CONCEDE. PLEASE DO NOT DESTROY US." **

Naruto pumps his fist and yells at the wind, "WHAT! If you are going to be apart of me ... you ... WIND ... need to learn something ... I ... WE ... don't give up!" Shaking his head in admonishment, he lessons his grip on his soul and lets it float between them. Naruto stares at his other self. If he didn't know better, he thought it was laughing at him. "You have rummaged through my memories ... surely you must know something about me."

**"YES ... YOU HAVE TAUGHT US MUCH. YOU MAKE US LAUGH. YOU ARE STRONG, IMPULSIVE AND UNPREDICTABLE. YOU ARE SIMILAR TO US." **The form pauses momentarily and looks around ,** "WE MUCH PREFER YOU IN THIS STATE. WE ARE GLAD YOU MANAGED TO FIND A WAY. THE OTHER WAS RESTRICTIVE ... AND PAINFUL."** The form holds its head as if to show where it hurt**. "WE DO NOT LIKE THIS FEELING."**

"You are now apart of me ... you will get use to it. But remember this ... We do not give up on anything ... and we have a purpose ... our life has meaning. It has nothing to do with conceding control. Do you understand?"

The form dips his head in consideration and eventually smiles, **"YOU WILL NOT BE CONTROLLING US ... AS WE HAVE THE SAME PURPOSE ... IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY."**

"YES!" Naruto folds his arms and nods. He felt pride at having made the wind come around to his way of thinking, "And people think I am stupid."

**"THEY WOULD BE WRONG NARUTO UZUMAKI."**

"Damn straight. I am beginning to like you already ... Ummm ... Wind. Now let's get out of here."

They both reach out and touch the soul together. The void around them implodes.

* * *

It wasn't until mid-morning that Naruto had come too with his face pressed up against the floor. Very carefully he pulls his arms up and rests his palms against the floor. Testing what strength he had, he carefully manoeuvres himself into a seated position. Looking around he takes note of his surroundings. He was in the Fifth Hokage's office closely surrounded by two very relieved on-lookers. They're hair looked strangely frazzled. Suddenly his eyes widen as he recalls the events of the night before. He scrambles his way backwards until he hits a wall, looking left and right for signs of Tsunade, "She is going to kill me!"

Sick with worry all night, unable to touch him, unable to heal him and with Naruto now awake, Sakura vents her pent-up concern, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

Naruto turns to look at Sakura who seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Nahhh ... no way. I was in complete control." He knew it was a lie, but he wanted to allay their concerns. He looks around once more and frowns, "Where is she? She isn't behind me is she?" He begins to feel the wall behind him with his hands when suddenly images of the gates at the front entrance of the village flash in his mind. Shikamaru was there as was Ino, Chouji and Kakashi. All four were staring at Tsunade as if waiting for something.

Hinata, with her hand against her chest as if checking to see if her heart was beating, looks at him in relief, "She has gone for the moment. But she will be back to check on you soon Naruto-kun ... You had us very worried."

Naruto looks around making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. For a moment, he felt as though he was literally at the gates. The wind encricles him in its comforting embrace as if to soothe his panic.

Sakura frowns, "Naruto ... your eyes ... They're returning to normal."

Having thought the wind must still be in control, Naruto sighs with tremendous relief, "Phew!" Yawning and stretching out his arms, Naruto stands up, "I guess all I needed was a good sleep."

Sakura, wanting to smack him in the back of the head, glares at him, "YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS YOU IDIOT!"

"Well … I am feeling much better. But we better get out of here before she gets back … Hey … are you interested in grabbing some food?" He looks down at his ripped up attire, "I may need to buy some new clothes." Looking up, he notices the gashes in the clothing of the two girls before him. Attempting not to perve, he decides it may be better not to mention anything just yet.

Sakura, with her eyes glimmering in delight at the prospect of clothes shopping with her boyfriend and going out for a bite to eat, stands up and begins smoothing out her clothes to ready herself for her date, "Hinata can't come. She needs a bra."

Red with embarrassment, Hinata folds her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover up, "Sakura can't go either … She needs to get a new forehead … She may be gone a while."

Inner Sakura was in the midst of a hissy fit, **_"RIP HER HEAD OFF! DO IT ... DO IT NOW!"_**

Walking to the open wall and looking over the town of Konoha, Naruto responds absentmindedly with his back to the two girls, "Oh … so … maybe another time then." Naruto could feel the wind surge through him, filling him with energy. He smiles in gratitude and taps into his new found power; his pupils immediately change to reflect his access of the seemingly limitless power of the wind. With a cheeky grin plastered across his face, Naruto looks over his shoulder, "I promise to catch up with you later. Believe it!" Not giving them a chance to respond, he leaps and disperses into nothingness.

Sakura had reached out to stop him but she was caught by surprise by the return of his snake-like pupils.

Frozen in shock, Hinata recovers and slumps back down to her knees.

Inner Hinata was seething, **_"We need some rope and some hand-cuffs."_**

Sakura, now having lost her temper, runs to the open wall in an attempt to pursue her allusive team-mate, "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW NARUTO! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING DAMN IT!" Inside, she was seething. Inside, she wanted to tear him limb from limb ... Inside, she wanted to hold onto him and never let him go.


	18. Chapter 18: Evolutions a B tch

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 17. Naruto is up and about having awoken from his nights misadventure. In forming the new Team Asuma with Kakashi at the lead, they struggle to take care of the Akatsuki who killed Asuma. Will backup be the answer they so desperately need.

**Author's Note:** Please keep in mind the events in Naruto Manga 331 - 340. I have basically pushed things back one day in the Naruto Universe to fit in what happened in earlier chapters.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, Strong Sexual themes and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi _**means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Evolution's a B!tch

* * *

Tsunade turns around in surprise, "Kakashi!"

"Why don't I act as team captain? That's okay right?"

"Eh …" Tsunade responds absent-mindedly,_ "I wonder if I should tell him about Naruto?"_

Kakashi continues, "They're going to go anyway. If you assign me as their captain, I'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything drastic."

Tsunade frowns in consideration, "FINE. GO!"

"All right!" Chouji responds enthusiastically.

From behind his mask, Kakashi smiles gratefully, "Thanks!"

Shikamaru looks up in the direction of Kakashi, "You sure that Naruto's going to be all right?" Tsunade eyes him off suspiciously wondering whether he knew something he shouldn't.

Kakashi answers, "Naruto doesn't need me around anymore. So! I left him with another captain."

Ino looks up and smiles briefly at the mention of Naruto's name. She still had yet to thank him properly.

Kakashi looks at his three new team-mates, "Okay. Team Asuma. Move out!"

* * *

Naruto had heard Sakura scream at him to come back whilst immersed in the wind, but her tone promised retribution; it was enough for him to keep away for now; besides he needed some time alone. Directing himself to the streets below, he re-emerges as if in mid-stride in an alley-way near a popular shopping district. To a typical bystander it would have appeared as if they had simply blinked and missed him. His motion was graceful and fluid; his gait was assured and the air around him warped as if redefining itself to accommodate his unique existence.

Taking a moment for himself, Naruto looks around and notices his reflection in a broken window. Leaning in to take a closer look, he watches as his pupils dilate into their normal round shape. Afraid above all to contemplate the ramifications of what he had accomplished, Naruto shuts his eyes and forces trembling muscles to relax. As soon as his sight had disappeared behind closed eyelids, he felt his mind turn like a mirror, reflecting a dizzying succession of images. He had suddenly become acutely aware of everything around him. The encircling wind; the wind wafting outside in the streets; the wind billowing unhindered in the sky above. Anything it came into contact with, he could instinctively interpret the shape, size and even colour, each attributing to a detailed image of the disturbance. Each was so vivid; it was even clearer then his own two eyes. He could even predict the subtle shifts of the human form before even they themselves had moved. And although these winds were not of his creation; they were an extension of him. He could redirect their flow with but a mere thought, as if he were moving his own arm.

Shutting his mind to circumvent the incessant barrage of images, Naruto re-opens his eyes. Although he only had them closed for a brief moment, it felt like an awakening; a rebirth. In a world where he had felt so out of place, he now felt connected to everything. Naruto scratches his head in dismay. The sheer enormity of the experience made his body shudder ... not out of anticipation or excitement ... more out of stark terror for he wasn't even drawing upon any chakra, "That stupid fox … it isn't a fire hose. It's a frigging erupting volcano!"

Feeling a soft breeze twirl around his feet Naruto looks down and notices a pane of glass that belonged to the window above. With trepidation, he manipulates the breeze and begins tinkering at the edges. Finding a small crevice, he weaves his way underneath and begins applying more force to lift it into the air. Staring wide-eyed in astonishment at the hovering glass resting on invisible finger-tips before his very eyes, his mind flashes in recollection of his fight with Itachi. As before momentum and gravity were against him. He could not hold the pane vertical, nor even keep it afloat without having a continual counteracting force on the opposing side. Unexpectedly, the sound of his grumbling stomach causes him to lose focus and the glass to plummet to the ground.

With the resultant shattering echoing in the tight recess of the once deathly quiet alley-way, Naruto turns his gaze back to the window and scrutinises his reflection. To his relief, his eyes had remained unchanged, "Phew! Still Normal." Naruto pats his belly in attempt to soothe its unrest, "I better get some food." Reaching to his side to grab his froggy purse, he opens it and begins to painstakingly count every cent of his money, "Hmmm ... enough for a few bowels of ramen and maybe some new clothes." Looking at his torn attire, he knew he would draw unwanted attention if he didn't find something to cover himself up, he looked like a bum.

To quicken his search, Naruto makes the necessary hand sign, "Kage bunshin no jut-" Suddenly another thought leaps from the dark recesses of his mind. Unclasping his hands and walking out from the alley-way, Naruto gazes into the bustling street and calls forth the wind. Suddenly a loudening howl begins to emanate from the alley-way behind him and a gust of wind bursts forth. Upon encountering him, it splits in two; one gust streams to the left where Naruto was now gazing; the other streams down the path to the right. Some passer-bys had stopped to try and ascertain the source of the breeze only to find a blonde-haired boy standing in its way.

With his mind riding each of his creations, Naruto billows each upwards. Immediately, every girl within reach was in a mad dash to stop their skirts from flying upwards and revealing their underwear. Looking at one another seeking an explanation for the peculiar weather, the girl's faces redden with incomprehension. Naruto wipes the underside of his nose to hide a cheeky grin and lets out a slight snicker. Realising his perversion, he cautiously looks over his shoulder to make sure neither Sakura nor Hinata were nearby. Sighing with relief, he opens his mind's eye; thankfully each was still in Tsunade's office. As soon as he had seen them he felt his heart miss a step. Letting his mind linger a little longer, he couldn't help but stare at them in wonder and smile. The fact that both were revealing so much bare flesh didn't help matters and he still was baffled as to how they had gotten so messed up.

Re-focusing on the task at hand, Naruto becomes aware of a full-length cloak in a clothes shop window about two hundred metres down the road to his left. It was mostly light grey in colour except for the two thick black stripes at the bottom and came with a hood to hide the wearer's face from view. Although having passed it before, only now did it appeal. Dispersing the wind, Naruto joins the throng of shoppers, and turns to his left; breezing through the passer-bys and heading for the store where he had found the latest addition to his wardrobe.

* * *

Returning to her office to find Shizune unconscious in the hall-way, Tsunade rushes inside to find Sakura and Hinata staring into empty space, "Where is he?"

Sakura turns to face her sensei and points outside, "He's … gone." Something strange had happened only mere moments before. It felt as though the wind had swirled about her legs and had lingered outside. She swore she had felt like she was being watched.

On her knees, Hinata was still too in shock to complete a coherent sentence, "I … err … Umm." She lifts her arm slowly and points to where she last saw Naruto. She too had thought something amiss. Typically the wind came from north-east, but the breeze had billowed directly into Tsunade's office and swirled about her mid-riff. She couldn't help but recall the times where Naruto had watched her as she tried to observe his chakra flow. It was calming and oddly serene.

"What happened to Shizune?" Tsunade kneels over her long-time companion and begins to assess her condition, "Sakura! Snap out of it ... Why didn't you help Shizune?" Her first pass had revealed some substantial head injuries and some broken ribs but nothing she couldn't heal, _"She will have a headache for a while but she will be fine."_

Sakura slowly turns around and looks down at Shizune, "I ... err ... Naruto turned blue."

Not hearing her correctly, Tsunade looks up with a baffled expression, "What did you say?" She looks back down and shakes her, "Shizune ... wake-up."

Very slowly, Shizune begins to open her eyes, "Oww ... My head. It's killing me." Very slowly, and with some assistance from Tsunade, she moves into a sitting position and holds her chest to lessen the discomfort.

"Shizune ... what happened?"

Shizune looks back out to where she last saw Naruto, and back to Tsunade, "Naruto ... his chakra. He was like a big neon sign. I tried to find out what was wrong but … his chakra threw me out the room ... And there was something else." She holds the side of her head in the hopes that it would stop the room from spinning.

Tsunade frowns, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly Hinata interrupts, "I think we need some rope and some hand-cuffs."

Surprised at the outburst, Tsunade boroughs her eyebrows and stares at Hinata, "What did you say?"

Hinata turns crimson and shakes her head to clear her thoughts, "Oh ... sorry. Did I say that out loud? ... I just meant we need to find Naruto."

Dismissing the odd remark, Tsunade nods her head in agreement. It was something she needed to resolve immediately.

* * *

Hiashi had instantly noticed Naruto exiting a nearby shop; he was hard to miss. He looked fearsome, and his new cloak suited him well. Naruto's head was slightly dipped and his gaze ... serious. If Hiashi didn't know better, he would have sworn Naruto was carefully deliberating his next move. It was a far cry from his typical reckless behaviour, acting without thought at the slightest provocation but now ... he seemed far more dangerous. Even the air seemed to tighten as if in forewarning.

"NARUTO!" Lord Hiashi shouts trying to get his attention.

Naruto turns at hearing his name called. Having spotted Hiashi, his gaze softens and a smile spreads across his face. "Lord Hiashi! …" His smile falters, "You don't want to fight again do you?" Hiashi was wearing a pale coloured Kimono which matched his eyes to perfection. Beside him, was his youngest daughter Hanabi, who was wearing something disturbingly similar. It never failed to amaze Naruto how boring the Hyuuga clan dressed. Luckily Hinata was different. Naruto's face reddens slightly in recollection of the night she showed him her sexy new jutsu; the one with the orange dress.

Hiashi laughs in closing the distance between the two, although it was still painful to do so having not yet recovered fully from the after effects of the rasengan, "Not at all. I was wondering if you have seen my daughter."

Naruto leans to his right and points to Hanabi, "You mean that one?"

"No … The other one ... Hinata. She didn't come home last night." Hiashi responds with concern.

"Oh." Naruto places his arms back within the confines of his new cloak. "She was with the Fifth Hokage." He smiles in satisfaction of his excellent explanation. _"Hinata can't get in trouble for that ... No mention of me ... and it was the truth ... Genius!" _

Hanabi interrupts, "Byakugan." With the chakra flow to her eyes intensifying, she walks within an inch of Naruto's waist and starts staring at what would be his belly-button.

Naruto bends his neck to look down at the top of the girl's head, "Umm ... What are you doing?"

Hiashi frowns and pulls Hanabi back, "You have had your chance."

Releasing her bloodline limit, she stares at her dad, "Father ... I need to see his chakra flow if I am ever to become as strong as Hinata." She turns to Naruto and turns a light shade of red, "Please ... may I look a little while longer?"

Looking in the direction of his favourite Ramen shop, Naruto politely tries to deflect the request, "Err ... Not now, maybe some other time."

"Tonight then ..." Hanabi tugs at her father's kimono, "Please father. Can he come around for dinner? Then afterwards, I can try again."

Hiashi turns to Naruto, "That will be fine as long as that is okay with you ... Naruto."

"Umm ..." Naruto scratches his head in thought, "Alright! I'll be there."

Hiashi smiles and dips his head in gratitude, "Dinner starts at seven Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

It had taken a while for Shizune to get to her feet, but as soon as Tsunade had been satisfied she was well enough to walk, she had turned to Hinata, "Where is he?"

Hinata stutters, "Well ... Err ... he was going to get some food. I guess that means he will be at the ramen shop." Sakura nods her head in quick agreement.

"I don't have time for mistakes. Use your byakugan ... quickly." Tsunade was growing impatient. Hinata nods. The veins to her eyes immediately thicken with the intense chakra flow of her strengthened bloodline limit. Sensing Naruto's chakra, she focuses her vision and sweeps through the streets of Konoha. In finding him, he was seated along the counter and stacked precariously next to him were a number of empty ramen bowels.

"Well!" Tsunade asks tapping her foot with her arms crossed across her chest.

"He's at the ramen shop. It looks as though he is on his ninth bowel of ramen already." Hinata blushes and smiles girlishly. She had always liked watching him eat. He always seemed so happy and so care-free.

Veering her gaze to the left, Hinata felt Sakura's eyes boring into her skull; it was as though she was going to tear her eyes out. In an attempt to break the intense scrutiny, Hinata dips her head in thought. The events over the last twenty four hours were nearly too much for her to endure. The night of Naruto's death felt like a nightmare; a nightmare she could not wake from. It would explain much if it were true. But she knew better; she was awake. Their battle with the Akatsuki was real, the events of last night were real; and Sakura had definitely slept with Naruto naked. The last still made the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. From everything Naruto had said earlier it didn't seem possible considering what she knew about chakra manipulation. And yet ... she had seen it with her own eyes; she had felt it. She couldn't dismiss it. Naruto's mastery over the wind was amazing. It explained how he could predict her movements and escape her 128 strike attack. It explained how he could penetrate her father's chakra shield. It explained his disappearance whilst fighting Itachi ... it explained everything ... at least if you let your mind think outside the box. Although desperately wanting to be with Naruto now more then ever; she knew that she could do nothing whilst he was in the presence of the Fifth.

Hinata looks up, "Umm ... if it is alright. I would like to go home. My father will be concerned."

"Yes ... Yes ... You can go." Tsunade responds with a flick of her wrist, "You go too Sakura. I want to talk to Naruto alone." Her tone was ominous. It brokered no further argument.

* * *

"Another please!" Naruto shouts holding his chopsticks up in the air as an indication that he had finished his ninth bowel of ramen and was ready for another. Naruto was seated at the counter, with his back to the entrance. He had been dying to eat ever since waking this morning. And with Tsunade returning, he knew he had to hurry for it wouldn't be long until she came looking for him. From what his mind had seen, Tsunade was not overly concerned about the state of her office; she was more worried about his well-being, _"I will have to say sorry to Shizune. I didn't know I hurt her."_

Whilst eating, Naruto had decided to test his new found vision even further then the immediate confines of the Hidden Leaf Village. Some things were easy to find, others took longer depending on how far away they were. At the extremities, his control was negligible and his vision had not long after faded to black. At first he had thought he had encountered his limit, but then he remembered what happened during the night. His disastrous mistake was hard to forget. In desperation Naruto had used wind element manipulation thinking it would correct his tumultuous path through his subconscious but instead it had strengthened the winds power exponentially and had nearly destroyed his mind. In summoning what was now his to control, he was not disappointed. His vision extended above and beyond his wildest expectations. His mind swelled as his vision swept across the country-side. It made his heart pound with exhilaration. Only the sound of breaking dishes had brought him back to the here and now. The look on the old man's face was heart-wrenching. It was fear personified. The old man simply could not bear to gaze at Naruto's threatening transformation or the blood streaming from his nose. Thankfully, it hadn't taken much to calm him down; just the simple explanation of a new jutsu and the promise of not doing it again. But his genuine remorse hadn't stopped his head from feeling like it had been hit with a sledge hammer.

Whilst expanding his vision he had tried to find Sasuke. He had searched far and wide. He had jumped from one wind current to another, bending them this way and that in the hopes of pin-pointing his location; but his search was futile and extremely taxing. The further he went, the more area he had to cover and the greater the amount of time his mind had to spend absorbing the influx of images. It was something he would have to refrain from using as it took an enormous amount of effort to keep his mind and the wind's purpose focused. In addition ... the experience was intoxicating. If it wasn't for the old man, Naruto feared what would have happened if he had of continued. Looking on the bright side however, his headache had diminished somewhat since.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Came the ear-screeching shout from the entrance. For the second time that morning the old man had dropped a load of dishes in fright but it hadn't surprised Naruto for he had been expecting her.

"It was good that you sent Sakura and Hinata home. They looked tired. Is Shizune going to be alright?" Naruto asks with genuine concern whilst slurping up his tenth bowel of ramen.

"How did y-", Tsunade frowns and takes a seat next to him, "I think it's time to put our cards on the table … don't you?"

* * *

By the time Sakura had walked barefoot through her bedroom door, she felt as though she was about to collapse from sheer exhaustion. Thinking back, she could recall little of her journey home. Only that it had been painstakingly slow and thankfully devoid of people.

"That old hag sent ME home! Who does she think she is?" It was the second time Tsunade had 'inadvertently' kept her away from Naruto and Sakura was beginning to think it wasn't an accident at all, "It's a conspiracy is what it is!" She was on the verge of arguing just that whilst in Tsunade's office, but she didn't want to give Hinata the satisfaction of seeing her lose what was going to be a futile battle.

"And that Hyuuga slut! ..." The idea of ripping out Hinata's eyes still crossed her mind every now and then but such thoughts were quickly quenched by the embarrassing reminder of their earlier tiff and the realisation that she herself wanted a similar ability.

"No bra ... Pfft ... how desperate is she?" Sakura shakes her head in pretentious disbelief, though the angst behind her words had diminished to barely a whisper.

Sighing, Sakura closes her bedroom door and gazes at her meticulously tidy room. It was a relief to know that her blinds were closed. Although falling asleep was not going to be an issue, she still wanted to have her room as dark as possible ... and a certain level of privacy was always nice. Gripping the bottom of her dark pink top, she slowly lifts it over her head and flings it haphazardly into the corner of the room near her clothes basket. Due to her lack of energy it hardly even reached half way. Shrugging with tired indifference, she makes her way to the edge of her bed and continues to undress. Sliding her thumbs underneath the top of her torn skirt, Sakura lowers it to the ground. Her bike shirts were quick to follow, though sliding them off was decidedly trickier due to the tightness of the Lycra fabric. Once passed her knees, it had been easier to sit down and slide them off one leg at a time.

Running her hands through her short pink hair, Sakura arches her head back and grasps her neck, "Time for a nice hot shower!" Clad only in her panties and bra, Sakura stands and walks into her connecting bathroom. Once inside, she screams in horror as she beholds her reflection in the mirror, "ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura stumbles back and bashes the back of her head against the tiled wall.

**_"EEK!! Don't stare directly at it!" _**Inner Sakura covers her eyes with her two hands to hide her reflection from view, **_"Quick ... get in the shower."_**

* * *

Having had no sleep and nothing to eat since her battle the previous day, Hinata had used what little chakra she had since recovered to quicken her flight home. It still had taken her a little longer than usual as she had made a slight detour to retrieve some clothing; with one piece in particular being of significant importance. Looking down it was a relief to know that beneath her jacket she was no longer without a bra and she wasn't surprised at all by the fact that her retrieved attire seemed to be the only pieces of clothing that were still intact; even the elastic of her knickers had been torn. Sakura was to blame for that. It was like she had been trying to give her an atomic wedgie.

Inner Hinata smiles with evil glee **_"Don't worry. We got her good." _**

Upon approaching her home, Hinata had quickly taken refuge in the cover of some nearby trees, "What's going on?" Members of the Hyuuga clan were strewn about the grounds with some even helping with the up-keep of the residence. The branches of her family generally thought themselves above such menial tasks but they looked happy; as if they were helping of their own volition. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes,_ "Well it looks as though the front entrance is out of the question." _Sneaking around to the side, Hinata enters through a gardened area in the western most corner. The fact that it was typically devoid of people and was closer to the residential bath appealed for she was terribly tired and just wanted to have a nice quiet bath. Gazing upon her scenic surrounds Hinata smiles in reflection. She had always enjoyed coming here for it was seldom used and allowed her to disappear from the disappointment of her clan; her father was the first to spring to mind. Although a little run-down, its concealed beauty reminded her a little of herself. With the slightest bit of love and attention, it would become the grandest garden within the entire residence.

Putting such idealic thoughts aside, Hinata weaves her way towards the Japanese style entrance. Stopping briefly to ensure she could see no one's silhouette through the sheer white fabric, she quickly removes her sandals and in recognition of the familiar, scrunches her toes against the ribbed wooden flooring beneath her feet. It felt good to be home. Sliding the door open, she veers her gaze towards the end of the corridor. Just off to the right, she could see the opened door that led into the residential bath. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hinata makes a hastened dash along the expansive corridor in the hopes of reaching it unnoticed.

Just prior to making it inside, Hinata stumbles as out of the corner of her eye, she bares witness to the shy form of her younger sister. She was simply standing there just out of view with her hands grasped behind her back and a bland expression sprawled across her face. Hinata curses silently, _"Why didn't I use my byakugan?"_ Although knowing she had no chakra left, it didn't stop her from becoming awash with self-reproach.

"I thought you would come this way sister." Hanabi declares though the tone of her voice gave away nothing.

"Good morning Hanabi." Hinata smiles politely, "Did you want to have a bath?"

"No ... I wanted to ask you something." Hanabi responds whilst looking her sister up and down. "What happened? ... You look awful." She scrunches up her nose, "And you smell. Perhaps you should have a bath."

Hinata turns crimson, "Err ... oh ... It's nothing ... And ... I was ... I mean ... I am." Hinata was never good at thinking quickly on her feet and the fact that she was tired didn't help matters. But something else was amiss; Hanabi had always thought herself the stronger of the two and had never wanted her help for anything. It saddened her to know that her sister thought so little of her, but it wasn't something she blamed her for. When they were young, Hanabi had wanted to play ... to talk ... to do those things normal sisters do but her father had quickly intervened and steered her away. It was like she was carrying the plague. As if her weakness was contagious. Over-time they had simply grown further and further apart.

"Why are you so red?" Hanabi asks with genuine concern.

"Err ..." The question only made Hinata's face redden all the more.

Hanabi ignores her elder sisters stammering, "Anyway ... I was wondering whether you could help me after dinner tonight?"

Hinata smiles with sincere surprise and responds immediately without thought, "Oh … Yes … I would love to help!" She was in no way inclined to even consider the possibility of refusing. It was the least she could do considering how she had been treating her of late. She still couldn't believe that she had thought her younger sister was having perverted thoughts of her Naruto_. _Such absurdity made her laugh with her own stupidity.

Hanabi smiles in sincere gratitude though she was surprised that she didn't need to explain further, "Thankyou sister!" Flicking her hair, Hanabi turns around and begins walking back down the corridor to tell her father the good news.

Beaming with happiness, Hinata steps inside the residential bath and slides the door firmly shut. _"She wants my help? I can't believe it." _Looking down, she begins to unfasten her jacket when curiosity suddenly gets the best of her, "Hanabi?"

Hanabi stops and looks over her shoulder, "Yes?"

After removing her jacket, Hinata grabs the bottom of her mesh top and slides it over her head. "Umm ... Why are some of the branch family here?" Reaching behind, she unclasps her bra and slides one shoulder strap off, then the other. Unfastening her pants, Hinata quickly slides them off and gazes at her torn knickers, "Aww … damn … they're ruined." Parting her legs a little, she wiggles her hips a little and watches them fall to the floor.

Hanabi turns back, "Oh … we have a dinner guest."

Pausing briefly, Hinata responds with genuine intrigue, "Oh ..."

"Yes ... your friend Naruto Uzumaki is joining us for dinner." Hanabi pauses waiting for some form of response but hearing none forthcoming, she continues, "Our cousins are still talking about him ... they think he's pretty cute." She pauses again in silent deliberation, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" The loud thud she could hear come from the other side of the doorway gave her cause for alarm, "Sister? ... Sister? Are you alright?"

* * *

Naruto never realised she could be so devious. He could hardly contain his frustration as he walked out of the ramen shop holding his bloated belly from within the confines of his new cloak, "STUPID OLD HAG! Choose one she says! Have another she says! See me back at my office! BAHHHH ... WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!"

Tsunade had kept buying him bowels of ramen to keep him talking and it had worked a treat. He had to admit however that things definitely went a lot better compared with last night. She seemed to hang off his every word. There had been a few unbelieving scoffs here and there, but the stupid old crone would generally listen when you yelled at her. Of course ... she could be pretty scary when she yelled back. He would give her that. Not willing to admit it, but what angered him the most was the fact that she had asked him to choose between Hinata and Sakura. Easier said then done. Selfishly he wanted to be with them both but such thoughts were ludicrous. By rights ... one of them was sure to give up sooner or later, perhaps he could just wait it out.

"Or perhaps we hold a fight ... and who wins gets to go out with me!" Naruto stops briefly to seriously consider the idea, "Geez! ... I really AM an Idiot! That kind of arrogance puts me up there with Sasuke." Naruto sighs despondently, _"Well ... maybe not quite as high."_

After he had finished explaining his fight with Itachi, going as far as how he had given himself over to the wind, Tsunade had paused briefly and asked what had happened whilst he was unconscious but Naruto simply shrugged and feigned ignorance thinking it best to keep some things to himself. It may have been the tone of his voice however which had her refrain from interrogating him further. It was not something one could so easily put into words. And his muscles twinged in relapsed memory of the tormenting pain. Even Tsunade must have noticed the haunted look in his eyes.

"I can't believe she left before I even finished my ramen! You would think she would want to at least see if I was alright ... but noooo. And she calls herself a medical ninja. PFFT! Gambling drinkaholic is what she is! She's fooled everyone but me!" Scuffing his feet along the ground on his way back to his apartment to freshen up, Naruto frowns in thought. Just prior to Tsunade's leaving she had turned and paused briefly as if in mid-thought and had asked him if he was up for a mission. In nodding, she had told him to meet her back at her office and had left without saying another word. He had thought she would pass on some further details, but it looked as though her mind was elsewhere. Distracted by his own thoughts, Naruto rounds a corner and inadvertently bumps into a passerby, "Hey ... Watch it!"

"You need to pay more attention Naruto." Temari responds smoothing out her ruffled attire. She was wearing a long black dress, which was tied at the waist with a red scarf of some description. Around her neck was her sand ninja head-band, and strapped to her back was her giant iron fan. Although mostly covered, Naruto could still see her mesh like stockings covering the bottoms of her legs.

"Oh ... Temari ... Sorry ... My mind was elsewhere ... What are you doing here?" Naruto responds apologetically.

"Nice cloak. It looks ... good." Even Temari was surprised by her response.

Naruto smiles embarrassingly and scratches the back of his neck, "He He He ... You think so?"

Noticing his torn orange and black ninja attire underneath the cloak, Temari refrains from asking for details and quickly changes the subject to the matter at hand, "You haven't seen Shikamaru have you?"

"Umm ... He was on a mission last I saw." As a double-check, Naruto confirms his location. In finding Kakashi, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru leaping through trees, Naruto closes his eyes and nods, "Yep ... on a mission." Temari gasps. She swore she had seen Naruto's pupils change, but it happened so quickly. She had seen them transform into something similar before, but typically his eyes were red. Wondering if her mind was somehow playing tricks on her, she squints and leans in to take a closer look. "What have you been up to?" Temari asks in a slow drawl.

"Me?" Naruto asks surprised.

Temari nods.

"I ... well ... I have been learning wind element ... Err?" Naruto taps his lip in thought.

"Manipulation?" Temari finishes his sentence for him.

"Yeah ... that's what I was about to say." Naruto nods.

The surprising news quickly made her forget her curiosity. Temari smiles and leans back, "So how's the leaf splitting going? Perhaps I can give you some h-"

"Done!" Naruto answers quickly before Temari has a chance to finish her sentence.

"Oh ... so you've been training for a while?" Temari asks.

"Nope." Naruto starts counting his fingers. "Started one ... two ... three days ago." He holds up three fingers.

_"IMPOSSIBLE!" _Temari keeps her disbelief hidden behind her icy composure, "Oh ... so you're up to splitting a water-fall?"

"Finished that too."

Temari laughs in disbelief, "HA HA HA Very Funny!"

Naruto glares and pumps his fist, "IT'S TRUE!" Regaining some composure he folds his arms across his chest in a huff, "Believe it!"

"Well I don't believe it." Ensuring no one was nearby, she unfastens her giant iron fan and swings it before her, "If you have split a water-fall you should be able to provide me with a little entertainment." It was true that Naruto had defeated her brother Gaara after the Chuunin exams, and more recently had helped in his rescue, but there was no way he could learn those two elements in three days. It had taken her years to get to that level of elemental mastery.

"Can't ... The Fifth wants to see me to discuss a new mission. Maybe some other time." Naruto smiles and begins to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Naruto Uzumaki." With the flick of a wrist, she opens her iron fan. "If you can split a water-fall like you said you can, this should be easy." Suddenly, Temari plants her feet together, straightens her back and swings her fan from left to right, creating a powerful gust of wind that was heading straight for him. Without any intervention, Naruto would be blown away. His only possible recourse at this range would be to use what he had learnt to split the wind in two. But Temari could only stare wide-eyed as her jutsu had hit the surprised Naruto head-on and yet did absolutely nothing. He simply stood within its midst with a confused expression sprawled across his face. The only thing that seemed to move was his scruffy blonde hair and his new cloak but even their movements seemed completely at odds with the winds intensity.

"What are you doing? Look ... I really need to go. Can we do this later?" Naruto asks as the wind fades into nothingness.

Temari looked like she had been struck by a bolt of lightning.

* * *

_"Well … he's alive and well. That's the most important thing. I had my doubts last night."_ Tsunade takes a deep breath as she paces back and forth in her office. It was a relief to know the boy had enough energy to move about. And to escape Sakura and Hinata meant he must be in very good health but his story however still had her deeply perplexed. Looking down, she gazes at the hundreds of opened books sprawled out across her floor. She had left the boy early in the hopes of finding something that may offer an alternative explanation to what Naruto had told her. She had even resorted to the forbidden scriptures and dusty old manuscripts hidden away in forgotten archives. But she could find nothing.

She wasn't sure what Naruto had done, but somehow he had accomplished what was never even theorised. Sure there were others out there whose mastery of the elements was extraordinary, but even the legends spoke of their limitations. And always these masters could be defeated for one could always rely on the circle of power holding true. Water beats fire. Fire beats wind. Wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth and earth beats water. But what would happen if someone were to become the wind. Would the circle of power still hold true. Or would the rules by which the Shinobi live by be re-written.

Tsunade realised she could tell no one of this until she found out more. Even within their own village, the elders may demand experimentation on their own. Now more than ever, she needed to ensure Naruto was kept moving. That he kept growing stronger. For his enemies, if they ever found out, would pursue him even more vigorously. Suddenly a dangerous thought leapt into her mind. Something she couldn't believe she had forgotten. _"What happens if he and the nine-tailed fox become one?" _The thought made her weak at the knees. It took great courage for the Fourth to seal the demon within Naruto. He saw the boy's potential then what others were only beginning to realise now. But could he ever have enough strength to become the vessel for both the wind and the Kyuubi, _"And what other surprises does he have in store for us?"_

Tsunade sighs. It was too much to worry about now. They would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. Forcing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she begins to focus her concerns on the new Team Asuma. They needed backup and she was terribly short of resources. Looking around her devastated office, Tsunade reluctantly calls the two shinobi's standing guard outside her office.

"Gather Captain Yamato, Sakura and Sai and bring them here. I need someone to back-up Team Asuma. Best to leave Sakura for a few more hours, she needs some rest. But if she isn't up for the mission by then, I'll need to send another to back Kakashi up. Now Hurry!"

"What about Naruto Uzumaki?" One of them asks recognising the members of the new Team Kakashi.

"He should be on his way."

Each nod in understanding as they disperse from view.

* * *

As soon as Naruto arrived home, he had solemnly approached his bed to sit down. What had happened with Temari was still a little disconcerting even though it was so entirely awesome; the look on her face had been absolutely priceless. For a time it had even kept him laughing long enough to keep his mind off Sakura and Hinata.

Whilst taking in the soothing comfort of his own apartment, Naruto couldn't help but let his gaze linger on a photograph of the original Team Kakashi. It was situated right next to his alarm clock and was always the last thing he saw before falling asleep and the first when he awoke. Leaning over to grasp it firmly in his hands, Naruto begins to reminisce about the day the photo was taken. Sakura hadn't even wanted him in it; her entire world back then had revolved around Sasuke.

"She wants to be with me now." It was more a desperate plea then a statement of fact. Naruto sighs and puts the frame back down. Looking around his room he couldn't find a photo of Hinata anywhere. Reluctantly he refrains from using the wind to find her, "I miss her."

* * *

"Captain Yamato!" Tsunade's brown eyes demanded unwavering attention, "Where is Naruto?" She was sitting behind her newly replaced desk. Her elbows resting against its hardened surface, and her hands clasped together in thought.

"I haven't seen him." Yamato responds.

Tsunade turns her gaze to Sakura, "Have you seen him?"

Sakura had been wide awake ever since the two shinobi had abruptly woken her from her blissful sleep, "No sensei." Usually the slightest noise would have woken her from even her deepest sleep. She still couldn't believe they had made it into her room completely unnoticed. When they had shaken her awake, she had sat bolt upright and had accidently punched one of them in the face and sent them crashing into the wall. Clothed in her pink pajama's she had pulled the sheets up to her neck to cover her modesty and refused to get up until they had left her room. Both had waited patiently outside whilst she changed into her typical ninja attire; given, one of them was unconscious at the time. The clothes she had worn the previous night had to be thrown out for they were far too damaged to even contemplate repairing.

"Are you rested?" Tsunade asks.

Sakura nods succinctly though the concern was surprising considering the seriousness of the conversation.

Tsunade turns her gaze to Sai, "And you?" His attire still made her cringe, it was like he was wearing the shirt of a five year old.

Sai puts on his sincerest smile, "Yes. I am well rested. Thank you for asking."

The sound of Tsunade's hands slaming on her newly arrived desk made everyone jump, "HAVE YOU SEEN NARUTO?"

Sai continues to smile, "Oh ... No I haven't. Sorry."

"What's the mission?" Naruto asks as he stands, arms folded, on the railing of her office balcony gazing off into the clear blue yonder; his full length cloak, flapping heavily in the wind.

Tsunade turns full circle to look at him, "Naruto ... Where have you been?" Having only seen him sitting down, he now looked entirely different. His demeanour gave her pause, "Are you alright?"

Sakura wanted to reach out to him. He looked so sad. The expression did not belong on someone she knew to be so joyous.

"I am fine." Naruto closes his eyes and relinquishes his hold of chakra. It hadn't take him long to shower and change once he had gotten off his bed. What Naruto hadn't realised was just how much time he had spent sitting there. It was amazing what one could remember when you put some time aside for some reflection. He couldn't believe he had been so blind.

Not wishing to delay the mission any further, Tsunade answers, "You are to back up Team Asuma. They are being led by Kakashi and are on their way to battle two Akatsuki members. Both of which were responsible for Asuma's death."

"Akatsuki!" Naruto whispers through clenched teeth.

Yamato and Sai look up in to the sky. They could feel a storm approaching. With their eyes unwavering from Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura knew better.

* * *

Just as Kakuzu was about to finish off Kakashi, Chouji and Ino; Naruto calls forth the wind to sever his tentacle like connections, "Sorry we're late." Yamato, Naruto and Sai place themselves on the front-line and glare at their newest rival. Sakura with her arms crossed across her chest had positioned herself nearer Ino and Chouji.

Kakashi, looking exhausted, breathes a sigh of relief, "Whew … good timing."

Ino had never been so relieved, "Sakura, Naruto, Sai!"

Chouji too seemed tremendously grateful, "Whew! We definitely needed some back-up."

Ino takes a mental note of Naruto's change in attire and smiles with approval. He was draped in a full-length cloak. It made him look mysterious, more powerful and even more unpredictable than usual. Having noticed Ino's perverted smirk, Sakura places herself in her line of sight and snarls.

Oblivious to the girl's strange behaviour, Yamato turns to Kakashi, "I have never seen you so beat up senpai!"

Ignoring the friendly reunion, Kakuzu directs his laughter at the young boy standing in front of him, "He he he … Another comedian. Are you sure you want to take me on?" The wind billows around Naruto's cloak, raising it slightly off the ground. He calms himself within its comforting embrace.

Sakura turns to Chouji, "Where's Shikamaru?"

On his behalf, Naruto answers without hesitation, "He's fighting some tattooed freak about two leagues south-east as the crow flies. He has things covered. His trap should do the trick."

It was a relief to hear Naruto's voice for he had been so quiet on their approach. Sakura had only seen him so focused once before and that was when they were to rescue Gaara from the clutches of the Akatsuki. But his focus seemed different. It was like a combination of his unrivalled determination plus silent contemplation. She had tried to keep up with him, had even tried starting up a conversation but nothing seemed to get through. He looked hurt. In leaping through the trees, she had finally thought it best to leave him alone. It was then she noticed the unnatural lack of wind; the forest was devoid of any form of movement. It wasn't right. Thankfully it had picked up the closer they got to their destination.

Sakura feels the wind billow around her ankles and rise up against her tender flesh. It made her all goose-bumpy thinking that it could be Naruto. It felt as though he was running his hands up her tender thighs. Sakura smiles and turns a light shade of red.

Chouji rolls his eyes sideways and glares at Naruto in bewilderment, "Yeah … how did you know that?" Naruto was too engrossed in his own thoughts to even notice Chouji's question.

Staring at Naruto's back, Kakashi frowns in curiosity, "Two of you go back him up; one long-range fighter and one medical ninja." Thrusting his fist at the ground, Kakashi summons Pakkun.

The little dog turns to Sakura and Sai, "Follow me!"

Yamato turns around, "All right. Sai and Sakura! Follow Pakkun and back Shikamaru up!"

Although reluctant to leave Naruto's side, Sakura knew she had a job to do, "Right!"

Sai turns to Yamato, "Roger."

* * *

Pakkun looks up at his human team-mates, "Let's go!" The three of them quickly disperse. Sakura looks over her shoulder one final time to gaze upon Naruto. She smiles as she feels the wind cheekily billow her skirt up.

In following, Sai had his head cocked to one side and was staring blatantly at Sakura's curvaceous bottom. Suddenly the wind gusts fiercely and forces Sai to smack face first into a nearby tree. He slides painfully down to the ground and unsteadily heaves himself to his feet, "Well that was odd." Sakura lets out a hearty laugh and looking down, straightens her skirt, "Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road."

Frowning, Sai pulls out his pad to write another note, _"Do not look at girls bottoms. They can have unpredictable consequences."_

* * *

Kakuzu shakes his head in disbelief at the confidence of his newest adversaries, "Pfft. You're just a new set of hearts for me to rip out."

Kakashi turns to Yamato, "Did Naruto …"

Realising the question he was about to ask, Yamato cuts him short, "Not yet. He was about half way there if that."

Kakashi responds in disappointment, "Oh …"

Attempting to cheer Kakashi up, Yamato continues, "But he … Actually just watch. You're about to see a completely new Naruto." Although excited by Naruto's progress, keeping the nine-tailed fox at bay had been exhausting. There were moments when even he thought he was on the verge of collapse, only to have Naruto stand back up and try again. With such determination, who was he to call it quits. With Naruto's persistence and stamina who knew how far he could go. But in the back of his mind, he hoped Naruto would refrain from using his new jutsu just in case. With this many people around, containing the nine-tailed fox could prove difficult and very dangerous.

Yamato turns to Kakashi, "Can you brief me on the situation and his abilities?"

Kakashi watches Kakuzu carefully, "We're up against two members of Akatsuki. Shikamaru is fighting one, and his back-up is on the way obviously. The other is right in front of you. His main ability is splitting off parts of his body. The masks on his shoulders are normally connected, but can be detached as necessary. He started this battle with five hearts. We've taken out two so far."

Yamato frowns as if not hearing correctly, "Excuse me?"

"Basically we've killed him twice already. And we have to kill him three more times to win. He's a mid-range fighter and can use high-level jutsu of every element."

It was good to hear Kakashi's thoughts for Naruto had refrained from using his mind's eye ever since the ramen shop. Not needing to hear anything more he steps forward, "I can handle him." The pupils of Naruto's eyes begin to narrow into snake-like slits as his focus intensifies. Still reluctant to fully use his new abilities in the presence of others, he makes the necessary hand signs and summons three shadow clones, _"Let's see what he can do."_

Kakuzu shouts in recognition of the technique, "Ah haaa … You're the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki."

Naruto sends his clones rushing in.

"Naruto!!" Yamato shouts.

Chouji's eyes widen in horror as he reaches out to grab him, "NARUTO!"

Ino gasps, "You can't fight him head on. Come back!"

Kakuzu laughs and attacks with his multitude of tentacle like limbs. Bizarrely each clone had narrowly avoided each and every one of his strikes. There were times when the clones had even grasped their cloaks to prevent them from taking damage. Kakashi could only gawk and shake his head in disbelief at the seemingly impossible movements. He even swore parts of Naruto disappeared from view completely, only to re-emerge once the attack had passed. It was as though bits of him had dispersed into thin air. If it wasn't for his sharingan, he swore he would never have seen it. Even more astonishing was the fact that he knew that each and every move was entirely calculated. Not only did it push Kakuzu's fighting style to its limits but it also closed the gap between him and his adversary. To his less experienced team, the strange advance was both frightening and hypnotising to behold. Staring at Naruto in admiration, Kakashi could not believe this was the same boy._ "He's treating this first exchange like a simulation … looks like Naruto's finally learnt how to use the shadow clones to their fullest potential. But when did he learn how to move like that?"_ Something was different and it was more then just his new cloak.

Suddenly Kakuzu was staring directly into the eyes of his fierce opponent. Turning to his left, another was there. He could feel the breathes of the remaining two on the back of his neck. One was to his right, the other directly behind. Kakuzu screams in frustration and has his tentacles explode outwards. The three shadow clones burst into a puff of smoke, whilst the fourth defly weaves himself through the multitude of attacks and back to his original position.

Gasping for air from the exertion, Kakuzu turns to the original, "Are shadow clones all you got?"

Naruto frowns in deliberation, _"Well he's pretty fast. Maybe I should give my new jutsu a try?"_ Flexing his arm out he sends his chakra spiralling into the palm of his opened hand forming a sphere of immensely concentrated chakra. It was his rasengan, but on an entirely new level as his chakra was now inherently mixed with the purity of the wind. Yamato looks at Kakashi and shrugs; neither knew what he was doing. To perform the new jutsu, he would need clones. Yamato steps closer to Naruto and whispers into his ear, "Errr ... I don't think the rasengan will be enough!"

With his back to him and his face hidden from view, Naruto answers, "This is not the rasengan."

Yamato steps back in realisation, "Oh ..."

Chouji shouts, "I'll back him up!"

Yamato thrusts his arm back, "NO! Stay away from him, or you'll get caught up in it too."

Looking at his foe with his snake-like eyes, Naruto starts drawing upon incredible amounts of wind element chakra. Without clones, his new technique would have previously been impossible but with the wind now apart of him, his mind could look in a million different directions all at once. It knew his intent. It knew what he wanted. He needed to combine the physical with the elemental. Breathing heavily, Naruto begins to intertwine the two.

The previously unmoving clouds above had begun to pick up speed. It was like time itself had begun to accelerate. Like day was moving into night. With his jutsu acting like a vacuum the surrounding wind seemed to be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Within mere moments Naruto had formed an incredible, blinding white light which had taken on the form of a shuriken. It's brilliance, wrapping around his physical manifestation. Drained from the mental exertion, Naruto gulps with concern as he stares wide-eyed at his newly formed creation. He could feel the wind whistle around him in forewarning. He could not deliver this attack point-blank. It would destroy them both.

Ino looks up in horror as the sky itself seemed to be sucked into Naruto's new jutsu, "W-what is happening? …"

_"He needs to get close to hit him with that. How's he going to do it?" _Kakashi was tingling all over with expectation, he couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto had completed the fourth's jutsu and he didn't even need a clone. Looking around at his surroundings, something felt strangely amiss. Gusts of wind were being drawn into the incredible howling vortex in the palm of Naruto's hand. It was like nature itself was contributing. And the light was so intense, he couldn't gaze at it directly without squinting, _"Is this what it looks like when it's complete?"_ The amount of chakra being released made the pupils of his sharingan spin at a terrifying rate, draining his already depleted reserves.

Yamato could only stare in utter bewilderment. This jutsu felt entirely different and what was more disconcerting was before he needed to suppress the nine-tailed fox's chakra due to the exertion on Naruto's body. Now he performed the jutsu with ease, _"What is going on?"_

Chouji covers his ears, "That's some screech … a-and the chakra's incredible."

Kakuzu gazes at the forming mass of chakra in horror, "What … what is that … I can't get hit with that. Gotta dodge it!"

With an idea springing to mind Naruto raises his palm into the air above and shouts, "Wind Spiral Shuriken!" Using his amassed elemental chakra, he submerses it into his creation ... giving it purpose ... giving it intent. At the same time, he summons an intensely focused gust of wind. Waiting for the inevitable, Naruto tenses his shoulders in anticipation. Unexpectedly a raging influx of air emerged from the heavens above. It was like witnessing the hand of god. Naruto gapes, "Oh! Sh!t ... Way too much!" But it was too late. Suddenly a deafening roar, like the sound of encroaching thunder, explodes from the jutsu as it bursts forth with blistering speed in the direction of the stunned form of Kakuzu.

Chouji gasps as he is thrown backwards, "O-oh my goooood! IT'S A LONG RANGE ATTACK!"

Ino's eyes nearly fall from their sockets as she too is blown off her feet, "Wow!"

Kakashi falls to his knees in disbelief, "WHA-AA!" In an attempt to hold his ground, he thrusts his arms into the earth below.

Yamato uses his wood element jutsu to shield him from harm.

Kakuzu didn't have time to think, _"What the hell is he?"_ He summons the full extent of his own wind element chakra in the hopes of deflecting the wind shurikens path but it was a drop of water compared to the ocean, _"WHA-"_ Kakuzu dives to his right and swallows a mound full of dirt in attempting to escape its path. It's ear-piercing screech shattering his ear drums in passing. Slowly he has his tentacles help him to his feet and he stares at the boy before him in disbelief. He needed to flee. The boy was far too powerful. He needed to report back to Pain. His ears were still ringing. Between the thunder and the sound of the boy's inhuman jutsu, he could hardly hear a thing.

Holding his ground, Naruto stares at his rival, "I think you have forgotten something." Within the reflection of Naruto's piercing blue eyes, Kakuzu could see the wind shuriken unnaturally change direction in mid-flight. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Kakuzu turns around with his tentacles and arms raised defensively to ward off the blinding light. But it was futile. Naruto's jutsu could not be avoided. It knew its target. Its purpose was encoded into its very existence. Its sole reason for being was to destroy this enemy. Nothing would stop it from fulfilling its destiny.

Kakuzu screams in agony as he is sent spiralling out of control towards his young rival. Yamato, Kakashi, Ino and Chouji raise the forearms to protect themselves from the frontal onslaught of the encroaching hurricane and the blinding white light. But it wasn't enough. They close their eyes and brace themselves for impact. Suddenly the world around them explodes. Trees, rocks ... anything and everything not rooted into the earth's crust was ripped from the ground and thrown backwards in the apocolytpic aftermath. With the wind and rubble parting around him, Naruto turns the gusts in upon themselves to protect his friends from harm.

Ino coughts up dirt and blinks frantically through gritted eyes, "Amazing!"

Realising that the worst was over; Kakashi opens his eyes to a sight that he never thought possible. Floating in the centre of a fifty metre diameter rasengan-like sphere was Kakuzu. His arms and legs were flayed out and from within, Kakuzu was being reduced to a limbless torso before his very eyes. The number of hits was remarkably impossible to fathom. Standing at the very edge of this cataclysm, was Naruto. With his body enfolded in his cloak, he had stepped inside the sphere. Kakashi could only watch on in disbelief; the others were too busy gawking at the sphere to even notice Naruto's seemingly suicidal advance. He wanted to scream to talk some sense into his young student but he was too lost for words. Naruto then begun to seemingly walk up an invisible staircase. One foot after another resting on something that wasn't there. Then something even more bizarre happened ... Naruto disappeared completely. Kakashi was looking around in utter confusion. At first he had thought Naruto killed by his own jutsu, _"Has he learnt a space-time jutsu?"_

Invisible to the naked eye in his current form, Naruto whirls around Kakuzu's ears and whispers, "You're finished." The sound seemed to emanate all around him. It reached into his very soul and paralysed him with fear. The boy was death incarnate. How could they ever think they could capture him and who could have imagined the nine-tailed fox would be so powerful. Kakuzu lets out a blood-curdling, deathly scream, "UAAAAAHHHHHGHHHHH!" Suddenly he felt his body being torn to shreds. By all rights, he knew he should be dead. He didn't know if it was his multiple hearts keeping him alive or the boy wishing to have his torture endure until the end of time. He prayed for either to end for death could not come quickly enough.

With the jutsu dissipating, Kakashi stares up at the decimated form of Kakuzu and forces himself to talk, "The number of hits ... it's extraordinary. I can't see it even with the sharingan."

Naruto rematerialises at the edge of a humongous crater and walks towards his friends. He smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry about that ... I think I used too much." What remained of Kakuzu plummets to the ground head first.

Kakashi turns to him, his body trembling in amazement, his normal eye wavering with intensity, the other spinning in a mad attempt to try and keep up with the chakra, "Naruto! … You're alive ... and ... You're eyes … What have you done?"

* * *

Interrupting, Sakura returns with Sai and Shikamaru and notices the tremendous crater, "Naruto! What have you done? As soon as we heard the explosions we came as quickly as we could." Sakura's voice fades to barely a whisper as she beholds the volcanic size crater behind Naruto. Shikamaru was speechless.

In gazing at Sakura's heavenly green eyes, Naruto couldn't help but remember her infatuation with his once best friend. Time and time again, she had chosen Sasuke over him.

_"Sasuke."_

Suddenly Naruto's mind had opened like a bursting dam; spiralling into pitch blackness. The only thing visible ... two unblinking sharingan eyes.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: For Every End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 18. One the way back from the battle with Kakuzu, our fearless group runs into Tobi. This encounter could prove life-changing for one. Meanwhile, back at the village lets hope Hanabi's plans for dinner still eventuate.

**Author's Note: **I had wanted to finish things with this chapter but it was nearing 20,000 words. Enough for two really. And half of it I could submit.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, **VERY Strong Sexual themes** and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi **_means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 19: For every end ...

* * *

Hanabi rarely ventured into this part of the residence but she had used the excuse of fetching her elder sister to escape the racket that came with the gathering of one's family. It was through no fault of her own that a number of the Hyuuga clan had found out about Naruto's impending visit and the more vivacious had decided to invite themselves over; some to try and catch a glimpse of his chakra system; others, to her annoyance, for another reason entirely. With each happily making themselves useful by attending to the up-keep of the grounds or helping with the preparation of dinner, her father lacked the conviction to send them home. She couldn't blame him; never before had the tension between the main and branch families been so non-existent. In the back of her mind Hanabi hoped that Naruto wouldn't feel uncomfortable nor blame her for the rather large turn-out. Hopefully the presence of his former class-mates would put his mind at ease; though if Hinata did not wake soon she doubted whether her cousin Neji would suffice.

Nearing her destination, Hanabi lowers her head in contemplation. For as long as she could remember she had always thought her sister rather ordinary but after finding her naked on the bathroom floor she had looked away and blushed with jealousy. Many of the girls she knew, herself included, would have killed for what her elder sister hid beneath her usual daggy attire. Her soft unblemished complexion, her hour-glass figure; there was nothing she could fault. In a rather vain attempt at retribution she had nearly called for assistance but such an act would have only brought her shame. Considering her sister's gentle demeanour, she doubted whether the thought would have even crossed her mind. Deciding to go it alone and after failing to lift Hinata over her shoulder, Hanabi had rolled her into an over-sized towel and dragged her by the arms down the corridor and into her room; which thankfully had not been far away.

Having spent the remainder of the afternoon preparing for Naruto's arrival; a large portion of which was spent rummaging through her closet, Hanabi was beginning to feel a tad guilty about leaving her naked sister on her bed under nothing but a sheet. In her defense she had a million things to do and clothing someone else had not been her highest priority. Looking down, Hanabi smooths out the ruffles in her light colored kimono; the fabric was slightly sheer and although still too young to have Hinata's womanly curves, it enunciated what little she had. Whilst in town, Hanabi had pleaded with her father to purchase something more suitable but he had refused. The fact that it was after Naruto had accepted her dinner invitation, she had argued, was simply coincidence. _"It will have to do." _Hanabi sighs, _"I just hope he likes it."_

Knock … Knock came the soft rapping of Hanabi's knuckles against the wooden frame of Hinata's bedroom door. Brushing her long black hair back behind her ear, Hanabi turns her head to listen for any signs of movement, "Sister? Are you awake?"

* * *

**Extract from Manga 345 (end) to 346 (beginning)**

Kabuto stood transfixed by the blood oozing from his master's bedroom. Its flow was like molten lava; the implications; far more terrifying. He had only just returned from gathering the rank ten medicine required to prolong the life of Orochimaru's body. Its demise had accelerated dramatically since the battle with the miniature Kyuubi; not surprising considering the extraordinary lengths each had pushed themselves to destroy the other. To think that Naruto Uzumaki then had the stamina to defeat Sasuke so unceremoniously.

Rushing over, Kabuto goes to one knee just outside the entrance and peeks inside, _"What's he doing here?"_ There, standing motionless in a pool of blood was Sasuke. He was dressed in a flimsy white shirt that left his chest exposed and black pants. The purple thing tied around his waist, in Kabuto's opinion, served no real purpose though the katana which hung at his side was an entirely different matter. It was a complete surprise to see him standing considering he had been in a coma since the encounter with Naruto. It had been why Orochimaru had refrained from performing the soul transfer jutsu for to do so while the intended vessel was in such a precarious condition would have meant certain death for both.

Kabuto lifts himself to his feet and steps into the open doorway, "What the hell happened?"

Ignoring the question, Sasuke turns and closes the distance between the two. No doubt he had to thank Kabuto for his recovery. Although it may have been in his self-interest; if it wasn't for his medical skills Sasuke doubted whether his jaw or his body have ever been the same.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asks having realized what must have taken place inside these blood soaked walls.

Having passed, Sasuke looks over his shoulder; his sharingan spinning, "Which one do you think?"

Kabuto suddenly found himself standing in a darkened reality, _"This is where the soul transfer ritual takes place ..." _Across the void, Kabuto could see Orochimaru and Sasuke. Each was encrusted in a kind of scaly filth. _"This is horrifying ... Sasuke-kun's will is actually eating away at the dimension."_ Just as quickly as Kabuto had been captured by Sasuke's genjutsu, he had returned. The experience left him dripping with sweat, "Orochimaru-sama is dead? ... Wait! It's more like ..."

Sasuke finishes, "I've taken over." Whilst lost in his subconscious, he had questioned whether he had made the right decision in leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. If Naruto's progress was anything to go by; he had made a terrible mistake. It ultimately made him question whether he was strong enough to confront his brother. The only answer was that he must get stronger. He was an avenger. He could not dwell on past mistakes or the apparent strength of rivals. And with Orochimaru now a part of him, his destiny was one step closer to fulfillment. Something still niggled at the back of Sasuke's mind. In awakening in the pitch blackness of another lifeless underground catacomb, he could have sworn that someone was watching but he did not have time to dwell on such fancies; it was time to gather his team.

* * *

With the afternoon sun warming her room; Hinata's sublime complexion glistened with small beads of sweat. Sleeping peacefully on her stomach with her arm tucked under her pillow and a light sheet barely covering the contours of her slender body, Hinata raises her knee slightly and moans softly with the unwanted disturbance; the subtle parting of her legs resulting in the sheet shifting below the cleft of her bottom. With thoughts of Naruto wafting through her mind, she was barely aware of her burgeoning sexual excitement let alone the gentle rapping of her bedroom door.

_Against the backdrop of a small secluded lagoon they were kissing passionately with nothing but Naruto's silly boxers separating their grating skin_;_ they were mostly white with little red love hearts. His head-band was tossed to one-side and his blonde hair had been ruffled as though recently dried with a towel. Hinata could feel his tongue entwine about hers; it sent shivers up and down her spine and warmed her body even more so then the mid-day sun. Using his discarded attire as a make-shift pillow, Hinata was lying on her back with one knee slightly raised and her orange dress gathered around her hips; exposing her rather flimsy underwear. Naruto was running his hand gently up and down her outer thigh. _Hinata moans a little more and bites her lower lip with the imaginary pleasure._ With each stroke Naruto's hand seemed to venture further, rounding her quivering hips and pushing her dress even higher. His fingers had slid under the elastic of her g-string. _Hinata was trembling with anticipation.

KNOCK ... KNOCK ... KNOCK. Hanabi pounds her fists against the wooden door. She really did not have time for delays. Naruto would be here within the hour and Hinata still needed to get ready if she was going to join them for dinner.

Hinata sat bolt upright; she had gotten up so fast; it felt like she had left brain on the pillow.

Pulling her hair, Inner Hinata falls to her knees and screams in pained anguish, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOooooo!"**_

Although the window shades were drawn shut, the setting suns rays still reached the darkened corners of her room and allowed Hinata a little visibility. It gladdened her to know that she had awoken to the familiar but it would have been far better if he were by her side. Hinata glances towards the empty space next to her wishing it were so. Running her hands through her long black hair, Hinata turns her gaze downwards and upon noticing her hardened nipples; turns a fearsome shade of red, "ARGHHH!" Folding her arms across her chest to hide her arousal from view, she swings her legs out of bed and nearly chokes on her own tongue, _"EEK!"_

Sobbing in dismay having not yet recovered from being awoken, Inner Hinata looks around her empty dominion, _**"Whe- ... Where are my panties?" **_

Staring down at the glistening, smooth area between her legs, Hinata had trouble comprehending how such a thing could happen. With her legs closed, Hinata looks down at the rather large towel by her feet completely mystified, _"I don't remember having a bath." _

"Sister ... Are you alright?" Hanabi answers from the other side of the closed door. No doubt her lack of attire had caught her shy sister by surprise, "You really need to get ready for dinner."

_"Hanabi?"_ Hinata's eyes widen in panic as her mind swells in recollection, "NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

"Naruto?"

If he could kick his own arse, he would have. The image of what could have only been Sasuke had shocked Naruto to his core. That moment's hesitation had been long enough for the memory to fade into nothing more than a glimmer of something seen out of the corner of one's eye. Having long since departed, Naruto had tried to repeat the feat but his efforts had only resulted in a bloody nose and a head-ache that felt like it was going to part his skull in two. He was going to have to be more cautious with the extent to which he pushed his vision; twice now he had nearly lost himself to its euphoria.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks a little louder this time. Ever since they had left, she had remained steadfast by Naruto's side hoping that he would say something. His silence was extremely disconcerting but what concerned her more was his peculiar behaviour. Earlier, upon returning with Shikamaru and asking Naruto what had happened, he had looked directly at her but his snake-like eyes seemed distant; as though devoid of life. She had turned thinking there must be something behind her but there was nothing. Even Kakashi looked worried. She wondered whether that the reason why he had decided to leave so soon without bombarding Naruto with questions of his own.

"Oh! ... Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto responds apologetically as he turns to his right to gaze in her direction, his anger diminishing somewhat with the genuine concern that laced her aching voice. "Is my nose still bleeding?" Instinctively, he wipes the sleeve of his cloak across his nose and checks for signs of blood.

"No ... No ... That's not it. Your nose is fine. Even your eyes have returned to normal ... but I am worried about you." Inside, Sakura was pleading for him to open up to her. She was not use to this kind of silence; especially not from Naruto.

Naruto smiles enthusiastically as he attempts to put her unease to rest, "I'm fine Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

"Oh. Okay then." Sakura feigns a polite smile, although she had a sneaking suspician he was hiding something. Tonight she would get the truth out of him even if she had to pound his skull into the ground.

Oblivious to Sakura's devious motives, Naruto focuses on the others leaping through the canopy of the trees behind him; he could feel their eyes boring into the back of his neck. With the wind at his side, he could see them. It was beginning to frustrate him to the point of distraction. The worst was Kakashi. Even though his sharingan was covered by his black face mask, his one unblinking eye made him feel like he was on the wrong end of a microscope. Naruto looks over his shoulder and turns his ill-tempered gaze at his former teacher, "WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Sorry Naruto. I just can't tell you enough how much I like you right now." Kakashi rolls his one eye upward as if considering something, "In fact … tomorrow ... it will just be you and me."

"WHAT! THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A TOMORROW DAMN IT!" Suddenly a protruding branch had caught Naruto right in the chest; he felt like he had smacked into the side of a cliff, "ARHHHHH!" With the wind knocked out of him, Naruto hugs the contours of the expansive branch in a feeble attempt to stop from plummeting to the ground. "Don't worry ... I'm alright." But by the strained sound of Naruto's voice, he was anything but.

"You need to pay more attention Naruto!" Sakura responds as she turns to Kakashi, "And You ... Stop freaking him out like that."

Inner Sakura was too ablaze with awkward jealousy to even piece together a coherent sentence.

Shikamaru smirks as he leans against the trunk of the tree and places his hands in his jacket pockets, "Still the same old Naruto after all."

Naruto frowns in dismay as he claws himself to his feet and discreetly distances himself from Kakashi for he was still feeling a little anxious about the way he was looking at him. "Well of course I am you idiot. Who did you think it was?" Looking to his left, he couldn't help but notice Ino's nervous smile. She was dressed in a short purple skirt which seemed to hug her hips, a sleeveless purple top that left her shoulders bare and a collar which fat snug around the contours of her neck. Gazing at her mid-riff, her shoulders weren't the only thing left uncovered. With her soft green eyes, long blonde hair and lengthy fringe layered across her right eye; Ino's presence was hard to ignore.

"What?" Naruto asks with genuine bafflement, rolling his eyes from one onlooker to the next. Chouji was standing by Ino's side munching on a packet of crisps and was clothed in a dark-red suit that was layered with heavy samurai-like armour. Shikamaru, as always looked cool, calm and collected in his black shinobi attire and army green jacket. Captain Yamato and Kakashi were fitted out in something similar; it was after all standard-issue. Sai, with his pale skin and forced smile plastered across his stupid face and an exposed mid-riff that would even make Ino blush, was standing next to Captain Yamato. All were looking at Naruto as if waiting for him to say something. All; except for Sakura who seemed to be watching Ino very suspiciously.

After a brief moment of silence, it was Ino who answered first, "Naruto ... Who taught you that jutsu?"

"Oh … That's easy ... Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato." Naruto responds with relief; long explanations were not his forte.

Kakashi shakes his head, "Wait just a minute ... That does not explain what happened back there."

Oblivious to the hidden request for an explanation, Naruto straightens in alarm. Someone with an Akatsuki cloak draped over their shoulders had disrupted the fluidity of the winds movement. Although his presence and sudden appearance was a grave concern what troubled Naruto more was the spiraled white mask that drew attention to his right eye; if it wasn't for the clarity of the wind's vision he would never have believed another sharingan user existed.

With her attention drawn to Naruto's transforming eyes, Sakura gasps with concern, "Naruto ... What's wrong?"

Naruto could feel his muscles come to life; like the loudening roar of approaching thunder that was more felt then heard. Naruto turns his snake-like blue eyes in the direction of the threat, "Akatsuki!" Hesitation was a mistake he was not going to make twice.

* * *

Having emerged out of his space-time jutsu, Tobi confines himself to the shadows and rubs his chin in uncharacteristic dismay. If it hadn't been for the sudden shift in the winds direction some time ago he would have spent the remainder of the day crouched over a decaying blue limb and dwelling over his meandering thoughts. The bizarre weather still had him a little perplexed but it was a mystery that would have to wait for it had been over twenty four hours since Itachi and Kisame had left on their mission to retrieve the Jinchuuriki. Although their defeat unlikely it was not something Tobi could summarily dismiss; especially not after stumbling across the remains of Kisame's body in a forested clearing not far from where he now stood. Remarkably, his sharingan had still perceived the ghostly remnants of what must have been an impressive battle. Traces of red, blue, even gold-like chakra had laced the very air. Although the latter was a complete mystery and barely perceptible what had been more surprising was the abnormal difficulty he had in detecting what must have been the kid's chakra. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that whenever his gaze shifted, it seemed to drift out of his field of vision. Even the red chakra had been rather elusive but he did not need to see it to know it was there; its familiar presence was unmistakable. To Tobi's relief, Itachi's chakra had been much easier to decipher. Actually, it was impossible to ignore considering the ashen aftermath of the Amaterasu. Thankfully; having not detected the use of the Susanoo, Itachi's most powerful jutsu, Tobi could only assume that his young apprentice must have prevailed; though if Itachi had killed the kid, he would have a lot to answer for.

"Hmm …?" Tobi couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something for Itachi's trail was leading him closer to the very place he wished to avoid. With Konoha fast approaching and dusk almost upon him, maybe delaying the search until tomorrow wasn't such a bad idea. Turning his head left then right, Tobi frowns with concern. The gentle breeze flowing through the tree-tops and along the forest floor seemed to flee as if his presence radiated a stench best avoided. The eerie silence that followed was deafening. _"That can't be good."_

"WHOA!" All of a sudden, the wind attacked Tobi from every possible direction.

* * *

Concerned with a possible ambush, Shikamaru pushes off against the tree and follows Naruto's gaze, "I can't see anyone." He squints and veers his gaze through the darkened shadows of the trees.

Reaching for her kunai, Ino looks around, "Yeah ... I can't see anything either."

Leaning to the left in an off-hand attempt to ascertain what he was hiding under the mask, Naruto gazes into the dense forest slightly bewildered by the strange turn of events, _"That can't be good."_

Sakura had grown accustomed to the transformation of Naruto's eyes but his distant expression still niggled at the dark recesses of her mind. Taking up a defensive stance, she reluctantly veers her scrutinizing gaze in the direction he was now looking but she could not see anything unusual; only the gentle rustling of the canopy above. Dipping her head in thought, the memory of Naruto's voice echoed through her mind; "_He's fighting ... two leagues south-east ... His trap should do the trick."_ Sakura's eyes widened with denial, _"No ... it can't be ..." _Only Chouji had questioned Naruto's slip of the tongue but that was no excuse. The signs were all there staring her in the face; the distant look, the bleeding nose. It all made sense; like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle falling into place. _"Just how far can he see?" _Sakura turns back to Naruto and stares at him in utter bewilderment.

Inner Sakura was curious, _**"Do you think he's looked up our skirt?"**_

Momentarily distracted by the bizarre question, Sakura looks down at her skirt and responds offhandedly, _"We're wearing bike shorts." _

Inner Sakura ponders a little more, _**"Do all girls wear bike shorts?" **_

Sakura's rage was instantaneous, _"WHY ... THAT PERVERT!"_

Inner Sakura attempts to mimic her outrage,_** "YEAH! HE'S ONLY ALLOWED TO LOOK UP OUR SKIRT!" **_Strangely, the latter half of her statement was delivered with much more ferocity.

Unable to spot anything, Chouji closes one eye as he gazes into the apparent empty packet of crisps, "Relax Naruto. There's nothing there. Let's just go home. It's time for dinner." He turns the packet upside down and begins shaking it to see if there is anything left.

Naruto responds distractedly, "He's about a league that way." Realizing that he had to try a different tact if he was to maintain the advantage; only one thought came to mind. With a speed borne of desperation, Naruto puts his idea into motion.

Concerned that Naruto may have hit his head, Shikamaru turns to Sakura, "Maybe you should check hi-" Stumbling backwards in fright, Shikamaru couldn't complete the sentence. Sakura was trembling so violently it looked as though she was about to explode. With her fearsome gaze directed at Naruto, the only thought that came to mind was to tell him to run.

Grimacing with his friends lack of belief, Naruto raises one arm; his finger slowly extending. In mid-motion; devoid of neither rhyme nor reason, a fierce wind emerges and sweeps through the canopy of dense trees before him like death's scythe. The world itself seemed to tremble as the giant trees which before had nearly reached the heavens above had plummeted to the earthly surface from which they grew creating a corridor not more then ten foot wide and extending more then a league distant. From the very tip of Naruto's outstretched arm, the forest itself had been reduced to nothing more then hundreds of scattered stumps that were perfectly level with where he now stood. "Do you see him now?"

With the unobtrusive corridor forcing her vision upon a singular point of focus, Sakura's rage had flat-lined, replaced with something more akin to a dizzying stroke. She had thought she was getting used to Naruto's surprises, but this was ridiculous.

Inadvertently dropping his empty packet of crisps, Chouji nods fervently, "I see him now." Staring down the eye of the corridor, the cloaked figure was impossible to ignore.

"Is he ... waving at us?" Ino asks curiously; leaning forward to get a closer look.

Yamato turns to Kakashi, "That cloak ... He is definitely Akatsuki."

With the aid of the encircling wind, Naruto beheld his momentary distraction, _"GOTTA MOVE NOW!" _

Kakashi responds in kind, "He's not on the list of Akatsuki that Kabuto left behind … Don't make any sudden moves. Just observe him for now. He's severely outnumbered so we've got the advantage." Lowering his face mask and opening his sharingan, Kakashi turns to Naruto for answers, "How did yo-"

Shikamaru turns to Chouji, "Where'd he go?"

* * *

_"... 19 ... 20 ... 21 ... 22 ... 23 ..." _Although his sense of touch was dulled whilst immersed in his space-time jutsu, Tobi could count twenty-three individual flows; and the plethora of attacks was mind-boggling. Some sliced through him as though attempting to sever his limbs; others inter weaved themselves around his body trying to demobilize or crush him to death. Even as his mind grappled with the ramifications of such complexity, Tobi could feel another flow curl itself around his neck endeavoring suffocation or perhaps a more brutal form of decapitation. Whoever this was; they could control the wind freely and his sharingan could not detect a single iota of chakra.

Suddenly; where once the darkened shade of the giant trees above shielded the peripherals of his vision, light now seemed to inundate Tobi's senses. With the setting suns rays warming his mask and the deafening sound of the forest to his left tumbling to the ground, it didn't take a genius to figure out what must have happened. Turning to face the devastation, Tobi spotted the last thing he had expected. "He's alive! But ..." Tobi could not complete the sentence. The blond-haired boy; flanked by seven shinobi, was pointing straight at him. All he could do was wave as if in greeting.

Dipping his head to view the trail at his feet, only a select few explanations were plausible. _"Itachi has to be alive ... The kid must have captured him." _It would explain much considering there had been no reason for Itachi to venture this close to the borders of Konoha. Although disturbed by the fact he couldn't detect any chakra what troubled Tobi more was that if he couldn't find Itachi, all his plans for Sasuke would be ruined and that was simply not acceptable.

* * *

With the wind at his side, Naruto saw his chance to attack but he would need to refrain from using his speed. Itachi's mangekyou sharingan had adapted and there was no telling what this guy could do; already he had evaded the wind's hammering assault and he had not moved a muscle. Launching himself through the forested ruins towards his masked foe, Naruto's sense of familiarity was without equal; it was as though he had walked the make-shift passage a thousand times before and even if his eyes were closed, that would prove no deterrent. Unfastening two kunai, Naruto spins them around his index finger on each hand and flings them towards his awaiting opponent with blistering speed, one after the other.

Lifting his gaze and too distracted to notice the sudden closure of their separation, Tobi couldn't believe the Kyuubi vessel stupid enough to attack him directly with something so pathetically simple, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME SERIOUSLY! SO NOT COOL!" Unsheathing his own kunai and grasping them between the fingers of one hand, Tobi flings them into the air with experienced precision to intercept the oncoming attack but strangely the expected clash of metal against metal had eluded his ears. Scratching his head in disbelief, Tobi could have sworn they had swerved to miss each other as though sentient. With unintended urgency, Tobi unsheathes another kunai and skilfully blocks the blades as they swiftly converged on his position.

Naruto was pleased to see the puzzled expression on his face however it did not last long for his adversary now seemed more intrigued than anything.

* * *

Scrambling to put enough clothes on to reach the residential bathroom without raising eyebrows, Hinata reveled in thoughts of tearing her sister limb from limb, _"Does he have a girlfriend ... BAH!"_ Having already banged the back of her head on an open drawer and placing her knickers on back-the-front, she hadn't gotten off to a good start and with time of the essence, the delay only made her more frantic. Yanking a mesh top down over her head and freeing her lengthy black hair from it's restricted confines, Hinata turns her attention to her wardrobe.

"Sister?" Hanabi asks cautiously hoping not to seem too pushy.

Enraged by her spiraling distress, Hinata shouts through her door, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Although looking far more presentable to when she first awoke; Hinata still had no idea what she was going to wear tonight and with many of her family present, it would have to be something far more modest than her recently purchased orange dress.

Inner Hinata folds her arms and stamps her foot in childish frustration, _**"GOD DAMN IT!"**_

Admittedly, Hinata had no intention of wearing the same dress twice in a row in any case but still her dilemma remained. Riffling through her closet, Hinata was trembling with nervousness; she could find nothing which would satiate both her father's need and her wanted desire to have Naruto gaze upon her with unbridled abandon. Thankfully she had already chosen her underwear but it was of little consilation if you could not find something else soon.

Waiting impatiently outside, Hanabi attempts to placate her sister's anxiety, "It only happened this morning; when father and I were looking for you ..." Hanabi frowns with curiosity, "Where were you last night anyway?"

Pausing as the events of the sleepless night flickered through her mind, Hinata was beginning to worry, "Don't change the subject!" If Sakura had capitalized on her absence, she didn't know what she would do. Veering her gaze towards the direction of Konoha, Hinata needed to know for her own piece of mind, "Byakugan!"

"I am sorry sister. I should have awoken you sooner but I cannot change things now." Hanabi responds with genuine remorse in a voice graced with a maturity that defied her age.

Ignoring her feeble attempt to apologize and with the veins to her eyes thickening with the onslaught of her strengthened bloodline limit, Hinata could sense Naruto's presence but it was not in the direction she had expected, _"He's not far away ... But what's he doing there?" _Concerned that he maybe alone with Sakura, Hinata veers her gaze north and pushes her vision through the expansive forest in the hopes of satiating her worrisome curiosity.

Crinkling her nose with the unpleasant odor wafting underneath the door and with a voice laced with selfish desperation, Hanabi interrupts, "Please hurry. You still have yet to bathe and I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Naruto-kun."

SNAP.

Hinata's byakugan faltered with the tactful unsaid insult and her sister's now undeniable pursuit of what could never be hers. Without even realizing it, Hinata found herself with her arms outstretched; running flat out towards her closed bedroom door, "RRRAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Naruto didn't know which was worse; the uneasy feeling of having his closing approach watched or the eerie calmness which seemed to radiate from his adversaries demeanour; with his sharingan dissecting his every move, he was leaning towards the former. Landing on the stump of a nearby tree, Naruto launches himself in the opposing direction in an off-hand attempt to attack from an obscured angle. Summoning his rasengan in the palm of his outstretched hand, Naruto descends and thrusts it into his chest.

Tobi flings his arms out and screams with contrived pain, "GHHAA-AAGHH! ... Not!" And has a silent chuckle as the jutsu floats through the middle of his anatomy.

Expecting such an outcome, Naruto looks over his shoulder, _"Just like the wind. It's like he's not there at all."_ Twisting his body around, Naruto places his foot against the trunk of an approaching tree and attacks again.

Gazing upwards, Tobi smiles with genuine amusement, "You're too full of yourself. What's a kid like you going to do to me?" Tobi swings his leg around in an attempt to kick Naruto in the side of the head. Foreseeing the movement, Naruto opens his attacking hand to grasp Tobi's ankle.

"BWAGH!" Naruto grunts in astonishment as Tobi's foot strikes true and sends him catapulting backwards. Stretching out his arm and spreading his fingers, Naruto guides his hand onto an unseen surface and using his momentum spins his body out of harm's way. Landing on a nearby branch and crouched down on all fours; Naruto slowly draws himself to his feet; rounds his shoulders and gazes into the eye of his opponent, "Who are you?"

Tobi couldn't help but notice the ferocity in his snake-like eyes, "Oh! I am new to the company. You can call me Tobi. And you ... You must be Naruto. It's nice to meet you." It was amusing to say the least to see such a young pup so full of himself but admittedly the kid had promise; his chakra reserves were impressive.

The feigned pleasantries only angered Naruto further; it was time to show this Tobi that he had a few surprises of his own.

* * *

Ino grimaces with pained sympathy as her hair billows under the influence of a strengthening wind, "Ouch!"

"Relax! It will take more then that to stop Naruto." Hardening her resolve, Sakura stares intently at the battle now unfolding before her. It was like she was witnessing a dance with death and in her eyes; it was beautiful. Each taijutsu maneuver was delivered with surprising execution but neither seemed to be making any head-way. There were times when she was sure Naruto had made contact and yet had missed; and when the masked figure went on the offensive, Naruto too miraculously preempted each attack and had eluded it in some way, shape or form. In a way it reminded her of his fight with Hinata, though this time something more was amiss, _"Why isn't he blocking?" _And Naruto had far more at his disposal then simply taijutsu. But the more she watched the sporadic swirl of their cloaks, the more she became entranced by their respective movements. Her heart was pounding to the rhythm of an unknown drum.

With his own jutsu being of little use from this distance, Shikamaru shakes his head in slight disappointment and removes his back-pack, "And here I thought I was catching up to him ..."

* * *

Naruto turns to his cloned self in deliberation, "What do you think?" With the seamless switch having gone unnoticed, Naruto no longer feared Tobi's sharingan nor what laid beneath his spiraled white mask. After his failure to eradicate him through the use of the wind; his shadow clone jutsu seemed the only option. Kakashi had used a similar technique when fighting the Itachi look-a-like and it worked with surprising success but in this instance he knew it had only brought him some time.

"I think that me over there is pretty good!" Naruto was genuinely impressed as he crouches next to his cross-legged self and watches the battle unfold from the darkened nook of a distant tree.

Naruto nods in agreement, "Yeah. I thought the same."

"What are we going to do if he starts using ninjutsu?" Naruto scratches his head as a thought comes to mind. "Maybe he can't use this technique if he wants to use hand-signs? I mean … maybe he needs to be all there for it to work."

"I am more worried about his sharingan ... " Naruto didn't need to say anything more as he turns his concerned gaze to his other clone, "We better think of something quick. Me over there looks like he's losing it!"

Naruto scratches the back of his neck in thought and turns his gaze towards his friends. He hated leaving them in the dark; especially Sakura, but their ignorance was necessary if Tobi was to be deceived. Thankfully, most seemed drawn to the battle; Shikamaru however had opened his back-pack and withdrawn a packet of cigarettes. In recognizing the saddening reminder, Naruto couldn't help but recall when Asuma-sensei had handed him one of his chakra blades. To think that his it went straight through a tree and nearly split a large rock in two_, "And ... he was holding back ..."_ Naruto's eyes widened as though Kakashi had used the Thousand Years of Pain jutsu all over again; to blink would have meant to have missed him.

"Geez … That me is fast."

* * *

Yamato turns to Kakashi, "He saw right through all of Naruto's jutsu."

"It's like they are both just messing around ... But why?" Kakashi frowns in thought as he ponders his own question. As with his battle with Kakuzu, Naruto's taijutsu was surprisingly agile; too agile and yet it seemed different; as though consciously restrained, "And his level of anticipation ..."

"Do you have Asuma-sensei's chakra blades?" Naruto blurts out in desperation as he skids to a halt in front of Shikamaru; blocking the battle from view.

"Naruto! Get out of the way … I can't see!" Chouji shouts trying to veer past his billowing gray cloak.

Kakashi's sharingan was spinning wildly, "His speed ... It's incredible."

Looking around, Sai takes note of Ino's and Sakura's expressions, _"Hmm ... seems girls are impressed by speed. Better write that one down too." _Reaching for his notebook and pen, Sai begins jotting down his newest observation.

Taking a step closer to be nearer Naruto's side, Sakura hesitates in hearing Kakashi's words, _"But ... That only works if he's in danger ..."_ Sakura frowns as she begins reflecting on the past instances where Naruto's enhanced speed came to the foray, _"Could it be?" _

With his unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth, Shikamaru could only nod. He veers his gaze around Naruto to check whether the other Naruto was still there.

Naruto jumps up with excitement, "ALRIGHT! Can I borrow them?"

"Sure! Here" Shikamaru reaches into his back-pack and passes them to Naruto.

Hurriedly, Naruto places the four fingers of his left and right hands into the chakra blades and smiles with genuine gratitude, "This is great!" Swinging them around, he starts running his chakra into them. Just like before however, the resultant aura looked nothing like what Asuma-sensei could produce. Disappointed and breathing heavily from the exertion, Naruto holds the blades eye-level as though attempting to read instructions engraved on the side, "Umm ... how do they work again?"

Ino turns to Sakura and whispers so no one else could hear, "Psst? ... When did Naruto use his shadow clone jutsu? And what's Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

"Errr ... It's a long story ..." Sakura responds absently; she was more interested in finding out what Naruto was up to.

Having been present, Shikamaru rubs his chin in thought, "Asuma-sensei said to picture splitting your chakra into two halves that rub against each other. After they sharpen each other into thin pieces, rejoin them."

Naruto nods with recollection, _"Sharp ... Like a blade!"_ Asuma-sensei's voice echoed through his mind in response, _"Exactly. As thin and sharp as possible."_ Casting his gaze downwards at the blades and frowning with concentration, Naruto creates two small flows of chakra and begins running them against each other in opposing directions. _"There!" _He could feel the beginnings of small razor-like edges emerge from the resultant friction and unlike before; the weapons were now drawing upon and reacting to the enormity and profound uniqueness of his elemental nature._ "More chakra."_ The resultant surge increased the number of razor-like tendrils one-thousand fold. Trembling with unwavering determination, Naruto begins rubbing the two flows against each other at sadistic rates; backwards and forwards; backwards and forwards; until he could no longer distinguish between the sharpened edges, _"Sharper! Need ... to cut ... sharper ... through ... sharper ... " _

With no time to waste, Naruto clumsily merges the flows. Unexpectedly, a ring of deafening quietness slowly expanded outwards; blanketing the ring of eight and nullifying the natural tones of the surrounding landscape. Gradually, like the onset of sunrise, the sound of a deep harmonic drone seemed to break the unearthly silence. With it's onlookers now basking in a sea of silvery blue, the metallic weapons were no longer discernible; instead they looked ethereal as though constructed of the purest of chakra. Naruto turns to Shikamaru, "Are they supposed to hum like this?" Admittedly he required much more practice but all in all he was quite happy with his first try.

Sakura's watery eyes sparkled with the hue of brilliant emeralds at what Naruto held within his clenched hands. The radiant light and the soothing breeze which washed over her face seemed to reverberate with the blade's melody; creating a sound unlike anything she had ever heard. Only once before had she even seen anything like it; strangely it had only been in the early hours of this morning.

* * *

_"I am sick of this joker!" _Back flipping out of harm's way and twisting to evade Tobi's advance, Naruto grabs hold of a nearby branch and swings himself back into the fray. Frustrated at his continual failure to land even a single hit; the temptation to use his own evasive ability and strengthened anatomy was nearly too much to endure; on top of which he was the one doing all the work. Even now it took everything he had not to draw upon the fox's red chakra just to give him that extra edge. Trembling with the restraint and hardening his resolve; his acute awareness would have to do until he stumbled across a way through Tobi's impenetrable defense; then all bets were off.

Naruto attacks again with a side-kick to Tobi's ribs. Striking nothing, he takes advantage of his momentum and turns full circle. Moving into a crouching position and thrusting out his leg; Naruto attempts to sweep him off his feet. Mid way through, the encircling wind seemed to sing and although unheard; the complexity of its composition sent shivers up and down his spine. Casting his vision outwards, Naruto's mind swelled with comprehension.

Re-emerging upside down under an overhanging branch to evade the attack, Tobi looks up, "You wouldn't happen to have seen someone dressed like me with red eyes would you? Goes by the name Itachi Uchiha?" Tobi pauses briefly, "He and his blue coloured friend; he has a sword about this big ..." Tobi demonstrates by stretching his arm above his head, "... were meant to capture you yesterday."

With his frustration reaching boiling point and his baser human instincts falling by the wayside, Naruto turns himself around and forcefully raises his gaze to look directly into the eye of his opponent's sharingan. Although shrouded by the darkened shadows of his mask; the wind saw it with unrivaled clarity.

"What's happening to your eyes?" Tobi asks genuinely intrigued. Naruto's pupils were still snake-like but the color; although mainly blue, seemed to be floating in a pool of blood. If such a thing were possible, they looked even more murderous.

"Play time is over." Naruto smiles sardonically as he bursts into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Suddenly the clones being invaded every nuance of Naruto's mind. Tobi's indifferent voice echoed through his subconscious,_ "... meant to capture you yesterday." _Snarling with frustration and the tormenting dread of the Akatsuki's never-ending pursuit; Naruto knew that they would stop at nothing to get the fox which resided in his belly. It needed to stop. Never again would he run. Never again would he hide. He was stronger now. He was something more. And failure was simply not an option. Without warning, the wind's power surged through the recesses of his mind demanding he remember more; demanding an end to the threat which would put an end to his life. Memories of Sasuke's vicious beating at the hands of his brother singed his veins with fire. Memories of Gaara's corpse made him tremble with rage. The old woman of the sand who gave her life to bring him back steered his mind towards the edge of madness. Memories of Hinata's shattered body flashed before his very eyes; sending his mind spiraling into the depths of unquenchable retribution. The world around him seemed to spin and shatter into a million shards of broken glass.

In the distant beyond, Naruto could hear the muffled voice of Kakashi. He seemed to be speaking to Captain Yamato. He wanted something done quickly though the exact words were lost to him. Sakura too seemed to be saying something though he wished she would stop from screaming for he could not make out a word she was saying. With caution thrown to the wind, Naruto directs his deadly gaze over his left shoulder towards his nemesis and draws his left arm back across the front of his body; thrusting the chakra blade with all the strength he could muster and launching himself in infuriated pursuit in it's searing wake.

With tears streaming down her face, Sakura races across the divide in frantic pursuit of the now unseen, "NARUTO! STOPPPPP!"

* * *

_"A clone! But that means ... "_ Tobi didn't have time to dwell on the implications, emerging through the dispersing haze of smoke, something was screaming towards him at a speed that defied logic. Not since his battle with Hashirama; leader of the Senju clan and proclaimed First Hokage, at the Valley of the End had his sharingan been pushed to such extraordinary lengths to keep up. Hurling his arms outwards and swinging to his left to evade the causality of the unknown, Tobi watches as a blue blaze of chakra races by and a tiny tendril of what looked like black smoke follows in its wake. Suddenly the surrounding air thickened into the consistency of cement. With his space-time jutsu making him immune to such theatricals, Tobi lifts his head and turns his gaze over his left shoulder to ascertain the source of the jutsu's composition. With no time to blink a golden light washed through him, blinding his sharingan momentarily with it's incredible radiance. In regaining focus, the blond-haired kid was grasping two chakra blades; one in each hand; the likes of which he had never seen, _"Well that explains a lot ... " _The kid was smarter then he gave him credit for. Concealing such speed and fooling him with a clone was rather ingenious, _" ... I think I've seen enough."_

The agonizing torment of summoning such extremes amounts of wind to slows the blades advance nearly shattered Naruto's mind in two; such a creation was not meant to be stopped for its scathing edge was intended to slice through anything that stood in its path. Slipping his fingers through the wraith like grip, Naruto turns to face the source of his anger and rips the captured blade horizontally across Tobi's fading chest. Still in the midst of infuriated rage, Naruto raises his right arm high across his left shoulder and slashes the other ethereal blade down across Tobi's now hardly visible form in an attempt to tear through the veil which shielded him from harm.

Losing all sight of his elusive foe and with his insatiable blood-thirst storming through his veins, Naruto gazes upwards and unleashes one almighty primordial scream. The wind itself seemed to howl in unison; emanating from everywhere and nowhere and shaking the foundations of the heavens above. In a threatening display of strength, the debris strewn about the forest floor below billowed skyward as though being caught in a class five tornado. Like dropping a pebble in a pond, Naruto cascades his vision outwards in an attempt to scour every nuance of the Land of Fire for the source of his rage. Struggling to ride the amassing currents of wind which spewed outwards from his tormented soul in every feasible direction; the flood of images was like a tidal wave that threatened to overwhelm his already fragmented mind.

Crashing her way through the rising wreckage in sheer desperation to reach his beleaguered side, Sakura could see blood streaming from Naruto's nose and eyes, "NARUTO! PLEASE! I CAN HELP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Wiping away her tears with her gloved forearm; the sickening image was nearly too much for her to endure.

* * *

Looking around in bewilderment as the wind's ferocity picked up speed and billowed passed him, Shikamaru slams his back-pack down in disgust, "THAT'S IT! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO NARUTO?"

With his open hand thrust forward with the word 'Sit' imprinted on his palm, Yamato turns to Kakashi, "It is not the Kyuubi. The rage is Naruto's alone." Even if mistaken, Yamato doubted whether he had the strength to subdue such an incarnation; it would have been like trying to stop an avalanche with a spoon.

"What do you mean it's not the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asks bluntly; raising his voice so as to be heard over the deafening release, "Are you telling me ..." Shikamaru points in the direction of what looked like a holocaust, "... THAT is purely NARUTO?"

Ino turns to Kakashi, "Is that the thing inside Naruto?" Still she questioned how Naruto could withstand it's evil presence.

Kakashi stood transfixed by the massive amounts of chakra radiating from every pour of Naruto's being; the tornado too seemed to spin wildly about his core as though he was the fountain from which all it's power derived. He had thought it was the nine-tailed fox but Yamato was right; his sharingan could not detect the demon's chakra. This rage was something else entirely and it left him even more terrified. "Quick! Everyone! Brace Yourself!" Kakashi shouts in desperation as the fringe of the tornado accelerated towards them, _"How is he doing this?"_

Suddenly another Naruto emerged; shielding them from the wind's latent fury. With his back to them and standing as though unaffected by it's cataclysmic strength, Naruto casts his gaze over his shoulder, "Sorry about this but I wouldn't worry. It will pass soon. Believe it! Me over there just lost him ... that's all."

Strangely; the only thing Ino seemed to question was the unnatural flailing of his cloak which seemed completely at odds with the wind's intensity. If anything, it hardly moved at all. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ino screams to be heard over the howling wind, "What about Sakura?"

Naruto smiles, "We've got her covered."

* * *

Standing tightly within the eye of one of nature's most devastating weapons; Naruto frowned under the heavy burden of familiarity, "Sakura-chan?" Death seemed to hover over her like a ravenous vulture; waiting for the moment to shackle her in the finality of its grasp. Jagged trees were swinging wildly to her left and right. Sharpened branches were ricocheting off heavier rubble and splaying all around her. Even with her super strength, she seemed to struggle to push through the wind's maddening ferocity. Suddenly Captain Yamato's words thundered through his subconscious and catapulted him back into the realm of reality; weakening his murderous resolve, _"You were the one who hurt Sakura ..."_ The memory of her resting against a tree with a crippling injury dealt by his own hand nearly tore his heart in two. Ceasing his search, Naruto desperately refocuses his mind's intent and weaves countless flows of wind around the tumultuous rubble. Bounding through the suspended ruins with deft precision borne through the acute awareness of his immediate surroundings and a speed unlike anything before seen in the world of man, Naruto embraces the seemingly stationary Sakura delicately in his arms; one arm placed around the back of her neck, the other underneath her soft upper thigh and launches himself to the forest floor below. Suddenly surrounding him were the majority of his remaining shadow clones; most had materialized out of thin air but some had simply used their enhanced speed. No matter what their means of approach; they all had one thing in common; each looked as though about to pound the living daylights out of him.

"Is she alright?" one of the clones asks abruptly.

_"Naruto?"_ Not questioning his sudden appearance and turning a light shade of red, Sakura responds politely so all could hear and smooths out the ruffles in her short skirt for an excuse to hide her face from view, "I'm fine." Wiping away the remnants of her tears, she doubted whether her coloring would return to normal anytime soon; being held within Naruto's arms was an experience she would not soon forget and something she did not want to end anytime soon. Though she still had to get him back for being such a perverted sicko.

Naruto scowls, "... No thanks to you lot!" With Sakura now safe, Naruto recalls the wind and sends the suspended earthly remnants crashing safely to the ground below.

Pumping his fist and stepping forward with the unfounded accusation, "HEY! You were closer and simply got to her first! You just caught us by surprise that's all ... What the hell was that anyway?"

Naruto lowers his head in contemplation, "I thought I would get him for sure with Asuma-sensei's chakra blades ..." He had been certain that if he combined his strength, speed and chakra he would have tore through whatever Tobi had been hiding behind but he had been wrong. Not only that but his impatience had put everyone in danger; no wonder his clones were mad. Although the primary purpose of the shadow clone jutsu was to provide a substitute; he also wanted to ensure that Tobi didn't get away nor attack his friends. But as it turned out, they had needed protection from him. Naruto sighs with genuine remorse.

"Well they worked great didn't they?" Another shadow clone interrupts sarcastically; rubbing salt into the wound.

"Who said that?..." Whipping his head around, Naruto eyes himself suspiciously and leans in to get a closer look, "... Was it you? You look pretty guilty to me. Its written all over your ugly mug."

"Who you calling ugly? Clown!" The clone responds, matching the intensity of his glare and commenting on the four streams of blood stemming from his nose and eyes.

"And you let him get away!" Another clone shouts to his right.

"Why you!" Naruto turns and lashes out at him with his leg but with Sakura in his arms it looked rather feeble. "That was your job moron ... Much good you lot were ..." Tobi's escape still plagued his mind and although having cast his vision quite expansively he had found no trace of him, _"Probably hiding behind that jutsu of his!" _And he was certainly in no condition to try again; his head was killing him.

"I could have beaten him!" Another says quickly; nodding his head and folding his arms as though his abilities were by far superior to that of his original.

"ARRRGGHHHHH ... SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Naruto shouts losing his patience and turning as crimson as a blood red rose. He wanted to punch them all in the face but it was going to be a little difficult; his hands were a little pre-occupied.

"Naruto ... Release the jutsu." Sakura pleads; getting a little nauseous in being tossed about like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh ... right ... sorry." Naruto pauses, "... RELEASE!" Through the dispersing cloud of smoke and the silence which followed, the growl emanating from Naruto's stomach was impossible to ignore, "Man ... I am so hungry!"

Encapsulating her gloved hand in the soft hue of her own chakra, Sakura places it delicately against the rise and fall of Naruto's chest. Quivering with anticipation, she delves her healing power carefully into his anatomy. Thankfully, the blood loss from his nose and eyes had stemmed without her need for intervention but his brain-wave activity was through the roof. Letting her chakra linger, Sakura couldn't help but notice the harmonic resonance of the gold chakra embedded within his muscular anatomy. As its beautiful cascade washed soothingly over her mind, she doubted whether she would ever get use to something so incredibly remarkable. Looking through the settling cloud of dust, Sakura casts her gaze in back in the direction from whence she came, "We better get back to the others and get you to the hospital."

"Aww man ... " With his pupils still dilated into narrow slits and the wind at his side Naruto was well aware of their location. Since releasing his shadow clone jutsu, Kakashi had abandoned the canopy of the trees and was darting his way along the forest floor with the others in close pursuit. Slouching his shoulders in foreseeing the barrage of questions which would no doubt ensue; Naruto could think of a million other places he would rather be but the sooner he got this over with the better. And no matter what Sakura said, there was no way he was going to the hospital; he had a promise to keep and with the setting suns rays fading fast; he would have to leave soon or he would be late.

Naruto turns his gaze to Sakura, "Hold on!"

* * *

With her gloved hand resting on Naruto's chest and her medical jutsu still inadvertently scouring his body; Sakura screamed in agony as the pulsating golden hue of his muscular anatomy roared to life; it's incredible resonance reaching an almighty crescendo that nearly shattered her mind in two. In a searing blaze of light, the world around her was abruptly snuffed from existence; replaced with an incandescent inferno that laid siege to her five senses; as though bearing witness to the birth of a second sun. Convulsing with the sickening stench of burning flesh, self-preservation demanded retreat but it felt as though her hand had fused to Naruto's chest. Unable to forcefully release her jutsu and desperately clinging to what remained of her fragmented sanity, Sakura was blissfully unaware of her plunging descent into the unknown.

Closing her eyes to blind herself from the severity of the firestorm, Sakura's hope rekindled as Jiraiya appeared within her darkened seclusion. Racing towards the embodiment of her salvation; her hope amid the rampaging carnage which threatened to consume her mind, body and soul, Sakura smiled,_ "Jiraiya-sama ... It's me ... Sakura! ..."_ Turning ashen white in beholding the malevolence etched on the hardened contours of his face and the kunai held tightly in his right hand, Sakura came to a shrieking halt and; as if in slow-motion, turned to flee but the sudden change in momentum caused her legs to fall out from under her. Falling on her arse, Sakura scrambled backwards in the hopes of escaping Jiraiya's advance but her efforts were futile. Without a hint of hesitation, he attacked; cleaving her upper thigh in two_. _Struggling to remain conscious with the brutality of the sickening wound, Sakura screamed in torturous pain as the betrayal seared through her veins. Grasping her bludgeoned leg as the deluge of blood cascaded to the unseen surface below and staining her hands the color of red wine; words struggled to escape the choking restriction in her throat_, "Please ... Don't ... It's me ... Sakura ... Please remember ... Please ... I beg you ..." _

Like the twilight before sunrise, what was once the blackened shroud of night was now the shade of congealed blood as in the distance a wave of demonic chakra surged towards her beleaguered side. Although driven by selfish preservation, it's silent song promised convalescence. Unable to move due to the severity of her injury and with tears streaming down her face, Sakura stretched out her arms to welcome it's emphatic embrace; willing to sell her soul for the smallest reprieve. Unexpectedly a maelstrom of blue chakra exploded from the core of her existence and smashed against the approaching sea of red; depriving her of it's needed deliverance. Howling all the more at her bodies betrayal; Sakura casts her blurred vision downwards and holds her blood soaked hands against her belly; feebly trying to stem the massive flow, _"... Where is this all ... coming from? ... "_ Through tear-ridden eyes, Sakura noticed that her hands were not her own. Turning them this way and that, the affliction was spreading over her entire body. Leaning forward to gaze into the thickening pool of blood which had formed all around her, Sakura saw a disjointed image of her blond-haired reflection, _"No ... This can't be ... I ... am Naruto?"_ Delicately touching the rough contours of her whiskered face, her mind swelled with realization, _"This must be a nightmare... HIS nightmare." _Suddenly, a tidal wave of red and blue chakra scorched the flesh from her skin. Gurgling blood in the merciless shackles of death, Sakura's blackened body collapsed to the ground of its own volition.

...

Sakura found herself standing; her body restored, _"What is happening to me?" _Turning her head to survey the dark abyss; Jiraiya suddenly appeared within arm's reach holding a kunai dripping with blood; her blood. With her heart coming to a complete stand-still; surprise could not begin to describe what was coursing through her veins. Turning a ghastly shade of white, Sakura turned to flee but it was too late. As he cleaved her hamstring in two, Sakura failed to hear the sound of her own deathly scream. Collapsing to her hands and knees, and struggling to remain conscious with the brutality of the sickening wound, a sense of deja-vu inundated her subconscious. Suddenly, a blinding revelation enveloped every nuance of her mind, _"Naruto did this through his en-tire body!" _As the thought washed over her; light exploded outwards from the confines of her body; washing away the darkness of her sheltered retreat.

...

Widening her eyes to what was her reality, Sakura shrieked in ear-splitting agony as the conflagration tore through her besieged senses. In this realm, bereft of life; she couldn't breathe; she couldn't move; pain seemed to be her only salvation; her only link to the world of life. Her lapse into the murky depths of what must have been Naruto's sentient subconscious lasting not longer then a blink of an eye, had felt like an eternity. Gasping for breathe as the searing light burnt its way through her throat and into her lungs; death seemed to be in a playful mood this day. Convulsing as though in the midst of a seizure and screaming with abject misery as her skin was burnt asunder, submission seemed the only recourse. Letting the pain consume her and flailing out her limbs in complete subjugation, the enlightened void exploded into an endless kaleidoscope of blue and red; Naruto and the Kyuubi; good and evil; light and dark; yin and yang; combining to create a unity of opposites. Combining in a singularity of purpose. Together; there was nothing they could not accomplish. Paralyzed by both its grandeur and demonic depravity; Sakura wanted to claw her own eyes out unable to bare the sensory overload. Screaming with insanic abandon, Sakura's mind was bludgeoned upon witnessing what should never be.

* * *

Coming to an abrupt halt in a small clearing, Kakashi immediately turns his attention to the obstacle which was impeding his path, "Naruto! ... We need to talk right now!" Though going by the dried up blood on his face, perhaps he should let Sakura have a look at him first if she hadn't already done so. He was beginning to piece some of the things together, but he needed to hear it from Naruto himself for confirmation.

Gasping for breath as though snatched from the clutches of death and oblivious to her whereabouts as her sight was still shrouded by the dimming aftermath of the conflagration, Sakura screamed until she could scream no more."ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Instinctively tearing her hand away and holding it tightly to her chest, her sense of touch was slowly returning, _"Where am I now?" _With her skirt draped over his forearm, she could feel Naruto's hand rubbing against her upper thigh; his other arm, around the back of her tensioned neck; resting underneath her short pink hair. Flailing her limbs in a desperate bid to escape his clutches, Sakura lands with a thump as her arse crashes to the ground.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face had turned ashen white in seeing the fear ingrained in her distant eyes. He had seen that look before; it was a scar that had following him his entire life and the last thing he wanted was to see it on the faces of those he cherished most. "I am sorry Sakura-chan. Here ... let me help you up." Offering his hand to help her up in the hopes that it was her fall which had caused such a reaction, Naruto could feel his heart lodge in his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" With a sense of rising panic overwhelming her recoiling mind, Sakura scrambled backwards to get beyond his reach in instinctual self-preservation.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pleads in desperation as his vision blurs and a single tear slides down the side of his blood-soaked face. Reluctantly he withdraws his offered assistance and steps back; wiping his cheeks on the shoulders of his cloak, _"Perhaps I am scaring her?"_

Sakura scrambles backwards further until she banged into something solid. Turning her head from side to side in the frantic hopes of hearing any further advance, "WHAT ARE YOU? ... YOU'RE ... YOU'RE ... YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

In the midst of smearing the remnants of his dried up blood to make himself a little more presentable, Naruto pauses and gazes upon the pasty white faces of his encircling throng of silenced companions; wondering whether his ears had deceived him. Each looked even more shocked then he, "I ... I ... " Naruto could hardly talk through the choking restriction in his throat, "I better go .. I promised Hanabi I would be there for dinner." Walking over to Shikamaru, Naruto hands him Asuma's chakra blades, "Thanks for these."

Not knowing what to say, Shikamaru lowers his gaze and scrutinizes the minute amount of blood dripping from each of the blade's edges.

Turning his back to hide his solemn face from view, Naruto turns his gaze towards the setting sun and responds distractedly, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I know you have lots of questions but I'm sure the Fifth will be able to answer them better then I ever could ..." He wanted to say more, but his voice was starting to break.

Attempting a small chuckle to break the tormenting silence, Naruto turns to Kakashi, "He He He ... Tomorrow perhaps hey Kakashi-sensei?" Without any more thought Naruto whisks himself away; thankfully he felt like running; he didn't want to stop running. Hopefully that would make the pain go away.

Kakashi was lost for words. Unable to catch up with him, he turns his attention to his former student, "Sakura ... Are you okay?"

Inner Sakura was slapping herself silly, _**"YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID B!TCH ... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ... SNAP OUT OF IT! ... GOD DAMN IT! SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!"**_ With tears streaming down her reddened face, Inner Sakura falls to her knees; unable to wake herself from this nightmare.

Ino bustles her way forward and swinging her arm back, slaps Sakura across the face with all her might sending her catapulting into a distant tree, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

* * *

Emerging as far away as his jutsu would carry him, Tobi collapses to his knees in agony, _"No wonder Itachi may have had some trouble." _He just hoped it was far enough away; the kid had an unnatural knack for knowing what he was going to do next. In gasping for air, blood spewed forth from his mouth turning the gravel strewn before him a ghastly shade of red. Folding his arms across his belly, Tobi was struggling to keep his slippery lower intestine within the confines of his body, _"His speed was incredible!" _Pushing his innards deeper inside, Tobi feared what was to happen once his adrenaline no longer masked the pain; it had been such a long time since he had felt such a sensation._  
_

Gasping with the effort and holding the two folds of skin together, Tobi calls upon his fire element to cauterize the life-threatening wound which nearly carved him in two, "_To think that with brute force alone; he sliced through the very fabric of the space-time continuum. I never even thought it could be done."_ Examining the second wound which slashed vertically across his chest, the cut was deep but it was a mere scratch in comparison. Realizing that his efforts were only temporary, Tobi knew he would need immediate medical attention if he was to survive; this amount of blood loss could not be sustained for long._ "Next time ... Play time would definitely be over."_

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

Rapping his knuckles on the front door of the Hyuuga household, Naruto was happy to have had the opportunity to breeze through the canopy of the trees without anyone staring at him as though he had spawned a second head; it had given him some time to put things into perspective as the world around him whisked by. Even the gradual flow of tears which fell from his eyes and billowed to the forest floor below had served a purpose in washing away the remnants of blood which had stained his face. Strangely, the wind had caressed each fallen drop as though one of its own; absorbing most in its comforting embrace. He had argued with himself to and fro that perhaps Sakura was right. With the wind forming part of his genetic make-up and the nine-tailed fox still residing in his belly; perhaps he wasn't human. Perhaps he was too dangerous. His little hissy fit back there didn't really help matters and Kakashi always said that the more powerful the jutsu, the greater the cost. Perhaps his humanity had been his price.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto knowingly puts such thoughts aside and examines his attire. No doubt it left a lot to be desired but even if he removed his cloak; his orange jump suit underneath was not much better. Prior to his arrival he had considered going back to his apartment to change but he didn't want to risk being late.

Hiashi smiles and bows politely as he opens the door, "Naruto, I am glad you made it. Please, come in."

Naruto smiles and scratches the back of his neck with genuine gratitude in seeing a friendly face, "He He He ... Thanks." Peaking his head inside and veering past Lord Hiashi; it had been a surprise to be greeted by the head of the main branch but he had been hoping to see Hinata. At the end of the elaborate entrance, all Naruto could see were two servants carrying away a damaged door. Although only catching a brief glimpse as they disappeared from view, from the splintered edges it looked as though it had been torn off its hinges. What's more, it had numerous claw marks on one side, _"Perhaps they have a big cat."_

"What happened?" Naruto asks; his curiosity getting the best of him as he slips off his sandals.

Lord Hiashi coughs to clear his throat, "Arh ... Slight altercation between Hinata and Hanabi but ..." In mentioning Hinata's name, he could see Naruto's eyes widen, "Well ... Rest assured everything is fine."

"Oh ... That's good ..." Naruto stammers as his face goes a light shade of red, "You know ... that everything is fine ... Not that Hinata is here."

Hiashi absently covers his mouth behind another cough to hide his mirth, "Indeed. Follow me."

Naruto meanders inside, once again awestruck by the splendour of Hinata's home. The last time he had been here, it had been her cousin Neji who had greeted him at the doorway and had taken him to a sunken sparring ground that was surrounded by a magnificent manicured garden. Although following a similar route in that he could see the grounds just outside the expansive glassed paneled corridor, Lord Hiashi was leading him somewhere entirely different.

Hiashi looks over his shoulder to ensure Naruto was still in toe and notices him starring at the grounds outside, "I too remember your last visit. You certainly left an impression." Hiashi frowns in finally noticing his clothing.

Naruto follows Hiashi's gaze, "Err ... Yeah ... Sorry. I had to come straight from a mission." Naruto pauses as he follows Hiashi around a corner and passes a familiar face, "... I ... ummm ... I didn't really have time to clean up." Naruto looks over his shoulder as another familiar face stops to greet him, "Arh .. Hello ... It's lucky it's just you, Hanabi and Hinata hey?" Naruto snickers questioningly as he speeds up to remain by Lord Hiashi's side. With his head still pounding, he really didn't want to push his vision just yet to find out just who exactly was around, "Umm ..."

Hiashi preempted his question, "It is I who should apologise. It seems word has spread amongst the Hyuuga Clan that you were going to be here and a number of my family wanted to dine with you. It has been a remarkable afternoon in actuality. I hope you don't mind?"

"Err ... " Naruto taps his chin in thought, "Perhaps I should go home and change ..."

"You can clean up here if that is you're concern. We have some time before dinner is served." Stopping, Hiashi veers his gaze towards a passing servant who dips his head in subservience, "Please lead Naruto to the residential bath." Turning, he gives Naruto the once over, "And perhaps some of Neji's clothes. They are about the same build." He turns to Naruto, "Will that be okay?"

"Umm ... I guess so." Strangely, Naruto didn't think Lord Hiashi would take no for an answer.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 P1: There's a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 19. Kakashi and Yamato return to Konoha with their respective teams in toe and will our hero ever be the same again?

**Author's Note: **I have left a few things open so I could draw the series back towards where the original manga is heading. Sorry for the long delay. I had two paths to toss between and struggled to choose which one would be better. I also wanted to see where the manga series was heading so as to not disrupt things too much.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, **Strong Sexual themes** and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi _**means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 20: There's a Beginning (Part 1)

* * *

**This is for those who missed the last section of Chapter 19 **

Knock Knock Knock

Rapping his knuckles on the front door of the Hyuuga household, Naruto was happy to have had the opportunity to breeze through the canopy of the trees without anyone staring at him as though he had spawned a second head; it had given him some time to put things into perspective as the world around him whisked by. Even the gradual flow of tears which fell from his eyes and billowed to the forest floor below had served a purpose in washing away the remnants of blood which had stained his face. Strangely, the wind had caressed each fallen drop as though one of its own; absorbing most in its comforting embrace. He had argued with himself to and fro that perhaps Sakura was right. With the wind now forming part of his genetic make-up and the nine-tailed fox still residing in his belly; perhaps he wasn't human. Perhaps he was too dangerous. His little hissy fit back there didn't really help matters and Kakashi always said that the more powerful the jutsu, the greater the cost. Perhaps his humanity had been his price.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto knowingly puts such thoughts aside and examines his attire. No doubt it left a lot to be desired but even if he removed his cloak; his orange jump suit underneath was not much better. Prior to his arrival he had considered going back to his apartment to change but he didn't want to risk being late.

Hiashi smiles and bows politely as he opens the door, "Naruto, I am glad you made it. Please, come in."

Naruto smiles and scratches the back of his neck with genuine gratitude in seeing a friendly face, "He He He ... Thanks." Peaking his head inside and veering past Lord Hiashi; it had been a surprise to be greeted by the head of the main branch but he had been hoping to see Hinata. At the end of the elaborate entrance, all Naruto could see were two servants carrying away a damaged door. Although only catching a brief glimpse as they disappeared from view, from the splintered edges it looked as though it had been torn off its hinges. What's more, it had numerous claw marks on one side, _"Perhaps they have a big cat."_

"What happened?" Naruto asks; his curiosity getting the best of him as he slips off his sandals.

Hiashi coughs to clear his throat, "Arh ... There was a slight altercation between Hinata and Hanabi but ..." In mentioning Hinata's name, he could see Naruto's eyes widen, "Well ... Rest assured everything is fine."

"Oh ... That's good ..." Naruto stammers as his face goes a light shade of red, "You know ... that everything is fine ... Not that Hinata is here."

Hiashi absently covers his mouth behind another cough to hide his mirth, "Indeed. Follow me."

Naruto meanders inside, once again awestruck by the splendour of Hinata's home. The last time he had been here, it had been her cousin Neji who had greeted him at the doorway and had taken him to a sunken sparring ground that was surrounded by a magnificent manicured garden. Although following a similar route in that he could see the grounds just outside the expansive glassed panelled corridor, Lord Hiashi was leading him somewhere entirely different.

Hiashi looks over his shoulder to ensure Naruto was still in toe and notices him starring at the grounds outside, "I too remember your last visit. You certainly left an impression." Hiashi frowns in finally noticing his clothing.

Naruto follows Hiashi's gaze, "Err ... Yeah ... Sorry. I had to come straight from a mission." Naruto pauses as he follows Hiashi around a corner and passes a familiar face, "... I ... umm ... I didn't really have time to clean up." Naruto looks over his shoulder as another familiar face stops to greet him, "Ah ... Hello ... It's lucky it's just you, Hanabi and Hinata hey?" Naruto snickers questioningly as he speeds up to remain by Lord Hiashi's side. With his head still pounding, he really didn't want to push his vision just yet to find out just who exactly was around, "Umm ..."

Hiashi pre-empted his question, "It is I who should apologize. It seems word has spread amongst the Hyuuga Clan that you were going to be here and a number of my family wanted to dine with you. It has been a remarkable afternoon in actuality. I hope you don't mind?"

"Err ..." Naruto taps his chin in thought, "Perhaps I should go home and change ..."

"You can clean up here if that is you're concern. We have some time before dinner is served." Stopping, Hiashi veers his gaze towards a passing servant who dips his head in subservience, "Please lead Naruto to the residential bath." Turning, he gives Naruto the once over, "And perhaps some of Neji's clothes. They are about the same build." He turns to Naruto, "Will that be okay?"

"Umm ... I guess so." Strangely, Naruto didn't think Lord Hiashi would take no for an answer.

* * *

"What are you talking about? She was hysterical ..." Ino responds defensively as she folds her arms across her chest and looks away in a girlish huff, "None of you were going to do it. Besides, I didn't hit her that hard." It was a small lie but given the circumstances she just wanted everyone to stop looking at her as though this were her fault; if anyone was to blame it was Sakura. The expression on Naruto's face had reminded her of what she had seen when trapped within his mind and she could bear it not a second longer; the slap had been instinctual reflex. From Naruto's earliest memories to even those more recent he had been looked upon and treated as though he was a monster. To her dismay, she was not free from blame. Not more than a child of eight, the never-ending cycle of physical and mental abuse he endured from those who knew no better to those who should, would have shattered most twice his age. The tears he had shed questioning why he was treated with such disdain; why people had veered their children away when all he wanted to do was play; the tormenting dread of capitulating to the unrelenting untruth and that the loss of your parents you never knew was not actually due to death as you had been told but rather fear of what most believed him to be.

Growling under her breathe, Ino quickens her pace to slap the stupid b!tch again, "Bring her back over here. Perhaps I can wake her up." Thinking back; all these things and more were the reason why Naruto was so determined. He wanted to prove to everyone that they were wrong; that he was someone that deserved respect. Whatever dwelled inside of him; it did not define who he was but rather proved what a remarkable person he had become. With Naruto rescuing her not once but twice from the aftermath of her own jutsu, Ino did not need convincing. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would ever have the chance to ask for his forgiveness or the courage to thank him for something he would have done without thought for any he considered friend.

Oblivious to Ino's insincerity and with the others following closely behind, Kakashi looks over his shoulder, "Ino's right. It's not her fault. There is something more at play here then a slap on the face." He could still not understand the reasoning behind Sakura's terrified reaction; only moments before it looked as though Naruto had suspended the catastrophic upheaval just to get her to safety_._ Strangely, after Ino provided emergency first aid and was unable to heal her, he couldn't help but recall the impact Itachi's illusion jutsu had on his own mind. If Sakura had suffered a similar fate, he needed to get her to the Fifth as quickly as possible. That, plus Naruto needed some serious discussion; something was not right.

"Humph!" Ino's girlish huff seemed to strengthen at her new captain's subtle dismissal of her strength. Surprisingly, she had never thought herself that strong but considering they had been leaping through the darkened forest for almost half an hour and Sakura had still not responded to any external stimuli, who was he to say otherwise. With her eyes clearly open it was as though she was catatonic.

Keeping up with Kakashi's brisk pace; Yamato turns to him as Sakura's limp body lay cradled in his arms, "We better hurry senpai."

Having not yet to recovered from his battle with Kakuzu, Kakashi could only nod as he takes a rasping breathe and wipes his brow. If he wasn't careful, he feared the Fifth may have two bodies to contend with.

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto whispers as the servant slid open the bathroom door and the escaping steam hit him in the face like a warm towel. Letting his eyes adjust to the haze and gazing over what he had thought would be your simple run of the mill bathroom, he couldn't have been more wrong. Even the bathtub was more like a miniature hot-spring and yet it was still twice the size of his apartment. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that the entire residence had been constructed around this natural phenomenon. With the many nooks and crannies, trickling waterfalls and the steam rising off the surface of the bubbling water; it was hard to imagine that it could have been anything but. To be sure there had been some slight modifications to encapsulate it into the main residence such as the much needed ventilation, clandestine lighting, stepped entry points, tiled flooring and the more traditional bathroom amenities but these did not steal the limelight from what was truly a sight to behold.

"I expect dinner to be ready in half an hour but I will have someone fetch you when it is time." With his arms outstretched in offering, the servant dips his head gracefully, "Here is a towel and some clean clothing. If you need any help, please let someone know. There is no shortage of people who would be more than willing to offer assistance."

Oblivious to the mirth that underlined his tone, Naruto warily accepts the unfamiliar outfit, _"What's that supposed to mean? Does he think I can't dress myself?"_ Looking up, Naruto didn't have time to ask as he had quietly scuttled away from view.

Letting the matter drop, Naruto steps inside and slides the door firmly shut. With his mind still reeling from the day's over-exertion, the heated tranquillity would be just what he needed. That, plus a good scrub wouldn't go astray; especially if he was going to see Hinata. Strangely, it had been thoughts of her which had saved him from being pulled into the depths of despair by the memory of Sakura's terrified green eyes. Although, no matter how hard he tried he could not shake the image of what had been fear personified. There was no question that it was simply another wound he would have to leave in time's capable hands. Hands; he hoped that would be far more kind to her.

Dipping his head in silent contemplation and letting the encompassing steam calm his senses, Naruto realized that the pounding of his skull had lessened to a degree and where once even his acute awareness had failed him; he could now feel the beginnings of its return. Admittedly, it was coming in flashes and the clarity was cloudy at best but he wasn't one to dwell on the negative. Strangely, with the water cascading onto the surface beneath his feet drawing his attention towards the sunken bathes indiscernible depths, Naruto couldn't help but recall the many public bath houses he had frequented whilst under the tutelage of the pervy-sage; only this one, to his nostalgic amusement, was totally bereft of girls.

* * *

Emerging from the depths of the cleansing hot water, Hinata slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep inward breathe as she flays her hair from left to right. Turning her head to one side and grabbing her drenched hair with both hands, she begins ringing it from the bottom up in the hopes of drying it further. After her bedroom, the bath had been her first point of call after her father had found her using Hanabi as a make-shift trampoline and had dragged her away to have a terse talk. To her dismay, she had not gone peacefully but rather kicked and screamed the entire way. Considering the number of family in attendance, she just hoped that none had noticed her childish behaviour. Thrice now she had been reprimanded for such and it was getting a tad ridiculous. Admittedly, if it hadn't been for his interference, she wasn't sure what would have happened next to her stupid sister. To be honest, at the moment she didn't really care.

Inner Hinata was of a slightly differing opinion, **_"Next time I see her … I am going to gentle fist her face!" _**

Lowering herself into the water; the level now sitting just above her naked breasts, Hinata's face reddened with mortification_, "If anyone saw ... Even if anyone didn't, Hanabi ... she may have told someone ... the entire residence will know by now ..."_ With the distinct possibility lingering at the forefront of her mind, she could still not bring herself to leave the confines of her seclusion. She had been hiding behind this rocky alcove for a while now and going by the wrinkled texture of her fingertips, she was long overdue to leave. In her defence, she wanted too for Naruto was sure to arrive soon but she was reluctant. In here she could dream of him. In here she could smile without anyone asking why. In here she could hold onto him without fear of betrayal or rejection. Out there; out there she was a disappointment, a failure; an unwanted heir to a powerful clan. But more importantly, out there she was losing him.

_"Maybe the evening will pass without anyone noticing my absence?"_ The thought wasn't entirely without merit but Hinata knew better. Thanks to Naruto, things had changed; she had changed. And if they had not done so already, people would soon be looking for her. If only he were here now. From the depths of his blue eyes, she would be able to see his unwavering belief that she could do anything. From that she could draw strength. From that, she could fly to the moon and back and do it once more.

In talking to her father, Hinata had told him as much. That she had done so was still difficult to believe. She had been on the verge of venting her frustration when he had pulled her into the master bedroom but to her surprise she had done the exact opposite. She had fallen to her knees and cried. Cried to her heart's content. She feared the tears would not stop. She feared she would drown in the tormenting anguish of despair. She feared she would die and never see Naruto again, someone whom she had ached for since as far back as she could remember. It was a death more painful then fire, more arduous then torture and the only road that led to her salvation was confession. And then; like an unstoppable avalanche, it came tumbling out. How since the first day at the academy she had inspired to be more like him. To be stronger; to prove to everyone that she was not a failure as everyone but him thought her to be. That she would willingly sacrifice her life just to keep him safe. That he meant everything to her; he was her world and without him she was nothing. The flow of words was like time without end. Even the smallest of infractions were not off-limits. She told her father of how he had not yet chosen her over Sakura; of her sister's growing infatuation. Even that tonight of all nights she could find nothing to wear. No matter how silly or insignificant, her father had kept his distance and listened; the staunch look on his face softening to one of compassion. Not once did he interrupt. Only when silence had blanketed the room had her father approached and embraced her in his arms. She could not remember the last time he had held her like that. It was the best thing he could have done; the only thing. But in a surprising move to further mend her breaking heart, he had pulled her to her feet and led her by the hand into her mother's expansive wardrobe. That simple gesture alone had been enough stem the flow of tears but then he had said something which had rattled her to the core, _"Do you think you could find something in here?" _The hint of smile on her face must have been answer enough to have him on his way.

Shaking her head with disbelief, Hinata knew she could not procrastinate any longer. She was not going to give up; not on anything and especially not on him. Fortunately, when last she checked Naruto was still some distance away; one of the unbeknown perks of her enhanced blood-line limit. At first, she had wanted to know if Sakura may be with him but considering she could ill afford to have yet another childish tantrum she had thought it best to refrain. Besides, knowing she was with him would not change anything. She needed to believe in him; to trust him. He and Sakura were a team just as she was with Shino and Kiba and she couldn't change that. Nor would she want too. Sakura was being taught by the Fifth Hokage; a great medical ninja and one of the three legendary sannin. Who better to ensure he would come home safe. What mattered was that tonight he would be here and she would be ready.

Lifting her leg out of the water too run her hands over her calves; Hinata was relieved that she didn't have to worry about shaving her legs or any other area for that matter. Thankfully, having manicured her nails and washed her hair; all that was left to do was to get dressed and await his arrival. That and take care of the sharpening claws of her younger sister and the select few that lay beyond those bathroom walls.

"**_Hmm ..." _**Inner Hinata taps her chin in serious thought, **_"Oh ... I know! ... At dinner, we'll kiss him and then everyone will know."_** Inner Hinata folds her arms and nods as though there was no question in her mind that her plan would not succeed, **_"We'll even slip in our tongue. I liked it lots when Naruto-kun did that. Maybe grab his bum a little."_**

Placing her leg back down and smiling diminutively with longing recollection, Hinata touches her fingers to her lips, _"Perhaps we will."_ The feeling of Naruto's kiss was fleeting and needed to be renewed. _"He must be on his way by now ..." _Emerging from the sheltered recess and wading her way towards the dark granite steps that led out of the bathes sunken depths, Hinata pauses momentarily to mouth the word; she had held off for long enough.

_"Byakugan ..."_

_..._

_..._

Hinata's eyes widened in shock...

**_"YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!" _**Inner Hinata screamed in unfettered delight.

_"No ..." _She wanted to say the words aloud but could not find her voice, _"... It can't be." _

**_"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" _**Inner Hinata claps her hands with girlish glee, **_"Let's go over and say hello."_**

Trembling with anticipation as droplets of water cascaded down her face and fell to the heavenly warm water below, Hinata was afraid to move; she was not sure she even could. Although obscured, Naruto's presence felt so close she swore she could have reached out and touched him_. _Turning her head slowly in his direction and sweeping her blood-line limit around the impeding rock formations, Hinata's thumping heart froze in her chest as through the haze she silently watched Naruto hook his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers and slide them to his feet.

With her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Inner Hinata slumped to the floor like jelly as a feverish grin spread across her face.

Hinata could feel her nipples harden and a strange feeling overwhelm her loins_; _how she had remained standing was simply beyond her. _"Doesn't he realize I'm here?" _The question seemed moot considering her body was now stealthily making its way closer to get a better look.

* * *

It was not long past dusk when Tsunade found herself gazing out the opened window into the darkening night sky. She had been standing here watching the horizon for a while now but there was still no sign of them_._ Clasping her hands behind her back, Tsunade looks down solemnly as she turns towards the centre of the room and makes her way towards her newly replaced desk_, " Perhaps I shouldn't have let them go ..."_ Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino would learn a lot from Kakashi, of that she had no doubt but she never liked missions based on revenge; the outcome of such emotion was always entirely unpredictable. It was not unlike the boy who of late was the cause of her unrest_, "... And I send him in as back-up!" _Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Uzumaki Naruto was like a migraine with legs but she did not fear for his well-being. His unpredictability was one of his greatest strengths and never had she met anyone with such determination; he just didn't know when to give up. She had first seen it in his eyes when proclaiming he was going to be Hokage and then again when she made a bet that he could not master the rasengan. The third and most defining time was when he defeated Kabuto; Orochimaru's lackey. She had lost that bet that day and had to hand over her grandfather's pendant. It was a small price to pay considering what he had given her in return. She owed the boy her life.

Nearing her destination, Tsunade runs her eyes over the forbidden scroll that sat atop her desk. From the subject matter contained therein, she had been researching the use of sage chakra thinking that it may perhaps explain Naruto's unique wind affinity but not being familiar with its use; she needed to speak with Jiraiya. _"Where the hell is he? That pervert should be here." _It was a stretch, she knew; but it was nearly the only thing that even came close to explaining what was happening inside of him.

"You should be more careful with these." Shizune blurts out as she picks up the remaining book that lay strewn about the floor. Against her better judgment, she still found time to clutch at her side every now and again; shadowed remnants of her injury she presumed. She was just thankful that her master's office was back to the way it should.

Caught unawares by the fact she was not alone, Tsunade looks up and pulls her green jacket around her expansive bosom to protect her from the crisp night air. With the previous nights vigil beginning to take its toll she had failed to even notice that Shizune was still here let alone that she had changed. The embroidery on the full-length charcoal kimono; edged in white, was decidedly simple but the girl never did like the flamboyant, "What are you still doing here? ... Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"You did." Shizune answers offhandedly as she hugs the book to her chest and looks about her handy work.

With more important things on her mind then Shizune's insubordination, Tsunade dips her head back down in thought. Events were fast spinning out of her control and Asuma's death was another which plagued her mind. She hated to think what Kurenai must be going through; losing a loved one was soul destroying and she of all people knew what grief could do, _"Shinobi will always be surrounded by death …"_

Suddenly Tsunade caught a glimpse of the familiar out of the corner of her eye, "Kakashi ..." His appearance was a relief beyond what words could describe but something was amiss. With Yamato and the others appearing soon after, the reason became immediately apparent, "Put her over here ... Quickly!"

Shizune couldn't help but gasp. With the glazed look in her eyes and the failure of her pupils to adjust to the changing light she had thought the worst but the subtle rise and fall of her chest meant that Sakura was indeed alive.

For the third time today, Tsunade found herself kneeling over someone in her care; it was enough to bring a grimace to her face. Brushing the thought aside and drawing upon her chakra, Tsunade imbues her hands with a soft green hue and places them gently on Sakura's forehead. Turning to face Kakashi whilst she went about her trade, she eyes him off suspiciously, "Tell me what happened then maybe you can explain why Naruto isn't here." She didn't care how exhausted he looked. He would remain standing until she knew everything.

* * *

With his unruly blond hair he should have been easy enough to spot but sadly, she could still not see him anywhere, _"He should be here by now ..." _Standing under the canopy of a flowering cherry blossom with her grazed hands resting gingerly by her sides and the surrounding gardened courtyard bathed in a delicate sea of soft yellow light, Hanabi watched her family through distant eyes. Not yet ready to throw herself amongst their midst, she had been here for a while now. The quiet solitude gave her time to pause; to think, whilst waiting for his arrival. Much had been running through her mind of late but mostly she found herself thinking about how she came to be beneath Hinata's bedroom door and the events that followed soon after. It all happened so fast and a lot of it was still a blur; a nightmare if she didn't have the wounds to prove it. The first thing she could recall was being crushed against the floor; pleading for forgiveness. She remembered then the frenzied clawing and using the door as cover. In her desperation to escape unscathed she cried she didn't need a bath, she smelled just fine. She remembered then the silence and in its wake; relief but then a scream unlike another froze her to her feet. Certain she had wet herself; she had thought her life was over. Then; what happened next, she had to say the words aloud for she still could not believe it, "She jumped on me!"

_"I should do it to her to see how she likes it!"_ But even that Hanabi knew would do little to appease her ire.

"Hanabi …" Someone shouted, vying for her attention.

Turning towards the sound of the familiar; Hanabi waited patiently as her cousin made his way across the sunken sparring ground. Clothed in his typical attire; Neji had become more tolerable since his defeat at the Chuunin exams. Although a year older and considered a genius by many, it was Naruto who had emerged the victor that day. The memory of his voice still rang out like distant thunder, _"I'll change the way of the Hyuuga clan ... after I become Hokage!" _Curiously, she couldn't help but think he already had.

Walking up the stepped terrace, Neji thought it best to keep the banter to the minimum, "Dinner is about to be served. Perhaps you should make your way."

"But Naruto isn't here yet." Hanabi responds; meeting her cousin's unreadable gaze with one that was its equal. Curiously, when last she looked Hinata wasn't either. In the back of her mind she hoped her father had thrown her in the basement or better yet; tied her to a tree.

Neji frowns; genuinely perplexed by her ignorance, "He arrived some time ago."

In disbelief, Hanabi veers her gaze back over those in attendance, "Where? ... I can't see him."

"You won't find him there." Neji pauses momentarily as he turns to depart, "He's in the residential bath. I'm on my way there now."

* * *

"**_This is the best bath EVER!"_** Inner Hinata exclaims having recovered from her brief lapse.

Cocking her head to one side, Hinata could only nod in distracted agreement as she ran her tongue over her succulent lips and veered her gaze down the back of his bare torso. Since releasing her byakugan, she had watched from sights unseen as Naruto walked naked into the baths murky depths and swam his way towards one of the larger waterfalls. It made her all tingly inside seeing him unclothed like that; tingly in places she dared not touch. The subtle movement of his muscles; his broad shoulders; his cute buns and that was not even mentioning what she had seen swinging about in front. To her reddening bemusement, it was larger than she expected. Most had disappeared from view once he had immersed himself in the water's warm embrace but it was only then that she had regained some measure of self-restraint. Strangely, she no longer feared losing consciousness; that ship had sailed long ago. She was in a different world now; a world beyond; a world where her dreams clashed with reality.

_"Doesn't he realize I am here?"_

Inner Hinata rubs her hands together, **_"Right ... I am ready now. Believe it."_**

Turning as red as a blood red rose, Hinata couldn't help but find her self wanting. Looking down coyly as she tapped her two fingers together like the days of old, perhaps approaching wasn't such a bad idea. All her life she had kept her distance; too afraid to close the divide; too afraid to confess her true feelings. Even when Naruto had been away, not a day had gone by where she had not thought of him and since his return; ever since their lips first met, she had let herself believe and dreamed that this day would come.

Biting her lower lip and lifting her gaze, Hinata watched as the trickling water cascaded through his matted blond hair and over the contours of his whiskered face. She knew what to do, she had read the books; had heard the stories whispered amongst the girls her age; from girls far more experienced than her. To feel it grow in her hands; to feel his passionate embrace; for him to be inside her; on top of her; behind her; underneath her. She would do anything; she wanted it; demanded it. Trembling with sensual excitement, Hinata readied herself to take the plunge and slowly stepped into view.

Aghast, Hinata froze in blinding panic as Naruto stopped abruptly and begun turning in her direction.

**_"EEK! ... I'M NOT READY! ... HIDE ... HIDE GOD DAMN IT ... HIDE!" _**Inner Hinata screamed frantically as she pointlessly scrambled for a place to conceal herself.

Darting behind the rocky outcropping and falling back against its abrasive surface, Hinata had to place her hand against her chest to prevent her heart from exploding, _"Did ... Did he see me?" _

Rolled up on her knees, with her arms wrapped about her head, Inner Hinata looked as though she was pretending to be a rock, **_"Ssshhhhh! ... Be quiet!"_**

Quietly swallowing the choking restriction in her throat, Hinata carefully turns herself around and places the palm of her hand on the edge of the obscuring rock-faced wall. Resting her cheek on the back of her flattened hand, she cautiously peeks out from behind her sheltered recess. To her relief, Naruto had simply turned around and was playfully splashing water onto his screwed-up face.

Unfurling her arms and raising herself to her knees, Inner Hinata looked as though she was about to throw up, **_"Okay ... Breathe ... I need to breathe ..."_**

_"What was I thinking? ... I don't know what to do ... Besides, we don't have time ... Even if there was, what if he doesn't like what he sees? ... Even if he did, what if I do something wrong? ... Will it hurt? ... What if ..." _Hinata's burgeoning anxiety gave her shyness pause but as though thundering head-first into a mountain, it was there her mind stopped dead_, "... What if he's chosen Sakura-chan?" _For Naruto to turn her away when she was at her most vulnerable; naked in more ways than one; it would be a nightmare too dreadful to even contemplate.

Lowering her gaze in tepid deliberation, Hinata could feel her heart beat weaken; her breathing slow_._

_"Doesn't he realize I am here?" _

Forgotten and shrouded by happenstance, she could hear it now, the gentle voice of her subconscious. Frowning in thought as she attempted to comprehend its pertinence, the memory of Naruto's voice resounded in her ears, _"The wind speaks to me ..."_ Hinata's heart missed a step as realization flooded through her mind with unquestionable clarity, _"How could I be so stupid?"_ The wind showed him everything. Even on the other side of a wall; he had known she was there. They were one and the same; there was no separating them. For there to be one there was the other. Looking around, she was surrounding by its movement; he had to know.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hinata's gaze swung towards the bathroom door.

* * *

Sighing with exhaustion as beads of perspiration lingered on her farrowed brow, Tsunade watched as Shizune and the medical team carefully placed Sakura on the stretcher and carried her out of the room. It had taken some time to stimulate her neural activity and remove the excess blood but thankfully it was done and none too soon as far as she was concerned.

Considering the extent of what could only have been chakra induced, Tsunade had expected the cerebral haemorrhaging to have a single focal point but upon delving further, she had stumbled into a mine-field. Sakura's mind, as best as she could surmise, had experienced a kind of mental breakdown; the likes of which she had never seen. The multiple traumas, their intense concentration and the depths of their penetration were astonishing; even some of the neurons connecting her muscular anatomy had been crippled; as though in indication of a grievous wound that simply was not there. Her brief lapse into consciousness was also not so easily explained; perhaps her mind was in a transitory state of flux; of confusion; giving her mind some time to come up for air before succumbing to the grievous reality of her situation.

With his stomach growling in obvious distress, Chouji thought it best to ask again, "Are you sure she will be alright? Ino hit her pretty hard."

"Shut up Chouji!" Ino yelled in her defence.

"That was the least of her concerns." Tsunade responds calmly as she turns back to those present. She had her suspicions on what must have happened but she would need to speak to Naruto.

"She will be fine, bed-ridden for a few weeks, but fine." She had hoped Chouji's flippant remark would brighten the sombre mood but it was still a little too soon, "I have induced a form of sleep to give her some time to rest. She should wake in a day or two." Truth be told, she wasn't exactly certain how long her recovery would take; much of it would depend on the strength of her resolve.

With her voice but a silent drone, Ino looks down despondently. Although relieved that Sakura was going to be okay she did not know if sleeping was advisable given the circumstances.

"Now then … Both of your teams have earned a break. Go and rest up." Tsunade turns to Kakashi and Yamato, "Except you two."

Shikamaru steps forward, "But Naru-"

"Dismissed" Tsunade did not have time for pleasantries. From what she could gleam from Kakashi's report; upon encountering the third Akatsuki, Naruto had demonstrated considerable restraint; it was so completely out of character. Perhaps it was because he was unable to make physical contact; perhaps it was because the Kyuubi was beginning to take over; perhaps it had something to do with his new jutsu, the wind spiral shuriken as he had aptly named it or maybe he was just growing up. She had so many questions and Naruto had conveniently remembered he had a previous dinner engagement.

Tsunade directs her hardening gaze towards Kakashi, "I should send you to the hospital as well …" She pauses briefly as though deciding whether she could afford the delay; she needed to get to the Hyuuga residence before the boy managed to cause her any more trouble, "Ask ... Before I change my mind."

* * *

"Stupid Hinata ..." Hanabi mutters under her breathe as she scrunches her kimono about her waist and walks briskly across the sunken sparring grounds towards the dining room. She would have normally used the wooden boundary to avoid getting her full-length garment sullied by the pebbled surface but her mind was strangely distracted. To think that she had been standing under a stupid tree whilst Naruto was in the bathroom the entire time, _"This is all her fault..."_ In watching Neji leave, she had contemplated tagging along; she had even debated whether she could get their first but with her attire hampering her movements and her father now calmly waiting on the other side of the courtyard, she thought it more prudent to make her way.

Stepping onto the terrace, Hanabi releases her kimono and runs her hands delicately through her long black hair, "Father."

"Are you alright?" Hiashi asks; his strained eyes betraying a hint of remorse. After the enlightening discussion with his eldest daughter, he had wanted to ensure she had come through unscathed and perhaps ask a few pointed questions but with the multitude of interruptions; Naruto's arrival being one, he had lost track as to where she was. Resorting to his byakugan, he had found her standing under the shade of a flowering cherry blossom but she looked as though she needed some time alone.

"Only a few scrapes here and there." Hanabi didn't like lying but she always found a lie better received if laced with an ounce of truth; besides she really didn't want him to make a fuss.

"Master …" One of the servants interrupts as he scurries along the wooden walkway, "Hinata is not in her bedroom."

"She'll come when she's ready." Hiashi responds dismissively as he turns around and escorts his youngest daughter into the neighbouring dining room. Having asked for Neji to fetch their guest and knowing how she felt, she couldn't be far away. He was still of two minds whether he should put an end to her pursuit. The boy sure did know how to fight but sealed within him was the nine-tailed fox that nearly destroyed the village and had cost the Fourth his life; not something so easily forgotten.

Although grateful for his earlier intervention, Hanabi doubted whether her tree idea had even crossed her father's mind.

Hiashi knew well that sour look, "I will not tolerate any unruly behaviour ... from either of you. Do you understand?"

Nodding reluctantly, Hanabi wondered whether throwing food at her sister's wretched face would be seen as unruly. Considering all that she had done for her; she still could not believe the depths of her ingratitude.

* * *

"It's not a girl's skirt!" Neji didn't know how many times he had to say it.

Tightening his head band, Naruto could only grimace at what he was being forced to wear; he looked like an even stupider version of Neji, "I dunno." Lifting up the hem of the skirt to see if he could stash weapons somewhere, he could feel his belly begin to rumble before a growl, to loud to ignore, emanated from the pit of his stomach.

Naruto smiles cheekily and laughs, "He He … Yeah ... I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Neji could only shake his head in exasperation, "We're nearly there."

Passing through warmly decorated passageways and halls, Naruto recognized the nearby courtyard which bordered the familiar sparring ground; he could even feel a gentle breeze swirl about his legs. Its touch was strangely soothing; almost comforting in a way. He had experienced something similar when in the bathroom though it had gotten a little weird just before immersing himself under the fall of the cleansing spring water. Closing his eyes, he had attempted to see through the ambiguity of the wind's vision in order to decipher the unusual sensation but it had only made things worse. Strangely, whilst focusing within, he had felt the beginnings of something seep into his body; something as natural as the wind but more fleeting. In splashing water onto his face in an attempt to clear his head and with Neji's untimely interruption he had thought nothing more of it until now.

Following his guide as he opened a pair of thick wooden doors and entering a large room which echoed with the hum of people too numerous to count, Naruto came to a halt at what must have been their intended destination. Glass windows lit the room from behind and over-looked the outside courtyard. The floor of the room was made up of small, dark wood squares laid out in a rather unusual pattern. Women stood in clusters with most kneeling on charcoal coloured pillows placed purposefully around a massive rectangular table which nearly stretched the entire length of the room. Scattered among the women were some men and boys. The women were dressed mostly in kimono's that were mostly drab in colour but the designs ranged from conservative to those more dangerously revealing. The boys and men were dressed plainly in much the same way as he. Servants; men and women alike; were scurrying around the ornate tables edge, littering sizzling dishes as far as the eye could see. Although trouble was the last thing he wanted, as the room fell victim to a deathly silence and every one began turning to face them, Naruto was beginning to think that trouble may have found a different guise.

With the number of Hyuuga eyes now drilling into his very soul and Lord Hiashi now making his way towards them, Neji was not surprised to see the fear brandished across Naruto's paling face. He just hoped he would refrain from doing anything stupid.

"He he ..." Breaking into a cheeky grin, Naruto could contain his excitement no longer, "UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE!"

* * *

Hinata had handled his nakedness much better the second time around if she did say so herself. Her prevailing concern, she presumed, must have helped keep her mind firmly grounded.

Strangely, spread-eagled on the floor unconscious with an impish smile plastered across her rosy face, Inner Hinata's concern had hardly helped at all.

It had been rather disconcerting watching him get dressed; the light gray loose-fitting shirt, matching pants and the black wrap-around skirt which fell just below the knee; she much preferred his usual attire. Curious as to the need for the change of clothes; the reason became worriedly apparent upon noticing his blood-stained cloak that lay hanging off to one side. Not something very reassuring.

With the veins to her eyes thickened with the activation of her blood-line limit and nothing but an over-sized towel wrapped about her dripping wet body, Hinata places a trembling hand on the wooden frame and steps into the sanctity of her bedroom. Still in a rather anxious state of confused delirium, the last thing she wanted was to bump into Naruto or anyone else for that matter whilst returning to her room; especially when wearing so little. Thankfully, with the added ability to sense Naruto's chakra and with this part of the residence mostly devoid of people, getting here undetected had been the only thing that had gone to plan all day.

Letting the towel fall delicately to the floor and gazing over the clothes which lay strewn atop her bed, Hinata knew she would have to hurry. With the delicate aromas emanating from the kitchen beginning to waft throughout the residence, she didn't need her byakugan to tell her that they had started dinner without her.

Thinking she was still in the bathroom, Inner Hinata opens her eyes and wobbles to her feet, **_"Right ... I am ready this time. Believe it."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kakashi had never heard of anything like it though if true it would explain a lot; his ease of summoning the wind spiral shuriken; its phenomenal strength; the latent ability to direct its movement; the unhindered ability to disperse without a trace. But considering such an unfathomable joining of forces, it begged the question of how Naruto was unable to defeat his most recent foe.

"That's how he put it." Tsunade answers, "And with what happened last night and what you have told me. I have no reason to doubt him."

"What is it senpai?" Yamato asks in noticing Kakashi's worrisome expression.

"He is trying to understand how he escaped?" Tsunade answers on his behalf; she had been wondering the same for a while now.

Kakashi had to voice his concerns, "I am. With Naruto's enhanced speed and this elemental affinity …"

Cutting him short, Tsunade shakes her head as she raises herself to her feet, "There's only one person who can answer that." She still had yet to tell them of Itachi's capture but that part of the story would have to wait; she had more pressing matters to contend with now.

Kakashi knew where she was going, "I'm coming with you."

Yamato responds in kind, "Me too."

"No." Tsunade pauses, "This I will do alone."

* * *

With his plate now full and his cheeks practically bursting at the seams, Naruto turns his gaze towards Lord Hiashi, "Mm ... This is really good."

"I am glad the food is to your liking." Hiashi answers with a rare smile. Accustomed to the more reserved, his outlandish character was a welcome breath of fresh air; crisp and new like the morning wind. Even now, amid the returning buzz of conversation, Naruto remained blissfully unaware of those still glancing at him from the corner of their eyes; those still trying to unravel the mystery contained therein; those who found themselves wanting; those who found themselves longing; envy was the word for what they shared in common. Even his youngest, sitting to Naruto's right, could hardly pry her eyes away. Remarkably, it was still a considerable improvement from when he had first walked through those doors. To think that his brazen introduction diffused what was fast becoming a potentially awkward situation.

"So …Where's Hinata?" Naruto had been meaning to ask whilst Lord Hiashi had shown him to his seat but beguiling him into casual chitchat, the conversation had consisted mostly of questions about his attire and how he had found the bath; simple things really to keep his mind distracted by the effortless nature of the more mundane; or so he presumed.

"I really did expect her to be here by now …" Hiashi turns his gaze towards the hallway entrance, "Rest assured I will have someone fetch her if she is not here soon."

"Naruto, I heard you were in the bathroom." One of the girls sitting across from him interrupts cheekily with a smile that nearly split her face in two, "I would have been more than happy to help." Her deliberate wink seemed to cause the nearby women to start giggling amongst themselves.

"Eh? ..." Naruto couldn't quite recall where he had seen her before, "Who are you again?"

Scowling daggers at the impromptu forwardness of her elder cousin, Hanabi begins tugging at Naruto's shirt in order to rob her of his attention, "Naruto ..." Although her father had thought otherwise, it was only appropriate that she be seated next to him. He was here, after all, at her request. Strangely, she had been trying to think of something to say for a while now; an apology of sorts but it may be best if she simply avoided the subject altogether, "My father said you just returned from a mission. If you want ... perhaps we can train another time?"

"Nah ... It's okay. You just want to see my chakra system right?" Naruto asks curiously as he merrily continues eating.

"Yes of course!" Looking away to hide her giddiness from view, Hanabi runs her hands down the sides of her kimono to ensure it sat just right.

Naruto leans forward to look her in the eye, "Are you okay? You look a little red."

"Ah-hem' Hiashi thought now might be a good time to change the subject. "So Naruto, was your mission a success?"

Naruto had to think for a moment. His failure to defeat Tobi; although weighing heavily on his mind, had not really been the mission's primary objective, "Yeah. I guess so. We ran into a bit of trouble on the way back though."

"What happened?" Neji asks curiously having taken a seat opposite.

"Neji, can't you see he would rather not talk about it?" Another woman responds angrily as though acting in his defence.

Naruto didn't really mind though perhaps he should report back to Tsunade first. No doubt Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato filled her in with most of the details but there were some things only he could answer, _"I wonder if Sakura-chan is still upset?"_

"Perhaps you can tell us about your training then?" Hanabi interjects in noticing the haunted look that passed across his saddened eyes. Admittedly she doubted her voice was loud enough to carry to the other end of the table.

Having not been present, Neji had to admit he too was a little curious. From what he had heard whispered behind closed doors, it sounded as though Naruto had been working on his rasengan.

"Hmm …" Thankful for the change in topic, Naruto frowns in thought.

Going by the look of consternation on Naruto's face, Hanabi was beginning to think he had no idea of what she was talking about, "It was only a few days ago and you fell … umm … asleep."

"Oh … yeah ..." Naruto's eyes widened with sudden realization; he had thought she must have been talking about that; what other training was there except for the time he had spent with Hinata or perhaps with the pervy-sage.

Hanabi covers her mouth to stifle her girlish laugh.

"I was trying to combine my rasengan with elemental manipulation." Naruto responds offhandedly as he shoves some more food in his mouth, "Mm ... This is good too." Veering his gaze around the table; with the way they all were looking at him; you would have thought he had something stuck in his teeth, "What?"

"Pay no heed to him." One of the old men sitting next to Hiashi responds quietly, "If the Fourth couldn't do it then he is wasting his time, it's impossible." Although it saddened him to dismiss the notion he needed to move on to more meaningful matters.

"But …" Looking around the room desperately seeking support from those that were there; Hanabi was more than a little confused, "Naruto-kun seemed very close to finishing it."

Smiling knowingly and nodding his head, Naruto was pleased that someone had spoken on his behalf, "Well, now that you mention it …"

"Please ... Hanabi." The old man interrupts as he dips his head thoughtfully, "Your curiosity is expected from one your age but you should not concern yourself with matters beyond your understanding …"

"Your duty as a member of the head family is to protect the Hyuuga clan's keke-genkai at all costs. It is your fate; your destiny. Do you think the annulment of one of our most important abilities in battle, not to mention the impact on our gentle fist style technique not a far more appropriate discussion?"

"Well I …" Embarrassed, Hanabi clasps her hands together on her lap and dips her head solemnly in submission.

"_What?" _Tensing with outrage, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, _"Duty … Destiny …"_ This crap sounded oddly familiar and what was worse; although addressing Hanabi, in veering his gaze over the downcast faces of those present, he was beginning to think it was meant as a reminder to them all.

"Your sister has overcome her deficiencies to pave a way forward to protect the future of the Hyuuga clan; you should be endeavouring to do the same." The old man turns his attention towards their guest, "Now Naruto …"

"_Hinata-chan …Deficient?"_

"THAT'S IT!" Slamming down his chopsticks, Naruto launches himself to his feet, "Why don't you just keep your trap shut old man?"

"Naruto, please sit down. That's one of our elders." Hanabi pleads as she tries pulling him back down by the bottom of his untucked shirt.

"I don't care who he is!" Naruto responds emphatically as his hardening gaze never once wavers from the source of his infuriation, "Impossible … Duty … Destiny … Deficiencies … Hinata was never … deficient. She trained for weeks; everyday pushing herself harder; pushing herself until she had nothing left to give. Not because it was her destiny or her duty; she did it for herself; because she wanted to become stronger; because she wanted you to see her not as a failure but for what she truly is; a greater ninja than you all will ever be."

Naruto shakes his head in absolute disgust, "Once … you tried to see my chakra system. Just one time; then you threw in the towel like the coward you are … Give up ... Impossible ... Hinata doesn't even know the meaning of the words … and neither do I."

Stretching out his arm, Naruto turns his palm upwards and grips his wrist firmly to hold his arm in place. Concentrating his chakra into a sphere as he had done a thousand times before, Naruto begins drawing upon his elemental chakra. Suddenly, every door entering the room flung inward as an influx of wind from every direction began to swarm around the palm of his trembling hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE IS IT?"

The slits of Naruto's eyes had instinctively transformed into snake-like pupils with the intensity to which he was controlling his wind affinity. The room itself, bathed in a luminescent sea of white and blue, seemed to warp and bend to accommodate the sheer tenacity of his now completed wind spiral shuriken. The screech was ear-piercing; its inherent power; unimaginable.

"WASTING MY TIME AM I?"

"It's incredible!" Hiashi responds in disbelief, his voice barely a whisper above the jutsu's maddening ferocity. With the wavering of his arm and the sweat forming on his farrowed brow, many would have thought Naruto was pushing himself beyond his limit but Hiashi knew better; he could sense his restraint. That he had more to give was terrifying in itself; that he had completed that which not even the Fourth could master paled in comparison; the boy was a force unto himself and he wasn't even drawing upon the fox's chakra.

Lifting his murderous gaze towards the old man; Naruto's snake-like eyes foreshadowed a dance with death that he knew he was sure to win, "Believe me now Grandpa?"

Paralysed with fear as his long grey hair was sucked into a seemingly invisible vortex, the old man could only watch in horror as Naruto's snake-like pupils began to expand and contract with the rise and fall of his chest; it was as though they too were breathing. He didn't know which he feared more; the unfathomable monstrosity he held in the palm of his hand or the nightmare that awaited him within those sentient eyes.

Covering her ears to muffle the sound, Hanabi could bare it no longer. Kneeling within arm's reach; the deluge of power was too much, the intensity of his gaze; shockingly overwhelming. With her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the last thought she had before losing consciousness was perhaps this was why her sister was always fainting.

* * *

**Extracts from Manga 346 and 347**

"Finally, thanks Sasuke." A male voice responds as he slowly rebuilds himself from the gathering pool of water. Having been imprisoned in a cylindrical glass cell for what felt like an eternity, it felt good to be free.

"We'll take care of you first. Come with me." Sasuke answers casually.

"I'm first, so ... who are the rest then?" With his upper torso now complete, he could now begin reforming his lower half.

"Two to go ... I'm taking Juugo from the north base and Karin from the south." In his weakened state, it wasn't surprising to see the transformation take so long but Sasuke really wished he would speed things up a bit.

"Oh. Really ..." The voice exclaims worriedly as he props himself to his knees.

"What?"

Suigetsu looks up, "Oh dear, I really don't like those two at all ... I really don't believe I can get along with them."

"No need for you to get along well. Just work with them." Sasuke was not intimidated in the slightest by his fang-like teeth. They reminded him of his brother's partner, one he would have to face if he was to have his revenge.

"Well you did save me. I suppose I can work with them if you say so ... but I don't know what to make of the one who's chosen those two ... Sasuke." Suigetsu asks suggestively as he lifts himself to his feet.

"Oh just stop blathering. Put on some clothes and let's go." Sasuke's patience was drawing to an end but he doubted this conversation was over just yet.

* * *

It was strange how things worked out Naruto thought as he veered his gaze around the table. After relinquishing his chakra and falling to one knee to help Hinata's sister, many had started arguing amongst themselves, deliberating on the implications of what they had thought beyond the reach of mortal men and flailing their arms about as if that alone would wash away what they had seen this day. Others, for reasons unbeknown, were more inclined to stare, some through byakugan eyes; perhaps heeding his words and attempting once more to see his chakra flow but they weren't the ones that worried him.

Those of the female persuasion; from those younger than he to those a little older; were glancing at him as though their minds were one. The slight twinkle in their pale-like eyes; their diminutive smiles; the gentle toss of their hair; the hint of a tongue running slowly over their lips, it reminded him of his harem jutsu though he was on the receiving end and this was on a whole new level entirely. That they were clothed, to his surprise, only made things worse. Each subtle movement seemed to result in a strap falling off the shoulder or the loosening of a button; some were of a mind to remove a layer altogether though he did have to admit it was getting rather hot in here.

Perhaps that was why she had collapsed. In his panic, after failing to wake her, he had turned to her father and Neji to lend a hand but both seemed preoccupied in trying to coerce the old man to blink or say something though it was probably better if he kept his mouth shut; at least until he no longer felt the urge to show him what else he could do with his new jutsu. Truth be told the thought hadn't even crossed his mind that he shouldn't be using his chakra; luckily, with his headache remaining resolute; he was no more worse for wear.

"Naruto-kun …" A longing voice whispers quietly.

Straightening his back as a cold shiver ran up and down the course of his spine, Naruto heard her voice; how he had missed its gentle song.

Looking over his shoulder to gaze into her familiar eyes, Naruto feared he had forgotten how to breathe, "Hinata-chan …" Standing intimately before him and tied loosely about her waist with a pink stringed belt; a sheer white kimono jacket fell just below her upper thigh and was laced with a pink and black minimalistic floral print that shimmered under the backdrop of the ambient light. Beneath and secured with two thin straps that disappeared over the curve of her shoulders and around the nape of her neck; a full-length, black dress accentuated her sensuous curves to delicate perfection and sat taught against the rise and fall of her heaving chest. With the wind billowing faintly through the opened doorway and his gaze inadvertently drawn to the soft rustle of parting fabric that lay at eye level he noticed a split in her dress, just off-centre, which traversed above the front of her bare hip, revealing a hint of the v-shaped cut of her lower abdomen; an area by rights he knew he should not have seen. With her toned leg, bent casually at the knee, escaping the confines of its seclusion and the heat radiating from her exposed inner thigh warming his face, Naruto was on the cusp of drowning under the deluge of depraved images which inundated his already fragile mind but he didn't care; he wanted to reach out and run his hands just once over the smoothness of her upper thigh and down further to the tips of her very toes; then death could have its way. Perhaps she wanted to be touched; with her veiled arms hanging loosely by her sides, it was as though she was opening herself up to him; permitting him to see what she would no other. In a world removed; no longer surrounded by the likes of friends or family; concerns or responsibilities, a place where it was just the two of them, Naruto slowly casts his gaze skyward, allowing his mind to memorize her every nuance, revelling in the softness of her complexion whilst his trembling hand fought to refrain from sliding its way into heaven.

Troubled by the racket that had shrouded her arrival and sweeping her gaze momentarily over the plethora of familiar faces; Hinata found herself frowning in confused bewilderment. With her sister on the floor unconscious, her father distracted, people quietly whispering amongst themselves and the remainder of those in attendance reflecting curiously on her every move, she wished she knew what was going on.

"**_KISS HIM. KISS HIM … TONGUE … GOD DAMN IT … USE YOUR TONGUE" _**Inner Hinata demands fiercely. With her father's gaze averted she could think of no better time though it was a shame her sister would not be awake to see it.

"_No. Not now."_ Waiting for the wayward desire to pass before returning her gaze, Hinata had a more important matter to contend with now though this was not a conversation she wished to have heard amongst her clan; she wanted to go some place quiet; a place where they could be alone; where she could be herself; only then would she have the freedom to seek her answers.

"**_Oh my …" _**Inner Hinata gasps.

"_Naruto-kun … He's … He's…" _Allowing his eyes to have their fill, Hinata had never before felt so desired nor so beautiful. Too abashed to look at him directly and turning a delicate shade of pink as she coyly tucks her hair behind the fold of her ear; Hinata feared she had lost the ability to think. With her knees beginning to weaken and wanting to surrender her body into the folds of his embrace; she wished this moment would last forever.

Inner Hinata gives herself the once over, **_"Yep … This one's a keeper."_**

Although running a very fine line between modesty and seduction, when Hinata saw this outfit in her mother's collection she knew it had been the one. To her dismay, in her rush to get her, she had completely forgotten to be mindful of the dress. Luckily, with the way she was positioned, none but Naruto would have even noticed but having taken a page out of Sakura's book and worn no panties; she would have to be a little more careful.

"Naruto-kun …"

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun …"

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun …" Hinata repeats a little louder this time as she leans forward and places her hand on his shoulder to give him a gentle shake.

"Wh … Wha …" Awakening from his stupor, Naruto launches himself to his feet, "Hinata-chan! Sorry! I didn't mean too … I didn't actually touch … Look … if you just let me explain …" Immediately he knew he had forgotten something. Quickly glancing down at his lap; the skirt only made things worse.

Smiling diminutively with what had just transpired and oblivious to his current predicament, Hinata straightens her leg to conceal it once more behind the folds of her dress, "Umm … Naruto-kun … Can I … Can I to talk with you … err … outside?"

"Err … sure …" As he tried to avoid her gaze; noting the nearest exits and passageways, Naruto thought anywhere had to be better than here, _"Think of something else … think of something else … DAMN IT … HURRY UP!"_

_

* * *

_

**Extracts from Manga 347**

Standing before the bridge, Sasuke couldn't help but reminisce about the battle he had fought here alongside Naruto. He still couldn't believe they had actually named it after that idiot.

"What's up Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks as he drinks from his flask of water. Thankfully, after finding his clothes, it hadn't take them long to get here.

Sasuke lifts his distant gaze towards the over-hanging sign.

_**The Great Naruto Bridge**_

"Humph!"

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu repeats curiously.

"It's nothing. Come on." Wandering off the beaten track, Sasuke makes his way towards a pair of neglected make-shift tombstones; the one to the right marked with Zabuza's buried sword.

"I'm amazed it's somewhere like this." Suigetsu walks pass and places his hand around its hilt, "Zabuza-sempai, this is mine now." Lifting it out of the ground, he widens his stance in order to balance its weight, "It's heavy ... The great beheading sword of the demon Zabuza of the Village of the Bloody Mist!"

"Think you can handle it yourself?" Sasuke asks whilst standing off to one-side and veering his thoughtful gaze amongst the surrounding trees that seemingly frolicked with the cool night breeze. Strangely, although knowing they had not been followed, he still got the odd feeling that being out in the open like this was fraught with peril.

"The swords of the seven swordsman of the mist are passed down from generation to generation and I started my training hoping to be one of those so ... I might be able to beat you with this." Suigetsu bares his fang-like teeth in what looked to be a smile, "Anyway, if you are planning to recruit Juugo, I think this might come in handy."

"Hmm" Sasuke responds with a slight smirk.

"Well let's go for the nearest one Sasuke but may I suggest we wait til morning."

* * *

Unfurling her hand from the folds of the sheer fabric that lay draped softly over her arm, Hinata had, without thought, taken Naruto's hand in hers and had dragged him to the furthest reaches of the bordering courtyard; well beyond the sight of prying eyes. That she had been so forward was unlike her but never had anything felt so right; even now, in clasping her hand to her chest, his touch still lingered form when he had shuffled his fingers to more neatly entwine about hers. Perhaps over the last few weeks, in kissing him and in enduring what she had seen this day she was becoming less self-conscious; that she was growing so accustomed to his presence really did mean the world to her.

_"Think of something else … Think of something else." _Naruto pleads in desperation as he clenches his eyes shut. In following in Hinata's wake, he had thought there would be time enough to have things set to right but never had he been so wrong. The fall of her long black hair and its pendulum-like flow seemed to rob his mind of reason; he could still smell its rich perfume as it lingered alluringly on the back of the crisp night air. Through the sheerness of her kimono; as her dress fell away revealing the outline of her shoulders and the camber of her naked back, his wayward gaze was lured lower and lower still; until his mind became spellbound by the rhythmic sway of her rounded hips.

"Naruto-kun? …" Hinata asks as she turns to gaze once more into his heavenly blue eyes.

...

Gasping in surprise in inadvertently noticing the bulge in the front of his pants and with her mind drifting back to when she had seen him naked; Hinata's face turned as crimson as the morning sun. She felt her heart stop; her pulse race; her mouth dry; to think that the way she looked would have had such an impact.

"HINATA-CHAN! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Naruto screams in realising where her gaze was locked. In the back of his mind, he was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"No. No. No." Snapping her head up and waving her hands about, Hinata could think of nothing worse, "You don't have too." With the flushness of her cheeks remaining defiant; she wanted to save them both from further embarrassment.

"IF I WAS WEARING MY REGULAR CLOTHES YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN NOTICED! …" Naruto screams in oblivious self-abandon as he begins pacing back and forth.

"Please Naruto-kun …" Hinata pleads as she takes a solitary step forward to get him to listen to reason.

"AND NEJI'S STUPID SKIRT JUST MAKES IT WORSE …" Naruto continues; his voice drowning out any hopes of hearing Hinata's pleas.

"… You don't have to say anything … Besides; it's …" Hinata dips her head down shyly and smiles, "It's actually quite flattering."

"Huh?" Stopping abruptly before turning back to face her, Naruto's face paled as though he had seen a ghost. With her leg protruding once again from the split in her dress; Naruto found himself unable to breathe.

"IT'S YOUR LEGS FAULT!"

"Wh … What do you mean?" Hinata responds in genuine confusion.

"I WANTED TO RUN MY HANDS ..." Naruto blurts out but cutting himself short in realising what he was about to say.

"Oh …" Hinata smiles lovingly as she looks into his panic-stricken eyes, "I really wouldn't have minded ..." She had not idea what prompted her to say the words. They had floated out of her mouth of their own volition; just something simple and sincere, delivered with not a trace of hidden meaning, just something to put his mind at ease; just to let him know that it would have been alright.

THUD

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screams. It all happened so fast; she didn't even have the chance to break his fall.

Inner Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, **_"Well that's just great!"_**

Rushing to his side, Hinata gently lifts his head and places it on her lap, "Naruto-kun … Wake-up … Naruto-kun … I am so sorry. Please …" Wiping his blonde hair away from his eyes, she hoped he would come too soon. Ever since this morning she had been hoping they might have this chance to be alone. Sadly, nothing was working out the way she had intended.

"Naruto-kun …"

**_"Maybe you can kiss him now?"_** Inner Hinata asks quietly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hold onto your seats for Part 2 of this chapter … **

**Reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

  
**


	21. Chapter 20 P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary**: This story follows from Chapter 20 Part 1.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you have enjoyed this story thus far and I must apologise for the huge, huge delay. So much has happened in the last few years. The story has been almost completed for a while now but I got rather stuck on a particular passage. The sad thing is ... there is now a part 3 as I just wanted to get something out for you to read.

**You have been warned**: Language, Manga Spoilers, **Strong Sexual themes** and Violence.

**"Jutsu"** means Jutsu name

"_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi **_means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

CHAPTER 20: There's a Beginning (Part 2)

* * *

_Drifting aimlessly on a floor that was not there, in a world no longer constructed of endless catacombs but rather resembling a relentless blue sky that stretched as far as the eye could see; Naruto feared his existence nothing but a fleeting dream. Even the Kyuubi's concrete prison which drifted in bewildering synchronisation under the influence of the billowing breeze that inundated this unearthly void, seemed to pale in comparison but then again; perhaps his concern as unfounded as the ground beneath his feet._

"_**YOU SURPRISED ME ..." **__The Kyuubi grumbles as it slowly opens its bloodshot eyes; its red coat bristling with the promise of a battle that had only just begun._

_Sitting cross-legged and with his arms folded across his chest in thoughtful deliberation, Naruto could feel the intensity of its murderous gaze boring into the back of his skull, though its surprise sounded oddly genuine. After their last encounter, he wasn't sure which disturbed him more, "Yeah ... I do that."_

"_**HAVE YOU COME TO REMOVE THE SEAL?" **_

"_No." Naruto answers absentmindedly._

"_**MORE CHAKRA THEN ..." **__The glimmer in the Kyuubi's eyes hinting at something unbeknown. _

"_I don't need your blasted chakra ..."_

"_**HA HA HA …" **__Baring his fangs into a ravenous smile, the Kyuubi's laughter rumbled like the sound of distant thunder, __**"… YOU WILL"**_

"_This is my head you stupid fox ..." Naruto snarls defensively; his patience nearing its end, "I don't need a reason to be here." Having shared this body nearly his entire life, there was none, alive or dead, who knew him better. It was a sad admission but it was the truth. The fox knew how to get under his skin; how to tempt him; how to bend him. It was a strange bond but one he had grown accustomed too; one he wondered whether he would miss._

"_**YOU CAN NOT HIDE IN HERE FOREVER ..."**_

_Naruto's ears twitched._

_**"SHE IS WAITING"**_

_**

* * *

**_

With one hand resting lightly on the rise and fall of his chest and the other running through his scruffy blond hair as his head lay nestled within the warm confines of her lap, Hinata revelled in being so close to the boy she had so longed to be with. It felt like a lifetime ago since their lips had last met; so much had transpired since. Sadly, much of it had revolved around Sakura.

_"Sakura ..."_ As though a chill had washed over her barely clad frame; Hinata shudders and closes her eyes. For a long time she had called her friend, putting aside the aching jealousy which threatened to tear her heart in two. She had become so accustomed to the feeling she had forgotten it was there but she could feel it now; tugging at her heart strings and stifling her lungs of air. She could recall with horrifying clarity the moment it was given birth; the day Iruka-sensei had announced the members of Team Seven.

"Naruto-kun …" Hinata croaks as she gives him another gentle shake. She wanted him to wake so she could end this train of thought.

She had no right; her chance had passed and it was her turn now. For years Sakura had abused his friendship; had relied on his strength and the strength of his conviction but all she had ever given him in return was pain.

_"Pain …"_

As loathe as she was to admit it, she too was not free from blame.

_**"No ... Please no ..."**_ Inner Hinata pleads as the haunting images came seeping back seemingly of their own volition.

_"Too late ..." _

His eyes, usually of such a heavenly blue, had dimmed to a life-less grey; his face; barely recognisable; crushed beyond repair; his body contorted in ways that shouldn't be and blood; so much blood; an unimaginable nightmare too cruel for her mind to bear. Naruto had died at the hands of those he cherished most; slain by those who claimed had loved him.

Inner Hinata turns a ghastly shade of white; struck speechless by the memory she had tried so desperately to repress.

"I am so sorry …" Hinata sobs in aching desperation; unsure of what to do with her trembling hands; hands that had put an end to the beating of his heart; hands she could have sworn could not have been her own.

Collapsing to all fours, Inner Hinata begins to heave; she felt sickened to her core.

Hinata couldn't bear the thought of the finality of his death; of a world without him; the emptiness; the pain; it would consume her. Better he lived; even if it meant he ended up with someone else.

"_**SOMEONE ELSE …?"**_ Inner Hinata slams her fists down against an unseen floor as the tears cascaded down her reddening face, _**"NARU-"**_

"_Yes."_ Hinata heard herself answer as if to strengthen her resolve. No longer would she let her mind fester on things she could not change; Naruto had taught her that. She would fight for his affection but should he find love elsewhere; she would love him still and find peace for at least he would be amongst the living.

...

"I am going to kick your arse!" Naruto stammers unconsciously as he lashes out with his feet at something that was not there.

Inner Hinata had to blink to mask her surprise.

"Don't you laugh at me …" Naruto starts punching at thin air with a strength that wouldn't have subdued a fly, "… Take that and that!"

"Naruto …" Wiping away her tears as the sound of his voice calmed her bleeding heart, Hinata couldn't help but impart a simpering laugh. Ironically, this was the second time in as many nights she had found herself by his side, waiting for him to wake. Thankfully this had been but a breeze compared with last night's hurricane.

Inner Hinata gasps in horrifying recollection, _**"WE FORGOT THE ROPE!"**_

"_Stupid fox … I wasn't hiding ..."_ Slowly awakening as his vision blurred into focus; Naruto found himself gazing into Hinata's fretful eyes; her soft lips silently mouthing the remnants of his name.

"Naruto-kun ... Are you alright?" Tilting her head to one side, Hinata felt as though she was back at the academy; so afraid was she to speak to him; for a moment she even forgot why she had brought him here.

"_**Quick! No time!"**_ Inner Hinata panics as she thrust a finger in his direction, _**"Sit on him."**_

Lifting himself up, albeit a tad delicately, Naruto had to pause once seated to let his mind catch up, "Err … Yeah … I am fine …"

Staring at his back, Hinata had to bite her lip and grimace just to stop from forcing him back down. The way he moved; the distant timbre of his voice; she knew his words were hollow.

"Well as good as can be expected considering this blasted headache!" Naruto adds emphatically as he kneads his forehead with the fingers of his hand. Glancing towards his crotch before turning himself around, he felt a great deal better knowing his resultant slip into unconsciousness had provided the much needed distraction he was after but still, it was time he faced the music and proved the fox was wrong.

"Headache …" Hinata stammers awkwardly as the surprise admission sent her mind reeling, "From the fall you mean?"

For a moment Naruto had forgotten how to blink; he wasn't even sure he could. With her legs tucked up under her and draping off alluringly to her right; Hinata looked as though she was mimicking a pose out of one of Jiraiya-sensei's secret magazines; and her dress wasn't helping; neither was her demeanour.

Hinata blushes as she catches Naruto's eye. It was all too brief and easy enough to explain away if caught but having spent so much time with him she was becoming familiar with his little nuances.

Inner Hinata beams proudly, _**"Well … I guess we can sit on him later."**_

"Umm … No …" Naruto splutters as he clears his wayward thoughts; he wasn't going to fall for that trap a second time; especially considering this could be his chance, "Not really. I've had it for a while ..."

"_Could it be? …" _Hinata thought.

"Is this headache why you … arr …" Hinata grimaces as she attempts to find a more apt description, "… can't speak to the wind?" Sadly, nothing more came to mind.

"Well. Yeah. Kind of ..." Naruto replies reluctantly. Admittedly there was a little more to it than but something about the question seemed a little out of place.

Hinata dips her head and frowns in thought; it was a bitter-sweet feeling knowing she had been right but something so simple? It wasn't as though she wasn't relieved but she couldn't help but wonder. So many questions and not enough time; the rest would have to wait until later.

"Hey wait a minute …" Naruto exclaims with a burst of sudden surprise, "How did you know?"

"Oh … arr …" Hinata blushes; she didn't want to dwell on the question for too long; the answer could prove rather distracting, "Well …You seemed surprised to see me; that's all … Back there in the dining room."

"_**Good one!"**_ Inner Hinata nods approvingly; it wasn't entirely the truth but it really wasn't a lie either.

"Hmm …" Naruto nods, "I guess I was."

"Can I do anything?" Hinata asks; wanting to shift the spotlight.

"_**Don't worry …"**_ Inner Hinata was holding a bandaid, _**"I got this one."**_

Pushing her hair back behind her ear; Hinata looks down thoughtfully, "I may have some balm in my room which might help?"

"_**You're a genius."**_ Inner Hinata had never looked so serious.

"Nah …" Naruto grins in an attempt to put her mind at ease, "I am sure all I need is some food and a good night's sleep and I will be as good as new. Believe it!"

"Oh …" Hinata smiles. Considering his words and taking solace in the fact that he seemed alright and tonight he would be hers alone; at least to some degree, she didn't see any reason why they should linger any longer, "Did you want to head back then? …" Besides, she was beginning to worry his absence may soon be noted.

"Well ... Actually ... Before we do ..."

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Hiashi shouts as he veers his gaze around the room. For too long he had stayed his hand hoping this madness would find its end but with the arrival of Hinata and her subsequent abduction of their guest there were still those who were arguing amongst themselves; some even taking Naruto's words to heart and berating themselves for bowing so easily to their defeat. Others, for reasons he did not know, were fighting to leave the room, some with byakugan eyes, but the tide of battle showed no winners, only casualties on both sides.

With his youngest unconscious and the elder to his right still staring into space, Hiashi realised he only had himself to blame. _Duty_, _destiny_, _deficient_; Naruto had taken it upon himself to defend his daughters and had shown them a world where anything was possible if you had the will; the desire; to chase after it with everything you've got. To his clan and himself he was an enigma but he was the epitome of everything this village stood for; he knew that now; he was beginning to think Hinata had known it from the start.

Turning his shame into anger, Hiashi slams his hands against the table and launches himself to his feet, "I SAID ... ENOUGH!"

"BUT NARUTO ..." He heard someone cry in almost immediate response; her voice laced with doubt as she sought the courage to remain defiant.

"... IS WITH HINATA ..." Hiashi finishes and with one solitary look, dared them to question the integrity of his eldest daughter though admittedly, he would have to have a few words to her about the selection of her dress.

Amid the clamouring silence, amid the many, still with byakugan eyes, Hiashi let his anger have free reign. "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK THIS IS A SPARRING GROUND ..." With his voice thundering to every corner of the room; never before had he been so close to calling upon the use of his curse mark, "THINK AGAIN! ... I SHALL HAVE ORDER IN MY HOUSE ..."

Suddenly, Hiashi could only frown in wonder as the unsettling air of the unfamiliar managed to accomplish what even he himself could not, "_What ... what was that ...?" _

The fleeting surge of chakra was incomprehensible to fathom; impossible to ignore; even those too young to walk had stopped to listen; to feel; grasping at the air for something that was not there but was. It came from everywhere and nowhere; it held no malice; it was not evil; it was purity at its most surreal but as quickly as it had arrived, it had gone; whisked away by the wind as though it did not belong.

...

"Father ...?" Hanabi's whimper was a roar amid the deafening silence as she pushed herself up off the floor.

* * *

Naruto never wanted to do that again; he would have shouted the words at the top of his lungs if it meant that it would come true, "_I should have asked Shikamaru when I had the chance. He knows a lot about girls …"_ Although he wasn't entirely certain that would have actually helped considering what happened. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more his preamble seemed to consist of reasons why she should say no.

"I have a demon fox sealed in me and if I lose control I might kill you …"Naruto mutters in a high pitched voice; his mocking mannerisms attempting to make light of something he in fact said, _"Good one! As if she forgot …" _He wished he could say it had ended there but to his dismay it had been but one of many; they just kept coming out; one stupid remark after another,_ "I'm not as smart as Shikamaru … People are trying to kill me … I sleep too much … I am messy … I'm still a genin … I am a pervert … I may not be human …"_ The first was an understatement; the last gave him pause; and these were but a few of those he could remember.

Miraculously, it had been her eyes which had saved him from imploding; never had he seen such disbelief; such scorching determination; they had enveloped him and smothered him from within. It was then the words flowed; not from his head but from his heart; his feelings lain bare; given a voice and set adrift amongst the billowing breeze of the crisp evening air.

She had listened then as his mind digressed and his story unfolded; pursing her lips, not a word had she spoken; only the sound of the wind could he hear as its essence, he knew, began to weave in melody around her, like a song; twisting and turning, spinning faster than slower. His feelings made real by the part that was the wind. Too engrossed in his narration, she could not tell but upon his completion, when the weave unravelled and billowed through her hair, it was then her eyes grew distant; he knew she was not there. Still unsure as to what had caused it, still waiting for her to blink, as he frowned in her direction, he didn't know what to think.

"First that old man and now this …" Naruto leans forward to poke her in the face, "Maybe I should have asked after dinner ..."

* * *

"_Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend …"_

"_**Did Naruto-kun just ask me to be his girlfriend?"**_ Unknowingly fractured from her outer self, Inner Hinata could only stare in wonder.

"_His girlfriend …"_

"_Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend …"_

Hinata was still in a state of shock though strangely, she couldn't stop from smiling. From the outset, although much of what he said was still a blur, she could have sworn he was trying to scare her off or perhaps put an end to her affection. In the midst of her confusion she had even thought it just a ruse to brace her for the decision made; a decision that had not gone her way, to save her from the pain. _But why now, why Sakura? Had something happened between the two? Hadn't he liked her dress? _She remembered then the nausea as the blood rushed from her head but on the cusp of losing consciousness she realised he wanted her to walk away; to give up without a fight; it was not about her pain at all, she would be making the decision for him. Rage had then fuelled her mind; she had felt her soul ignite.

"_**Maybe it was a dream …" **_Inner Hinata thought reflectively.

For everything he said, she had a counter. Every time he put himself down, she pulled him back up. She refused to let his onslaught faze her. So what if he was a pervert; so what if he was messy. She loved him for who he was. Never had she been so determined; it flowed through her veins like fire.

"_**It felt so real …"**_

But then, after he said those words; as she beseeched his soul for answers; she could see the desperation in his eyes; the belief in his demeanour; he really thought he was not human. Nothing could have hurt her more; he had thrown fuel upon her fire. How dare he?

"_**I was so angry …" **_Inner Hinata frowns.

Like the calm before the storm, the world was silent then as she battled to contain the tempest that was brewing inside her. She wanted to let him have it, to slap him across the face; it seemed the only way to free him of his delusion, for her pain to have its retribution but as a calming breeze infused her soul quelling her desire, he looked away; his eyes downcast and began speaking to her of the morning; of a photograph that sat alongside his bedroom clock.

"_**He seemed so peaceful …"**_ Inner Hinata remarks curiously, _**"Resigned almost …"**_

He told her it was of Sakura and she thought that she would die but before she could even whimper; before she could say she'd change it was then her world upended as she felt the wind around her and it whispered to her, her name.

… _But Hinata … as I sat there staring at this photograph, all I could think about … all I wanted ... was something to remind myself of you …_

"_**Of me ..." **_Inner Hinata's face reddens as the memory of his voice still lingered.

Too afraid to break her silence; too shocked to say a word; he continued unabated as he looked back in her direction and spoke to her of the academy; of how he had thought only one person had acknowledged his existence but he knew now there were two.

… _I know now that it was you …_

He spoke to her of the exams, of her fight with Neji, of how she had been selfless, kind and brave. He spoke to her of the days that followed, of her growing strength, of his wonder and surprise. He spoke to her of how he had been stupid, prone to foolishness and pride.

… _I should have seen it sooner …_

Inner Hinata held her face in her hands and cried.

He spoke to her of their training; of stolen moments; of her courage and his joy. He spoke to her of his secret, of the demon he held inside. He spoke to her of her will of fire; of her beauty; of her tenderness and grace, of how he missed her arms around him and the feeling of her embrace.

"_**WAAHAHHHH"**_ Inner Hinata cries as she reaches out with her arms to give him a hug.

She wanted to run, to hide; to throw herself into his arms and cry but her limbs wouldn't move; only the sound of his voice could she hear as the memories of which he spoke of wove themselves around her and spun into a wavering reflection of the times they once shared; but too engrossed in his narration; too entranced by his eyes; what was happening around her must have been a dream, a delusion made of air.

_So …Hinata-chan …_

And then there was silence and with it; the world stopped.

… _I was wondering … well, I …_

For the last thing she remembered as she felt her heart soar was that he had asked her the question she had been hoping for.

… _I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend …_

_

* * *

_Hinata blinks.

"_**Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend …"**_ Inner Hinata repeats as she slumps to her knees in exhausted disbelief.

Hinata smiles; she felt like she would cry, _"He did ..."_

"HINATA ..." Naruto shouts with visible relief as he pulls his hand back and stops himself from what he had been about to do, "Are you alright?"

Ignoring the question as her eyes welled with tears; Hinata launches herself into his arms as a solitary tear cascaded down her reddening face.

"Oomph" Naruto grunts as he catches her in his arms and he falls backwards to the floor.

"You didn't have to say all that ..." Hinata laughs softly as she closes her eyes and rests her head against his shoulder, "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"_**This is the best day of my life ..." **_Inner Hinata sobs as she wipes her tears away with the back of her forearm.

"Eh! ... Really ...?" Naruto smiles in unexpected surprise but as he felt the wind surge in response to his soul's jubilation, with her straddling his lap and his arms wrapped around her, all he could think about as he found his mind reeling was how beautiful she looked and how good this was all feeling.

"_**Uh-huh ..."**_ Inner Hinata whimpers.

Hinata nods as she handed to him her heart, "I used to always cry and give up ... I nearly went the wrong way but you ... you showed me the right way." Unfurling herself from his arms, she places her hands on his chest and pushes herself up, "I was always chasing you ... wanting to over-take you ... But I just wanted to walk with you ... to be with you. You changed me. Your smile saved me. So I'm not afraid ... I would sacrifice my life to protect you ... So yes, I am sure ..."

"_**I guess it can't be helped ..."**_ Oblivious to their current predicament and the hardening of something beneath where she sat, Inner Hinata sighs despondently before staggering to her feet, _**"We better go and tell Sakura ..." **_

"Ah-hem …" Hiashi coughs loudly as he approached the pair in a deliberate attempt to make his presence known.

"Eh ..." Naruto's eyes widened in stark realisation.

"_**No wait ..." **_Stopping momentarily, Inner Hinata had given it some more thought,_** "Hanabi first then Sakura ..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Extract from Manga 348**

So much for waiting until morning though moving under the cover of night did have its advantages, "Mind if I ask you something?" Strangely, ever since exiting the catacombs, Suigetsu got the feeling that Sasuke was worried about something and to his surprise; it wasn't him or his recently acquired sword.

"Go for it."

"Why are you rounding people up?" Perhaps this uneasiness stemmed from the fact they were nearing Orochimaru's northern hideout. Strangely, not even the water beneath his feet seemed to dull his concern.

"I've got a certain plan I need to carry out ... One that can be accomplished more efficiently with a full platoon."

"So why me?"

"I've been planning this ever since I came to Orochimaru. I picked you all out a long time ago." Sasuke answers.

"So why Karin? She's devoted to Orochimaru … unlike us. She'd be the last person I'd go after if I were you. She and I were both experimented on a lot, plus she's got a shitty attitude."

Sasuke veers his gaze towards what would be the first of three, "I'll admit there are a plenty of other strong shinobi that I could have recruited but she's got unique abilities. I need her."

"She's unique. I'll give her that."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hold onto your seats for Part 3 of this chapter … **

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
